Very subtle
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: This is a continuation of the amazing scene in 4x23...let's see where the night takes them ;) Warning: Mature content. No Haley and no baby. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Klaroline fans! Fancy a smutty story starring our favourite couple?**

**This is just something that I had been thinking about writing for a while now and since the TVD people have been so cruel to send Klaus away...I wanted to write down something to make us all feel a bit more satisfied ;)**

**I was thinking of making it completely AU, but...that scene from the season finale with Klaus and Caroline is just too good so I'm going to include it, too and make this a continuation of that amazing scene. Maybe...if you like this...I'll make it into a story and not just a two shot :D **

The night air was cool against her heated skin, the moon shining softly over the football field where their graduation had taken place. It hadn't been an uneventful one however, because nothing in Mystic Falls ever is. There is not one event that doesn't involve some kind of supernatural fight.

But today had been a great day...today had been the day that their official adult lives had begun. Yeah...well at least_ officially... _Today, the big bad hybrid had saved the day...and today had been amazing! Leaving aside all the drama that had been surrounding them... the day had ended quite well.

Caroline sighed, smiling as she thought about all that had happened in that day. She was leaving her red robe onto the chair, where they all seemed to have left them as she sensed the presence of someone behind her. Her vampire senses have come in handy many times and now, she knew that there was not just any _someone _behind her, that it was actually a certain someone that she had been surprisingly really glad to see.

She smiled as she turned around, facing the Original hybrid himself, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was actually really happy to see him. Caroline had to admit that the man did know how to wear a suit and it made him look royal and extremely hot! There was just something about knowing that he had actually come here for her that made Caroline's heart swell with an unknown emotion.

Klaus was just so unpredictable that it was unnerving, but, to see him there, saving them today from those witches had made her heart flutter and she knew that seeing him shouldn't have made her so emotional. Still, she loved that he was here, she loved that even though she had truly thought that he wouldn't come, he had surprised her in the best way.

"How did you get here so fast?" Caroline finally asked him, trying to keep her cool, to stick to the basics and not try to make things more complicated than they were. Caroline was simply curious as to how he managed to be there on time. She wondered if he had received her million messages and when he had finally given in to her request and leave New Orleans.

"I was already on my way..." Klaus replied as he walked toward her, smiling at seeing her expression. She raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the cheeky smile that was curling her lips. She knew it! Her eyes were discreetly roaming all over his body, taking in the view...she had to admit it was a _very nice_ view, as she saw him reach into his pocket for something.

"I received your graduation announcement...it was...very subtle..." Klaus continued, eyeing the invitation as he pulled it out of his pocket. Caroline closed her eyes, pursing her lips as she heard the way that his sexy, accented voice pronounced each word with such passion. She loved hearing him speak and right now, there was no shame in admitting that she was actually enjoying every second of it!

"I assume you're expecting cash..." Klaus looked at her, smiling that dimpled smile that made him look absolutely adorable even though Caroline would never admit that out loud. He didn't really need an ego boost.

"_That_...or a mini-fridge." Caroline offered, smiling as she saw Klaus look up, not being able to bring herself to look away from him. He had grown on her and since he had been gone to New Orleans...she had to admit that a part of her had truly missed him - a small part...or maybe not as small as she had hoped.

"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans..." Klaus continued, his eyes boring into hers, his lips curling into a small smile, almost shy, but it disappeared before Caroline could truly know what it meant. He was serious then, watching her, sending her hesitation.

Even if she was going to admit to herself that there was something between them, that when she had seen him earlier she had felt something more, she couldn't even think clearly in that moment, not when their conversation had gone from playful to serious. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Klaus had asked her to leave with him. There was always that first thought that crossed her mind..."_what about her friends?" _She wanted to think this through, he couldn't just throw something like this at her and expect her to jump right into his arms like that...she needed time to think if the situation involved something as serious as leaving town with Klaus.

Although, seeing that she had frowned, looking down as he said those words, Klaus had interpreted them as a clear sense of the incoming rejection so he quickly added.

"But...I knew what your answer would be...so I opted for something I knew you would accept." Caroline perked up at hearing that, even though she had her doubts about her previous thoughts, she knew that he had sensed her hesitation and had given her the time she needed to think about it.

She smiled at him, expecting their conversation to go back to the playful banter that they seemed to be enjoying so much lately. Her eyes were now locked with his, her lips forming a smile as her mind was coming up with not so innocent ideas of what Klaus was going to say next.

Knowing him, he was going to come up with something either completely crazy like a trip to Paris- which she was really tempted about accepting- _or_ a really expensive piece of jewellery from another princess _or maybe something totally kinky_...Caroline thought, letting her imagination run wild even though she truly hoped it wasn't the former because she actually wanted to get something she would accept without having to raise suspicion.

Caroline had to admit that she had spent a serious amount of time thinking if Klaus would be here for her graduation and if so...what would he give her... it was something that she had enjoyed thinking about even though she kept it a secret. She had a hard time admitting even to herself that she was actually hoping that he'd show up and that he'd surprise her with a gift.

It wasn't even about the present itself, but, as she had been completely honest with herself, it was more about him being there. And she didn't know what that meant, but she knew that she wanted him around and it scared her because that wasn't supposed to happen...but she did.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she saw that Klaus' expression was actually serious and he took a deep breath, making Caroline furrow her brows. What was that all about? It truly seemed that he was struggling to say what he wanted to say and that made Caroline even more curious.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." Klaus said, making Caroline's eyes widen. She hadn't expected that...at all! She was truly speechless seeing that he was allowing Tyler to come back.

"What?" She uttered as she looked into his eyes, his words not skinning in quite yet. She was stunned, not having even thought about that as a possibility. She watched as Klaus looked away again, her emotions all over the place as she met his beautiful eyes.

"He's your first love..." Klaus explained, smiling at seeing that her eyes were confused, but full of emotion. He loved seeing her like this and he knew that she needed to get past the Tyler thing so that she could truly give him a chance. He watched her as she struggled to form words, loving the fact that he had made her happy even though it was something like this.

Caroline couldn't believe what Klaus was telling her. Truth was that she had not been expecting something like this, but Klaus had done a pretty nice job at surprising her and his words made her eyes water...It was true...Tyler was her first love...but she had started to wonder if she had truly been _in love _ with Tyler. Although she was not one hundred percent sure about her feelings for Tyler, Klaus' gesture was truly moving and she felt tears in her eyes at knowing that even though he pretended to be evil and merciless, Klaus was showing more and more of his good side to her.

She watched as his small smile turned into a full on dimpled one, his next words making Caroline's heart melt.

"I intend to be your last...however long it takes..." Klaus looked into her eyes, so many emotions swirling in his piercing blue eyes that made her breath hitch. Honesty...adoration and simply...love. She was left utterly stunned by his confession, his look forever imprinted in her brain.

Klaus smiled at seeing the expression on Caroline's face and he leaned in, placing the softest kiss on her cheek, letting her know that he would wait for her. She felt his breath on her cheek, his sinfully soft lips brushing over her skin and she felt hot shivers run down her spine at the simple contact. There was no way that she could've formed a sentence in that moment, too shocked to even comprehend what Klaus had said. He would wait for her...

_I intend to be your last..._

His words kept on replaying in her head, the mere touch of his lips still burning her skin even now as he pulled away and Caroline had to admit that she was impressed by him.

"Congratulations, Caroline..." Klaus whispered as he pulled back, his face still so close to hers that she could clearly see the emotions in his eyes, the intensity of his gaze burning through her. She smiled broadly at him, not having even thought that he could be so immensely sweet and caring, but she felt truly happy to see him like this.

They both stood there, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes, lost in the moment and Caroline knew that in that moment, there was nothing more that could've made her happier...well...just one little thing that she refused to acknowledge...

"Let's get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight..." Klaus finally broke the silence, offering his arm to Caroline as they started walking away. She gladly took it, shaking her head as she heard his words and rolling her eyes at his antics, but enjoying the attention nonetheless.

She had wanted to have the best graduation ever and she had got it, but she was definitely not ready to call it a night and go home. She thought about it for a moment and realized that if Klaus was so open to her and so nice, then she could at least spend some more time with him. And what better way to end the day than a graduation party to celebrate?

"Hey...Klaus...what if I don't want to go home yet?" Caroline asked, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact as she sensed that Klaus was looking at her with that dangerously sexy look. She hadn't meant for it to sound so inappropriate, but, as she finally looked back at him, she blushed, realizing how it had sounded. He was giving her a smug, dimpled smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant! Let's go to a party somewhere...I want to have fun tonight! I haven't had fun in such a long time! I need to get drunk and dance the night away...Besides...since you're leaving again...this can be a goodbye party..." Caroline tried to make it sound like she was not actually asking him to go out with her, but she just wanted the distraction and she was really hoping to see Klaus dance in a club...

Even though Klaus eyed her warily and he was smiling at hearing her rambling, he loved that she wanted to spend more time with him so he would take her anywhere she'd want to go. Plus...he loved how her eyes avoided looking at him when she mentioned him leaving again...

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, sweetheart." He smiled, seeing her eyes twinkle as she looked at him again, her bright smile lighting up the night as they walked down the street.

"First...I need to go home and change..." Caroline said, pointing a finger at him as she tried not to appear too excited about them going out. It wasn't like it was an actual date...

...

As Caroline walked out of her room, she saw Klaus standing up from the couch, facing her and his jaw practically hit the floor when he saw Caroline. She was wearing a navy, strapless short dress that hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her sexy curves and her black high heels made her legs seem like they go on for miles. She had left her hair fall over her shoulders, flowing in soft curls and she had decided to go all out with smoky-eyes, making her look incredibly hot.

Judging by the look on Klaus' face she had managed to look quite sexy and she was grinning as she saw Klaus' eyes roam over her body hungrily. She had never seen him watching her like that, his eyes sweeping over her body so openly, but she had to admit that her confidence level was over the roof.

"I take it you like my outfit?" She batted her lashes at him, making him smile at her as he came closer and took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You look ravishing, love..." Klaus whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her hand, making her skin tingle at the contact.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his arm like a true gentleman and she had to remind herself that this was definitely _not_ a date.

"We shall...I see you got your car" She smiled, seeing him open her door as they reached Klaus' car. He was having a hard time controlling his urges, seeing her dressed like that and having her so close...it was driving him insane, but he was determined to not act impulsively around her. He truly had feelings for her and he enjoyed being in her company even if simply like that...

Still...after reaching the club, Klaus headed over to the bar, wanting his daily dose of bourbon and he smirked as Caroline joined him, ordering a round of shots. The music was loud and the atmosphere was wild, but Caroline seemed to enjoy it, seeing as she drowned the first few shots pretty quickly. He liked that they were able to lighten up around each other and laugh and talk like they were never enemies.

After two bottles of tequila, both Klaus and Caroline were a bit tipsy even with their vampire high alcohol tolerance and they were laughing and having a great time. Caroline was smiling, enjoying the pounding bass all around them, while Klaus seemed to be more entranced by her than anything else. As they reached for their glasses, they looked at each other, their fingers brushing and that slight contact made her skin burn as her thoughts ran rampant.

Her inhibitions ran low, the intense look in Klaus' eyes making her body heat up as desire pooled in her belly. He was so hot and the way he looked at Caroline made her head spin. Maybe that or the alcohol was at fault as she found herself suggesting that they do body shots. His eyes turned dark with desire as she licked a trail on her wrist, putting salt over it and then leaned forward and grabbed a slice of lime from the small plate and placed it in her mouth.

Klaus looked at her with such lust and need that she had to struggle to not jump on him because...she had already decided that she'd enjoy the night with him fully. Klaus grabbed his shot and took her hand, bringing her wrist to his mouth and licking the salt sensually off of her delicate wrist. His eyes were boring into hers as his lips brushed over her skin, playfully sucking at the soft skin before he pulled back and drowned the shot quickly.

His eyes were locked with hers, his face coming dangerously close to hers, his teeth closing over the slice of lime from Caroline's pink lips, lingering a little longer. She was extremely receptive to his touch and his close proximity was driving her insane, so... when she felt his lips brush hers, she lost it. Klaus seemed to have felt the same rush as he kissed her with a hunger that had been eating away at both of them for too long. The sexual tension had finally become too unbearable for them both as they finally gave in and devoured each other's lips.

Klaus' sinfully hot lips were incredibly soft and his kiss maddening, making Caroline's insides burn as she felt his tongue slide over her lips and she surrendered, allowing him to explore her mouth thoroughly. Her taste was intoxicatingly sweet and he had waited so long to feel her lips on his, her tongue dwelling with his. There was so much passion and desire into that kiss that Caroline had to pull back, too dizzy with pleasure.

Seeing her swollen lips and lust filled eyes, Klaus smiled that dimpled genuine smile as he watched her trying to regain her control. There was no way that she would admit it, but she was beginning to see that it was increasingly more hard to control herself so she decided to make the best of the night...which made her smile mischievously at Klaus.

He was truly expecting some kind of negative reaction from the blonde, but, instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He smiled, shaking his head as Caroline started dancing to the loud music and he knew that she'd be in for another pleasant surprise as he pulled her closer. Caroline felt a rush of heat spread all over her body as he pulled her flush against his body.

Caroline looked up at him, her eyes narrowed as she pulled him closer, sliding her hands down his chest, one of his legs making its way between hers. She started grinding against him, his hands gripping her hips as his lips crushed onto hers, kissing her passionately. The friction of his jeans on her bare inner thighs was making her body burn with desire, his lips and tongue making her lose her mind.

"I like you like this, love… Fun, wild…really aroused" Caroline moaned as she felt Klaus' hand sneak between their bodies, his fingers brushing against her damp panties while his other hand was pulling her closer. She was shaking as she felt his fingers run over her aching core, his eyes boring straight into her soul. His lips were so close and she had to kiss him or she felt like she'd die and without thinking much about it, Caroline pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Klaus teased her expertly a little longer with his fingers and her hands were desperately trying to bring him closer, she was driven insane with lust and pure need for his touch. He smirked as he pulled back, allowing her to catch her breath as he spun her around, her back molding onto his chiseled chest and his hands wound around her waist. If she wanted to 'dirty dance' then he'd be more than happy to oblige.

"Klaus" Caroline gasped but as soon as she felt his lips on her neck, all of her protesting words got caught in her throat and she gripped his hands, pushing back into him. They began moving sensually against each other, her ass rubbing erotically over the obvious bulge in his pants and one of his hands slid lower, playing with the hem of her short dress, setting her skin on fire. His fingers slid the black fabric of her dress a bit higher, imperceptibly as they moved together on the dance floor.

Nothing could ever be innocent with a man like Klaus by your side and Caroline knew perfectly well that dancing could get hot and heavy pretty fast. The room was fading away and here, they could easily ignore all of the people, now that they had a significant amount of alcohol in their systems. His touch called to her, making a fire erupt deep inside of her and the desire was flooding her senses, the need to feel his skin on hers being too powerful to control. Klaus' fingers ran up and down her sides as his other hand was splayed on her taut stomach, pressing her body into his. Caroline felt waves of pure pleasure and need run through her body as Klaus' scent and touch overwhelmed her senses, enveloping her.

"I've got moves you've never seen" Klaus whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver at hearing his sexy voice. Caroline felt his fingers hike up her dress, exposing more of her creamy legs and she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing his lips on hers. The feeling that was building up inside of her for so long was about to explode and she had trouble breathing normally when his lips found their way to her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin teasingly.

The bass was vibrating through them, Klaus' touches taking over her soul and making her tremble under his expert hands. Maybe it was the pure sexual tension or the heat that lingered between them or simply the fact that there were so many people around them, but Caroline needed to get out before either one of those things would suffocate her.

"Klaus… let's go outside" Caroline wrapped her fingers around his wrist, turning her head so that she could look into those bright blue eyes that set her blood on fire. Klaus took her hand in his and started moving quickly through the crowd, dragging Caroline towards the back door…

The midnight breeze swept over Caroline's overheated body, making her skin tingle and small goose bumps appear all over her body. That was probably not because of the chilly air, though, but because of the excitement of what was to come. Klaus was right in front of her now, looking dangerously sexy, the moonlight being the only thing lighting over the dark alley besides his bright blue eyes, of course.

Neither of them would have predicted that the night would take them there, but there was no way that they could deny that they wanted this now…

**I know I'm evil…but I'd really like to know what you think of this so far before continuing. :D **

**Review and let me know if you like this…the second chapter shall be hot, dark alley smut…if you want to read more, of course. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! As you all requested…I tried to update as fast as possible and I might even consider making this a full-fledged story :D How about that?**

**Also…thank you so much for the amazing feedback, everyone! I am absolutely thrilled that you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you'll love this one too…because it is pure smut…so just have at it! ;)**

Caroline licked her lips as she saw Klaus standing there, looking like the sexiest and most dangerously hot man out there - which...let's be honest...he was.

Her mind was reeling, her eyes darkening and she waved two fingers up in the air, as an invitation for him to come closer. Apparently he understood exactly what the blonde wanted and he smirked while he used his vampire speed to sweep her off her feet -_literally_- and she burst into giggles. She felt delicious shivers travel down her spine and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Klaus' hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

Klaus pulled her body flush against his, making her gasp as she felt the sparks ignite between their bodies. His lips crashed against hers and his hands slid onto her perfectly shaped ass, eliciting a moan form her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him even closer, deepening their kiss as the sexual tension between them reached its peak.

It was like fire spreading through their veins, licking at their insides and burning through their souls. Klaus was backing her up against the brick wall as he devoured her mouth, nipping at her soft lips and making her moan. He pushed her up against the brick wall, effectively making those girly giggles turn into low moans as his mouth latched on the soft skin above her pulse point.

She felt Klaus' hand on her thigh, pulling it up and making her wrap her legs around his hips, bringing him closer. They didn't give a damn about the fact that they were making out in the alley just outside the club, in a very public place because there was no way that they could stop then. The hot lust that took over their bodies was only amplified by the possibility of getting caught.

Caroline's fingers threaded through Klaus' blonde locks, tugging him closer and sliding her tongue past his lips while tightening her legs around him. Klaus bucked his hips against hers, needing to create more of that delicious friction as she kissed him hard. They were lost in their kiss, the intensity of the moment evident to both of them.

Caroline moaned rather loudly as she felt Klaus' rock hard erection press against her core, making her crave more of him. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing that short navy dress which was now probably riding up high on her thighs, perfect for the occasion. Klaus' hands were all over her body, his kiss was hard and it made desire pool between her legs and her clit throb in need.

They were too lost in their passionate embrace and their heated kiss to even think about their surroundings. Their thoughts were clouded by lust and pure need and their actions were driven by raw animalistic urges.

Caroline moaned as Klaus' hard, muscled body pinned hers to the wall with force, her legs gripping him tighter instinctively as they kissed frenziedly. She had never felt such intense pleasure and desire for a man, not to mention that they hadn't even got naked and her skin was practically on fire already.

Soft moans escaped her lips and spilled onto Klaus' as she tugged at his silky curly strands, bringing him closer while their lower bodies moved in sync. They both craved the delicious friction and their clothes were standing in the way of their skin finally colliding.

His sinfully delicious lips glided over hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he pushed her harder into the wall. The need for each other was primal and they were both driven by that urge to feel more as the sensations were spinning around them, tainting the air with lust. They fit together perfectly, both passionate and hungry for more.

Caroline's lips were so lush and sweet that it was addictive and Klaus was lost in their softness and taste, his teeth nipping at them, making her that much more turned on. She liked how he felt against her, the hard contours of his body pressing into her as his luscious lips were leaving scorching trails along her jaw line and down the side of her neck. Her fingers were firmly tugging at his blonde locks, bringing his mouth closer to the smooth skin of her throat.

It was thrilling to have him kiss and place small bites on the curve of her neck and she moaned, turning her head to the side to give him full access. Her hips rolled against his crotch and that made Klaus groan, his lips on her skin making the vibrations rush through her.

Caroline felt his hot breath ghost over her ear, his teeth closing over her earlobe as she decided it was time to show the Original hybrid that she could give him pleasure from that, too. She pulled his head to the side, letting her lips graze over his neck and she darted her tongue over the skin just above his pulse point. She playfully nibbled at the soft spot in his neck, immediately feeling his groan against her skin. Klaus had a hard time remembering that he was supposed to be the one teasing her as she pulled back, crashing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

She moved her hands over his still clothed torso, pulling back from his too tempting lips and she smirked as she tore his shirt open without warning. Klaus looked at her with darkened eyes, glazed over with lust, his intense icy gaze making her arousal spike and memories from earlier that evening kept flashing through her mind. Those burning blue eyes had made her feel so hot and bothered and those plump lips of his had been so deliciously inviting.

Caroline grinned, pushing his shirt all the way off his shoulders and she let her eyes roam his sculpted chest, her fingers greedily following the contours of his muscles. Her nails scraped over his skin lightly and she relished in the way that his muscles tensed under her soft touch, making her lick her lips. Klaus was watching her face closely as she studied his torso and by the way that she licked her lips, he guessed that she liked what she saw.

Not wasting another moment, Klaus' hands cupped her round ass, aligning their bodies in a perverted embrace as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands were sliding down his abs, making him moan as she ran only the tip of her fingers over the skin just above his jeans. The teasingly gentle touches of Caroline's fingers were contrasting with the urgent way that her lips were moving against his. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and she could feel the rising heat building between their bodies.

Klaus smirked mischievously as he felt her fingers inch dangerously low on his abs and move so lightly over skin, barely touching him and driving him insane. Caroline was certainly not one to be submissive, he noticed as she responded to his kiss with that same urgency as his. He pulled back a little, grabbing both her hands and pinning them to the wall with one of his before kissing her again. The blood was rushing through her veins, her chest was heaving and her breathing was laboured because of his proximity and the intimacy of their touches.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned as she felt his hands pulling her closer, her back pressed into the cold brick of the wall, his tongue, hands and basically his entire body dominating hers and she surrendered, already too damn horny to back down.

This wasn't like her, not even in her wildest days she hadn't made out on a dark alley or even rushed out of somewhere only so that she wouldn't explode out of sexual frustration. But yet here she was, pressed up against a wall, moaning and about to have sex outside of a club, in a dark alley where people could easily see them, getting it on with the most gorgeous man that was technically a hybrid and her former enemy...

His other hand moved up from her ass to her thigh, inching her dress up and swallowing her moan of pleasure as he moved upwards. Caroline felt shivers run through her body as his hand stopped just under her breast, his thumb barely touching the side of her breast. Feeling rather wicked, Caroline sucked Klaus' tongue into her mouth as he finally cupped her breast, kneading it expertly and she bit down on his tongue, making his hips buck into hers instinctively.

She was falling apart under his talented hands and mouth as she felt his thumb brush over her pert nipple, his lips attacking hers with a force that made her gasp. As they had been earlier in the club, they were lost in each other, consumed and surrounded by the most sinful sensations.

As Klaus' lips descended on her neck as his hand massaged her breast, Caroline let out a rather loud moan, the effect he had on her being absolutely clear. Her pussy was creaming and aching for his touch, her breasts were sensitive and her need to feel him buried deep inside of her, slamming her into the wall with the power of his thrusts was making her whole body tremble.

Caroline knew that if Klaus would keep teasing her in such a way, that she'd surely spontaneously self combust from pure need so she decided that she would pay him back. She looked back into his smouldering blue eyes, smiling as she trailed a hand down from his neck to the waistband of his jeans. The naughty glint in her eyes made Klaus' cock twitch and she felt really daring as she brought her lips to the hard planes of his chest, her tongue moving slowly over his skin, tracing his tattoo.

Caroline's hand slowly slid lower, while her lips were attached to the soft skin of Klaus' neck, making him practically tremble under her gentle touch. Her fingers caressed his thigh, her lips curving into a sexy smile as she moved her hand upwards, towards his aching erection.

The anticipation was unbearable and Klaus let out a groan through gritted teeth as he felt Caroline's nails scratch against his jean clad crotch. The thick fabric did nothing to dilute the pleasure that shot through him and he wondered just how it would feel if he were naked. His hands grabbed onto her hips, bringing her body flush against his as he slid his fingers in her not so perfectly curly blonde locks.

Caroline gasped as she felt herself being pushed against the wall again, Klaus' lips hovering over hers and one of his hands reaching her heaving chest. She moaned as he brushed his fingers over her erect nipple as he smiled at her devilishly. The look of challenge in her eyes had shredded the last bit of his control and he crashed his lips to hers, beginning the battle for dominance as he let his hands roam her sexy curves.

Klaus pulled back from her as he ran his hands on that sexy dress that drove him crazy and ripped the dress right off of her body. Caroline gasped at that and Klaus' eyes darkened with raw desire at seeing Caroline in only a pair of black lace barely there panties. His mouth was probably hanging open judging by the look of satisfactory amusement on Caroline's face as she stood before him.

"I never would have figured you for a tease..." Caroline whispered as she felt the ache in her core increase as she looked at Klaus.

"Figured wrong..." He smirked at her, swallowing hard, allowing himself a second to take in her luscious form and Caroline was feeling heat rush through her, making her muscles tighten in anticipation.

Klaus grinned deviously at her as he used his vampire speed to take her by surprise and she let out a gasp as her back hit the wall hard. Caroline's fingers laced through Klaus' hair as he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses over the exposed skin of her heaving chest.

Breathy moans escaped her lips as she tugged Klaus closer to her breasts and he complied, latching his lips onto her hardened nipple. There was nothing more that sheer fire coursing through her bloodstream and she let out a loud moan, feeling Klaus' tongue circle her nipple before closing his teeth over it, then his lips and sucked hard, making her back arch off the wall.

All of that sexual tension and need to feel each other's bodies had turned into a power struggle, each one of them wanting to tease the other. Their bodies were pressed together and their bare skin was touching, making pleasure surge through them both.

"Klaus...please!" Caroline whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders as she struggled to steady herself, her body already feeling like it was made of jell-o. Klaus groaned at the erotic sight of Caroline's almost naked body grinding into his, her movements only making him harder, his painfully hard erection pressing into her core, making her shake with the immense need for his touch.

"Please what, love?" He asked playfully, his dimples showing as he grinned at her, loving that she was already begging for his touch. The way that her body was responding to his touch was driving him insane and he wanted to ravage her thoroughly.

"Make me yours..." Caroline smiled deviously as her hands tugged his head back up so that she could crash her lips to his, the tension making her patience vanish. Klaus responded just as fiercely to her kiss, opening his mouth immediately to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, darting in and out of each other's mouth as they tried to gain full control of the other.

"As you wish, sweetheart..." Klaus whispered back. Her body was quivering with need as Klaus' fingers roamed her body, making goose bumps appear wherever he caressed her exquisite skin. Caroline moaned as she felt Klaus' fingers move over the already wet lace of her panties and she whimpered as his finger circled her clit. His bare chest was rubbing against her breasts and his lips were trailing down the side of her throat as his fingers brushed over her aching flesh.

The slight touch was driving her insane and she couldn't take that anymore. Caroline slid her hands over the hard muscles of his back, raking her nails over his skin as he ground his hips into hers. There was not the slightest chance that Caroline was going to waste another minute without wrapping herself against Klaus and finally get her release.

"Klaus..." She moaned his name, her hands grabbing his as he pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. Caroline's devious smile told him exactly what she was about to do and sure enough, her fingers made quick work of his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans swiftly. He decided that they were both too desperate for release and he got rid of his jeans, smirking as Caroline's eyes locked on his impressive erection.

Unbridled lust enveloped them both as their bodies collided, their lips fused together in a needy, searing kiss as their hands roamed freely over the other's body. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she felt his rock hard member press against her thigh as his hands hooked into the flimsy fabric of lace, ripping the last piece of clothing that separated them. Her hips bucked against his, desperately searching for that delicious friction.

Klaus' hand sneaked in between them as they kissed hungrily, fingers slipping over her sensitive flesh and he moaned, sensing just how ready she was for him. Caroline's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing him infinitely close and she nipped at Klaus' lips as she rolled her hips, urging him to give them both what they've been craving since their meeting.

His finger slipped between her wet folds, teasing her as he moved them back to her clit and tapped it gently, making a loud moan fall from her lips. Her nails scraped over the skin of his shoulders as she felt his hand move back to her breasts. Klaus was massaging her breasts expertly, his talented mouth ravaging her neck. His actions were driving Caroline insane and she looked into his eyes, narrowing her eyes.

Her hand sneaked between them and her fingers closed over his aching cock. The feeling of her hand fisting his erection made Klaus grunt, knowing that if she kept stroking his member he'd lose that last bit of control. He was thankful for being a big bad hybrid right then because if it weren't for his years of developing his control, he would have fucked her hard against every surface available. Oddly enough for him, he was trying to prolong the moment, wanting to feel her body writhe under his for hours, but the dark alley was probably not the best choice for that.

"Klaus! I need you now!" Caroline's words got stuck in her throat as Klaus grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he slid inside of her in a swift movement. He smirked as he heard her words turn into a loud cry as he filled her to the hilt, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him. He savoured the feeling of her inner muscles clamping down on him as he felt just how tight and warm she was. It was like velvet wrapping around his cock and the softness of her skin on his was spreading fire through his body.

"You were saying..." Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline's flushed face and swollen lips. He thought that with that he had made it clear that he was in charge, but the blonde proved him wrong. Her hips rolled against his, her inner muscles tightening around him as she licked her lips and grinned at his expression.

"Move, Klaus..." Caroline whispered in that low voice, so hot that Klaus felt his body obey her demand as he pulled back until he was almost out of her and slammed back down. Her back arched off the wall, her hips pushing back against his and Klaus' lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

The connection was unbearably strong between them and the sensations were overwhelming to both of them. There was that passion that swirled in their eyes and Caroline had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name because yes...he was that good.

She crashed her lips to Klaus', lifting her hips so that he could pick up his pace. The way that their skin was touching everywhere made her eyes roll in the back of her head. The delicious way that her breasts slid over his chest with his every thrust sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. The necklaces that he always wore were sliding onto her heated skin, the slight brush contrasting with the hardness of the brick wall.

Klaus sensed her urgency in the way that she kissed him and he started thrusting into her at a faster pace, changing the angle of his hips so that he was stimulating her clit with every stroke. Her lips were demanding against his as he still had her hands pinned above her head and he flexed his muscles as he slammed harder into her.

The wet sound of their skin colliding and their breathy moans were filling the air around them. The roughness of his thrusts made her back hit the wall hard, but the slight pain only made more pleasure course through her.

"Harder!" Caroline whimpered as Klaus' lips made a scorching path along the delicious curve of her neck, practically feeling him smirk against her skin. He slammed harder into her, with each of his thrusts reaching deeper inside of her, his whole body pinning hers roughly against the wall.

Her wetness was enveloping his cock and he smirked as he felt her hips roll against his every time he pushed back into her. Caroline was lost in the sensations of Klaus' lips and cock, moaning incoherently as he moved relentlessly. She felt her impending release as he hit that sweet spot inside of her, making her cry out.

Their movement were deliriously rough and Klaus thrived in making her writhe under his touch, to hear the sexy sounds that she made. He could feel that her inner muscles were starting to flutter against him and he lowered his head to capture her neglected nipple in his mouth. The forceful treatment was exhilarating and the way that every slam of his hips made his cock stroke her G-spot made Caroline's eyes close shut, loud moans leaving her lips.

He swirled his tongue over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth as Caroline whimpered, a breathy 'yes' rolling off her tongue. There was no doubt that Klaus was going to make her lose her mind. His skilful tongue played with her nipple as his lower body slammed her into the wall.

"More, Klaus… Bite me!" Caroline whispered breathlessly as Klaus began kissing her neck, nipping at the soft patch of skin just above her pulse point. Her request left him speechless, even though he had thought about that and he could hear her heart pound in her chest, he didn't want to scare her away, but now that she was the one asking… he seemed to like the idea. Even in his darkest form, he wasn't able to hurt her, still he was trying to contain all of his vampire instincts, not to go too hard or too fast so that he wouldn't lose control and hurt her. He knew that his bite could kill her, but luckily he had the cure with him and he could heal her before anything bad happened.

"You're killing me here, love…" He grumbled as Caroline took the initiative and brought his head to her neck, exposing more of it so that he could have better access. Klaus growled, feeling his fangs drop and the veins protrude under his eyes. Caroline moaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her, her walls already clamping on him. Klaus was never one to ask twice and now he was too far gone to stop.

The immense pleasure that coursed through her made Caroline's control slip, especially with the tempting scent of his blood, she couldn't stop herself as she smirked, baring her fangs, too as Klaus' eyes widened in both amazement and lust.

Caroline's fingers threaded through Klaus' soft blonde curls as she tugged his head to the side, exposing the curve of his neck to her hungry gaze. She moaned loudly just as she sank her fangs into his thumping vein, making him growl. The delicious warm liquid was like an elixir of utter pleasure as it hit Caroline's taste buds, the taste exploding into her mouth.

Klaus was taken aback by Caroline's bold move, but the feeling of having her fangs into his skin, the way that she drew blood from him was utterly overwhelming. He didn't know if it was something that Caroline did, but there was no pain, but only unbridled pleasure and desire coursing through him. Even though she had bit him before it was not in such intimate circumstances.

It was hard to keep himself under control so he simply let go and slammed into her hard and fast, moaning her name as his fangs pierced her soft skin. There was nothing that could've prepared him for the tidal wave of sensations that hit him as Caroline's blood rushed into his mouth.

She tasted so incredibly delicious and she felt even better, the connection between them crossing any limits. It was the physical one that had them both diving into the abyss of pleasure as their lower bodies moved frantically, their muscles tightening as the burning hot pleasure washed over them. And then it was the connection that they felt through the blood share. That overwhelming power and satisfaction that made them feel like they were floating was indescribable.

The high of their moment was like nothing they had ever experienced before, it was unexplainably intense. The world shattered around them as their bodies reached their climax and then there was the utter bliss of the blood connection.

Caroline pulled back first, gasping for air as she felt her whole body tremble with the intensity of the mind blowing, earth shattering experience. She held onto Klaus' shoulders as she felt him pull back from her neck and tightened the hold of her legs on his hips as she saw that he wasn't much steadier than her.

"Klaus..." She whispered as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her in wonder. Caroline had no explanation for what had happened. She knew that the sex was much more intense when there was also blood sharing, but she had never experienced anything quite like that and it unnerved her. _I have to admit that Original blood is basically like fucking liquid cocaine_.

Klaus was so close and he needed her to fall apart before him so he slid his hand so that his finger came into contact with her throbbing clit. He applied a gentle pressure on her sensitive numb as he kept thrusting rapidly inside her and in a matter of seconds, he felt her inner walls clamp down on him hard.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed out, the sensations taking over her body as a strong orgasm ripped through her, her world shattering around her. Klaus groaned loudly, pushing himself two more times roughly into her as he felt his climax crush into him with an incredible force. White hot pleasure was all that they saw, the intensity of the moment overwhelming their senses.

After a few minutes, they were both panting and still basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. The immense pleasure that coursed through them was mind blowing and they struggled to regain control of their trembling bodies. Klaus let go of her hands, which she wrapped around his neck for support as the waves of her orgasm subsided.

He lifted her up and pulled her into his arms, carrying her as he sped them both back to his mansion. He didn't know if there would be a second round, but he knew for sure that if they stood there for one more minute, his legs wouldn't be able to keep them upright. They were both spent and Caroline was actually grateful that he had carried her to the bed because her legs were still wobbly and she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk properly right then.

Thanks to his super hybrid speed and strength, he managed to get them to his bedroom fast and he placed her gently in the middle of his bed and climbed in next to her, neither one speaking as he draped a sheet over their naked bodies.

**So...what do you think? Did I do them justice? Did Caroline finally get her fair share of hot hybrid sex?**

**REVIEW and let me know what are your thoughts and if you still want me to continue :D I don't know where to take the story because New Orleans and all that drama is not something I love right now, but...if you have any suggestions...then please pass them on!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dearest readers! I have considered it and I am going to try and turn this into a nice long story so you'll be stuck with me for a while! ;) I really wanted to start writing an actual Klaroline story and the scene that had made me want to do so was the one where Silas pretends to be Klaus so I guess I'm a bit sorry I didn't start it from there, but…I'm gonna see what I can come up with :D **

**And yes…I am taking prompts from readers so if any of you have something specific in mind, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know what you want!**

**Here's the next chapter…and I think that another round of hot hybrid sex will be just the thing that Caroline needs ;)**

**Yeah…so I guess I started rambling but now I'm gonna leave you to enjoy the new chapter! And don't worry…the whole Haley baby story is NOT something I want to include in this…I'll have to figure things as I go…**

When Caroline woke up it was still dark. She had no idea how long she had slept but one thing that was clear was that she had slept well, especially seeing as she had been lying on top of Klaus' naked body. She stretched a bit, feeling his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her body was sore, deliciously sore.

A small smile etched on her lips as she thought about what they had done: the playful banter, the club, the drinking, the dancing and the alley…well…the fucking. Her mind came up with explicit erotic images to compliment the thoughts, making her shiver slightly at the memory. The way that he had made her feel had been nothing that she had ever felt and she had to admit that she had enjoyed every second of the time they had spent together.

The way that his body had pressed into hers so sinfully, the way that he was whispering in her ear, the softness of his lips, but the contrasting roughness of his kiss and the tingly sensations that his stubble had made her feel as it had rubbed over her skin.

All of those thoughts had her body aching again and already ready for more. She didn't know how that was even possible- to feel so utterly satisfied and glorious, but still craving more and more of him. Caroline had finally come to terms that even though last night had been fueled by passion and lust, there was something more and she wanted to explore more of their new found relationship.

All of her life she had thought first about what was the right thing to do, what others would think and what was allowed for her to say or to do or _feel_, but now…Klaus had turned her world upside down and she was enjoying every minute of it. He had made his way into her system, like the most powerful drug and made her feel like she was the queen of his world and it was unnerving how much she loved the feeling, how much she wanted to be addicted to him.

So she decided that whatever was between them was worth it and she would finally stop thinking about what was right, what everyone else thought and start thinking about what _she really wanted. _And that was Klaus.

Thinking of the devil, Caroline had to suppress a gasp as she felt him stir behind her, pulling her body even closer to his, their bare skin brushing and making it hard for Caroline to focus even on her thoughts. _So…the big bad hybrid likes to cuddle…_Caroline giggled at the thought, knowing that she would have such a good time now that she decided to let go and have fun!

A small smirk played at his lips as he moved his hand slightly higher, stopping right at the swell of her breast. He moved his hips a little so that Caroline could really feel his hard-on and she moaned again, this time loudly. Her hand moved over his and guided his hand up to cup her breast. Klaus obliged and inched his face forward as he kissed her shoulder and then nibbled at her earlobe, deciding it was time for both of them to wake up.

A fleeting thought crossed his mind that she might act as if last night had been a mistake, but as soon as he felt her body relax completely back against his, he felt hope bubble up in his chest and he decided to show her exactly how much he enjoyed having her there. He would make it impossible for her to even _want_ to leave.

"Can't sleep, love?" He whispered in her ear as he placed a feather like kiss behind her ear and squeezed her breast playfully. Caroline's breath hitched when she felt Klaus' hot breath on her neck, his hand on her breast and his hard cock pressing against her ass.

"Not…really…" She half moaned as he licked a hot trail along her neck and down to her shoulder where he bit down on her flesh with blunt human teeth. The smell of her arousal spiked the air and Klaus smirked when she trembled under his touch. The feeling of Klaus' lips travelling up and down the side of her neck and her shoulders made Caroline bite her lip to stop from calling his name.

"Well if you can't sleep then how about…we make the best of this time? We haven't done it on the bed yet…and I think it would be such a shame not to…" Klaus whispered hotly against her skin, making her blood boil, but she didn't say the words. She didn't pull away, however, and that made Klaus grin like Cheshire cat. His hand moved from her breast, lower until he reached the sensitive, ticklish skin of her lower belly.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she grabbed his hand to stop his movements, although she barely found the will to do so. Klaus groaned as he nipped at her earlobe and bucked his hips into her so that she could feel how badly he wanted - no, needed her. The evidence of his desire for her was pressing hotly against her and the heat between their bodies was undeniable.

"Don't go shy on me now, Caroline…" Klaus whispered in her ear, his husky voice and sexy tone had her all hot and bothered, not to mention the fact that she loved how he whispered her name. His charming accent made her lose her mind and the way that her name rolled off his tongue was incredibly sexy.

Caroline felt his naked skin against her own and it was driving her insane not to be able to look into his eyes. He cupped her breast and started massaging it in slow motion, his lips leaving hot open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders. She was panting at the feeling of his hand and mouth working her body. She let out a moan when he bit her shoulder and she pushed her ass back into him, feeling him getting harder with every move she made. There was a raw need for release, a throbbing ache in her core and his teasing touches were too much to handle.

Caroline placed her hand over his and directed him lower, until his fingers were brushing the heated skin of her core. Klaus understood what she wanted, in fact it turned him on even more the fact that Caroline knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of asking for it. His fingers finally pressed over her clit and began tweaking it faster and faster as she rotated her hips. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply to keep her in edge, but never giving her as much as she needed to get her release.

"Klaus…" Caroline meant that to be more of a demand than a plea, but she was too damn worked up to even care. She wanted him so bad that her nails dug into his arm and she was seriously considering turning over and taking matters into her own hands, but Klaus seemed to relent.

His hand slid lower so that the tips of his fingers gently brushed over her moist folds, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt just how wet and ready she was for him. He was breathing heavily in her ear as she bucked her hips in response and her hand reached back to grasp his cock. He let out a moan as she moved her hand up and down his length. Klaus' fingers finally pushed into her, earning him a pleased moan from Caroline.

His talented fingers were going in and out of her maddeningly slow as his thumb worked on her swollen clit and he was kissing her neck, biting and licking the patches of skin that he knew were erogenous zones. Caroline felt like she was about to explode with all the pleasure he was giving her, but never quite enough for her to climax.

"Oh…Please" Caroline whimpered, as she arched her back, needing to feel more of him. She was starting to feel like he'd leave her aching and needy when he took his hand away, but, he finally gave in and lifted her leg, entering her in one swift move. Klaus groaned as he felt the warmth and constriction of her walls around him. He stood still for a few seconds to allow her to adjust to his size. He held her leg over his hips as he started rolling his hips, moving languidly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of her around his member. Their bodies were grinding against each other and Caroline reached her hand behind them and grabbed Klaus' ass, bringing him closer to her as he continues his slow, but deep thrusts.

"Klaus!" Caroline was chanting his name as his movements became more intense, harder and faster, his cock rubbing deliciously her G-spot every time. Klaus moved his hand back to her clit, circling and stroking her sinfully while he was pounding into her, enjoying the feeling of intimacy the position gave them. He nipped at the flesh on her neck, moaning as he felt her walls fluttering around him with her impending orgasm.

Klaus' leg was now in between hers and Caroline twisted her torso ever so slightly, allowing him to go even deeper and making her cry out in pure pleasure.

"Oh God!" Caroline's whimpers were only making Klaus go faster and she just felt like she could die if they ever broke apart. She felt every inch of his body pressed against hers and it made her head spin. Caroline's sweet scent was enveloping Klaus as he kissed the side of her neck and sucked gently, but enough to get her blood to the surface.

Caroline pushed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust and moan for moan. She tensed as she felt a wave of pleasure beginning to wash over her body and she brought her hand to fondle her breast. The combination of him moving so maddeningly inside her, his finger working her clitoris, her hand massaging her breast and his hot mouth on her neck drove her crazy. She was so close that she couldn't help the screams that were escaping her mouth.

"Caroline…I want to bite you" Klaus practically growled in her ear, accentuating each word with a deeper penetration. The guttural sound sent shivers through Caroline's body. He couldn't believe he had said that, but he was too far gone to even think about what he was asking. Caroline moaned as she heard Klaus's words and she found herself craving that, too, _badly. Consequences be damned!_

"Do it, Klaus! Oh…Bite me!" She half moaned, half screamed as she brought her hand to his neck and pulled him closer to her. Klaus groaned as he licked the soft skin above her pulse point, his fangs dropping in place as he sped up his thrusts. Caroline screamed his name as he sunk his fangs into her neck, while still rubbing her clit and slamming into her.

The feeling was overwhelming and Caroline fell over the edge as Klaus drank from her slowly. Her eyes clenched shut and her nails dug into Klaus' skin as the most intense orgasm hit her. The way her inner walls tightened around him and the sweet taste of her blood into his mouth made him reach his climax right after her. Caroline felt his hot seed spread deep inside her as he pulled away to lick at the puncture wounds on her neck. The intensity of their lovemaking made her feel dizzy and it had nothing to do with the loss of blood. Caroline felt him resting his head on her shoulder as they both came down from their highs.

Caroline was panting as Klaus's hands started drawing random patterns along her stomach, his touch making her skin burn with desire. His cock was still buried deep inside her and she had to admit that she would never want them to get out of bed. He kissed her neck softly and Caroline pulled herself away from him. Klaus smiled as Caroline looked into his eyes and licked her lips, knowing that she'd need his blood, too.

"Have at it, love…" He whispered as she gently took his hand and sunk her fangs into his wrist, taking the much needed cure for the hybrid bite he had given her earlier. There was a nice, homey taste to it and she smiled against his skin, not really sure how she could have gotten so lucky, but enjoying every minute of it. Caroline had to admit that she half regretted that she was feeling so tired, but she knew that they still needed their rest so that they could continue those pleasurable activities…

Her eyes were clouded with utter satisfaction and she watched him, feeling still too light headed from all of the blissful lovemaking. She was spent and her head was spinning and she crawled back so that she could go back to sleep using Klaus as a pillow. Her eyes met his and she smiled as he extended his arm, grinning at her as she yawned adorably. She looked like a small kitten, her hair unruly and her eyes barely open.

"You're adorable, Caroline…come here. Go back to sleep, sweetheart, rest" Klaus whispered as she scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest, feeling too exhausted to even talk so she just snuggled closer to Klaus, falling asleep peacefully. And after a while, Klaus dozed off, too, knowing that with what he had planned for them both they'd need their rest.

**So…what do you think? It's a bit short and I'm sorry for that, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter because I have more fun things planned for them when the morning finally comes ;) **

**Thank you again so much for the amazing feedback and I hope you'll still be reading for a while ;) Also…I have to mention that I will not be able to update as often as I did because I have 3 big exams coming up in 10 days and yeah…I should probably study. BUT… I would love to adapt some of the smutty scenes that I've written so far to Klaus and Caroline and I could post some chapters with pure smut again…until I'll be done with the exams so that I can focus on the story more. What do you think? **

**Anyhow…the day is long and they can do many interesting things and I plan on describing every naughty minute of their day so that it can drag along for a few smutty chapters… how's that sound? **

**Also…I wanted to let you know that I started reading "Fifty Shades of Grey" and that book has me obsessed so I couldn't write as fast as I normally would. If you've already read it… I have to ask: Do you also see how Klaus and Caroline would fit perfectly in that scenario? I would really love to write an AU Klaroline story based on that book…would you like to read something like that? :D it is incredibly hot and kinky so let me know if you'd like for me to write that…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings! I don't know where to begin with but I sense a long A/N coming : ))**

**First…I want to say that I love how much great feedback you're giving me and I feel ecstatic to have so many readers that enjoy the story! Thank you so much for being so awesome! :D And I appreciate the constructive criticism so I'll try to improve my writing a bit and use some more punctuation. I get carried away with all the "…" and I'll work on that. **

**Secondly I really try to take into consideration your ideas and…since I have planned a nice scene for the morning after, I'll write that and then I'll see what I can do to get them out of bed and maybe into the shower? ;)**

**And finally, I really want to let you know that I plan on making this a story that is going to be much more than just sex, but I explained that due to the fact that I have so little time to write I cannot actually focus on writing a good plotline…so I'd rather write a few more chapters of smut. I really hope that the smut is good for now and that you won't mind :D Also…there are a few things that Caroline will realize and I hope I'll manage to portray her developing feelings for Klaus and not just the lust.**

**So yeah…that probably covers it and now, about the 50 shades story…I will think about it. It won't be exactly like the book (I don't want to make them too OOC), but it can be even more fun to see how Klaus and Caroline can make their own story based on 50 shades. Still… let me know what you think about the idea!**

**I'm going to let you enjoy the new chapter now! :D Be warned - morning sex is NOT lazy! ^^ **

The bright sunlight that was streaming from the window shined over the two tangled bodies that lay in the enormous bed, white silk sheets partially covering them. Caroline snuggled closer to Klaus, hiding her face into the crook of his neck, hiding from the rays of sun and not wanting to move from her more than comfortable position. They were still gloriously naked and Klaus smiled as he opened his eyes, gazing at the beauty that was currently half-asleep in his arms. Her leg was placed high up his torso as his fingers were caressing her thigh, relishing in the softness of her skin.

Klaus was drawing small circles up and down her thigh and he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and making Caroline slowly open her eyes, smiling as she felt Klaus's hard body under hers. There was such a strong feeling of rightness about that moment that it unnerved Caroline, but she had long since given into her desires and now, she was beginning to see that it had never been simply lust.

Even before, she had to admit that his charming personality and his incessant show of affection towards her had had her hooked. She could admit now that even if he appeared evil and cruel to the others, to her he had always been more than nice and he had charmed his way into her heart. Caroline had realized that when he had left for New Orleans. She had missed him and had found more and more excuses to call him and to get him to talk to her, to get him to come back. Only now did she see exactly how desperately she had clung to every possibility to bring him back and how she had tried too hard to hide her feelings even from herself.

There was no more need to deny it, she was falling for Klaus and she was falling hard, but she didn't want to stop. The thing that was making her wary of the situation was the fact that he might leave her again and go back to New Orleans, but, as she looked up at him now, felt his arms wrapped around her, she knew that there was nothing wrong with them being together and she'd do her best to show him just how much she wanted this now.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Klaus whispered, pulling her out of her thoughts and making her smile up at him as she draped her body over his, enjoying the skin on skin contact. There was that feeling of utter bliss that had enveloped both of them and Klaus had to admit that he was actually happy, a feeling that had been hard for him to experience in such a powerful way.

It was strange to have such strong emotions flood into them all at once, but it felt good to be able to show each other just how much they both felt. Both of them had been thinking about their feelings and there was just something so right about being like that that made them feel complete and like they had finally found their place - as cliché as that sounds.

He was watching her, enjoying seeing that dazed expression on Caroline's angelic face and the way that she looked adorable even with her lips swollen from the nips and hungry kisses he had placed upon them and her cheeks flushed, making her look thoroughly fucked. Klaus smirked, knowing that it was him that had satisfied her and had made her look this dishevelled and equally beautiful.

Her gaze was entrancing, unrecognizable emotions swirling in their depths of endless blues and greys. Those eyes were capable of making him do anything she wanted. Klaus, the big bad hybrid was reduced to one of those love sick boys under her innocent gaze.

Caroline smiled up at him, studying his face as much as he was ogling hers and he hoped that she saw that he was truly and completely open. Judging by her knowing look and bright smile, she did.

They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, but were barely minutes, relishing in the feeling of our bodies touching everywhere.

"Good morning, baby." Caroline grinned at him, knowing very well that her term f endearment would get a rise out of Klaus. Apparently she had been right and she watched as his gorgeous eyes narrowed at her.

"Baby? I am no baby, love..." Klaus smirked and Caroline raised her eyebrow challengingly at hearing him. His voice was dripping with sexy huskiness. That, added to his hot accent had her body melting with desire.

"Well then, _old man_, are you going to join me in the shower?" Caroline smirked as she saw Klaus' eyes widen at her suggestion, but she didn't give him time to respond before she jumped out of bed and sped into the bathroom, using her vampire speed to make sure he would be surprised.

"I don't think old man is fitting, either..." Klaus replied as Caroline practically bumped into him. He was already standing in front of the shower, a dazzling smirk on his lips and she was actually thinking that she had gotten the best of him. Her smile was warm and she had to admit that she enjoyed the playful banter with Klaus more than she would've thought.

Her eyes roamed his glorious body, a blush creeping over her as she saw just how good he looked naked. His body was lean and the defined muscles were perfect and his tattoo's were making her hot and bothered all over as she thought back to last night. As she looked back up at him, judging by the smug expression on his face, he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

His body was a work of art, a masterpiece and all she wanted was to pass her lips and tongue over every inch of his glorious body. She longed to memorize every little detail of his flawless physique and make him scream her name as he did to her. As their gazes locked, all thoughts of gentle fled their minds and they were consumed by the utter need to devour each other, lose control and feast on one another's body.

"Hmm...then I'll have to think of a more appropriate term of endearment for you, mister big bad hybrid..." Caroline grinned at him, seeing that he was approaching her and the heated look in his ocean blue eyes was all it took form that wanton lust to invade her senses, raging through her system unfettered.

Klaus smirked as he saw the look of pure lust in her eyes as he grabbed her thighs and lifted Caroline onto the bathroom counter, glad that his luxurious bathroom was well equipped. She wound her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him closer, knowing that the smug smirk he had plastered on his face was partly caused by the feeling of her puckered nipples against his chiselled, naked chest. Klaus was standing between her legs, pressed up against her and her skin burned from the simple touch.

His lips were on her neck, his breath hot against her flesh, using his tantalizing mouth to suck at Caroline's soft skin, nipping and making her body ache for his touch. Her hands were gripping his broad shoulders whilst her legs were pulling Klaus closer, heels digging into his ass.

Caroline's fingers tugged at his curly blonde hair and she pulled him in for a kiss, needing some kind of connection to him. Her lips devoured his, both wanting more and feeling that impending need for more and more. Klaus knew that even though she had offered a shower together, he wouldn't want to waste any time so he pulled back a bit, feeling her teeth tug at his bottom lip.

He felt his resolve crumble as he felt her teeth close over his lip and her nails dig into his shoulder. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his torso as he drove into her with no preamble.

"Oh God!" Caroline cried out as he stretched her until he could go no further, invading her flesh, both savouring the feeling of completion that surged through their bodies. He smirked smugly at hearing her choice of words and his lips were on her ear.

"Now that's more like it…you can call me God anytime, Caroline." Klaus whispered seductively and Caroline gasped at hearing his husky voice. If she weren't in such a position she might have rolled her eyes at his words, but right now even his crazy assumption had seemed fitted.

Her innocent, angelic face was soon shattered, leaving place for the lust filled expression as Klaus began to move inside her. His thrusts were strong and steady, making Caroline moan as she dug her nails into his shoulders, the multitude of sensations threatening to overwhelm her. She kept on demanding the he go harder, faster and the pure need and desperation in her tone made him groan as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up and towards him so that he could oblige. He pounded into her, driven by the lewd sounds that escaped her lips while his mouth was on her neck, muffling his groans.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled out as Klaus moved faster, hitting all the right spots and she raked her nails down his back until she reached his ass, digging her nails into his muscled behind hard enough to draw blood. Klaus growled as he felt the slight sting of pain that amplified the pleasure he was experiencing.

There was no way in hell that he could hold off much longer and he'd be damned if he came before her. He was trembling in anticipation for he knew that it was going to be mind numbing. Klaus continued his forceful pace, driving into her with sheer abandonment, thriving in the intensity of their love-making. Caroline met him thrust for thrust, raising her hips off the counter and he knew that it would only take a few more thrusts to send them both tumbling over the edge.

Klaus ducked his head and swiftly latched his mouth onto her sensitive nipple, sucking at it hard enough to make her cry out.

"Fuck!" Caroline felt the telltale shivers that signalled the beginning of her orgasm and she knew she was a goner as soon as she felt Klaus's fangs scrape against her skin. Klaus felt her whole body tense as her cunt clamped down on him so hard that he found it hard to move. Caroline screamed his name, digging her nails into his ass hard, effectively drawing blood as her release took a hold of her.

"Caroline…" Klaus grunt as he emptied his load inside her, shooting his hot cum deep inside of her as she milked him dry. Caroline was holding him tightly with her legs, keeping him from collapsing to the floor as he trembled from the intensity of his climax. Caroline was shaking, too, panting as she opened her eyes to look at him, her gaze gleaming with adoration and complete satisfaction.

They looked at each other, blinking tiredly and completely sated as Klaus leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss on her lips. He wanted to stay like this forever, in her arms, in their own little bubble of post-orgasmic bliss. Caroline smiled as Klaus pulled out of her and picked her up off the counter, taking them into the shower.

The water pooled over them and Caroline gasped as the water hit her overly sensitive skin, her legs still wobbly from their activities. Who would've thought that badass Original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson would be doing such a wonderful job at washing Caroline's hair or that he'd be so gentle and sweet? Klaus's fingers were lightly running through Caroline's hair, disentangling her locks as they shared the shower.

"Let me clean you up, Caroline...Just close your eyes and relax." Klaus whispered in her ear, making her surrender to his request. His hands smoothed shampoo into her silky blonde hair, his touch pleasant and really relaxing. It was incredible. He rubbed the shampoo in, massaging her scalp and the nape of her neck, taking his time and making her hum in delight. She didn't know that something as trivial as washing hair could feel so good.

Klaus tipped her head back, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he rinsed her hair, making sure that she was enjoying it. A small sigh escaped Caroline's lips as she rested her forehead against his collarbone, feeling utterly spoiled as Klaus worked conditioner into her hair. His fingers worked so gently that she barely felt them and she tipped her head back, allowing him to rinse her hair again.

Caroline had her eyes closed, relishing in the nice feeling of being pampered. She finally peaked around when she felt Klaus move away for a second and then she felt a washcloth against her shoulder, smoothly sliding down her arm. She was smiling as Klaus continued to draw the creamy body wash down both her arms.

He was enjoying this as much as she was, the look of pure contentment on her face making him want to do this every day. Caroline let out a shaky breath as Klaus turned her away from him, continuing his exploration with the washcloth down her back. He drew lazy circles on her lower back, smiling as she leaned forward to brace herself against the wall. The position in which she ended up made his mind reel with very R rated thoughts of taking her from behind, but he refrained, shaking his head as he slid the washcloth down her sides and over her bottom, to her legs.

The way that he touched her was not really sexual, but she sighed happily as he washed all of her body, already having seen her thoroughly. He smiled as he pulled her back under the warm spray of water, rinsing the body wash away, foamy drops sliding down her body as she turned back to meet his eyes. She was grinning as she took the washcloth from him and poured another decent amount of body wash, proceeding to wash his body as he had done to her. She loved that now she smelled like him.

Caroline smiled slyly as she saw just how much he had enjoyed the process of washing her. She didn't push him up against the wall yet, wanting to give him some special treatment, too, pamper him and so she carefully and gently moved the washcloth over his gorgeous body.

First she started with his chest, moving the washcloth in circles, tracing his tattoo with her finger and enjoying the way that his muscles flexed under her touch as she slid her hand lower. He was breathtakingly beautiful and she had admired his physical beauty before, but now she was taking her time exploring his abs, relishing in the reactions she got from him.

Klaus's stunning blue eyes were following her every movement, the emotion behind them being too much to even begin to describe. She didn't know what she saw now in his eyes as he watched her, but it was definitely something that she wanted to see more often.

When she had pulled him under the hot water again, to rinse him up, she took the shampoo and began washing his hair, too, enjoying the softness of his sandy blonde locks.

There was something really intimate about them washing each other and they were both quiet, not wanting to disturb the perfect atmosphere around them. It was as if they were afraid that if they spoke, then the little bubble would burst and they'd have to face the world. Even though they both knew that they had to do that, that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy themselves for a while...

Admittedly, they had actually showered already but the sensual moves of their hands all over their bodies, leathering and rinsing had been too arousing. Klaus quickly turned off the water and before he knew it, Caroline's lips were on his, soft and wet and gliding slowly over his as her hands started gently roaming his body. His tongue parted her lips greedily, but still slow and sensually, making her smile as he kissed her back languidly.

She kissed him with delicacy, slowly moving him so that his back ended up pressed against the wall, her body moulding onto his. Every movement she made to get even closer had their skin slide together, slick bubbles still on their bodies. Caroline's body was rubbing against his, making her nipples harden as her breasts were pushed up against his chest. She let out a low moan, sensing his own evident arousal as he rolled his hips slightly, his strong arms coming around her waist.

A surge of desire washed over her as she sensed just how soft and hard his erection was against her lower belly. Caroline licked her lips, already knowing what she wanted to do to the big bad Original and she looked up into his eyes, smiling- an innocent smile that would help her get away with not so innocent things.

Klaus saw the look in her eyes and it made his blood boil, the lewd proposition clearly visible in her eyes. She had a way of driving him insane, to make him lose his mind, but he knew that if someone would make him give up control it would be Caroline so he allowed her to take charge, to do with his body as she pleased.

Caroline's lips made their way slowly down the side of his neck, making a small moan escape his lips as Klaus felt her tongue dart out to tease him even more. The scrape of her teeth against the skin above his collarbone and the caresses of her hands were driving him insane with need, raw lust already seeping into his system.

Her hand ran up, her fingers brushing against his nipple as her lips continued leaving a hot trail over his chest. Klaus covered her hand with his as she reached his neck and held it there because he needed some kind of anchor to reality as if to not drift away into the land of sin.

Feeling her lips go lower on his abs, Klaus moaned a little again, not being able to take the maddening soft torture in silence. As he opened his eyes to look at her, he noticed that she was gazing back at him, her blue eyes darkened and filled with unfiltered lust.

The sight alone could have had him rock hard in no time if he wasn't already and by the sensual smirk that graced Caroline's lips, clearly she had noticed, too. There was a glint in her eyes that seemed to portray the lust and devilish intentions as she resumed with the kisses, only this time going lower and lower…

Caroline's eyes never left his as she kneeled down, at eye level with his aching erection and deliberately bit her bottom lip gently and then ran her tongue over it. His eyes were serious and dark as he watched her tongue skim over her lip. She reached forward, her hand closing around his member, enjoying how soft, yet firm he was and she squeezed him before sliding her hand up and down.

Klaus' breath hitched in his throat and his eyes closed briefly as Caroline's fingers tightened around him, moving up and down his length teasingly slow. He flexed his hips slightly and she instinctively grasped him even tighter, a low moan escaping from his lips. She looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were still closed, his breathing increased and his mouth slightly open. She leaned forward so that her lips were finally wrapped around his head, sucking tentatively as a moan escaped his lips. _This girl will be the death of me!_ Her intense blue eyes peered up at Klaus through thick lashes as her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

Her mouth moved teasingly slow over his aching shaft as her hands ran over his thighs. The erotic image of his cock disappearing into Caroline's hot mouth would be forever imprinted on Klaus' brain. She moved skilfully up and down, her tongue circling the tip every time she pulled back up, making him grab around for anything in utter despair.

Klaus was breathing harder and harder, which was hilarious considering that he didn't actually need to breathe. When she sucked him into her mouth, her cheeks caving in with the power she was using, he groaned loudly. Caroline pushed him deeper into her mouth, feeling him tense under her touch as she sucked harder, enjoying how smooth and tasty he was.

Her movements were slow, her tongue paying special attention to that area on the back of his dick that was so sensitive and Klaus couldn't help but want to just grab a handful of her gorgeous locks and ask her to move faster, to stop with the torturous rhythm. Caroline, however, kept her eyes locked with his and her lips firmly wrapped around his cock, speeding up just for a few seconds and then stopping altogether.

There was no way that Klaus could resist much of her teasing so his fingers threaded in her hair as if to pull her up. Before he could do so, Caroline sucked him all the way into her mouth and down her throat, until her plump lips touched the base of his cock. The sudden movement made his eyes roll back in his head and, to make things even more pleasurable, Caroline swallowed around him, sensations running through Klaus at high speed.

"Fuck!" _Where'd she learn that? _Klaus was about to explode from the need to cum, but he couldn't finish just yet. Noticing that he was trying to hold back, Caroline smirked up at him as she pulled back, grazing his shaft with her teeth as she went, her tongue swirling around his impressive erection and then sucking hard on his head. Klaus was gasping and moaning and that only seemed to spur her on even more.

"Caroline...I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't stop doing that." Klaus whispered, meaning for his words to sound like a warning, but his breathy voice made that impossible. He thrust his hips and Caroline moaned as she saw his eyes wide and filled with salacious need, need for her, need for release.

Caroline sucked him into her mouth again, taking him hard and deep, until Klaus was partway lodged down her throat. His back arched off the wall and a loud groan escaped his lush lips as Caroline's throat muscles massaged his cock when she swallowed, making him loose control.

His hands shot out to grab hold of her blonde locks as he felt his world fall apart, he cried out and stilled, hot, white pleasure raced through his veins as his whole body was left shaking under the immense pleasure that had crashed into him. His warm, salty liquid was oozing into her mouth and Caroline swallowed his seed, licking her lips as she pulled back. She had reduced the Original to a panting mess and she wore a smile that showed just how proud she was of that.

Slowly, she moved up his body, covering his torso in soft kisses as her tongue dipped into the ridges of his abs and his belly button. That had actually tickled him a bit and he laughed, still slightly breathless from earlier.

As she watched him still lean against the wall, she pulled a fluffy towel off the shelves and she ran it over her body, drying herself up before handing him one, too. She loved having left his speechless and she had this smug smile on her face that made her look that much more beautiful in that moment.

"My sweet Caroline, aren't you full of surprises?" Klaus finally spoke, smiling that dimpled charming smile of his as she turned to look him in the eye, loving every minute of it. Klaus walked towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he saw Caroline drop the towel to the floor.

"I'm glad you like surprises, _love..._" Caroline winked at him, using his term of endearment and making Klaus smirk as she bit her lip, not really knowing what to do now. Her body was still buzzing with arousal, having pleased Klaus so thoroughly being a major turn on.

"I love surprises, sweetheart. Now come, Caroline...let me take you to bed. I think I owe you an orgasm." Klaus whispered as he took her hand in his, practically dragging a slightly stunned Caroline back to his bedroom. Hearing him say that had made Caroline's knees weak, his sexy voice uttering those provocative words making her blood rush south.

**So...what do you think? I wanted Caroline to show Klaus that he wasn't going to get her to submit every time so yeah...I hope you liked it. **

**Hopefully, this long chapter has been good enough to make you want to leave a review! Also...I'll be waiting for your prompts! ;) Let me know if you liked this and if you have any other suggestions! I hope you are pleased with the sex out of the bed...**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I am thrilled about the amazing feedback and I won't stop saying thank you! It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this story and that you take the time to leave a review. You are the best! **

**Also…I would like to say that even though there is going to be drama coming and Caroline **_**will**_** think about her friends and Tyler sooner rather than later…don't worry about that because there will be more serious stuff LATER. **

**For now...Klaus is keeping her pretty occupied and I think she deserves to let go and enjoy the ride ;) This chapter is going to get kinky!**

**This story is really special to me and I love writing it so much because I truly love Klaroline and writing about them is such a fun thing!**

**Anyhow…have at it! ;) **

Klaus had a satisfied grin on his face and he wanted to take Caroline to bed and torture her with his talented mouth, wanting to make her writhe under him and beg him to take her. He had always had a strong sense of possession and Caroline was proving to be quite a challenging young woman and he had to admit that he was beginning to think that his feelings for her were intensifying, turning into something very, _very_ similar to love…

He felt like he was dreaming, but he wanted to make the best of this, to show Caroline that he wasn't that bad and that he was actually letting her in, allowing her to see a side of him that no one apart from his family knew.

All he wanted to do was take care of her and make her happy, to let her in so that she would see that he was worth her love even though that was wishful thinking, but Caroline was just _that_ special that she brought hope in his heart. He wanted to give her the world, to show her every special place and he had started with showing her this other side that she might actually enjoy.

Elated was the best word to describe how he felt in that moment, not because of what Caroline had done a few minutes ago, but because of the fact that she had finally given him a chance and he planned on making the most of this chance and show her that he felt something for her that she had already figured out before him - that she made him fall in love with her.

Klaus knew that there were still so many things that they needed to settle, with her friends, with his family and with everything that had been going on with Silas, but he wanted to enjoy his time with her and have her all to himself for a while longer. He wanted for the two of them to have time to finally relish in their newfound bond and not just physical, but it was something that they couldn't control. There was no doubt that their connection had passed the physical level, but, still, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and neither of them minded that aspect.

They had been too lost in each other to do more than simply have sex and Klaus, seeing as he liked to take care of Caroline and, with his protectiveness and attentive behaviour had thought about every aspect of her wellbeing. In other words, he was still aware that she was a baby vampire and that she still needed to feed so he smirked, wanting to surprise her, seeing as she loved to use the vampire speed so much.

Klaus sneakily moved behind a standing Caroline, his strong arms circling her waist as he pulled her body back against him, making her gasp in surprise.

"Hey!" Before she could say more, Klaus lifted her off of the ground and quickly sped into the kitchen and she was clearly enjoying the gust of air that blew around them as she giggled playfully, the sound making him smile. It was absolutely incredible to hear such wonderful sounds coming from her lips because of him and it made Klaus that much happier to know that she was happy around him, too.

"Thought you might be hungry, sweetheart..." Klaus smiled as he released her, his eyes roaming over her naked body, enjoying the view of her in his kitchen, _naked._ Her blue eyes were on him, her lips curved into a shy smile as a blush covered her cheeks and Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her before lightly tracing the curve of her cheekbone before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Believe it or not, I do have blood bags, love, and even _actual_ food in here." Klaus grinned as he saw Caroline's face light up and her bright, beautiful smile graced her features. She was clearly more at ease with him now.

"This would've been quite sweet of you if we weren't stark naked in the kitchen, where anyone can walk in on us..." Caroline pointed a finger at their state of undress, making Klaus smirk at how innocent she sounded considering the fact that they had spent so much time together very much naked.

"Why should we put clothes on if it's so much more fun being naked? I enjoy seeing you like this...clothes don't do you justice, love. Besides...no one is going to walk in on us without me hearing them and you, too, for that matter." Klaus said, as a matter of fact, smiling as Caroline rolled her eyes at first, but then smiled and shook her head, making Klaus wiggle his eyebrows at her.

She didn't say anything else as Klaus retrieved two blood bags, pouring some of the delicious liquid into cups and heating them just as Caroline liked to do back at home. She smiled sweetly, thanking him as they both drank their blood in silence. Klaus gave her time to savour her blood, smirking as he thought about the things that he wanted to do with her.

When Caroline was finally finished with her blood, Klaus smiled broadly, picking up their cups and putting them in the sink. He turned around, a knowing smile etched on his lips and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, already very aware that he had the now familiar mischievous glint in his eyes that she secretly loved.

"What's with that look?" Caroline questioned, raising an eyebrow at him and trying to hide a smile, biting her lip as she saw Klaus' smouldering gaze slide down her body. Clearly she had forgotten that they were naked and she was not one hundred percent comfortable with walking around naked.

"Nothing...I was just thinking we could go to the dining room and have some fruit..." Klaus looked away from her, smiling to himself as he noticed the confused look on Caroline's face. She had no idea what he wanted to say by that because clearly he had some other naughty thing in mind.

"Are you crazy? I'm not wandering around the house naked all the time, Klaus!" Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at him incredulously, not being used to walking around naked, but not totally against seeing Klaus' naked body. Her eyes roamed his body, her mind already not agreeing with what she had said just seconds before.

"Oh, don't be like that, love. Come on, I promised you something and I intend on keeping my promise." Klaus whispered as he approached her, a smirk on his face as he stopped just a few inches away from her. Caroline's breath hitched in her throat at the closeness and as she thought back to what he had promised, her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

_I owe you an orgasm..._

His words rang in her head, making her swallow hard and, seeing the smug smile that curved Klaus' gorgeous lips, she realized that he knew exactly when she had figured out what he had meant. Well, with that in mind, she was clearly getting all hot and bothered again, the sheer lust invading her bloodstream as she looked into Klaus' eyes.

Before she could respond again, he picked her up and sped them into the dining room, setting her on top of the dark wooden table and smirking as he saw the fruit basket near them. Klaus couldn't think of something more delicious than Caroline and some peaches...He grabbed one from the basket, not actually giving Caroline a chance to question him further so she simply watched him incredulously. She had no idea what was it with the peaches.

"Have a bite, sweetheart." Klaus whispered as he handed her the peach and was smirking as he practically dashed away, back in a second with the small bucket of ice that he kept over at his liquor cabinet. She was confused, but saw that Klaus' eyes shined with mischief and his dimples were on display as he smiled at her expression.

"Let me feed you, love…" Klaus whispered as he took the dark red peach out of Caroline's hand and brought it towards Caroline's mouth. She opened wide, obediently, but still wondering about his intention and Klaus licked his lips as Caroline's teeth pierced into the delicious fruit. Caroline instantly felt the sticky juice pouring from the corner of her mouth onto her chin and trickling down to her neck.

"Mmm… delicious isn't it?" Klaus purred in her ear as he wound his left arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and bending over her to lick the sweet nectar off her skin. Caroline moaned as she felt Klaus's warm tongue over her rapidly heating flesh.

Unexpectedly, Caroline grabbed Klaus's arm and took another bite of the ripe peach. Klaus pulled back, smirking as more juice exploded in her mouth, sweet, sticky trails running down her neck again, to her collarbone and even her breasts. His fingers were also coated in the juice and he placed the peach aside, using his fingers to spread the nectar all over her breasts and down her flat stomach.

Klaus then proceeded to lick all of the juice off of her, using his tantalizing mouth to suck at Caroline's soft skin, nipping and making her body ache for his touch. Her hands were gripping his broad shoulders whilst her legs were pulling Klaus closer, heels digging into his ass.

"Klaus!" She hissed as Klaus bit gently on her sensitive nipple, his hands already reaching for the bucket of ice. Caroline felt her insides clench as she saw Klaus bringing an ice cube to her collarbone and tracing the expanse of her neck. The coldness of the ice was making her tremble but the touch was very much arousing and Caroline moaned as Klaus slid the cube lower, between her breasts.

"How does it feel, Caroline?" Klaus whispered in a husky, low voice that made a scorching fire spread through her body, straight to her core. Caroline was already worked up and she needed release, she needed to feel that pleasure that burned through her veins and that high that meant reaching nirvana.

"Good…it feels so…good!" Caroline moaned as she felt the ice cube circle her nipples, making them pebble immediately and she felt Klaus's hot breath over the rosy bud. The immense pleasure that this slightest touch caused to erupt in her body was inexplicable and Caroline was helplessly clutching to Klaus's shoulders for support.

"Please, Klaus!" She whimpered as Klaus moved lower, the ice cube melting away over her taut stomach and he quickly grabbed another one, guiding it from her sternum to her navel and dipped it inside, causing Caroline to squirm.

Klaus smirked at her and knelt on the floor, all the while keeping the ice moving on her inner thighs as he gently spread her legs apart to accommodate his shoulders. Caroline was already so wet and needy that he wasted no time and hooked her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the wooden table so that she was completely open for him.

Caroline moaned loudly as she looked down, seeing Klaus nestled between her legs, the erotic image burning itself into her brain. Her scent was so potent that it invaded his senses, it was intoxicating and he could feel the need to taste her overwhelm him.

"Beautiful…" Klaus whispered as he licked his lips, the sinful sight in front of his eyes making him painfully hard: her glistening pink lips of her cunt, her swollen clit that was begging to be touched made his mouth water. He leaned in, swiping his tongue teasingly between her folds, making her moan loudly, her hands gripping the table until her knuckles were white.

Caroline trembled under Klaus's talented tongue, the mere sight of him on his knees making her insanely aroused. She watched, entranced as Klaus spread her nether lips apart with his fingers, his tongue exploring her, circling her clit. Her body was on edge and she arched her body into him, needing his touch more than anything in that moment.

Klaus smirked at her impatience and lightly pressed his lips to her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Caroline cried out his name as he continued to torture her with slow, sensuous licks up and down her labia. Klaus was enjoying every second of it, the sexy sounds she made and they way she silently begged him for more.

"Oh!" Caroline yelled out as Klaus started flicking his tongue over her clit in a maddening way, circling it and then flattening his tongue over it, bringing her pleasure like never before, pleasure that she felt down to her toes. Oh, how Klaus enjoyed being a hybrid…and now Caroline had to admit it really paid off most of the times because there was just something about him that drove her insane. Now she knew what hot hybrid sex was actually like…

Klaus smirked as he saw the effect he had on her, seeing her face and hearing her moans was making things harder for him, but he'd make the wait worth it. He'd lick, tap, suck and circle her bundle of nerves over and over, winding her up until she would be teetering the edge, but then he'd stop right when she was sure she'd fall apart. Caroline moaned in protest as she felt his tongue travel down to her entrance, lightly lapping at her cunt and kissing her flesh lightly until she'd calm down.

"Klaus!" Caroline practically mewled when she felt his tongue pushing inside of her, making her cry out as he started moving it in and out of her and she could feel that ever muscle in her body was cramped with the need for release.

"You taste so much better than peaches, love" He pulled back, smirking as he placed a small kiss on the inside of her thigh before he grabbed another one of his ice cubes. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw Klaus direct it to her heated core.

"What are you doing?" Caroline pulled back, gulping as Klaus held her in place.

"Cooling you off, of course…" Klaus pouted innocently at her although the position in which they were in was not in the least bit innocent.

Klaus teasingly ran the ice cube up Caroline's right thigh, making her heart beat erratically, but as soon as Caroline felt his lips over her heated flesh, his tongue working magic on her clit she relaxed under his touch. Klaus pulled back a bit, licking his lips as he gently slid the ice over Caroline's swollen, sensitive clit, making her yell out his name.

"Klaus!" The feeling of the ice against her clit made her wince at first, but as Klaus delved two of his fingers into her slick entrance, there was nothing but immense pleasure. Her head fell backwards, her eyes rolling in the back of her head when Klaus began pumping his fingers in and out of her and alternating between touching her clit with the ice and curling his fingers deep inside of her.

As it became increasingly difficult for Caroline to breathe, Klaus smirked and pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean. He loved how she responded to his every touch and how she moaned in protest because he didn't let her come. Not wanting to waste too much more time, he gently slid the melting ice cube between her folds, making Caroline cry out in surprise.

"Fuck! Klaus…" Caroline whined as she tried to squirm away from his grip, but he still held her tightly against his mouth, attacking her with his tongue and lips again. He lapped up relentlessly at her cunt, plunging his tongue into her as he felt her fingers tug at his blonde curly locks. The sensations were overwhelming her, the rapidly melting ice inside of her pussy was only increasing the level of pleasure that Klaus gave her with his talented tongue.

"OH God!" She cried out as she tugged on Klaus's hair, bringing him closer, feeling her body contract with anticipation and knowing that she needed to find her release before she'd explode with need. Klaus worked her up by playing with his tongue at her entrance then sucking each of her folds into his mouth and running his tongue up and down her core sensually.

"Damn it, Klaus…Please! I need to come!" Caroline moaned, finally conceding and begging him to give her what she needed to find completion. Klaus complied, looking up at her and meeting her blue eyes in which there was only lust and love?, her lips were swollen…both of them that is…and her cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling deliciously as she panted. Her eyes were glazed over with pure need and Klaus swore that the serious case of blue balls he was experimenting was worth it to have this image of her.

Klaus grinned lewdly at her as he returned his attention to her moist pussy, latching his lips to her sensitive clit, sucked it into his mouth and closing his lips over it, making her mewl. Caroline was lost in the feelings of unadulterated pleasure that Klaus was bringing to her, the pure bliss that was coursing through her veins. The things that Klaus did were downright sinful and they should be illegal, heck they probably were in some countries, but he was a God, a sex God and he knew it.

This time, when she felt the coil in her belly clench, Klaus didn't stop and he slipped his tongue into her, driving her higher than ever before. Caroline was moaning and gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs began to shake, her whole body trembling with her imminent orgasm. Her world shattered around her, her vision becoming blurry as she locked her legs in a scissor-like grip around his neck, helplessly grinding her hips into his face as her orgasm hit her like a freaking tidal wave.

Klaus knew he had never witnessed something as erotic and hot as Caroline grinding into him, falling apart right before his eyes. Her entire body shook from the intensity of her orgasm, bringing her over the edge. After not delivering so many times, it was as if her body decided to take all that Klaus gave her now and implode with pleasure. It was as if all of the orgasms that he had promised had rolled into one that rippled through her body, from the very tips of her hair to her toes.

Heat spread through her fast, white, hot sensations enveloping her and drowning her body as her muscles tightened to a painful extent. Caroline felt the tidal wave of earth shattering pleasure course through her veins as blinding fire rushed over her skin, an explosion of raging desire taking over her body.

"Klaus!" She yelled out as the intense sensations were rocketing through her, making her lose her mind. He reached out with his free hand and gripped hers, watching as the knuckles were turning white under her powerful hold. Caroline intertwined their fingers and held onto him for dear life as the massive amount of pleasure was still crashing down on her in waves.

Caroline was panting as she rode out the orgasm that had nearly ripped her to shreds, knowing that only Klaus could ravage her so thoroughly and leave her so utterly satisfied, yet still needy. Her body was humming in delight as she felt Klaus's hungry tongue lap at her juices, making her trembling core even more sensitive.

"Hold on to me, Caroline...you're gonna love this." Klaus smirked as he whispered against her wet and overly heated skin, feeling extra smug as he only heard a low mumble from her. He'd managed to reduce her to a trembling mess and he was enjoying every second of it.

Caroline had barely heard him and she was still shaking with pleasure when she felt his sharp fangs slide into her overly sensitive flesh, the sinful sensation making her eyes roll back as his fingers slid into her with ease. Her whole body erupted into the most intense orgasm of her not so long life, the state of nirvana, the absolute apogee of orgasms. For Klaus it was like tasting heaven and hell all at once, it was intoxicating and so sinfully delicious that it seemed to be surreal to taste her sweet juices and her delicious blood.

Her whole body tightened and her inner muscles contracted painfully around his fingers and she gasped as she was catapulted into the abyss of infinite pleasure without having any kind of barriers against the assaulting sensations. Caroline was shaking under the hot intensity and it was so completely consuming and blissful that if she was not a vampire, she would've surely passed out.

"God, Klaus!" She managed to whisper as he pulled back, licking the traces of blood from her sex and steadied her as he stood up and placed both his hands over hers. The rush of her blood still hummed through his system and Klaus smirked as Caroline met his lust glazed eyes.

Klaus held her as she rode her orgasm, smirking, knowing that he had ruined her for other men. Caroline came down from her high as Klaus was lazily lapping at her cunt, collecting her delicious nectar with his tongue.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked softly as he looked up at her.

"Just give me a minute…" Caroline mumbled under her breath as she tried to steady her shaky legs. After a few deep breaths she moaned his name as she pulled at his hair, wanting nothing more than to kiss him after he had brought her multiple orgasms. He rose gracefully, placing her wobbly legs on each side of his hips as he closed the distance between them, his lips descending on hers.

"I need you" Klaus mumbled against her lips as he felt her quiver. Caroline's arms wound around Klaus's neck, pulling him as close to him as possible and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his luscious lips. The combination their tastes was incredibly erotic and it made her sated body wake up instantly, demanding more of the blissful sensations that only Klaus could bring her.

Her small hands travelled down his chiselled chest, her nails raking down his rock-hard abs, making Klaus grit his teeth. As soon as her fingers travelled lower, she noticed that Klaus was clearly aroused and she actually groaned. Klaus was kissing down the side of her neck and Caroline ducked her head down to plant soft kisses all over his muscled chest. He moaned at the softness of her lips against his skin and those soft caresses of her lips quickly escalated to nips as Klaus groaned.

The skin on skin contact made them both that much more desperate and Caroline moaned as she felt the hardness of his member press against her heated core. Klaus groaned as he felt Caroline's hot lips on the sensitive spot on his neck as she rolled her hips against him, her wet flesh rubbing deliciously over his cock.

"I want you inside of me" Caroline whispered seductively against his neck as her small hand slipped lower towards his impressive erection, her fingers wrapping around his cock, making Klaus growl against her neck. Those words were all that he needed to hear and in less than a second he nullified the distance between their bodies, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his torso as he teased her a bit longer. The mere sight of his strong, lean body was making her tremble with desire and Klaus smirked, proudly as he saw the lust clouding her eyes and now pleasure.

"Fuck, Caroline!" He gripped her ass harder, bringing her off the table as he felt her warm tongue trace circles on the skin just above his pulse point, her teeth nipping lightly at his skin. It was thrilling to know that she could sink her fangs into his neck so easily even if he was the big bad.

Klaus wondered briefly if she'd bite him for real. He was a bit taken aback as he realized that he actually wanted her to bite him and that he wanted to bite her - _again_. The sweet, potent smell of her blood had overwhelmed his senses as he lifted her up and started placing open mouthed kisses down her throat.

Caroline moaned loudly as she felt Klaus' hand sneak between their bodies and started massaging her breast expertly, pinching her nipple as he started sucking at her flesh and nibbled at her collarbone. She was lost in the pleasurable sensations, but the fire licking at her insides was only getting stronger and the throbbing in her core was driving her insane.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned his name as she rolled her hips, her need to finally have him inside of her rising to unbearable levels. Klaus smirked against her skin, thriving in the way that Caroline had moaned his name, but his gloating moment was interrupted when Caroline's hand closed over his cock.

She smiled mischievously at him as she lifted herself up, moving her body with such wanton grace that Klaus was left utterly frozen as she impaled herself on his cock. Caroline's loud moan was echoed by Klaus's groan and she looked up at him, seeing that his features had shifted, his fangs elongating at the sudden surge of pleasure.

"Shit!" He swallowed hard, pushing Caroline back on the table and bucked his hips harder into her as he saw her hungry gaze. He realized that his fangs had dropped and her fingers brushed ever so slightly over the protruding veins under his eyes.

Klaus tried to turn away from her, not wanting Caroline to watch him because he knew that if he looked at her right then, his bloodlust would overpower him. He started moving his hips at a gruelling pace, wanting to distract himself as well as Caroline as he slammed into her roughly and hoping that the dining room table wouldn't break under them.

Caroline's cry of pleasure made Klaus move harder and faster, feeling the warmth of her velvety inner walls clamping down on him. Her hands were gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as the immense pleasure spread like fire through her bloodstream. Caroline knew that he wanted to hide his hybrid features, but she wanted to see him for what he truly was. Maybe he had forgotten that she was a vampire...

"Don't!" She whispered as she cupped his face and made him look at her, his eyes still dark and his fangs elongated. He looked so hot that she just wanted to tell him that he had nothing to hide from her.

Klaus's incessant thrusts were deep and he smirked as Caroline gasped, adjusting the angle of his hips so that he would reach her sweet spot. Her moans and cries of pleasure were loud, but they didn't care because there was no one to hear them. Caroline's nails raked over Klaus's back as she felt his cock stroke her G-spot. She drew some blood as his rough thrusts caused delicious vibrations managed to hit her clit.

"Shit!" He groaned and she felt his pace quickening as he started slamming into her harder and faster and Caroline was lost in the blinding pleasure. The urgency of his thrust made it clear that he was close and Caroline knew that neither one of them could hold off any longer. His thrusts became erratic as Caroline bucked her hips back against him, her nails digging painfully in the skin of Klaus' shoulders as she felt the ultimate pleasure wash over her. She didn't even think that it was possible to have so many orgasms, but apparently Klaus really was a God.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out, his name falling from her lips as the passion of the moment consumed her thoroughly. Klaus moved into her faster and harder than he had ever before and he would've been worried about hurting her if she'd not have been a vampire.

Their soft moans and whimpers became loud, animalistic groans as the immense pleasure rocketed through their bodies, their eyes locked, their gazes only igniting more desire and making the fire that burnt in their veins roar to life. His body stiffened as his climax took over him as he felt Caroline's inner muscles flutter around him.

They both stood there, panting and trying to catch their breaths as Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline, holding her close. She was still looking straight into his dangerously blue eyes as they came down from their high. He placed small kisses on her shoulders, the world beginning to contours around them again and realization hit her as she saw their surroundings. They had had sex in the Mikaelsons' dining room...

**So...what do you think? Have I managed to respond accordingly to your prompts? Multiple orgasms...and dining room table sex... how was it? :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this and if you have any more prompts. I hope you like this and that it made up for the wait! :D**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello darlings! I'm absolutely thrilled by all the great feedback that you guys give me! I love reading your reviews and I have to say that your prompts are awesome! I will try to include every one of them…if I can, but gradually because it's going to be a little while before Klaus' siblings will come back…I mean these chapters are all happening in one day…but they will be in this story and I'd love to write the scenes at the dinner and Caroline and Klaus getting a bit too 'touchy-feely' at the table…**

**Also…I don't know if you've noticed, but a few of you did point out that Caroline hasn't drunk Klaus' blood in the last chapter after he bit her…I'm glad you thought about that because there will be something interesting going on regarding that particular aspect…**

**And…for those that were asking…I will NOT include Hayley's story with the baby because I can't stand her nor the idea of her and Klaus so you can rest assured that she won't be appearing in here ;)**

**Oh and I really am glad that so many of you love the kinky scenes and I hope you'll enjoy this one even if it will be a bit less adventurous…I promise it's all happening for a reason and you'll have more kinky stuff later on ;)**

**I have to say that I loved ****ShipKlaroline'****s suggestions and I truly would be happy to have Caroline find Rebekah's Cosmo magazines and show Klaus so that they could try something new ;) **

**And I will be waiting for more prompts and suggestions because they are all so good and I love reading them because they give me more inspiration to write so yeah…pass them on guys! :D **

**Ok…I think it's about time that I shut up and let you read the chapter because we all know that you're here to read some more Klaroline goodness and not to read my ramblings…Enjoy! Big chapter ahead...and a bit more emotional than the rest :D**

Somehow, after their wild coupling on the table, they had stumbled back into Klaus' large bedroom, their bodies seeking for the comfort of his massive bed. The experience was extremely intense, but in the best way, especially for Caroline. She could barely move, her limbs still trembling as her sore muscles tried to accommodate to all that hard work out.

She was panting, her hands still around his neck and his hands on her hips as their gazes locked. His cerulean blue eyes took on a darker shade, lust clouding them as he looked into hers, seeing the same haze swirl in her grayish blue eyes. Klaus could see her chest heaving, brushing over his as she struggled to catch her breath. Caroline smiled sweetly at him, her body melting under his touch, his eyes burning into her. She had always known that she would have to be the one to take that final step, to cross the invisible line that's been drawn since they first met and she hadn't really found her will to resist anymore.

Caroline wouldn't have admitted it to herself, but she had definitely spent more than a handful of sleepless nights thinking about a certain Original, a certain hybrid. Her mind had wandered to him even if she had tried with all her might to keep him away from her thoughts and she had to admit that there were many times that she had felt the urge to give him a chance, but she had refrained.

She had found excuses and had thought about her friends first, but now she was thinking about what _she_ wanted. Or, in fact, she was thinking about Klaus and how he was looking down at her and how he treated her like a queen even when he was fucking her into oblivion.

Her small hands cupped his face, caressing his jaw line and enjoying the roughness of his stubble as she looked into his eyes, trying to make him see that she truly wanted this. She owed it to both of them to face her feelings and she couldn't ignore them anymore. Caroline swallowed hard, wondering when all of this had started, knowing for sure that she had been living in denial for more than she'd like to admit.

"You're so cute!" Caroline giggled softly as she caressed his face, smiling brightly as he laughed at hearing her words. She took the opportunity to dip the tip of her finger slightly in the place where his adorable dimples were, loving how young and beautiful he looked when he smiled like that.

"_Cute?_ I'm a badass Original hybrid!" He raised his eyebrow, feigning hurt as he saw Caroline giggle some more. She was so comfortable and happy that it made him feel the same around her and he was really enjoying the way that they were standing so close in bed.

"I can't believe you just said the word 'badass'…" Caroline laughed, making Klaus chuckle as he watched her eyes sparkle with amusement. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, knowing that even though Caroline was sort of mocking him, the playful banter was something he enjoyed.

"I can't believe _you_ called me _cute_…" Klaus replied, making Caroline grin back at him as she brought her hands around his neck, lightly playing with his hair.

"Oh, don't pout, Mister Original…" Caroline smiled at him as he felt her fingers play with his hair, loving the way that her fingertips felt as she was massaging his scalp.

"Sweetheart…I don't pout. You do. And I simply enjoy kissing it away…" He added softly, with every word placing a soft kiss on her lips, barely brushing his lips over hers. Caroline couldn't help the smile that curled on her lips because she was enjoying his soft kisses and flirty commentaries.

"What else do you enjoy?" Caroline whispered back, her lips moving slightly over his as she spoke and Klaus smiled as he placed another kiss on her sweet lips. She loved hearing him talk…especially in that husky voice and in such an intimate way…his breath on her skin was maddeningly hot and Caroline sighed softly, her body already responding to his touch even though she was exhausted.

Klaus watched as she bit her lip gently, smiling as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Caroline's forehead before looking back into her eyes.

"I enjoy making you smile…" He whispered as he placed more soft kisses over her face, her cheeks, her nose and her lips. She grinned as he kissed the tip of her nose, the simple, yet sweet, gesture making her feel so cherished and loved.

"Kissing you…" Klaus whispered again, finally closing the gap between their lips, gently pressing his onto hers, the softness of their kiss making Caroline's heart melt. His kiss was gentle and much more innocent than their previous ones because he pulled away, not giving into the urge to deepen the kiss because there were many more things that he enjoyed about her.

"I enjoy touching your skin…" Klaus continued, his lips gliding over her neck, slowly working over her flesh and down towards her breasts. His lips were softly brushing over every last inch of flawless skin that he could reach, smiling as he heard a faint whimper from Caroline's lips. He knew that she was enjoying this and he also could see that she had been completely spent from earlier so he decided to pamper her with kisses.

Klaus smirked as he saw the expression of pure adoration and lust in her hazy blue eyes. He was watching her angelic face and memorizing the look in her eyes as she leaned towards him, putting her finger to his chin, closing his mouth, smirking at the funny face he made as his fingers ghosted over her sides and he placed his hands on her hips.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Caroline purred as she trailed her fingers down his chest, playfully tracing his toned abs. Klaus smirked as he cupped her breasts, effectively making Caroline shut up, her eyes darkening as she looked at him. She licked her lips, feeling fire burning her insides as his hands expertly kneaded her breasts and the evidence of his arousal pressing against her core drove her crazy with need. A soft moan escaped her lips and Klaus felt his control falter at the sight of Caroline's dazed expression.

"I was admiring you. I also enjoy seeing your beautiful face…especially if you're looking at me like that." He confessed, smiling as Caroline blushed a bit and bit her lip. She loved hearing every little thing that he told her, what he enjoyed and she had a feeling that she would never tire of hearing his voice.

Caroline's next words got stuck in her throat as she saw him move away and kneel at the foot of the bed. Klaus brought her ankle to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss over it then trailing soft kisses up her calves, paying a little more attention to the inside of her knee, licking at the patch of skin, which made her shiver and continuing his assault over her trembling thigh.

"I enjoy tasting your skin, tasting _you_…" He whispered seductively and Caroline's breath hitched as she heard those words. She had to admit that the man did have his way with words…if he kept this up he could make her come with only his sultry voice and soft kisses.

His hot breath hit her inner thigh as he spoke, his blue eyes taking a darker shade as the lust and love took over. Caroline looked at him, eyes clouded with desire as he slowly ran his tongue over her hipbone, making her moan at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue leaving tingles to form all over her skin, goose bumps erupting wherever his skin touched hers.

She didn't know whether she wanted him to stop teasing or to just continue his torture, but her body was burning with desire and all she wanted, all she _needed_ was his touch, his ministrations taking her high, but not high enough. Caroline was close to begging him, but she didn't even know what to beg for…

Before she could form any words, he was back at the edge of the bed, starting his torture all over again. His lips were leaving a hot trail up her leg and she was writhing under his touch, not finding the strength to formulate coherent sentences. The only thing she could do was moan his name as he reached her thigh, his lips making their way onto her taut stomach, licking and nipping gently at her skin, his tongue tracing the expanse of her abs, circling her navel.

"I enjoy torturing you with soft touches…" He whispered, as he watched her every reaction, taking in the sight of Caroline's parted lips and heaving chest, her hands gripping the sheets as soft, yet incredibly sexy sounds were coming out of her mouth. Klaus felt himself get painfully hard, but he ignored his throbbing erection, focusing on bringing Caroline as much pleasure as he could. Her pulse was racing and he hadn't even touched her where she craved it the most.

Her whole body was arching into his touch, begging him for more as he inched closer to her chest, her fingers tangled in his blonde locks, holding him in place. Klaus's tongue darted to flick her hardened nipple as she inhaled sharply when he finally closed his mouth over it, swirling his tongue over it and sucking it into his mouth. Caroline didn't know how much more of this she could take and she was soaked and trembling in anticipation.

"Klaus…please!" Caroline whimpered, her body getting too worked up for him to keep her craving for more like that. She was panting and needy and he was torturing her… Her voice was shaky, desire coursing through her veins as Klaus' hands grabbed her thighs, forcing her to stand still as he moved his mouth over her collarbone, his tongue trailing a hot path on the side of her neck, to her ear.

"I also enjoy it when you beg me for more…" Klaus smiled at her as he sucked her lobe into his mouth then closed his teeth over it and that made Caroline moan loudly. His breath on her skin and his hands making their way to her breasts drove her insane.

"I enjoy making you come and, most of all I enjoy hearing you scream my name…" Klaus smirked as Caroline gasped when he whispered in her ear such lewd words, but he knew that she was loving every second of it.

She pulled him in for a lascivious kiss, wanting to feel his lips on hers more than anything. Caroline slid her tongue between his parted lips, wasting no time as she started twirling it around his, pushing her breasts into his chest, her nails scraping his shoulders and down his back. The kiss was deep, filled with passion and lust, need for release from both parts.

Much too soon the need to breathe was too strong to deny and Caroline felt him pull away. She stopped him, though, her teeth closing over his lower lip, silently begging him to crash his lips back into hers, but she felt his hands gently caress her cheek and she opened her eyes. The look of pure adoration in his blue orbs made her heart swell with love as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"_I _enjoy _you, Nik…_"Caroline spoke softly as she looked into his eyes, not sure if he was ok with her using his nickname, but she couldn't stop the name from spilling from her lips. She loved how only his family and people who knew him called him that and she suddenly had the urge to do so, too, because this was not just Klaus, the killer, it was Nik, the man, the human part of him…

"Caroline…" Klaus was at a loss for words. She had left him speechless, but utterly happy. His mind couldn't truly process her words, but the look in her eyes was more than enough to make him see that it was something just as emotional about that sentence as he had thought.

When he opened his eyes, she was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze, the bright blue hues of his eyes turning deep blue as her hands travelled down his chest in an attempt to get him to end the foreplay. Klaus smiled and his hands reached for hers, intertwining their fingers as Caroline placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Shh…there's time for that later. Now please, Nik…make love to me." Caroline whispered and Klaus' eyes met hers, both too far gone to even try to hide the emotion that swirled in the depth of their eyes. His whole demeanour changed, his eyes bored into hers, seeing that she had that dazzling smile on her face and that look of longing and love.

She was overwhelmed by the way he had made her feel in all the moments they shared so far and she was a little scared that it will all fade away, so she needed to feel what it was to be with him. He had said that he wanted to be her last love _however long it takes_ and now, that didn't seem so far away…

His lips descended on hers, soft, yet hungry and Klaus knew that he would succumb to Caroline's every wish if she looked at him like that, if she kept whispering his name like that. The way he kissed her was lovingly and slow, making soft moans escape from her lips. She was trembling in anticipation of the moment when they'd finally be united. His whole body was deliciously pressed up against her, a certain _hard_ part of him making her even more aroused and needy as her hips bucked into his, urging him on. Klaus was looking at Caroline, eyes wide and full of love and desire and his body shivered as Caroline ran her fingers down his chest.

With their gazes locked and bodies touching intimately, he slowly entered her, inch by glorious inch, filling her to the hilt. Caroline moaned loudly as she felt his impressive length buried deep inside her, stretching her oh so deliciously. Klaus groaned as he allowed her a time to adjust to his size, reveling in the feeling of her warmth engulfing him. They were meant to be together and, as they were looking into each other's eyes, they relished in the feeling of completion brought by the perfect fit of their bodies.

"Ah!" Caroline moaned loudly as she felt him inside her, filling her so thoroughly that she thought she might come right then and there. He stood still, gazing down at her as he felt her hands grip his forearms. The overwhelming intrusion was making Caroline's body reel, the emotional part of their coupling not escaping her, but she relished in it. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming for more, but she wanted to feel everything that Klaus could give her in that moment.

"I'm going to move, love…" Klaus whispered and Caroline was not even sure that he had said those words, but she nodded slightly, her eyes still lost in his. She couldn't believe how gentle he was being, the mere thought that he was actually going so slow and being so considerate and so careful with her even though it wasn't their first time. This was much more than what they had shared before, it was on another level and they both understood that and embraced it fully.

Klaus eased back with exquisite slowness and gentleness and he closed his eyes, thrusting back as they both moan. He stilled again and Caroline whimpered as her overly sensitive core was assaulted with hot sensations. She was enjoying the soreness, but she loved that Klaus was being careful not to hurt her with rough thrusts.

"More…" She whispered because she knew that the exquisite torture was not enough anymore. Her fingers were gripping his hair, bringing his lips to hers, closing the distance between them as Klaus started moving slowly in and out of her without stopping. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her nails rake down his back as her tongue swirled with his. She felt his muscles tighten under her touch and his hipbone pushing against hers as he moved, his weight pressing down on her.

Caroline moaned as she tentatively moved her hips to meet his just as his hands were hoisting her legs up to wrap around his waist. Her arms were pulling him closer, not seeming to get close enough. Klaus' skin was soft, sliding against hers with each thrust, causing much needed friction between them.

Klaus started kissing down the arch of her neck, his lower body not missing a single beat. His thrusts became harder, deeper, taking Caroline closer to the edge with every movement of his hips. He was reaching unknown spots deep within her and her inner walls were already fluttering around his hard member, eliciting low groans form Klaus.

They found a rhythm of their own, Caroline struggling to meet his every thrust while Klaus made good use of his hybrid senses and breathed her in. The air was filled with the smell of their arousal as he kissed her again, their tongues engaging in an erotic dance that made her toes curl. He whispered sweet words of love into her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, his hand bringing her leg up to rest on his shoulder.

"Klaus!" The new position allowed him to go even deeper and Klaus sped up his movements as Caroline arched her back when his hand started massaging her breast. Each stroke of his hips made her body tremble and Klaus began to pound into her, the strength of his thrusts making Caroline mewl, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He was hitting her G-spot with every move and she was moaning louder.

Klaus sped up, pounding into her faster and with such utter abandonment that it made her heart swell with love. He grasped her head between his hands and kissed her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip. Caroline could feel that something was shifting inside of her and her vision became blurry, her muscles tightening in anticipation as she felt the telltale beginning of her orgasm.

Somehow, in that moment it seemed more than simply the rush of pleasure and Caroline gasped as Klaus rocked his hips harder against hers, his body shaking with the sensations that they were both drowning in.

"Come for me, Caroline." Klaus whispered breathlessly and she unraveled at his words, exploding around him in the most delirious way, splintering into a million pieces underneath him.

Klaus continued to move inside her, relentlessly, with every stroke caressing her sweet spot and making her writhe in pure bliss. He was prolonging her orgasm in a way that was almost painful, her body was trembling and her voice faltered as moans and mewls escaped her lips. As Klaus pulled back, looking down at her while still working her insides she felt her inner muscles tighten and her vision blurred when another wave of pleasure hit her. Caroline was coming undone, her never ending orgasm shaking her to her core as Klaus' thumb swept over her throbbing clit, making her gasp in pure, overwhelming pleasure. The world was spinning and her body was shaking uncontrollably as she felt herself slip into a haze of darkness.

"Caroline, love?" Klaus called out to her, seeing that glazed look in her eyes before they closed. He stopped moving his hips as his hands cupped her face, lightly shaking her, not wanting her to pass out on him. It was a tad unsettling to see her like that, but he smiled in relief as, not even a minute later, she opened her eyes, a lazy smile on her lips as she blushed.

"Did I just…?" She whispered, a bit embarrassed by her body betraying her like that and almost passing out from the constant rush of pleasure. Caroline couldn't believe how much Klaus had affected her and that he had managed to fuck her senseless even though she was a _vampire damn it_!

"You almost passed out on me, sweetheart…" Klaus answered, but he was smiling at seeing how Caroline blushed and looked away. His fingers gently caressed her cheek, making her look back into his eyes as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He was still nestled deeply inside of her and the slight shift in his position made that really clear to Caroline.

"Oh!" She moaned at the feeling, his eyes boring into hers as his hand was drawing circles on her hip. Caroline felt herself get aroused all over again and her mouth suddenly went dry and she swallowed hard as she looked up into his eyes, desire still clouding them and by the feel of it, he hadn't had his release yet.

"You're still…" Caroline's voice was just above a whisper as she smiled sweetly at him, feeling sore in places she hadn't felt before. He buried his face into her chest, making her giggle. It was refreshing to hear her laugh and he covered her in kisses, making her squirm and she wanted felt like she could still handle a bit more, not wanting to be separated from him yet.

Without saying another thing, Caroline smiled up at Klaus, lifting her hips up so that he would get the hint and move again. His eyes widened at that, not expecting Caroline to be so demanding, but he loved it nonetheless. He smiled at her before kissing her lips with ardour, starting the slow, languid movements again, his hands searching for hers as he pulled them up and intertwined their fingers.

"What are you doing to me, sweet Caroline?" Klaus whispered in awe as he gazed into her eyes, his body sliding over hers, both slick with a sheen layer of sweat. Her fingers were holding onto his tightly, her body quivering, bowing to him because he was ruining her for other men.

They were both panting, the intensity of the moment being almost too much. Klaus pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes locked, his breathing ragged. Just a few more minutes of excruciating pleasure and they were both falling apart in the most beautiful way.

His eyes were dark and soft and hers were clouded with such emotions that it was hard for him to name all of them. He saw the dazed look on her face and he smiled, matching her grin as they both stood there for a moment, utterly satisfied and thoroughly spent.

He slowly pulled out of her, making her wince a bit at the unfamiliar feeling of loss. She felt her body even sorer than before, but she relished in the feeling because it was caused by the most amazing hot hybrid sex.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, genuinely concerned about her because she had almost passed out on him. He lied on his side, propped on his elbow as he watched her, tucking a loose curl of her hair behind her ear as she grinned widely at him, nodding. He loved how _cute_ she looked right then, stretched out beside him, her hair draped over his pillow and that utter happiness that he could see on her face.

"Come on, love...let's get some sleep. We don't want you passing out on me again, now do we?" Klaus smiled, his dimples showing as he saw Caroline's eyes flutter closed, and he wrapped his arm around her, making her snuggle into him as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

She had been truly exhausted and so, she fell asleep as soon as her head had touched his chest. Caroline smiled as she drifted to sleep because now she knew that the big bag hybrid really did like to cuddle...

**So...what do you think? :D I toned down the kinky and brought out some emotion...so I'd love to know if you still like it! :D**

**Let's see if you've noticed something a bit odd and if you guess what might happen with that little situation...**

**Anyhow...I have something in mind for the next chapter, but I still want to hear your suggestions so please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any more prompts, then, pass them on! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! I am thrilled about the amazing feedback and I won't stop saying thank you! It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this story and that you take the time to leave a review even though I was a bit sad that there were just a few of you that actually reviewed last chapter. I hope you still liked the more emotional scene...so please let me know! But you still are the best! :D**

**Also...I would like to remind you that even if I do NOT want to include the Hayley drama, the Silas drama is still very much present...and I wanted to write a bit of a different scene in this chapter...and you will find out what I was saying was odd...I'm sorry if it was too cryptic, but I promise that in this one, you'll get your answers! **

**And I'm sorry for the delay, but the exams are next week and I'm really trying to get a good grade and still write something good. I gave a lot of thought about how this chapter should be and I truly hope you'll like it! **

**Have at it! ;)**

The rustling of the leaves around her and the wind blowing softly around her face startled Caroline from her sleep. At least she thought she had been sleeping. She was utterly confused by her surroundings, not knowing how it could have been possible for her to end up in the woods. She didn't remember having left Klaus' mansion and she certainly would've remembered if they would've gotten out of the house to have hot hybrid sex in the woods.

If that would've been the case, then she would definitely remember all the intense and hot sensations because she knew that Klaus had already showed her exactly what hot hybrid sex meant. There was nothing around her that should point out that the forest had witnessed anything too wild: no broken trees, no ripped clothes on the ground...because if there was one thing that Caroline was certain about was that if Klaus would've taken her in the woods, there would be more disarray.

Caroline's eyes widened, quickly checking to see if she was naked, but, to her relief (or total confusion) she had clothes on. Well…that was even more confusing because she didn't know how she could have gotten dressed without remembering. Surely Klaus wouldn't have dressed her and left her alone in the woods, right? _Right?_

Her mind was reeling, thoughts fleeting through her head, not wanting to process the whole thing because it seemed too surreal. She gasped, looking around as she noticed that there was no sign of Klaus and her head was already spinning from the awful thoughts.

Could it be that all of her time with Klaus was a dream or something else? Right in that moment, Caroline felt helplessly lost, confused beyond belief, not knowing what to make of the whole scene. She took a few tentative steps, still desperately trying to find a plausible explanation, but she was beginning to panic, the dread settling in her chest as she saw that there was no one there with her.

No, no, no! Her mind was screaming at her, her eyes already filling up with tears as each and every little insecurity came crashing back down on her, taking over her, resurfacing from the place in the back of her heart where she had buried them.

All of those human emotions that had been nagging at her when she was still human, all of that insecurity that had made her a neurotic control freak when she had been human, they were back. She was trying to stay strong and ignore them, but she was falling under them, unwanted memories resurfacing of the time that she had been used by Damon.

But that was a long time ago and now she was a vampire, a strong woman that was not controlled by her insecurities! She tried to reassure herself that she was just going to have to find her way back to Klaus to the mansion and that they'd be back to bed and enjoying each other.

The last memory she had was of drifting asleep with Klaus' arms wrapped tightly around her and her body snuggled closely into his warm and very naked body. There was no way that she had been imagining all of the things that she and Klaus had done in the past day. Her mind might have come up with very interesting and even some rated R images of Klaus, but she was absolutely sure that her mind was not able to come up with such explicit images and intense emotions.

"_I enjoy you, Nik..._

_Make love to me..." _Caroline remembered having said that and she knew that it had probably been too emotional, but she had wanted to let him know that she was starting to feel the same for him as he did for her. She was falling for him and she had somewhat admitted that. They had made love...the tenderness in Klaus' voice and touches had moved her, had made her heart melt. There was no way that she could've come up with that. It had been intense and emotional, so much so that she had almost passed out.

The look on Klaus' face, the things he whispered to her, the way that he held her and kissed her, the emotions that both of them couldn't hide from the other. Everything had been perfect and Caroline had thought that they were actually making so much progress.

The only thing that could've made it even better would've been if they'd have shared blood. She remembered the ecstasy that the blood sharing had been and she gulped, not knowing how to stop her mind from wandering back to every second of their time together. Caroline needed to stay focused and try to figure out what had happened to her and more importantly where was Klaus.

She looked around her again, clearly not having a clue where exactly in the woods she was, but she felt a chill run down her spine, a sense of déjà-vu. She heard the wind rustle the leaves and something was not right...there was something eerily familiar about the moment and she felt fear grip her heart as she heard a noise as if someone stepped on a twig.

Dread gripped at her insides, her body tensing as she prepared for the oncoming danger. She felt lost and scared and all of the things that she had swore not to feel ever again, she felt abandoned and she was already on the verge of tears, but still she tried not to let it all crash onto her. She couldn't break down, not even with all of the fear and sadness that she didn't know where Klaus was.

There was a gust of wind and then Caroline felt a presence behind her. Her body tensed again, not knowing who was there, but knowing that she needed to face whoever it was if she didn't want to get killed before that. She turned around fast, her eyes widening as she felt her legs shake.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus was standing there, his eyes dark and dangerous and his posture threatening. Caroline's head was spinning and she just wanted to jump into his arms, but there was something really wrong about his cold stare.

"Klaus...what's going on?" She asked carefully, looking at him, but seeing that he had no intention of taking her in his arms. His eyes were distant, nothing of that glow left in them from the other night. Caroline gulped, her breathing becoming shallow as she watched a menacing smirk curve on his lips.

"I thought you'd be gone by now. What's keeping you here?" Klaus spoke, making Caroline's heart drop. Her mind was working on trying to figure out what he meant by that. Why was he acting like this? Had she gone too far with the emotional rollercoaster they'd been on?

"Why are you talking like this? Why am I here?" She asked shakily, her voice barely above a whisper, but she wanted answers and Klaus was making it really hard for her not to break down in that moment. The strong willed woman was still there somewhere, but her heart was dreading the rejection that his words seemed to predict and her emotions were running wild.

"Oh, I thought I was done with you, but apparently you still want your pretty little feathers ruffled..." Klaus smirked at her and Caroline's eyes widened, her mind coming up with memories of the day that she had had the encounter with Silas in the woods.

"Silas..." She barely had time to whisper as she was pushed against a tree, his hand closing over her neck tightly. Caroline had no idea how it had come down to this. Now, her insecure self could make out the whole thing...she knew that her mind couldn't have come up with such images, but who's to say that Silas hadn't played with her head again.

"Right you are, my dear...and I see that your attitude towards Klaus has changed. Are you certain that it is real this time, Caroline?" Silas whispered harshly in her ear, making her whimper as his hand closed tighter around her throat. The physical pain was one thing, but the thing that stung the most were his words...

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded, not ready to face the fact that this monster was probably behind all of this. It had all been one of his sick games, an illusion and it made Caroline flinch as she thought that he might have actually been impersonating Klaus. But, no, Klaus was there, she knew he was because as much as she didn't want to admit, she knew him, knew how she felt around Klaus and Silas couldn't have faked that.

So, he must have grabbed her from Klaus' mansion or something like that because there was just no way that all that she and Klaus had done could be faked. It was clear to her that at least what she had felt with Klaus was real so maybe she could stay strong and confront Silas.

"Maybe Klaus is still away, Caroline...what if your moments with him were not real?" He taunted her, but she was stronger than that and she knew what she'd felt.

"It was real! You're not going to ruin this for me!" She hissed in his face and she saw the anger flash in Silas' eyes that were still Klaus'. Just by looking into his eyes now, she knew that _her _Klaus was real and that she had to go back to him somehow. She knew that by acting like that with Silas, he could easily kill her and she was scared. Not scared of him, but scared that she wouldn't have seen Klaus again.

Her vision was blurry, her mind spinning as she felt darkness surround her, engulf her and she suddenly gasped, feeling warm arms wrapped securely around her. Delicious and familiar blood was flowing in her mouth as she slowly drank the warm liquid and opened her eyes.

She was faced with the now familiar sight of Klaus' bedroom and she felt tears prick her eyes. She _had_ been dreaming! Relief spread through her as she felt Klaus' skin on hers, his fingers soothingly running over her hair.

"Shh...love I've got you. You're safe here. You just had a bad dream and I'm so sorry for not giving you my blood. Please forgive me..." Klaus whispered, making Caroline's heart melt as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and relishing in the intimate embrace.

But there was something that she had suddenly remembered and that made her understand. The blood sharing had been awesome, but so had been the time when Klaus had bitten her in the most intimate place, nonetheless._ She hadn't bit back!_ Of course that she had been too busy at the time, best orgasm of her life and all...but she hadn't bit him back not even after that.

Caroline felt Klaus pull back a bit, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, making her look at him. The emotions were swirling in his deep blue eyes and Caroline smiled as she saw that she had been right, this was the real Klaus.

"I'm so sorry, love." Klaus whispered again and Caroline couldn't believe how happy she was that her dream with Silas had to have all been just a hallucination from the bite.

"I'm all better now...I just need a hot bath and a kiss..." Caroline smiled cheekily, not being able to hold back her grin as she saw Klaus relax and pull her into his arms, his lips finding hers. His kiss was so gentle and sweet that she was finally able to relax, feeling his strong arms around her. She felt safe around him and she giggled as he scooped her into his arms and made his way into the bathroom, filling up the tub for her.

She turned around so that she was facing him and slowly brought her hands up so that she was cupping his face lovingly. Her blue eyes were staring into his with an adoring look as she saw him smile back at her.

Klaus turned his face slightly and placed a small kiss on Caroline's palm before taking one of her hands and leading her into the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she saw all the candles that were scattered through the bathroom, the scent of bubble bath filling her lungs. Klaus smiled as he saw Caroline's expression and simply kissed her knuckles as she looked at him.

He had been truly terrified as he had realized that Caroline had his venom in her veins. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to not give her his blood immediately, but they were both too caught up in the moment to realize that back then. Klaus was not used to caring so much for someone and he had been relieved when he had brought his wrist to her lips and had felt her lips close over his skin, drinking his blood - the cure.

He was still not used to all of these emotions and especially after their love making, he was utterly happy and now that the whole venom ordeal had passed, he was grateful to have Caroline back in his arms so that he could pamper her. Klaus just wished that Caroline wouldn't hate him for this, but she had seemed pretty happy to see him so that was a good sign. Still, he would take care of her, somehow wanting to reassure her _and himself _that she was feeling well and that she'd never go through that again, that she was still here, with him.

"Thank you..." Caroline's soft voice drifted around him, making him grin as she placed both hands on his still naked chest and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"You don't have to thank me, love. I have to thank you for forgiving me." He whispered, still not quite over the fact that he had been _scared_ of what happened to Caroline. The big bad Original hybrid, that should have no fear, was terrified of losing her. The emotions had overwhelmed him and now he didn't give a damn if she saw the concern in his eyes because he had her there now and he'd do whatever he could to keep her there.

"Well then...thank you for being here." Caroline smiled that infectious smile of hers that Klaus loved. They were both bared in front of the other, emotions running high and Caroline took Klaus's hand and dragged him towards the tub that was already filled.

Klaus smiled at that and stepped in first, sitting down as he extended a hand to help Caroline settle in between his legs, her back resting on his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage her tense muscles, knowing that she needed to relax. Caroline sighed appreciatively at Klaus's ministrations and she leaned back into his body, relaxing completely.

"Mmmm... you have really talented hands..." Caroline whispered as she felt his hands slide down her arms, his lips trailing down her neck and she could practically feel him smile.

"I know..." His husky accented voice sent electric jolts straight to her core, his words only reminding her of the pleasure he had made her feel using those hands and that sinfully hot mouth.

Suddenly aware of their closeness, Caroline rolled her hips back into his, eliciting a soft moan form Klaus and she felt his hand travel down her stomach again. But now she really wanted him inside of her, she wanted to see him, to kiss him as she came. Taking his hand into hers and pulling it out of the water, Caroline turned around so that she was straddling him.

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered weakly as she leaned in and kissed him softly, her thighs resting on each side of him as her fingers tangled in his messy dark hair, massaging his scalp.

All thoughts of the bite and hallucinations were gone and Caroline only felt the need to be close to Klaus, to have his hands on her body, to kiss his lips, to hear his voice and to make love to him again.

His hands found their way to her hips, sliding delicately on her skin, gripping her and pulling her closer to him. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her skin. It was impossible to resist the pull they both felt and neither of them actually wanted to resist. They were aware that there was something going on between them, something emotionally exhausting and confusing, but wonderful and there was nothing that had felt this right before.

Klaus's lips devoured hers, his tongue slipping past her lips and teasing hers before pulling back and nipping at her swollen lips. Caroline was lost in the sensations that swirled around her as Klaus kissed her with a passion that only he could be capable of. She felt his hands grip her tighter as she felt his member brush against her nether lips.

A loud moan echoed through the candle lit bathroom as Caroline felt Klaus's impressive erection slide into her. He looked into Caroline's eyes as he filled her to the hilt, both of them enjoying the intimate connection. She rolled her hips a bit, making Klaus groan as he placed kisses all over her neck, nipping and sucking at her creamy flesh.

Caroline's hands gripped Klaus' shoulders as she steadied herself, her head tipping back as she savoured the sensation of being so thoroughly filled again by Klaus. He paused to let her adjust at the deep penetration and he smiled as he felt her hands tighten their hold on him as she raked her nails over his shoulders and down his back.

"Go on, sweetheart" Klaus whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear as he bucked his hips upwards, making her gasp.

She knew that he was making another exception, giving her control again and making her in charge, but she loved that about him - that even though he was the big hybrid, he would allow her to do with him as she pleased. Klaus was letting her set the pace of their love making and she was not about to complain.

Caroline slowly lifted herself up, looking into his eyes as she felt him slide almost all the way out of her and then she came down, supporting herself on his shoulders as he held onto her hips, guiding her movements. She swivelled her hips in circles, still continuing to move her lower body with such teasingly slow lifts that made Klaus groan. His head dipped down, his mouth latching onto her nipple, tugging on it gently and flicking his tongue over it, making her whimper.

The combination of feeling Klaus's tongue on her nipple and her own circular movements of her hips which caused his cock to graze over her sweet spot, made Caroline's eyes roll in the back of her head. She arched her back and moaned loudly as the pleasure started spreading through her body, like molten lava and the shocks of raw need were licking at her insides. Her breasts were bouncing deliciously with the movements of her lower body, drawing Klaus' attention and making him pull her even closer.

Caroline started moving faster, straining the muscles in her legs to keep up her rhythm. Klaus helped her slam down onto his cock, easing her slides and thrusting upwards to meet her halfway. She was moaning and occasionally yelling his name rather loudly, which was not a problem since they had the house to themselves and he thrived in hearing her cries of pleasure.

Water sloshed out of the tub with Caroline's frenzied and passionate pace, but neither of them cared about that. Klaus angled his hips so that he would reach deeper into her, his cock stroking her in the most erotic way and making her tremble with pleasure.

"Caroline...look at me..." Klaus demanded and he was met with Caroline's heated gaze as love swirled in the depths of her eyes, reassuring Klaus of how perfect they fit together. She was made for him and he was made for her.

Maintaining eye contact, Klaus's hand sneaked between their bodies and his fingers rubbed her clit, manipulating it to get her off as quickly as possible. He wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer. He kept moving inside of her as he felt his own climax close, when he felt her warm breath on his neck.

She was drunk on the feeling of him and she could feel the delicious scent of his blood under the soft skin of his neck. She rolled her hips into his again, knowing that he was close and deciding to give him one heck of a climax. Her fangs extended and she sank her teeth into the warm flesh of his neck as he heard him groan.

"Caroline!" He whimpered her name, feeling that utter pleasure as she drank from him, making him lose that last shred of control, the intensity knocking the unnecessary air out of his lungs. The sensation was too much to handle and Caroline was already so close that she immediately toppled over the edge, screaming his name as she came hard, her inner muscles constricting around his cock, bringing him into the abyss of pleasure. Caroline pulled back, lazily licking at the remains of blood as Klaus collapsed back in the tub with her still on top.

"You ok?" She asked him, placing a soft kiss on his neck as she eventually began to come down from her own high, her breathing slowly coming back to normal. Klaus was panting, too, the immense pleasure still coursing through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as he smirked, pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear gingerly.

"I thought I would be the one asking _you_ that…" He chuckled, seeing that her eyes had a special glint that made him think there was something more going on between them. This was not simply sex and they both knew it.

"I'm better than ok..." Caroline confessed as she winked at him and placed a chaste kiss on his chest. Klaus watched her with a huge grin on his face seeing as she blushed a bit, her eyes still glazed over with a multitude of emotions.

"You can bite me anytime, love..." He smiled at her, making her admire his dimples before she grinned at his words and rested her head on Klaus shoulder as they both recovered from the delirious sensation of their climax. Klaus's fingers were dancing across her skin and she felt the rumble of his laughter rise from his chest.

"What?" Caroline asked, looking up at him as she heard him chuckle and saw the amused expression on his face.

"Well...if you haven't noticed, _Caroline..._ half the water that was in the tub is now on my bathroom floor." Klaus smirked as Caroline blushed, looking around and trying to stand up, all the while avoiding eye contact with Klaus.

"No need to be ashamed, love..." Klaus continued, gripping her chin and forcing Caroline to look at him as he pecked her on the lips sweetly before he scooped her up and climbed out from the tub.

Klaus smiled as Caroline rolled her eyes and giggled as she wrapped her hands around Klaus's neck, holding onto him as he stepped out of the tub carefully and tried not to slip on the wet tiles. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he carefully let Caroline down, grabbing a fluffy white towel and began to dry her off with it. He moved the towel slowly over her skin, smiling up at her as he dragged the towel over her legs one at a time.

"Do you want to have dinner, love?" Klaus asked, seeing as Caroline was already making her way over to his dresser, picking up a shirt and putting it on. She looked ravishing in his shirt and she was making it hard for him to keep him hands to himself.

She smiled back at him, her eyes roaming over his body as she realized that he was still naked. He watched as she quickly looked up and into his eyes and he was grinning at seeing her reaction.

"I'll have dinner with you, but you need to put on some clothes because you being naked it's very distracting..." Caroline smiled at him, loving how daring she was around him. She looked away as Klaus chuckled and sped over to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips before flashing away and getting dressed.

_Now...if only I'd have some clothes here so I wouldn't feel so exposed around him..._Caroline thought, glancing down at her body, to see that his shirt barely reached her thighs. She shook her head, heading towards the drawer and pulling on a pair of Klaus' grey boxer briefs, smiling as she looked into the mirror.

She looked thoroughly well fucked, her hair a wild mess of loose blonde curls and her skin flushed. Klaus' shirt was pretty hot, however, remembering her of the times that she had wanted to run her hands over his shirt and unbutton the three buttons on the top, revealing his necklaces. She pulled up the long sleeves, smiling as she saw Klaus appear behind her.

"You look ravishing, love." He whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her hips as their eyes locked in the mirror. The dimpled smile on his face made her melt under him, but she knew that if his hands were to slide lower, they'd never make it out of the room for dinner.

"Come on, you promised me dinner..." Caroline smiled as Klaus grinned at her and picked her up, his arms wrapping around her as he flashed them into the kitchen, making her giggle at his playful behaviour.

"Oh my God!" Caroline whispered, shocked, as Klaus set her down, his eyes widening and he was glad that Caroline had made him put on clothes because they were not alone in the house anymore...

**So...how was that? To clear things up I want to explain that from Klaus' bite, Caroline had been feeling a bit weak and that when she fell asleep, the hallucinations started, but could it have been Silas messing with her dreams again or simply her subconscious? **

**I hope you're not too mad that I snuck in a bit of drama, but maybe the nice bathtub scene made up for it? **

**Anyhow...a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end so who do you think has come back home? :D **

**Review and let me know what you think of this and if you have more prompts and suggestions! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello darlings! I can't believe how awesome you all are for leaving such amazing reviews! I have to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I hope you'll forgive me and I'm pleased to tell you that today I had the first exam and I'm glad it's over…there are still two to go, but I'm feeling pretty optimistic about those…math and chemistry :D yeah…I guess I had to vent a bit…**

**Back to the story…I have to thank the guest reviewer that had such great things to say about the story and how lovely it was reading all of the little things that you enjoyed about the last chapter! Thanks a lot! It means so much to me to see that so many of you are so supportive!**

**I want to say that ****ilovetvd**** 's review for chapter 6 made me so damn proud! As did all of them because I really love hearing that you enjoyed what I wrote! And the fact that you liked the smutty scenes even more than 50 shades is really something. ;) And I'm sorry for not replying to all of your amazing reviews, but I'll see what I can do about that!**

**Oh and I'm really glad that you liked the Silas scene and, of course, the bathtub scene ;) but don't worry there will still be a lot of that sexiness that we all love about Klaroline…**

**Anyhow…enough with the rambling, right? I guess most of you guessed who was coming back ;) BUT let's just say that he's not the only one…and I really didn't know where to go with this chapter, but I'll stick to simple things, not too much drama, ok? Although I really have no inspiration at the moment and so…I decided to change things up a little bit…you'll see! I hope you'll like it nonetheless ;D I just don't want to ruin the story by adding some scenes that I'm not one hundred percent sure about…**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, don't mind me, Nik…I just came back from the dead…" Kol smirked, seeing as his presence had shocked both Klaus and the tasty little blonde, Caroline - if he remembered correctly. Caroline's eyes were wide, actually having forgotten that there were more people living in Klaus' mansion. She hadn't even thought about them until then and she only hoped that none of Klaus' siblings had been around to hear _everything_ that had been going on in the house.

The thought of having the Originals overhearing her with Klaus was unnerving, especially considering how loud she had been but never mind that, Caroline's thoughts were obviously not focusing on the shocking part. Klaus, on the other hand was a bit less concerned about how Kol could've been listening in on them, but he was more curious about the fact that his previously dead brother was there.

"Kol…" Klaus whispered, his eyes scanning his brother, not being able to believe that he was really there. Caroline was standing behind Klaus, clearly too stunned to form a sentence and torn between wanting to hug Klaus, who was probably freaking out more than her, and questioning Kol to see how it was possible for him to stay in this world.

"The one and only, big brother. Now that we've settled that…you can carry on with whatever you were about to do." Kol wiggled his eyebrows, having a sly smirk plastered on his face as Klaus finally snapped out of his stupor and smacked him over the head. It was good to have his little brother back even though he was an annoying little brat, but Klaus still loved him.

"How come you're alive?" Klaus asked, smiling as his baby brother shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Caroline. She was standing there with a radiant smile, watching the brothers' interaction with such loving eyes.

She had to admit that having Kol back was something she had wished since the day that Jeremy had killed him. Caroline had never been informed about her friends' plans about Kol and she had actually felt truly saddened by his death mostly because Klaus didn't deserve to see his little brother die right in front of his eyes and without being able to do anything about it.

Thinking about it now, she had always regretted not having a brother or a sister because she would've liked to have someone to share all of her thoughts with, to have someone that drove her crazy and that would be there for her no matter what. Still, she had never truly seen the way that the Originals acted around each other and she had to admit that she loved seeing even the banter between brothers because there was also that undeniable love and understanding.

Caroline was getting really emotional, but she knew that it truly was an _emotional_ moment and she smiled, not even realizing how much she was enjoying the reunion even though she had no actual connection to Kol. She noticed that both the Originals were now looking at her and she blushed, shaking her head as Klaus inched closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"Caroline's friend, Bonnie has managed to do a little magic trick. I'll tell you all the boring details later. Now, I heard that you mentioned dinner…" Kol grinned as he saw both Caroline and Klaus roll their eyes. He always managed to turn the most dangerous and complicated situations into jokes.

Klaus grinned at his brother, deciding that he was way too happy to have him there and see him again to refuse him now. Seeing as Caroline only giggled at Kol's words, Klaus relented and shook his head, heading towards the fridge and smiling as he thought about what lay ahead of him. More and more unexpected things seemed to happen as the day went on.

Caroline was smiling as Klaus headed over to the kitchen, pulling out different ingredients as Kol walked over towards the counter, hopping onto it and watching her curiously. She knew that it was quite a compromising situation in which Kol had found them, but she was glad that up until that point he hadn't made any comments about that- _yet. _Still, there was something that he had said that made her frown.

"Wait...is Bonnie ok?" Caroline asked, eyeing the young looking Original as he smiled sheepishly at her from where he was perched up on the kitchen counter before Klaus pulled him off, flinging him onto a chair. Caroline gasped at the sudden movement, giggling at how Klaus didn't even seem to make an effort to drop his brother onto the chair. It was hilarious to see how he acted with his brother, but Caroline was still waiting for an answer from Kol.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kol asked, pouting as he settled on the chair, shooting daggers at Klaus, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't be rude, Kol..." Klaus warned, not really in the mood to fight with his brother, no matter how annoying he was in that moment. He had missed Kol and now he rolled his eyes, knowing that his brother was trying to make an impression on Caroline. Klaus smiled as he saw the blonde eyeing Kol curiously, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Bonnie is fine, darling. Don't worry about that. Now let's not miss Nik's little demonstration. It's not every day that we get to see him in the kitchen, making dinner..." Kol suggested as he was smirking, seeing that Caroline tried to keep a straight face. She sighed, relieved that Bonnie was fine. Caroline was clearly enjoying the way that Kol made Klaus act so carefree and she had to admit that she loved seeing him around his brother even though it was a bit odd to be around Kol wearing only Klaus' clothes.

"Yeah, well...he promised me dinner so this better be good." Caroline grinned as he saw Klaus glare at her playfully as Kol started laughing, seeing their interaction. Both Klaus and Caroline knew that Kol was probably dying to get to tease them about their situation. Even Caroline, who didn't know much about Kol, knew enough to expect some innuendos and comments and they didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, I'm sure that he was talking about a different kind of dinner, love...sorry to ruin your plans, Nik. But by the looks of it, you've had a great time so far..." Kol smirked, this time having anticipated Klaus' violent reaction and he quickly dodged him, chuckling as Caroline blushed, but held a hand out to Klaus as Kol flashed behind her so that Klaus wouldn't reach him.

"Stop fooling around. Both of you!" Caroline scolded softly, turning to face Kol, too and feeling at ease with them both already, daring to scold Kol like he was _her_ annoying little brother because right now he was acting like it - really immature, but neither she nor Klaus really minded.

"Oooh, feisty little one you got here, Nik. I like her already!" Kol chuckled as he saw Klaus shake his head, but he didn't miss the small smile that was tugging at his brother's lips, knowing that he agreed. Even if he didn't show it, Klaus was glad that Kol was so comfortable around Caroline, but not _too_ comfortable...

"Shut it, Kol! Just because you came back from the dead doesn't mean that I can't dagger you now..." Klaus tried to joke, smirking as Kol stuck out his tongue like a little kid and he knew that his younger brother was about to yell at his for starting _'again with the dagger threats' _but before Kol could say anything Caroline smacked him over his arm playfully, but still with that scolding look in her eyes.

"No more dagger threats, Klaus! You're just being an ass now. Play nice with your recently undead...dead brother." Caroline pointed her finger at Klaus, making Kol grin at the interaction as Klaus pouted back at her innocently. She was smiling triumphantly at the hybrid, but she raised an eyebrow at seeing a sly smirk curve his delicious lips.

"Or what?" He asked playfully, his voice caressing her skin as his breath fanned over her ear as he leaned closer. Caroline repressed a shudder, not really understanding his question. It probably was because of his close proximity that she couldn't focus on his words.

"What?" Caroline whispered back, his smirk getting even bigger as his dimples showed, making it even harder for Caroline to not get too distracted by him.

"Play nice with my brother or what?" He asked, making Caroline's eyes widen slightly at the hidden innuendo that his words held. Or was it just her that read so much into it? Knowing that Klaus was trying to make her shy away, blushing, Caroline smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she replied.

"Play nice with your brother or you're not getting any, _Nik." _Caroline winked at him, seeing his eyes widen at her words as his jaw practically hit the floor, making her feel much too good about herself. She heard a loud, theatrical gasp from behind her, reminding them that Kol was still present.

"Ouch, Nik! You better play nice with me then, right?" Kol asked, clearly enjoying the show as an amused expression was plastered on his face at seeing Klaus' face. Caroline was grinning at Kol, already liking him because he seemed to be just as eager as her to get a rise out of Klaus.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked again, his body inching closer to Caroline's as he saw her wide grin vanish, her eyes burning into his. There was so much that her eyes could tell him that he knew exactly how much he affected her and he loved every minute of it. Still, he enjoyed how she tried to fight him, that fire that burned brightly inside of her, making her passionate nature shine through.

"Yes. Now go on, show off your cooking skills, Mister Original hybrid." Caroline smiled at him, her hand patting his chest lightly as she motioned for him to turn back to what he was doing. Kol was apparently watching the show silently, surely enjoying the way that a baby vampire was bossing his big brother around.

"I'd rather show off other skills, love..." Klaus replied as he leaned into her, his fingers playing with her blonde locks as he whispered in her ear. Caroline's breath hitched in her throat at Klaus' words, her fingers still resting on his chest and making her skin tingle at the contact with his strong chest.

"Well then...as entertaining as this has been and as much as I'd like to see Nik making dinner, I think I'll run along to Bekah so that you two can show off other skills...I may be into the kinky stuff, but I don't want to see how you two go at it..." Kol smirked at seeing Caroline's eyes widen at him while Klaus' glare clearly suggested that he should be gone before he changed his mind about the dagger threats.

"I'm going, I'm going...and don't worry, I'm gonna warn Elijah, too, not to come here to disturb you for at least...a week..." Kol chuckled, flashing away before Klaus could catch him and rip out his liver as he had threatened one too many times.

Shaking her head, Caroline giggled at Kol's behaviour, but admittedly she enjoyed his playful banter with Klaus and knew that Klaus was more than happy to have his brother back even though he was a bit annoying most of the times.

"How 'bout it, love?" Klaus smirked at her, making Caroline shake her head as she tried to hide the clear excitement that was flooding her, the anticipation of something good making her shiver.

"I'm not having sex in the kitchen! And you still owe me dinner!" Caroline pouted, seeing as Klaus was closing in on her, smirking devilishly and backing her up against the kitchen counter.

"Come now, love..." Klaus whispered as he came closer to her, his body so temptingly close that she was already melting under him. The thought of having Kol walk in on them was a bit unnerving and she tried one last time to tell him.

"Please don't come any closer, Klaus…" Caroline whispered as she saw him take another step.

"Why not? Your body wants me closer." Klaus said in a hushed tone that was clearly affecting her more than it should have. He stepped forward until their bodies were touching and he was feeling Caroline's breath on his lips as he effectively trapped her between his body and the kitchen counter.

"Klaus…" Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked up in his hypnotizing eyes, knowing that she was lost the moment he closed the distance between them.

Hearing her say his name in that tone made Klaus' restraint fly out the window as he leaned forward, his lips finally descending on hers. The second his soft lips touched her, Caroline's mind went blank. She couldn't think about anything but the feeling of his lips on hers. There was nothing else, nothing that mattered besides their kiss.

Caroline felt Klaus' probing tongue slide against her lips, which she parted immediately to grant him access. Klaus' hands cupped her face as he tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Caroline's fingers threaded through his curly locks.

Their tongues were swirling sensuously around each other, teasing and exploring the other's mouths. Klaus' hands slid down Caroline's back, reaching her waist and pulling her body flush against his so that she could feel his arousal. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she felt just how hard he was and raw lust coursed through her veins as she tried to catch her breath while Klaus was nibbling at her lower lip.

"Mmm…" She mumbled as she felt his hands slide over her ass as he ground his hips into her. Klaus loved to hear Caroline's moans and whimpers and he felt her roll her hips into his as he pulled her up again. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of her arousal spiked the air and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Klaus began placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck as he thought about her earlier request not to have sex in the kitchen. He knew that they needed to stop or someone would interrupt them, but he had no intention of letting her go.

"Klaus!" She half moaned - half yelled as Klaus nipped at the sensitive skin at the top of her breast, his warm tongue darting out to taste her silky skin. Caroline's fingers pulled at his hair and Klaus raised his head, pushing his body into hers harder as she leaned back against the counter.

"What?" He asked cheekily as he pouted adorably, his bottom lip jutting out. All that Caroline wanted was to nibble at his delicious lips. Before she could tell him again to take her to bed, Caroline felt a sudden gust of wind as her feet left the ground, Klaus' arms holding her tight against him. She squeaked as her eyes closed shut and her arms wound around his neck as he sped them out of the kitchen.

She giggled playfully, but her giggles soon turned into a loud moan as Klaus pushed her up against a wall, her back hitting the wall, but noticing that they were somewhere down a hall and it was a bit more hidden from any unwanted, prying eyes.

"You didn't say anything about walls, Caroline…" Klaus whispered in her ear, making her skin burn as his warm breath hit her neck, his body pressed up against hers. Caroline tried to hide her grin, but failed miserably and she wanted to slap that smug expression off his face, but her words got caught in her throat as Klaus' lips descended on hers.

The wave of pure desire washed over her and she felt herself melting away into Klaus' arms as he deepened the kiss, sucking at her lower lip and teasing her with his talented tongue. She hadn't been kissed quite like that ever before…each and every one of Klaus' kisses was raw and passionate and completely consuming.

His fingers inched dangerously close to her aching core, teasingly running over her already trembling thighs. Caroline looked down, seeing as his hand disappeared under _his_ shirt and the obvious bulge in his pants. Her breath hitched as Klaus' fingers brushed over her clit through the material of his own grey boxer briefs.

"Tell me how bad you want me, Caroline." Klaus' low voice made her that much more aroused.

"You can _feel_ how bad I want you, Klaus." She sighed as Klaus' fingers continued to massage her clit through her soaked boxers. Klaus groaned as he felt his pants tighten painfully around his hard-on.

"Tell me you want me…and I'll take care of you, love." Her resolve was crumbled and in millions of pieces on the floor since he had pushed her up against the wall and she felt the need to touch him, to kiss him, to have him fill her and fuck her into oblivion so she told him what he wanted to hear because it was absolutely true.

"I want you…" Caroline whispered as she felt Klaus' lips crush against hers, the desperation in her voice making wonders to his libido. They kissed hungrily, their need for release making them attack each other's mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"I told you so." Klaus smirked as Caroline's fingers worked on getting rid of his shirt and exploring the expanse of his sculpted chest. She made quick work of his pants, looking up at him and biting her lip as she slid her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around his aching shaft.

Caroline's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers sneak into hers, one of his fingers delving into her without warning. Caroline's hand tightened around his member and she moaned into his mouth as they kissed deeply.

"Klaus…" Caroline pulled her hand out of his pants, sliding them down his hips, releasing him and licking her lips involuntarily as she saw his impressive member standing up proudly. Klaus pulled her boxers off, positioning himself at her already slick opening.

"Hold on tight…" Klaus whispered seductively in her ear as she wound her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his in a searing kiss. She swept her tongue into his mouth swiftly and began swirling it around his as he gripped her ass and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso tightly.

Klaus sucked her tongue into his mouth again, earning a moan from Caroline as he entered her teasingly slow, sliding inside inch by glorious inch. He stretched her deliciously, her velvety walls engulfing him in her warmth as he invaded her flesh. He pushed himself inside until he could go no further, filling her like she'd never had been.

Caroline's nails were raking down his back as he filled her to the hilt. The moment he was completely settled into her, he stopped, allowing her time to adjust to his size and kissed her hard, wanting nothing more than to slam into her over and over again. But he didn't. He felt Caroline's hips roll, encouraging him to move.

Klaus started moving slowly, his lips never leaving her skin. He was all over…around her inside her and her senses were overwhelmed by the pure perfection of the moment. His thrusts were deep and Caroline moaned every time he slid back into her, reaching places that she never even knew existed. He pulled her onto his harder as he felt her hips roll when he plunged into her.

"Harder! Faster!" Caroline moaned against the skin of his neck, where she placed hot kisses and nipped at his skin, driving him insane. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head on the wall and her legs tightened around him in a scissor-like grip.

Klaus growled against her ear as he ground himself harder against her hips, making her moan as her back pressed harshly into the wall, but she didn't mind. She was too far gone to notice the pain. He moved faster, his thrusts becoming more powerful and his lips were on hers, tongues clashing and teeth nipping at soft lips.

They were both close and Klaus pushed deeper into her, his hips jerking roughly against hers and his cock hitting her G-spot with every hard thrust.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned as she took in the sensation of him filling her and she felt her body tighten as Klaus pushed himself against her harder, feeling his own release approaching. This moment was raw and demanding, clearly not as emotional as their last lovemaking because it was instinctual, animalistic. The need and desire were overwhelming them and it was still so good, so satisfying, it was like they were shedding all remains of control and simply giving in to the lust.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he dropped his head on her shoulder, letting go of her hands, which immediately went around his back, nails digging into his skin. His hands slid down her back, pulling her as close as possible as he slammed into her. Caroline screamed his name as she came harder than ever before, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave.

Klaus pushed himself into her a few more times as he felt her body trembling with the intensity of her orgasm, which made him explode into her, moaning her name and kissing her hard as they both came down from their highs.

**So...what do you think? I wanted to write Elijah being back and even Rebekah or maybe all of them, but I wasn't sure about it so I thought that some playful banter with Kol was better for now. Plus, I really love how the dialogue ended up...did you? **

**I'm still not absolutely sure where I can take this, but I hope it wasn't too bad of a beginning for a plotline...also I wanted to keep up with the smutty scenes, so I hope it made up for the long wait? It was not as emotional as the lovemaking from before, but I hope you liked the animalistic thing, too...**

**Please review and let me know what are your thoughts and if you have more suggestions and prompts! :D I could really use a bit of help with this right now so any ideas are welcome so I can at least get some inspiration from them! ;)**

**Oh...how about a little striptease number? Caroline can give Klaus one hell of a lap dance and can take charge again...**

**I hope you liked this chapter because it was a bit of a bitch to write at first, especially since I had no inspiration, but I just stood in front of the laptop and typed away and I'm pretty pleased with what it turned into...**

**Anyhow...thank you so much for reading and keep on reviewing! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dearest readers! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback! Your reviews actually do make my day! :D I just love hearing what you think of this story and your suggestions! **

**Today I had the math exam! And I did great might I say ;) Also...there's only one exam left now, on Friday, so yeah...I think the next chapter shall be updated around then...so Friday :D **

**I'm glad that you liked the scene with Kol and Klaroline because I truly had a blast writing their interaction and there will probably be more ;)**

**Also...the lyrics I used here are taken off the internet so there can be some mistakes and I'm sorry for that, but I suggest listening to the song ;) Rihanna - Skin :D**

**Have at it, darlings! **

As Caroline entered Klaus' bedroom, she noticed a box that was lying on his bed, with a little note on top. She wondered if Klaus' had given her another one of his gifts, but it was a bit odd considering the fact that they hadn't been apart since Kol had left. Klaus had insisted on preparing a surprise for her downstairs and Caroline wanted to take a shower first.

So…she picked up the small note, opening the elegant looking box because she was just too curious to see what was there. Caroline gasped, her eyes widening as she saw that in the box, there was a racy set of lingerie with a corset and completed with a garter belt and stockings. There was even a pair of high 'fuck-me-heels' and she was clearly not expecting that…so she read the note, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets.

_**Although my brother's undergarments suit you well, darling, I took the liberty of giving you both a little gift. Look into the box under the lingerie and use these wisely…;)**_

Caroline shook her head, not knowing whether to feel weird about the whole thing -because it really was creepy to have Kol leave her lingerie or to simply take his advice and enjoy the gift because she didn't really have many other clothing options...

She peeked under the black lacy lingerie set that was actually really sexy and she found a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. Caroline gasped, feeling heat rush to her cheeks as she picked up the handcuffs and looked at them warily. What was Kol thinking? He clearly was too much of a creepy, _kinky_ guy, but she had to admit that now that she had these things she was really tempted to use them.

Klaus would definitely freak if he'd see her wearing the black lace lingerie. So she smiled brightly, not giving it a second thought because Klaus might actually come upstairs so she rushed into the bathroom and took the lingerie with her. She took a quick shower, her body already humming with adrenaline as she thought about how she could surprise Klaus most.

Very R rated images and ideas flashed through Caroline's mind as she wondered what to do first…because she knew that Klaus wouldn't just let her tie him up to the bed, but she really wanted to take charge again, to have him beg for more and writhe under her touch. So she decided that she'd wear the racy undergarments under one of Klaus' shirts and, seeing as he had a modern sound system, she decided to give him a little striptease number…

Caroline smiled as she looked in the mirror again, making sure that everything was in its place, mentally noting that Kol's tastes in racy lingerie were actually pretty damn good. She quickly pulled on Klaus' shirt, inhaling his scent as she bit her lip nervously, knowing that she didn't have much experience with these things, but she felt at ease because Klaus seemed to know exactly how to make her loosen up and lose her inhibitions.

Before she could over think things, she heard Klaus enter the room and she smiled as he came towards her, his arms circling her waist as his lips descended on hers passionately. She smiled into the kiss, feeling his hands slide over her waist and over the garter belt as he kissed her deeply, but he pulled back as he narrowed his eyes at her, his hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over her head. Caroline grinned as she saw the expression of pure shock and hunger in his eyes as he took in her new lingerie.

"Where'd you get _this_, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, making Caroline giggle as his eyes roamed over her body with a look of adoration and utter lust and love.

Seeing her dressed in the sexiest lace corset and undergarments, her lean legs seemed to stretch out for miles thanks to those heels, her long blonde locks falling over her breasts and her luscious lips curved upwards into a seductive smirk. His innocent Caroline was the impersonation of sex and he couldn't wrap his mind around how fuck-able she looked dressed like that. _She had a garter belt for crying out loud! _Now this was an image that he'd gladly burn into his brain…

"They're a gift…for us. From Kol." Caroline giggled as she saw Klaus' incredulous expression, but she saw that he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. She loved that, the way that his eyes were raking over her body with such lust and love in his eyes, made her feel confident and beautiful. He didn't even have to say it to her to make her feel beautiful…

"Although I should be mad at him about coming up here to leave you racy lingerie, right now, I find it hard to do so. I might even send him to get you more of these things…" Klaus smirked as he playfully ran a finger down the side of her garter belt, tracing it and pulling at it slightly.

She gasped in surprise when he pulled her in for a really heated kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and swirling around hers. Caroline moaned as she felt his fingers brush against the nape of her neck as he brought her closer, her body flush against him.

Klaus' hands were travelling down her back and cupping her behind, desperately needing to feel more of her, all of her as Caroline pushed him playfully away. He looked shocked and he tried to capture her lips again, but Caroline stopped him, placing her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance. The naughty glint in her eyes, that fire and passion that exuded from her made Klaus' pants tighten painfully, constricting him.

"You are at my mercy today, Klaus! I'm going to be the one in charge now and you'll just sit back and do as I say." Caroline pushed Klaus back onto a chair which had been placed in the middle of the bedroom's sitting area; roughly tugging at his hair, Caroline forced him to meet her eyes as she straddled his legs, loving how daring and powerful she felt.

"And if you don't…"Her lips were barely touching his.

"I'm not getting any?" Klaus asked her playfully, even though he was clearly enjoying this. He saw her grin mischievously as she pulled back, leaving him to stare at her behind as she made her way to the I-pod and hit play. Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns started playing and Caroline turned around, her hips swaying seductively with the music. Klaus' eyes were fixed on her, drinking her in and trying his best to keep himself from rushing over to her and slamming her into the nearest wall.

"You're not allowed to touch me until I tell you to do so!"Caroline leaned in, whispering into his ear huskily as Klaus dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to hold back. His instincts were hard to keep at bay, but he'd drive a stake through his heart only to see Caroline gyrate her hips like that. She could barely focus on the music, her attention being captivated by the insanely sexy Original sitting right in front of her. The buzz from the feeling of having control was making her really horny and she couldn't care less about her uncharacteristic behaviour.

"You know what? I like you like this, Klaus… You're going to be the one to beg today!" Her words were dangerous and she knew she was playing her part really well by the look of pure lust and adoration in Klaus' eyes. Caroline placed her hands on Klaus' thighs, lowering her body so that he had a great view of her cleavage while smirking devilishly, her blue eyes burning into his. Klaus' body was already on edge, watching as Caroline pushed her body into his, her breasts sliding over the contours of his perfectly chiselled abs and defined chest.

The song was invading her senses, the sexy rhythm of her hips driving Klaus crazy with lust and pure need. Caroline slowly moved up and nuzzled his neck, her lips pressing teasingly against his skin, then travelling up and down the expanse of his throat. The smell of his cologne was taking over her senses. She ran her tongue slowly over his jugular, feeling a groan forming in his throat as she nipped at his soft skin, effectively making Klaus shiver under her touch.

The song changed and Sail by Awolnation started playing on the stereo, making Caroline pull back, smirking as she saw Klaus' hands clench into fists. His willpower was impressive even to himself when he saw Caroline turn around and she lowered her body intently to give him a better look at her behind. She looked at him and winked as she pushed her ass up in the air, swerving it sensually. He was curious how far she'd push him and he absolutely loved her like this: dressed all in black, dominant and sexy as hell; the mere sight of her was turning him on and he had to admit that having her all over him like that would make a great foreplay.

Caroline slowly made her way behind him, putting one leg before the other and keeping her gaze locked with his. She circled him two times, swaying her hips sensually and occasionally leaning into him and teasingly running her hands through his hair. The song changed again and Caroline smiled as her favourite song resonated through the empty house. Rihanna - Skin.

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash,_

_With my body screaming now._

_I know you hearin' it,_

_You got me moaning now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a secret imma drop em to the floor, oh._

Caroline stopped right behind him, her hands gliding over his chest, going all the way down to his belt. Klaus gritted his teeth as Caroline's fingers brushed against the obvious bulge in his pants before sliding just inside his pants and back out again, torturously teasing him. _Damn it! This girl is going to be the death of me! _Klaus'thoughts were running wild as he saw her tiny hand slide inside of his pants. She was such a little minx! There was no way in hell that he'd be able to withhold for much longer.

_No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep,  
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can't catch it.  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh._

"Why don't you listen to the fucking lyrics and stop teasing, love?" Klaus felt his hair being tugged roughly before Caroline come back in front of the chair, her hips moving sensually with the music. She smiled at him and lifted her left foot onto the chair, in between his legs. Klaus had a perfect view of her long, fair skinned leg and the sensuous curve of her derriere, which was making it extremely hard for him to not grab her and take her right then and there. Klaus felt like he couldn't resist it any longer as he caressed her leg slowly and leaned in so that his teeth closed over the garter belt strap on her thigh, tugging at it as Caroline laced her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, pushing him back.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.  
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me._

Before he had time to say anything Caroline turned around quickly sitting on his lap. His hands instinctively settled on her hips and Caroline didn't object as she started rolling her hips onto him, slowly, in rhythm with the music, making Klaus tighten his grip on her. All of her previous rules flew out the window as she sat in his lap and began moving on top of him, feeling the heat travel throughout her body. He groaned as Caroline began to swerve her ass over his package, enjoying the way she felt the effect she had on him. With every move, she felt him grow harder and that shot tingles all over her.

_Almost there,  
So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
Softer than a motha'  
Boy I know you wanna touch.  
Breathing down my neck,  
I can tell you wanna -  
And now you want it like,  
Want you to feel it now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou._

Caroline tried to keep up her act, she _really tried_, but she realized she was as turned on as Klaus by the whole situation if not more. The music was pulsing through her body, making her grind her hips into Klaus' even harder. Caroline knew that she was lost the moment she felt Klaus' hot breath skim over her neck and his fingers slipped to her garter's belt straps, lightly tugging at them again.

Caroline's head fell back onto Klaus' shoulder as she began to slide her body against his, molding them together. Her up and down movements were making her throbbing core come into contact with his jean-clad erection and even that slightest contact made her moan. Caroline could practically feel him inside her, the dizziness of the rush of need making it hard for her to keep focused and all that she wanted was to rip the stupid fabric that was separating them so that he could finally be inside her.

_No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep,  
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can't catch it.  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Know I'm feelin' ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh._

Klaus' lips were travelling over the expanse of Caroline's neck, sucking at her soft skin and making their way to her ear. He felt her round, firm bottom grind harder against his pulsating cock, driving him insane. She didn't even know how badly she affected him, but having her right on top of him, looking incredibly sexy and grounding her ass into him like that was probably the most arousing view for Klaus. All that he wanted in that moment was to burry himself into her tight, wet pussy and thrust into her until she screamed his name and not stop for the next day or so…

_No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep,  
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can't catch it.  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh._

Suddenly she turned around to face him, throwing her legs on each side of him, resuming her movements and rocking her hips faster. Klaus groaned as Caroline ran her fingers down his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers roaming over the exposed skin. Klaus felt the arousal humming in her bloodstream as he nipped at the silky skin just over her collarbone. He didn't care in the least about it because it only seemed to have made her more daring and, better yet, her taste would be exquisite, now that her blood was drowning in hormones…he knew that it would be really pleasurable to drink from her now, for both of them.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.  
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me._

Klaus' fingers slowly made their way to her aching core, drawing small circles all over her innermost thigh before sliding over her moistened folds. He growled low in his throat as he felt just how much she wanted him, how turned on she was. Caroline's moan of approval made his cock twitch as he stroked her teasingly, her hands shooting up to pull his mouth to hers. She crushed her lips against his with bruising force, eagerly welcoming Klaus' tongue into her mouth.

Their lips molded together as Klaus' index finger dipped into her heated core, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. Caroline slid his shirt down his shoulders with trembling hands, practically ripping it in her haste to get him naked as Klaus began to pump his finger in and out of her, reveling in her warmth, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

_No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I'm in is just skin.  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin._

The next moments were all a blur of ripped clothes as the words of the song resonated through Klaus' mind _"All I wanna see you in is just skin" _Oh, how right those words were… He wanted Caroline naked; he wanted to feel that soft skin against his as they finally connected completely. Caroline felt more liquid lust spill from her core as she felt Klaus' fully erected member press into her sensitive folds. She had ripped open Klaus' jeans, pulling his impressive member out and started pumping her hand around him. Even though it would've been an interesting view to leave the corset on Caroline, Klaus had left her naked to his hungry gaze.

_All in baby,  
Don't hold nothing back.  
Wanna take control,  
Nothing wrong with that.  
Say you liking how I feel,  
Ain't gotta tell me that.  
Just put your skin baby on my skin._

Klaus had to admit that he was beginning to love the song more and more and the lyrics couldn't have been more perfect, the right timing and all… Caroline, on the other hand was paying no attention to the familiar lyrics, her mind only focused on relieving the aching in her core. Klaus was gripping her hips as he held her hovering in the air, his strength helping him to do things that normal humans couldn't even dream of. Caroline placed her hands on his broad shoulders, trying to steady herself as Klaus' mouth latched onto one of her sensitive nipples, sucking and nipping at it gently. Klaus' ministrations were making Caroline squirm, needing the contact with his skin more than air itself.

"I need you inside me!" Caroline whimpered as she swayed her hips, feeling the tip of his erection sliding against her heated flesh. He looked as if he was in a trance, gazing in her eyes while working his mouth over her breast and his hand massaging the other one.

Caroline was lost in the sensations that his tongue and thumb were creating by flicking over her pebbled buds, pleasure-filled moans resonating through the room. The intensity of Klaus' look as he gazed up at her was making it even harder for her to hold back those sexy sounds. His grey-ish-blue eyes were filled with desire and they were a few shades darker than usual, but Caroline still felt enthralled by them.

Klaus lost every bit of self control he had left and couldn't hold off any longer as he heard her cry of pleasure. He slammed her onto his lap, entering her in one swift thrust, his member stretching her walls deliciously. Caroline gasped loudly at the sensation as she felt her inner muscles flutter around his impressive girth. No matter how little time had passed since they had been together, the feeling of completion they felt in that moment was utterly overwhelming. They needed to get closer, crawl under each other's skin if necessary because the pull they had over each other was so powerful that it consumed them.

_No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I'm in is just skin.  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin._

A low growl escaped from Klaus' lips as Caroline started rocking her hips back and forth, creating that delicious friction they both craved more than anything in the world. Caroline moaned loudly as Klaus placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders, settling on that spot on her neck that made lust spread through her veins. His warm tongue left scorching trails over the expanse of her throat and his hands brought her closer as their lower bodies collided together.

Embracing the pleasure, Caroline pressed her lips harshly against Klaus', arms wrapping tightly around each other, bringing them closer as they moved in unison. Klaus couldn't keep back the moan that escaped through his parted lips as Caroline picked up her pace, her nails clawing at his back and lips devouring his while her inner muscles were clamping down on him.

His fingers were roughly gripping her hips as Caroline rode him harder and faster, lowering herself onto his rock hard erection and moaning as she took him in deeper every time. Klaus watched her delicious breasts bounce as she moved faster and he relished in the erotic view of Caroline sliding herself over him, groaning as he saw his cock disappear into Caroline's moist pussy. He was engulfed in her warmth and Caroline was moving like a pro, dominating him with all she had. Her full lips were travelling over his defined jaw line, down the side of his neck as his hips rose from the chair as best as he could to push himself even harder and deeper into her.

Caroline moaned as Klaus hit that sweet spot located deep within her and she rolled her hips on top of him, roughly tugging his hair so that she could crush her lips to his. The sensations were overwhelming already and Caroline was certainly enjoying every second of it, lost in the pleasure and so… she had no filter; the moans were louder than before and every stroke of his head against her G-spot made her cry out.

She would've been embarrassed if she wouldn't have Klaus there, but right now she couldn't care less if she resembled a porn star because she knew that Klaus wouldn't mind how loud she was. The music had ended, but they didn't seem to have noticed it, being too lost in each other's touch to pay attention to their surroundings.

"Fuck!" Caroline rolled her hips rougher into his, loving the sinful sound that were coming from Klaus' lips and ready to do anything for him to keep moaning and groaning like that. Klaus shivered at her newfound skills and Caroline felt a rush of heat flood her senses as she felt Klaus lightly shake under her. She had made Niklaus freaking Mikaelson shiver and she was damn proud of that! She started moving faster and grinding harder into him, making both of them moan as their lips molded into yet another scorching kiss.

Electric jolts of pleasure were surging through her as she moved on top of him, the sounds of pleasure coming from Klaus' throat and the sinful sounds of flesh crushing onto flesh that echoed through the room were making Caroline feel powerful. She was savoring the moment more than she would've thought, feeling sexy and seductive and loving that she was in control. The way that she was moving up and slammed her hips down on him, rolling them as he was buried deep inside her was making Klaus growl and throw his head back in pleasure.

Caroline nibbled at his lower lip as he ground her against him harder, making a gust of air gush out from her lips as she moaned his name in ecstasy. Every thrust had her moaning into Klaus' mouth as they kept kissing passionately, teeth clashing and tongues entangling fiercely.

There was no doubt that they were made for each other, equally passionate, feisty and stubborn. Caroline, feeling daring and driven by the power that coursed through her veins as she made Klaus moan over and over again, leaned back, placing her hands on his knees. Klaus watched her, oblivious of what she was doing, until he saw her extend her long legs, one at a time until her ankles rested on his shoulders. His eyes widened as Caroline smirked at him and started pumping her ass back and forth at a speed that had them both moaning.

"Caroline! Where did you learn to do that?" Klaus asked in a hoarse voice as he looked at her, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. His arms wrapped around her lower back, making her arch her back into him more and taking him in deeper, allowing him to hit that spot that made her scream.

Klaus simply loved that he now had a perfect view at how his member was entering Caroline, soaked in her juices and sliding into her warm core. Caroline was whimpering because the new position allowed Klaus to penetrate her deeper and harder, his arms pulling her closer as he plunged into her with long, slow thrusts and then rough, fast moves.

"Cosmo…" Klaus didn't even register her answer as he saw her face contort in pleasure and felt her inner muscles clamp down on him in a vice-like grip. They both knew that it wouldn't take much longer for their worlds to explode and they opened their eyes, gazing at each other, connecting on every level. The intensity of their gazes was unnerving and it made Caroline's skin burn and her core ache for more of that delicious friction.

"Klaus!" Caroline felt her body tighten, teetering over that blissful edge as Klaus slammed one more time into her, finally triggering her overwhelming orgasm. Her vision blurred, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body convulsed under the power of her release and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Klaus pumped into her two more times before he let go, shooting his load into her welcoming womb. Their climaxes were mind-blowing, making them pant as they came to.

"You are full of surprises!" Klaus said with a smug expression and then he groaned as Caroline lowered her legs around him again, settling into the satisfied state of post orgasmic haze, closing the distance between their lips. Caroline inched forward, placing her hands on his chest and kissing Klaus lazily as he held her close. She smiled as she rested her head onto Klaus' shoulder, relishing in the soft touch of Klaus's fingers caressing up and down her spine.

"So…I guess that was good, huh?" Caroline teased him as she lifted her chin and looked up into Klaus' eyes, playfully batting her lashes. Klaus chuckled lightly as his fingers tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, placing the softest kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That was better than any of my fantasies, love. You are stunning!" Caroline grinned as she looked up at him, loving that thoroughly fucked, dazed expression and messy hair, the fire already igniting in her core. How she could feel turned on mere moments after an earth-shattering orgasm was beyond her.

Klaus would definitely be up for a round two, judging by the way he was already getting herder inside her. He was looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face, doing the sexy eye thing that drove Caroline crazy as he moved his hips suggestively.

"I already have another gift in mind for your birthday, Caroline…" His voice was dripping sensuality and was soft like velvet. Caroline ran her fingers up and down his chest, enjoying the way Klaus's muscles were twitching under her fingertips.

"What?" Curiosity took over her as she peered up at Klaus through her long lashes. His eyes held a mischievous glint that made desire course through Caroline's bloodstream as she felt him get rock hard inside of her again. Klaus smirked as her blue colored eyes widened.

"A book" He said, mysteriously as he picked her up, making her gasp in surprise. Caroline giggled as she heard Klaus' answer, but that small laughter turned into a loud moan when she felt him slide deeper into her.

"What book?" She managed to grit out as Klaus hoisted her up and grabbed her behind, making sure she felt his member move inside her.

"The Kama Sutra, of course." Even fucked nearly boneless, his little kitten smacked Klaus' ass - literally, but couldn't really argue with the idea. The exhaustion from their heated coupling was now completely gone and Klaus sped them over to the bed, still not pulling out of Caroline, enjoying how snug and warm she felt around him.

This was impressive for her - the stamina and desire Caroline had as Klaus started moving inside her again. Klaus wanted to feel every bit of her, kiss every inch of her skin and to not stop doing her for at least a few days. He was planning on having her again and again until they were both too exhausted to move, until they ended up panting and naked, sore and tangled up on the carpet.

"The lingerie wasn't the only gift that Kol left, you know…" Caroline panted as Klaus pulled back and looked at her, smirking. She bit her lip as she saw the lust clouding his alluring eyes and she knew that there was no way that she'd use the handcuffs on him now…

"Oh, really now? And what else did he leave?" Klaus smiled devilishly as he turned on his side, seeing that Caroline was already sliding out of bed and heading towards the bathroom and he wondered what else could be there… His eyes widened in pure mischief as he saw Caroline walk back into the room, naked and holding a pair of silver handcuffs. She dangled them playfully, grinning at Klaus' look and she didn't even have time to say anything before Klaus flashed out of bed and snatched the handcuffs from her.

"Now… _these_…I will use on _you, _sweetheart…" Klaus smirked deviously, seeing as Caroline's eyes widened, but he didn't even give her a chance to say no…

**OK…I know the ending is a bit too abrupt, but the chapter is really long already and I believe that the handcuffing thing shall lead to quite a long smutty scene so I decided to have that in the next chapter. **

**So what do you think? I really didn't know how to include the lingerie since Caroline has no clothes at Klaus' so I just had to add Kol into the mix (and the handcuffs) I really liked his character and I am glad to include him more in this story because I missed him on the show! **

**I guess I'll see you next chapter with a bit more kinky stuff…I think Klaus deserves a bit of that control back now that Caroline has had her way with him, right? **

**Anyhow...I think I'll stick to the smutty scenes for a few more chapters before any kind of drama, but it depends on what you would like...Somehow I don't think that you'll mind a few more hot chapters, right? **

**Review and let me know what you think of this and if you have more prompts and suggestions! ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaay! I updated even earlier than I thought I would! I hope you're all excited for this! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and for reading this and enjoying it! I also wanted to say that I have an interesting idea that is pretty long so I'll write it at the end…please read it! ;)**

**Also…for this chapter I really found inspiration in the song Stateless - Bloodstream. I really love it and I think it fits pretty well! **

**I have to warn you that in this chapter I totally took advantage of Caroline's vampire heightened senses and made things really interesting. In this chapter…there will be bondage, blood play and lots of smut, of course…:D but also some teasing and maybe I'll finally respond to another prompt…the one from a while back from ****HotHybridSex ****with the ** denial…I really think it would fit well in this chapter. And don't hesitate to give me more crazy prompts because I assure you that I, too, have a really dirty mind and given the fact that this is FF and that we are talking about vampires and hot hybrid sex…ANYTHING goes! ;)**

**So...many of you asked to see Klaus' wolf side in this...so you will! I hope you like it! ;)**

**Oh my Gosh…really long A/N…sorry 'bout that :D but you'll have another one at the end and please read that one, too, I really need your help! :D**

**And...HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY! :D This is the longest chapter yet and probably the kinkiest...so please...Have at it! ;)**

**BLOODSTREAM**

_**I think I might have inhaled you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You've gotten into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled out as he tossed her onto his massive bed, making her body bounce from the impact with the mattress. Klaus only smirked at her, showing off those damn dimples that drove her insane, but that she loved nonetheless. He sped over to the nightstand, pulling out something that Caroline didn't actually see because Klaus' movements were fast and his body was instantly hovering over hers.

Before she could do anything about the position they were in, Klaus lifted his hand and revealed the pair of handcuffs that Kol had given them and a few black, long scarves that dangled from his fingertips. Those, Caroline guessed he had grabbed from the nightstand, and she was beginning to get curious to see what else Klaus was hiding in his nightstand…

Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of the objects in Klaus' hands and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes made her body react in a very different way than she expected. She would've guessed that he'd use the handcuffs, but she wasn't expecting him to have scarves. Somehow, this excited her even more, even though she was a bit nervous, never having even thought about bondage before. Shivers of excitement ran down her spine, spreading throughout her body, making a scorching fire ignite in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you trust me, love?" Klaus whispered in her ear as he leaned closer to her, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear. Caroline let out a shaky breath as he pulled back, slipping his index finger under her chin as he lifted her head gently so that she would look him straight in the eye. Caroline got lost in the depths of his icy blue hues, knowing that the answer to his question was one that she'd never falter on.

"I trust you, Klaus" She whispered softly as she raised her hands to cup his face, closing the space between them and placing soft kisses all over his flawless features. Caroline finished by placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling broadly as Klaus leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know I'd never hurt you…and that everything else we've tried so far, sexually related, has been completely satisfying." He winked at Caroline as he saw her stormy blue eyes darken slightly.

"Tonight I'm gonna give you something that will blow your mind… it will be so intense and downright sinful and I know you're going to be begging me for more." Klaus whispered huskily as he placed a searing kiss on the side of her neck, darting his tongue over the heated skin just behind her ear before nibbling gently at her earlobe. His ministrations were incredibly distracting and Klaus took advantage of that, grabbing her hands and placing her wrists into the handcuffs.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned as he pulled back, admiring her naked form as he secured her hands to the bedpost behind her, kissing her lips before he pulled back. Klaus proceeded to tie her ankles with the scarves and so, Caroline was finally spread out deliciously in front of him.

With her hands and legs tied up, she was completely at his mercy and, whereas a few months ago, when they weren't even friends, but actually enemies, Caroline would've been scared…this time she truly meant that she trusted him with her body and her heart.

Klaus stood up from the bed, with a smug expression on his face as he admired his handiwork, his eyes roaming all over Caroline's exposed intimate parts. He had one last black scarf left in his hand and he approached the bed, smirking at seeing Caroline's wary expression.

"You're going to experience all of this…without seeing me like you're used to. You're going to rely on your other senses to see me. You'll see me in your mind while your body will feel my touch more acutely because you'll be ultra sensitive what with the heightened vampire senses and all that."

Klaus whispered as he placed the blindfold over Caroline's eyes before kissing the tip of her nose, reassuringly as he pulled back. Caroline was a vision…in all her naked glory. Since she had finally given him a chance, they'd been going at it like bunnies, using up all of the flat surfaces in the mansion and not only those…Caroline had been craving his touch almost as much as blood. They had been basically fucking and feeding all the time…and they knew each other inside out, but Klaus wanted to do this with her…

Klaus leaned over her and he saw that Caroline was nervously biting her lip and he lightly ran his finger across her bottom lip, making her open her mouth as a small gasp came through her parted lips. Caroline felt delicious jolts of pleasure run through her body as she felt the cool touch of Klaus' fingers on her soft lips and she knew that she was in for one hell of a ride.

"What are you thinking about, Caroline?" Klaus' husky voice drifted to her ears, making her realize that even only the sound was turning her on. His voice was like velvet, caressing her senses and it made her bite her lip to hold in the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She shuddered as she felt him lean closer, the nerve endings in her body being on high alert at his closeness. Caroline decided to let him know exactly what she was thinking about, after all, they were way past being embarrassed around each other.

"How I want your mouth on me…your lips travelling over my skin and your tongue…" Caroline didn't have time to finish her thoughts before she felt Klaus' hot tongue on her lips. She moaned loudly, trying to capture his lips with hers and kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling slightly.

"Aye, you are at my mercy, Caroline…I want you to tell me…what do you want?" Klaus leaned forward as he whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting the skin of her neck.

"I want to taste you…" Caroline whimpered, needing to feel his skin, but unable to move much.

"I want to taste you, too, and that's exactly what I plan on doing…over and over again. You're going to enjoy this, love."

He smirked at her breath hitched even though they both knew that neither needed to breathe. Caroline licked her lips involuntarily as she felt Klaus' body move closer to hers, his soft lips hovering just above hers.

"Klaus…"

"What do you feel right now?" Klaus whispered against her lips as he saw Caroline exhale softly, her sweet breath hitting his lips.

"I can smell the bourbon on your tongue and the vanilla that lingers on your lips from touching my skin…" Caroline whispered against his lips making him hum happily as his cock responded to the sound of her needy voice. Apparently he had snuck in a gulp of liquor while he was downstairs.

"What else…?" Klaus' lips brushed over hers, soft and warm and she could practically feel them pull up into a sly smirk as he saw her swallow hard before she continued.

"The blood…the sex…" Caroline wickedly ran her tongue over his lips as she spoke slowly, enjoying the sexy sound that Klaus made as she did so. And he couldn't help but press his lips against hers and swept his tongue past her lips, kissing her passionately, but he pulled back way too soon for Caroline's liking.

"Sex? How does that taste on my tongue?" Klaus saw her lips curl into a smile that could only be described as lewd.

"Hot, sinfully delicious…like blood…like a drug, addictive. Like pure, unbridled desire. Sex with you…it feels like there's a fire ignited in my soul, spreading throughout my body and burning through my veins. You taste like adrenaline coursing through blood. Also…I can still taste myself on your tongue."

Caroline's words flowed out of her mouth without much effort, even though she knew that it was incredibly hard to describe exactly what it felt like to be with Klaus…Before Caroline could think about anything else, she felt Klaus' lips crash down on hers hungrily. His lips were firm, demanding and her vampire senses went into overdrive as she felt Klaus' tongue slide between her lips, instantly swirling it around hers with such passion that made her head spin.

The all too familiar heat burned through her veins straight to her core, making her moan loudly as Klaus pulled back to nibble at her bottom lip, the rest of his body pressing against hers.

The feeling of his skin against hers was indescribable to Caroline; she felt every little part of him as he draped his body over hers. Being a vampire had proved to be utterly overwhelming at times and especially now, as she could feel everything…every part of his sculpted, godlike body was pressed against hers: his toned abs against her stomach, his strong legs nestled between her thighs, his muscled arms and soft fingers travelling on her sides and his rock hard erection pressing into her all at once was maddening and she wanted to convince him to take her already.

The anticipation was killing her and she had no idea how much was he planning on prolonging this moment…

"Are you thirsty, love?" He asked in that voice of his, teasing and husky.

"Yes." Caroline breathed because her mouth is suddenly parched. Her vampire hearing allowed her to make out the sound of ice clinking against a glass and then Klaus pouring something into a glass, making Caroline that much more curious.

Before she had the time to wonder more, Klaus leaned down and kissed her, pouring a delicious, crisp, bubbly liquid into her mouth as he did. It's champagne. So unexpected, so hot, though it was chilled and Klaus' lips cool. She realized it really was _their thing..._and she smiled as she heard Klaus whisper at her.

"More?" He asked and Caroline only nodded. It tasted even more divine because it had been in _his _mouth. He leaned down and she drank another mouthful of sweet champagne from his lips, feeling her lips tingle at the contact, the thought of him giving her champagne like that made her heart melt. It was too emotional and too amazing.

"Is this good, love?" Klaus asked as he delivered another delicious kiss and mouthful of champagne. He shifted so he was lying beside her, his erection pressing onto her hip.

"Yes...really good." Caroline whimpered as he kissed her once again, depositing a smaller amount of champagne into her mouth. He slowly and leisurely trailed chilled kisses down the centre of her body, from the base of her throat to between her breasts, down her torso to her belly. He popped a small fragment of ice in her navel in a pool of cool, cold champagne. It burned all the way down to the depths of her core.

"Now you have to keep still, Caroline. If you move you'll get champagne all over the bed." He whispered and Caroline gasped as her hips flexed automatically.

"If you spill the champagne, I will punish you, love..." Klaus warned her, his English accent making every word sound so much more intense. Caroline groaned and desperately tried to fight the urge to tilt her hips, seeing as now every bit of free movement was impossible.

Klaus' cool lips kiss and tug at each of her nipples and Caroline groaned again, fighting her body as it tried to arch in response. He blew a scorching cool breath over her nipple, teasing her as he closed his lips around it and then sucked hard. A loud moan escaped her lips and she pulled at her restrains.

"Careful, love...if you spill the champagne I won't let you come." Klaus warned her again, his actions driving her insane as she could _feel _him smile.

"Please, Nik..." Caroline whispered as she felt the ice from her navel melting all the way over her warm body. His cool fingers trailed languidly across her belly. Her skin was ultrasensitive, her hips flexing involuntarily and the champagne seeped over her abdomen. Klaus moved quickly, lapping at it with his tongue, kissing and biting and sucking softly.

"Oh, what a pity, love. You moved...what am I going to do with you?" Caroline was panting and all she could concentrate was his voice and his touch. His fingers slipped lower, to her quivering core and Caroline moaned as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Ready for me so soon..." Klaus murmured as he pushed two fingers inside her, making her gasp loudly. He moved his fingers tantalizingly slow in and out of her and she tried to tilt her hips to push his fingers more into her.

"You are a greedy girl, Caroline..." He taunted as his thumb circled her clitoris and then pressed down. She groaned loudly as her body bucked beneath his expert fingers.

"I want to touch you." Caroline breathed, not able to resist telling him that, even though she knew that he wouldn't untie her.

"I know." Klaus whispered smugly and Caroline would've rolled her eyes if it weren't for his fingers still moving rhythmically inside her, his thumb circling and pressing onto her clit. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue mirroring the movements of his fingers, claiming her.

Her legs began to stiffen as she tried to push against his hand, but her legs are restrained by the ties. Klaus' fingers slowed down, his touch gentle and she was brought back from the brink. He did that again and again and it was so frustrating that Caroline wanted to scream.

"This is your punishment...so close, yet so far." Klaus breathed in her ear, making her whimper, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of pleasure he had made her ride. Caroline pulled at her restrains again, but there is no point...she is helpless, lost in an erotic torment. Admittedly, she wanted that...she wanted to see what Klaus could do to her in such a compromising and vulnerable position.

Caroline's thoughts revolved around the fact that she was willingly letting her guard down completely for him, burning all bridges so that there was no turning back. And she was thriving in the feeling of him.

"What are you thinking about now?" Klaus asked quietly as he shifted a bit and gripped her hips.

"How I desperately want to feel you under my hands…how I want to trace the hard planes of muscles of your back down to your sinfully hot ass."

Caroline smirked as she tried to lighten the mood, even though she was a ball of sexual tension, but she knew that what she told him was true. She did want to feel the ripples in his muscles, the smoothness of his skin and she was desperate for him, but she wanted to see where he'd take this.

The softness of the silk sheets that were under her body was contrasting with the hardness of his body, making Caroline's body react to every little change in her surroundings. Klaus' warm skin felt incredible against hers and the cool silk of the sheets helped easing the heat that spread all over her body.

"Not yet…now it's my time to worship you, to show you exactly how much pleasure you can endure…" Klaus whispered huskily as he pulled back, chuckling as he saw Caroline pout. She could practically feel his eyes on her, measuring her need and clearly enjoying having her like that. It should've been unnerving to stand like that, naked, bared to his roaming gaze, completely open, but there was not even a trace of fear in her mind, no trace of regret and she was clearly trusting him, which made Klaus extremely satisfied and happy, even...

Caroline felt the bed shift and immediately missed the contact with Klaus' skin and his weight on her body. She heard him get off the bed and open the drawer of his nightstand. He laughed as he heard her let out a ragged breath and he looked through the kinky stuff scattered through the drawer before picking up a few things and setting them next to Caroline as he resumed his spot on his knees between Caroline's legs.

"Relax…you're going to enjoy this…I promise." After Klaus made sure that Caroline was slightly calmer, he started caressing her skin with the softest of touches, knowing full well that she'd feel the heat radiating from his skin. Her breath hitched as he started his slow torture on her, his fingers and lips moving gently across her flesh.

Caroline realized that now, she had to rely on her others senses to get through what Klaus had in store for her. Klaus knew that this was going to be a pleasant way for Caroline to comprehend the full extent of her new vampire senses.

Klaus' lips were pressed against her ankle, continuing to run along her skin up over her calf, stopping as he reached the crook of her knee. There was a pause when Caroline couldn't feel Klaus' lips on her anymore, but soon he darted his tongue on the inside of her knee before trailing kisses up her now trembling thigh. It was as if his touch was burning her in the most delicious way.

"Mmmm…" Caroline moaned as she imagined how sexy he'd look nestled between her legs. Klaus pulled back a little, beginning the same slow pace on her other leg, making her even more aware of the tingles running through her body with every stroke of his tongue and every touch of his lips.

"Please…stop torturing me like this, Klaus!" Caroline begged, knowing that even though it will be worth the wait, her patience was wearing thin already.

Klaus didn't respond to her, but Caroline felt the scrape of his teeth dangerously close to her core, making her moan and she could swear she felt Klaus smirk against her thigh. His mouth moved onto her stomach, his tongue dipping playfully into her navel before he began tracing her sides with his talented tongue, every nerve ending in her body more than aware of the sensation.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered against her heated skin, his lips reaching her heaving chest. Caroline felt his breath ghost over the side of her breast and she knew that the feeling of it was even more intense than if she would've been able to see him.

Caroline's raw emotions were becoming too much for her as she felt Klaus' hand on her left breast as his lips paid attention to the other breast, making her back arch right off the bed. She bit her lip, letting out a surprised moan as she felt the sudden touch of those goddamn sexy necklaces of his against her stomach, her muscles tightening at the foreign feel.

His stubble was rubbing deliciously against her sensitive flesh, making her head spin with all the flood of sensations. Klaus flicked his tongue over her nipple, while pinching the other one between his fingers and Caroline cried out as she felt Klaus' lips finally close over her sensitive bud, the pleasure spreading through her body down to her toes.

"Klaus!" She felt his body move even higher as his lips descended on the soft skin above her collarbone, travelling over the expanse of her neck while his hand still worked her breast. His breath hit the skin just above her jugular and Caroline moaned as she felt the rough, yet really arousing scrape of his stubble over her sensitive nipple.

Klaus' tongue ran along the side of her throat as he expertly used his lips and teeth to drive her insane with need. He nipped at her skin as his hands ran down her sides, making her squirm under the soft touch. His talented, artist hands were worshiping her body and she had to admit that it was incredibly arousing. There were too many sensations running through her at once and she knew she wouldn't be able to control the amount of cries of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"Bite me!" She yelled out as Klaus pulled back from her body. She was desperate for some relief and Klaus seemed to want to prolong the torture by not touching her. Her request made him smirk and she felt his fingers caress the side of her neck and down between her breasts to her hipbone.

"Patience, love..." He stopped as he reached behind her and grabbed the pillow, shredding it so that he could take a feather, knowing that the lightest touch would make her even more aroused right now.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as she felt the gust of air. She didn't get an answer, but her senses picked up the softest of touches on her skin and chills ran down her spine as Klaus moved the feather up her stomach and onto her breasts, making her shiver.

"Stop teasing me, Klaus!" She shrieked as she felt Klaus move. He smirked as he grabbed a string of pearls and ran them along her ultrasensitive skin. Caroline cried out as she felt the cold beads against her clit, the sensations hitting her all at once, driving her nuts. What was he doing to her?

"Oh God!" Caroline yelled as Klaus continued his slow torture and then pulled back entirely again, leaving her high and dry. He then got a rose from the vase and ran it over her flesh, the velvety touch contrasting with the coldness and hardness of the pearls.

There was no way in hell that she could hold off much longer and the way Klaus alternated soft barely there touches with shocking ones was making her whole body tremble. She felt completely exposed and too damn wound up to even think about what she was about to say, because she was not above begging, especially since she couldn't take matters into her own hands -being tied up and all that- and seeing as that could be the only way that she'd get some relief.

"Nik! I'm begging you, just fuck me already!" Caroline demanded, knowing that it was her last hope at getting her much needed release. Klaus smirked against her skin, loving how she had called him 'Nik' and how she wasn't shy about asking for what she wanted. Explicitly!

"Tell me exactly what you want, love!" Klaus whispered against her hipbone as his fingers danced across her thighs and Caroline whimpered.

"Your mouth…on my body!" She was gasping for air even though he wasn't really touching her, but there was a fire burning through her bloodstream that made her writhe under him, her senses clouded with the uncontrollable lust.

"Not just yet…there's one more thing I want to try." Klaus pressed his lips to hers lightly before speeding out of the room and left Caroline panting as she struggled to make sense of what had happened.

Before she could wrap her mind around Klaus' last words, she heard him enter the room again and climb on the bed. There was something more to him now and her senses were on high alert, the air around her taking on a tint of the delicious smell of blood. Her mouth was watering at the mere thought of blood and Klaus saw her lick her lips involuntarily.

"Klaus…is that blood?" She managed to ask as her instincts told her that there was definitely blood in the room, which was clearly unexpected.

"Yes…" He answered her, his voice low and sexy as hell as he left the blood to drip from the blood-bag and onto Caroline's lips. Feeling the rich liquid coat her lips, Caroline moaned and opened her mouth, eagerly licking off the blood and almost lost her mind as she felt more blood drip onto her chest as Klaus started to pour it down her body.

He had already prepared the blood bags for Caroline to have 'dinner' because she hadn't eaten in a while, but now...his mind came up with a more wicked idea that he was going to fully explore. Klaus just hoped that this wasn't too much for Caroline because she clearly hadn't even tried anything like this before. But...she was a vampire after all and there were some things that were purely instinctual and utterly pleasing that she hadn't experienced, but that he intended on showing her...

His lips were all too eager to lap up the blood off of her skin and Caroline thought that she was going to die right there at the sinful images flashing through her mind. She felt the blood coat her stomach as Klaus moved the blood-bag lower, blood dripping onto her wet flesh and all she wanted was to see him lick the blood off of her…Even if it sounded crazy, she couldn't stop it because she was extremely turned on and needy.

"Nik! Please…take off my blindfold! I want to see you feed off of my body!" Caroline whimpered as she heard Klaus throw away the empty plastic, the rich smell of blood enveloping her as she felt the bed shift and the next thing she knew, Klaus had ripped off the blindfold and went back to lick the blood off her chest.

"Fuck! This is so hot, Klaus!" She moaned loudly as his tongue swept up the blood and he drove her wild as he moved fast all over her stomach, smirking as he went south, his mouth finally reaching her throbbing clit.

The sight of Klaus licking the blood off of her made her gasp and there was no way to explain it, but the erotic image was so hot that it made her mind spin. She loved seeing him over her even though at first there had been that unbearable vulnerability at being spread out like that in front of him, now she was admiring him. It was a bit unnerving to see her own body being covered in blood whilst Klaus was cleaning it up, but it was even more unnerving that she was unbelievably turned on by all that.

She knew that it sounded strange, but she was definitely not about to overanalyse things, especially since there was so much pleasure coursing through her. Klaus certainly had a way to make even her wildest fantasies seem mild compared to the sinful and kinky things he was doing to her. He was a true artist...

"You taste divine, Caroline." Klaus practically purred as his mouth dove for the slick flesh between her legs. His tongue pushed into her, licking and parting the sensitive tissue with a low groan, sending delicious shivers of pleasure through her. Caroline moaned loudly, her eyes still on him, so crazily turned on by this animalistic need of his that she couldn't form a single word...maybe just moan his name because he truly was a God.

Caroline's hips churned restlessly, her body clearly too on edge to have even a shred of control left and she was silently begging for more. Klaus' eyes flickered to hers, the hunger that shone in their blue depths making Caroline's breath hitch as she felt the velvet softness of his tongue flicking over her swollen clit.

"Please...make me come, Nik." Caroline whimpered, her eyes boring into his as she licked her lips, her teeth closing over her swollen bottom lip as she watched as Klaus complied with the gentlest of suctions and a hard lick.

His mouth was bringing her pleasure like never before and he moved over her slowly, then in a fast blur that made her cry out. Klaus used his tongue to drive her to the brick of insanity then pulled back before bringing her down and starting all over again.

"Damn it, Klaus!" Caroline screamed just as she felt Klaus' fingers slide into her and he began to move them as his tongue flicked her clit and the sight was so erotic that Caroline felt her world shatter as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. She writhed as the orgasm jolted through her, her core tensing violently, her limbs shaking.

Klaus continued to work on her, his tongue thrust into her sex as it convulsed, trying to pull him deeper. His groans vibrated against her swollen, trembling flesh, goading the climax to roll on and on, prolonging the incredible sensations as he felt his rock hard erection demand attention.

But he didn't stop. He circled the trembling entrance to her body with the tip of his tongue and lapped at her throbbing clit until she quickened again. Two fingers pushed inside of her, curving and stroking. Caroline was so sensitive that she thrashed against the onslaught, her whole body throbbing and her limbs straining against the ties. When he drew on her clit with steady, rhythmic suction, she came again, crying out hoarsely. Then he had three fingers in her, twisting and opening her with such skill that Caroline felt her head spin. It was just too much... her body was too sensitive to keep up with his continuous assaults.

"Nik...I can't..." Caroline whimpered, her voice barely a whisper as her head tossed from side to side, every inch of her skin burning and tingling.

"Once more, love, then I'll fuck you as you begged me to." Klaus coaxed huskily, making Caroline's eyes roll in the back of her head as she heard him. He blew a slow stream of air over her wet flesh, the coolness over fevered skin reawakening raw nerve endings. Caroline tugged at her handcuffs as her back arched off the bed, but there was not enough energy in her to break her bonds.

"I love watching you come, sweetheart. The sounds you make, the way that your face twists in pleasure, the way your body quivers... you're so responsive and expressive, Caroline. I want to draw you like this...in the throes of pleasure..."

Klaus' words and his intense stare made her breath hitch as she saw him smirk, his fingers massaging a particularly tender spot inside her as an orgasm pulsed through her in a slow, heated roll of delight, no less devastating than the others, but with much more emotional feel to it because she kept her eyes glued to his.

His weight and heat left her for a moment as he got rid of his jeans that Caroline hadn't even noticed that he still had on. The mattress dipped as Klaus returned and he moved up her body as she came down from her high, his body pinning her as his forearms came to rest on her sides, effectively capturing her.

Caroline's gaze was riveted to his austerely beautiful face. His features were harsh with lust, his skin stretched tight over his cheekbones and jaw, the light stubble making him look - as he liked to say - _ravishing. _His blue eyes were so dark and his pupils dilated so much so that it made his eyes almost black and she knew that she was staring in the face of a man that had lost every shred of control. Caroline had to admit that she was impressed and totally blown away by his ability to withhold until then, to bring her so much pleasure without getting much back. He had prepared her for what she knew would be a hard ride...

She loved how they had made love before, but she had to admit that being thoroughly fucked by the Original hybrid was utterly mind blowing and she wanted him to, just as she'd begged before. So she gathered her remaining energy and smirked up at him.

"Fuck me, Klaus..." She whispered, daring him with her eyes. That seemed to be the thing that unravelled the animal in him - the wolf - as his eyes burned savagely into hers, the intensity of his gaze unnerving, but turning her on that much more.

"Caroline!" He rasped and as he thrust into her, ramming balls-deep into her, in one fierce move. She gasped as she felt how big he was, hard as stone and reaching so deep into her. The connection was startlingly intense...more so than ever before. Emotionally. Mentally. Caroline had never felt so completely...taken. Possessed.

She would never have thought that she could agree or like being restrained during sex and it wasn't like she was going to submit to him every time, but Klaus' total domination of her body ratcheted her desire to an outrageous level. Caroline had never been so hot for it in her life and that seemed insane considering what she had experienced with Klaus so far...and she was clearly torn between loving this and loving to have the upper hand...

Caroline moaned as she clenched around him, relishing in the feel of him inside of her, filling her so perfectly. His hips ground against hers, prodding as if to make sure that she felt him, _all of him_, to feel him in her, invading her flesh, _owning her._ It was probably that wolf instinct of possessing his mate, that alpha male thing...

His entire body hardened, the muscles of his chest and arms straining as he pulled out to the tip. The rigid tightening of his abs was the only warning she got before he slammed forward. Hard. Caroline cried out and his chest rumbled with a low, primitive sound.

"You feel so good, Caroline...every single time." Klaus whispered, tightening his hold on her as he started fucking her, nailing her hips to the mattress with wildly fierce drives. Pleasure rippled through her again, pushing through her with every hot shove of his body into hers. Considering the amount of dirty talk that had been going on that night, Caroline felt daring enough to express her mind and tell him all that she actually thought- no filter.

"I want you just like that!" Caroline moaned as he buried his face in her neck and held her tightly in place, plunging hard and fast, gasping raw, heated sex words that made her crazed with desire.

"I've never been so hard and thick. I'm so deep in you, love...feel that?" Klaus whispered, swivelling his hips to stroke pleasure through her melting core, emphasising his words. And she truly felt it -_boy did she feel it!_ She made a small, helpless sound of need and his mouth slanted over hers. Caroline was desperate for him, her nails digging into her palms as she felt the metal of the handcuffs on her wrists, struggling with the grinding urge to rock into the ferocious thrusts if his big cock and hating that she couldn't wrap her legs around his pumping hips.

They were both dripping in sweat, their skin hot and slicked together, their chests heaving for unnecessary air. As an orgasm brewed like a storm inside her, everything tightened and clenched, squeezing around his hard member. He cursed and shoved one hand beneath her hip, cupping her rear and lifting her into his thrusts so that his cock head stroked over and over the spot that ached for him.

"Come, Caroline." Klaus ordered harshly. She climaxed in a rush that had her whimpering and crying out his name, the sensations enhanced and magnified by the way he'd confined her body.

Just as she thought that there could not be more pleasure that she could handle, he sunk his fangs into her neck, making Caroline cry out, her body shuddering at the sudden pleasure-pain and another orgasm was swiftly taking over her. Klaus began slamming into her hard, while relishing in the immense pleasure that was drinking her blood.

"Nik!" She was too lost in the sensations and she felt like she just couldn't stop coming. Her senses overloaded all at once. There were no words to describe the utter bliss that swept over her body as she felt Klaus' cock hit her G-spot with every thrust, making her whole body tremble uncontrollably. Intense pleasure was coursing through her veins as Klaus starting licking the blood off of her neck, feeling her inner muscles clamp down on him.

Her fangs descended almost involuntarily, but she had no intention of controlling her urges so she sank her fangs into Klaus' neck, drinking him in and making him come undone, too.

"Ah, Caroline!" He clasped her so tightly, his hips pumping relentlessly as he came long and hard. Her orgasm had been so pleasurable that it was borderline painful, continuing to rip her to shreds until Klaus collapsed onto her, after spilling his essence deep into her womb.

They were so caught up in each other that it was incredible how she didn't even notice when Klaus had released her hands that were now wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping him close. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, levelled, mouths sliding over shoulders and throats to try to soothe and calm. Caroline's entire body tingled and pulsed.

"Wow! That was…" Caroline tried to find some words to explain the way she had felt, but she failed miserably and Klaus looked up at her, his head still resting on her breast as he smirked up at her.

"Oh, I know. We're going to end up fucking each other to death..." Klaus smiled his dimpled, yet wicked smile at her, making Caroline's head spin with the prospect of many more other rounds of sweet, exquisite torture and mind blowing multiple orgasm_s_.

"I know…You realize that you ripped the handcuffs and scarves, right?" He chuckled as he motioned to the pieces of metal on the bed beside them and Caroline blushed.

"I did that?" Klaus rolled his eyes and kissed her softly before settling back on top of her body, feeling exhaustion finally take over him.

They lay tangled as Caroline's fingers ran through Klaus' messy blonde locks, making him hum happily, relishing in the post-orgasmic haze.

**So…what I wanted to say is that I have had this idea for a long while now and although I still want to write a 50 shades inspired story, ****TheKlarolineShipper ****has made quite an interesting point…that it would be nice to have a Klaroline story that has more tension and that was a bit AU…**

**And…I had this idea for a long time now, but I'd love to know if you'd want me to write an AU/AH story where there will be actual human drama and lots of mystery…I was thinking that Caroline could have a really sad (awful) past and Klaus can still have the issues that he has on the show with Mikael and all that…especially Henrik. I have always wanted to write something that was a bit angsty, too…and that involved Caroline having a baby and a troubled past and maybe some really hurtful memories…and trouble with her job and that she knows Stefan and Rebekah and somehow she meets Klaus and well…I don't know yet exactly what I want to make of it…but I'd love to know your thoughts first! :D So please review and let me know if you'd like to write something like that…of course there would be smut, too…but not really at the beginning…;)**

**I also really wanted to write a story starting with a dramatic prologue so yeah…I'd really love to know if you'd be interested in something like that and if you have any more suggestions, please pass them on! **

**Oh and…I still plan of writing this full on smutty story so don't worry about that! ;)**

**REVIEW please! And help me figure this out… **

**AND…I'll still love to hear your prompts for the next chapter! Because so far I've loved including some of them and…before anyone else (Elijah and Rebekah) comes to interrupt their ****week**** of hot hybrid sex (that Kol has promised them) they can do so much more damage…Also…Kol has another surprise in mind and you're going to see just how much of a dirty mind I have when I reveal that…;) I think I'm starting to absorb some of Kol's kinkiness (LOL)**

**Ok…so enough rambling…I hope you still find my A/N's readable and that you'll please take the time to review and let me know about the other story and what you think of this kinky chapter!**

**Thank you so, so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again darlings! Thanks so much for the awesome feedback and I hope you'll still help me decide about that new AU story…and I have to say that I love the prompts and suggestions for this! Each of them is so freaking hot and I really want to thank you for the ideas! I love that I'm not the only one with a dirty mind and that you enjoy the kinky stuff…so there will be more where that came from.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was out of town for the weekend and I didn't have the chapter written because I was not sure what to do with it so I only wrote it today…I hope you'll forgive me and that I picked the right prompt ;) I've seriously had to think hard about what kind of scene I should write because all of your prompts are just amazing! SO...I hope you like this chapter darlings!**

**Have at it! ;) **

Klaus smiled as he heard the soft sigh that escaped Caroline's slightly swollen lips, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep. He replayed the last few hours' events and grinned, knowing that she truly had exhausted herself or, to be more precise, _he _had exhausted her. The mere thought of what he had done to her, of how responsive she was even if he was absolutely certain that Caroline was not one to be submissive - seeing as she had clearly enjoyed dominating him just a few hours ago.

He loved knowing that his little blue eyed angel had a wild side, even though he loved their banter and her stubbornness -although that could be debatable. Klaus still couldn't believe that he had let his guard down and let Caroline take control like that, but truth be told, he actually did enjoy it, very much so. And the things that he did to her after her little striptease number…well those still kept him awake.

Klaus smiled down at the sleeping form of the baby vampire, her blonde locks ruffled and her lips curved into a satisfied little smile as her chest rose and fell steadily, her long lashes crushing over her cheeks as she slept peacefully, clearly exhaustion having caught up with her. He felt a freakishly strong rush of pride surge through him as he thought about the things that he had done to Caroline and for her, that he was the one to 'blame' for her satisfied smile and utter exhaustion.

There were no words to describe how utterly pleased he was to have Caroline spread out of his bed like that, her flawless body bared to him as he explored every delicious inch of her ivory skin. He had loved to make her writhe under him, to have her begging him to touch her, to have managed to make Caroline say the most explicit things, to _demand _his attention and to have sated the wolf in him.

He gazed down at Caroline, enjoying the view of her naked body barely covered by the sheets that she had almost ripped to shreds. Her head was resting on the soft white pillow as her hair was falling in loose waves around her and over the pillow, framing her beautiful face as her slightly parted and swollen lips allowed a few soft sighs to escape from her mouth. Now he remembered saying that he would love to draw her when she was writhing like that under him, in utter pleasure.

Admittedly, he would be lying if he said there was a moment when he _wouldn't _want to draw her. She was truly a vision, incredibly beautiful, strong and full of light as he had already told her once and he wanted to capture every single moment with her on paper. Klaus smiled as he watched her nose wrinkle a bit before she snuggled closer into the pillow and he admired her adorable behaviour -even when she was sleeping she had the most natural reactions and she was so _cute_ as she liked to say.

He quickly scooted further up on the bed, grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil from the nightstand, smirking as he opened it up and saw that Caroline's face was smiling back at him from many of the pages that he had filled before. Klaus didn't like to admit it, but every time that they had met -whether it was when her friends had made her play the blonde distraction or, these last few times, his personal favourites, when she had come to him willingly, asking for help with her prom dress.

It had been really amusing at the time to see Caroline come to him for such trivial thing like a prom dress, but, to her it was more than a dress and he knew that she had wanted to have the perfect prom night so he had complied with her request. Klaus didn't know why Caroline had come to him for help with a dress, he didn't know how she had figured out that he would have a perfect dress for her, but she clearly knew that he would not say no to her.

Klaus had memorized the magnificent sight that greeted him once Caroline had put on the dress that he had given her. She was spectacular and he had captured the beautiful picture of her wearing _his_ dress on paper, wanting to have that memory forever. He admitted that he had drawn her over and over again, from memory, and he just wanted to have the pleasure of drawing her right now, as she was sleeping in his bed.

He settled comfortably, his back resting on the headboard of his bed as he tried to get the best angle in which to draw the beautiful vampire. Klaus smiled as he noticed that the sheet had slipped down her chest, exposing her breasts and now only covering a small part of her. He didn't mind that, though. He loved how comfortable she was and how beautiful she looked, with her hair dishevelled and her face portraying an innocent expression that Klaus knew had helped her get away with not so innocent things...

Shaking his head, Klaus tried to get the erotic images of Caroline on her knees in front of him in the shower, her sinfully soft lips wrapped around his member, her eyes boring into his as she flicked her tongue over him or the way that she looked in that skimpy lingerie as she swivelled her hips and how she had straddled him on the chair, her legs resting on his shoulders as she moved. He smirked, remembering how she had breathlessly said that she had learned that from Cosmo. Apparently she had a peculiar taste in reading material and so he smiled, that fact reinforcing his decision to give her the Kama Sutra. Truth be told, he'd love to try every single position from that book with her and he certainly planned on doing so.

Mentally berating himself for getting off track and losing himself in the erotic thoughts rather than drawing Caroline's sleeping form, Klaus licked his lips, already feeling certain parts of his anatomy come to live at the constant thoughts of Caroline and the Kama Sutra...

Just as he wanted to start drawing her, Caroline turned around, her body settling on the bed with her back toward Klaus. He had to admit that the new view was not bad at all, especially since her back was bare, the sheet barely covering the perfect curve of her rear and Klaus smiled as he saw her hair cascading down her back, making her look even more like one of those women that many painters would give anything to get to have them model for them.

Klaus tilted his head, beginning to draw her like that, softly brushing the pencil over the paper and he lightly drew the contours of her body with the pencil, smiling as he furrowed his brows a bit. The perfectionist in him wanted to find the right angle in which to capture all of Caroline's perfect curves and so he leaned forward, running a finger down the soft skin of her back, tracing a line until he reached her rear, loving how Caroline's body reacted to his barely there touch, her back arching naturally and so, giving him the perfect position that he wanted.

His fingers moved swiftly over the paper, soft lines and curves contouring Caroline's body as Klaus drew her carefully, making sure that he captured every detail of her body, every strand of dishevelled hair and the perfect curve of her waist. Caroline was truly a work of art, every artist's dream...and Klaus' talented hand moved graciously over the paper, trying to do her body justice through his drawing.

The drawing was almost done and Klaus was making the finishing touches, making sure that he had captured the true beauty of Caroline's naked back. He had a focused expression on his face and a small smile etched on his lips as he heard a soft moan escape her lips when he leaned down towards her, running his hand down her side, wanting for her to turn back and face him.

Sleepily, Caroline did exactly so, her body facing his as she still kept her eyes closed and Klaus smirked, knowing that she'd wake up soon enough, but that he could still draw her like that. He quickly turned the page of his sketchbook, swiftly drawing her, marvelling at how beautiful she was even when she slept.

His hand worked on drawing the soft features of her flawless face, the pencil brushing over the paper with certainty and skill, but he took his time contouring her perfect, parted lips, her long lashes. Klaus loved how her hair cascaded over her face, making her look even more ravishing and his lips quirked into a small smirk as he found the perfect term to describe her appearance: thoroughly well fucked.

His eyes raked over her face, making sure that he didn't miss any gorgeous detail of her perfect features and he smiled as his eyes roamed down her body, the pencil brushing over the paper as he continued to draw her body, the arch of her slender neck, the enticing shape of her collarbones and then, the soft curves of her breasts.

Klaus had to shake the inappropriate thoughts from his mind again, getting swept away in erotic images of Caroline. He was an artist and she shouldn't have affected him like that, he should stay focused on drawing her, not having such primal urges to want to run his hands all over her instead of capturing her beauty on paper. Still, Klaus made a mental note to ask Caroline to pose for him more often because now that he had her there, he wanted to make the most of every moment.

He was clearly enjoying thinking about what he would do to Caroline- judging by the _hard _evidence that proved just how aware he was of Caroline's naked body so close to him. Klaus looked back at Caroline, seeing that she was beginning to stir, her eyes fluttering open and he smiled as he saw the way that Caroline stretched her arms and legs, tiredly rubbing her eyes before she noticed him.

As Caroline's eyes opened slowly, she immediately noticed that Klaus was very much awake and not only he was fully awake -_all of him- _from what she could tell by the way that the sheet pooled low over his hips, but he was also drawing. Caroline saw that he was smiling at her, dimples on full display as she saw the pencil still on the sketchbook that he was holding.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked in a rather husky voice that made her clear her throat. Klaus smirked at her, turning back to his sketch as he eyed her breasts openly, not even bothering to hide his heated gaze as he answered without even looking up from his drawing.

"I'm sketching...would you mind sitting back down? I still need to put the finishing touches on this masterpiece, love." Klaus smiled as he knew that Caroline was watching his every move. He could practically feel her eyes burning into him, but he focused on finishing up drawing the perfect curve of her breasts.

"You've been staring at me and drawing me like this?" Caroline asked incredulously, already feeling self conscious about how she looked, knowing full well that her hair must be a mess and her eyes widened as she looked down, noticing that the sheet had pooled down to her hips and that her chest was exposed to his roaming eyes.

"I haven't been staring... I've been _admiring_ and sketching you." Klaus clarified, smiling as he looked up to meet her eyes, seeing that she looked down at her attire and quickly grabbed the sheet, her blue eyes widening as she stared at him. He had to refrain from chuckling, seeing as she was beginning to understand exactly how he had drawn her. Klaus was about to ask her why was she so shy all of a sudden, but he didn't get a chance.

"You sketched me naked?" Caroline asked, still a bit shocked, but she saw that Klaus simply smiled at her, showing his dimples again and making her see how ridiculous she sounded for overreacting like that. After all, he had seen every inch of her body and she knew just how much _she _had enjoyed hearing him say that he wanted to draw her in the throes of passion.

"Not entirely naked, love...but I'd love to." Klaus confessed, smiling as Caroline finally seemed to lose her shocked face and she grinned at him, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes that had him intrigued.

She had to admit that the idea didn't sound that crazy, knowing that he truly was an amazing artist and having seen how incredibly beautiful he had drawn her a while back, at the ball that his family had thrown, Caroline was actually not so appalled by the idea. She was starting to think that having Klaus draw her naked was actually more of a turn on than a reason for her to get nervous.

"Can I see it?" Caroline asked as she was already about to jump and grab the sketchbook from Klaus. He chuckled as he saw Caroline lunge across the bed, landing on top of his legs, making him get a bit uncomfortable, knowing that he was already a bit too excited with the images of Caroline that had flashed through his mind.

"Not yet. It's not ready..." He smirked as he saw Caroline settle over his legs, the sheet barely covering his hardening erection as she slid closer. She was pouting adorably at him, her eyes shining as she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Please, Nik..." Caroline looked him in the eye, her hands landing dangerously close to his groin as she pouted up at him and gave him that innocent smile that he knew was even more persuading than her saying his name like that. If she was going to play that game, then he could play dirty, too. Klaus grinned at her, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

"Only if you will pose for me later _completely_ nude..." Klaus smirked as he whispered the last part, making Caroline's eyes narrow as her breath hitched in her throat. He loved to see her all flustered, loved how he could get her all hot and bothered. And Caroline had to admit that with that accent and those dimples, who could say no to him?

But still, Klaus wasn't the only one with a dirty mind and wicked ideas so Caroline, as she moved her hand a bit more to the right and grabbed the sheet, she smirked up at him as she pulled the covers off of his gorgeous body, exposing him in all of his naked glory. It was a battle trying to decide whether to lose herself in his piercing 'fuck me' gaze or stare at his tempting, muscled body. He gulped a bit, not expecting that, but he watched as Caroline's eyes roamed over his body.

Her mind was reeling as she observed the sensual way that his hand rested on the flat expanse of his stomach and she licked her lips involuntarily as she watched how hard and ready he was. Caroline had to admit that her thoughts were no longer focused on getting the sketchbook from Klaus, but she wanted to see how he reacted to what she had in mind.

Considering what they'd done in the past few _hours_ - she guessed, because she didn't know how long she had been asleep - Caroline couldn't say that she didn't expect Klaus to be drawing her sometime soon, so she had gotten over that, but she knew that the thing she enjoyed the most was tease him a bit...

"Is that so? And how do you want to draw me, Nik?" Caroline drawled and she smirked at the look on Klaus' face as she slid between his legs, her eyes boring into his as her fingers danced over his thighs, lightly making their way upwards.

Before he could reply, Caroline ran her tongue over her lips slowly, biting her lip as she saw that Klaus' eyes were glued to her mouth. Caroline's thoughts were becoming hazy, her body burning with the lust that was surging through her and it was like her whole body was on fire. Her mischievous smile was making his mind reel with thoughts of what she wanted to do next. The only thing that he was certain of was that he didn't know what to expect from Caroline, but that he loved every crazy idea that she came up with.

She was now standing on all fours, between his legs, her hands placed dangerously close to Klaus' already aching member. He was hard and ready and the sight of Caroline's naked body in such a sexy position in front of him. Her eyes were blazing a blue fiery light, her lips curled into a sly smirk as she watched him. Klaus was barely able to hold the sketchbook that was in his hands because he clearly was too lost in the moment, her body too distracting as she moved even closer.

"Do you want to draw me like _this_?" Caroline asked in a sultry tone, biting her lip as she slowly pulled the sheet all the way off of her body and tossed it aside, leaving both their bodies completely bare. Her hands rested on either side of his impressive erection, her body so close to his and her not so innocent actions leaving him utterly speechless. Caroline loved to see how he struggled to keep an impartial expression on his face, but his darkening blue eyes told her enough to make her feel confident as she continued.

"Draw me like this, Nik." Caroline whispered as she leaned forward, while his eyes widened and his mouth literally dropped open. She placed her lips around his erection, making him moan at the unexpected movement as she sucked tentatively, running her tongue over the tip as she looked into his eyes, seeing the stormy blue hues drowning in lust.

The way that she had demanded for him to draw her like that was incredibly arousing and Klaus had to admit that he clearly was taken aback by her words. His eyes widened and his muscles tightened as Caroline's mouth closed over his member, making him groan at the erotic sight. Now _that_ was something that he really would love to sketch, but problem was that he was seriously starting to doubt that he'd be _able_ to draw her like that.

His fingers gripped the sketchbook tighter, not knowing if she was actually suggesting that he could draw her in such an erotic pose, or she was simply teasing him, knowing that he would be affected greatly by her actions and that he wouldn't manage to withheld so that he could actually sketch her.

Klaus smirked at his idea, still looking at Caroline as she sucked harder on him, his dimpled smile letting her know that she was not the only one with a wicked idea. Before she could ponder on that too much, she noticed how Klaus turned the page on his sketchbook, taking his pencil in his hand and began to brush the pencil over the paper.

Caroline's eyes widened, incredulous at the control that Klaus was showing, having thought that he wouldn't even be able to draw - given the things that she was doing to him. But she had to admit that the dirty part of her mind was reeling with the prospect of having Klaus draw her in such an erotic position. Caroline was not about to shy away now, considering how thoroughly Klaus had explored her body and how hot she was when he had said that he wanted to draw her in the throes of passion.

Klaus was proving to be an amazing artist as he watched her and felt every jolt of pleasure that Caroline was giving him, but still managed to draw her. He loved that he could use that Original hybrid strength and speed for more than fights, meaning that thanks to the speed and precision of his hybrid reflexes, Klaus managed to swiftly move the pencil on the paper, capturing the sinfully hot image of Caroline as he never would've thought possible.

"Caroline!" Klaus groaned as she moved down on his length, pushing him into her mouth as her tongue twirled around his tip and his hips flexed, the surge of pleasure making his hand still on the paper. Caroline looked up at him and grinned as she pulled back, seeing that his teeth were clenched and his muscles tense as he tried to keep still.

"If you stop, I stop...and I don't want to stop, Nik..." Caroline pouted at him, her hand moving dangerously close to his member as she ran a finger over his length, her nail scraping ever so slightly over his heavy, hard member. A lopsided smirk etched on her lips as she watched Klaus' expression, loving how his eyes were blistering with heat and unbridled lust.

Klaus didn't know how Caroline could look so innocent while doing such sinfully erotic things, but he knew that as soon as her lisp closed over him again, he would need to focus and finish that drawing before flipping her over and fucking her into oblivion.

Caroline took him into her mouth again, supporting herself on his thighs and feeling his legs tense under her touch as she pushed him deeper into her mouth, sucking harder than before. Klaus groaned again, his hand working on getting the drawing done, clearly enjoying the view and the sketch, too, because there was no way that he could've even dreamed that they'd end up doing this...

She flicked her tongue across the head of his impressive erection, wrapping her teeth behind her lips as she clamped her mouth around him, making him growl as his hips bucked off the bed. Caroline knew exactly what she was doing to him and she loved it, sucking harder and pulling him deeper as she swirled her tongue around and around.

"Bloody hell, Caroline..." Klaus groaned, his voice breathy as he looked back at her, not being able to hold back any longer as he tossed the sketchbook aside and grabbed Caroline's shoulders and pulled her up, crushing his lips to hers hungrily. The sudden movement had startled Caroline, but she smirked as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, possessing and exploring her mouth with such skill that her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Klaus pulled back, smirking as he looked at her, being more than thrilled that he had captured her in his sketches in such a way, no less and he had to admit that he wouldn't have thought that she'd agree to such a thing, much less suggest it herself, but it looked like he had managed to corrupt this baby vampire.

There was something intimate about the way that they stood there bared in front of each other and Klaus' imagination was running wild with heated thoughts of different ways that he could take her. The room was filled with the delicious aroma of their raging arousal and it simply made fire spread through him at the thought of having her mouth on him.

"How about we try something a little more adventurous?" Caroline smirked at seeing Klaus' eyes spark with interest at her words. He raised an eyebrow at her, stepping a bit closer as he saw Caroline bite her lip.

"What do you have in mind, love?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes, actually very curious to know what was going through her dirty mind. Caroline grinned back at him, the naughty glint in her eyes driving Klaus insane with desire.

"69" Caroline said simply, enjoying the flash of surprise in Klaus' eyes as her lips curled into a satisfied smirk. She knew that he was all for the idea when she saw his eyes light up and judging by the response of other parts of his delicious body, he was more than ready for it.

"Then we'll do it the adventurous way…that will blow your mind _and_ make you head spin…" Klaus smiled smugly, his eyes sweeping across her naked body as she raised an eyebrow at his words. Caroline felt that her skin was tingling in anticipation and she liked the feeling of utter excitement that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Lie down on the bed and let your head hang over the edge." Klaus told her, making her swallow hard as she settled in the position. She could see him as he walked in front of her so that he stood over her face. The position was providing her excellent access to his cock and she smirked, reaching out her hand to tease him, sweeping her thumb gently over him and making him groan.

"Caroline…" Klaus hissed and she wondered if he had meant that as a warning or he was just enjoying himself. She felt him bent forward so that he was draped across her body and she felt his hands gripping her ankles before he swiftly lifted her up, making her gasp as he propped her legs on his shoulders.

Every nerve ending in her body was aware of the precarious position she was in and she felt her stomach knot as she realized that she was completely suspended off the bed and entirely at Klaus' mercy. She smirked, feeling at ease at least knowing that he was a vampire and the possibility to drop her was slim to none. Plus, she had to give it to him that she loved his interpretation on the famous position.

It was ideal, actually, she thought…seeing that her face was directly in front of his member and she could easily dart her tongue and lick off the precum and please him thoroughly. Her breath hitched as she felt Klaus' warm breath ghost over her sensitive exposed flesh, reminding her that this was all about mutual pleasure. She was extremely turned on and she had the hard evidence of his arousal right in front of her so she knew that he was just as ready as she was. Of course, there was an added thrill knowing that she was upside down.

Klaus' mouth was tantalizingly close to her aching core and the wave of excitement that coursed through her was only adding to the powerful lust that was consuming her from the inside out. Without hesitating, Caroline licked her lips before wrapping her mouth around Klaus' tip and closed her lips over him, sucking gently.

His hips bucked forward at the contact and Caroline took more of him into her mouth, sliding her lips over his sensitive skin as she greedily consumed him. Klaus wasted no time and his mouth descended on her exposed slit, his tongue lapping at her and making her moan. That sent pleasurable vibrations through him, his tongue flicking over her throbbing clit as he groaned against her wet flesh. The sensations took over her, his sinful tongue teasing and playing with her expertly, making shivers of pleasure run through her.

Caroline ran her tongue over his aching member, pulling back to wrap her lips around his head and suck hard as she felt his soft, yet wicked tongue delve into her moist entrance. Pleasure shot through her as she moaned loudly around him, overcome by the feeling of his tongue moving maddeningly back and forth. She circled his tip with her tongue, feeling his groan all the way down to her toes as he sucked her clit between his lips.

"Ah!" Caroline whimpered as she suddenly felt Klaus' blunt teeth close over her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her head spin as she felt the pleasure invade her body. Deciding she wanted to hear him as lost in pleasure as her, Caroline steadied herself and took him all the way into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around his impressive girth, finally achieving the desired effect as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her when Klaus moaned rather loudly against her trembling flesh.

They continued enjoying each other, working in perfect synchronization, pleasuring one another with ardent fervour, the only sounds in the room being their satisfied moans and the wet smacks of oral pleasure. Caroline was acutely aware of her impending orgasm, feeling Klaus' tongue rolling over her sensitive flesh as he, too was approaching that pleasurable peak.

His lips closed over her clit, sucking at it gently as he inserted one finger inside of her already quivering walls, making her head spin. The external stimulation of his talented tongue combined with the penetration of his finger made her fall over the edge as her orgasm crashed into her full force. The odd sensation of being upside down had made her pleasure all that more powerful as she felt her blood rush both to her head and her private parts.

Having neglected his throbbing cock, Caroline knew that he was not quite done, yet…so she smirked, a wicked idea forming in her mind as she felt his teeth drag over her overly sensitive clit. Her lips closed over him, sucking him off as her hand gripped him and started pumping up and down.

Feeling his tongue delve into her with renewed fervour, Caroline took him in deeper into her mouth until he was almost entirely lodged in her mouth, smirking slightly as she heard his whimper. She was pretty proud of her oral skills in that moment, swallowing around his pulsing cock and bobbing her head up and down, expertly making him lose his control as he came hard down her throat.

His loud moan reverberated against her intimately, pleasure shooting through her as she felt her clit twitch again in need. Caroline lightly traced her nails along the still sensitive skin of his member, tracing the veins that she could see and smirked as she felt Klaus' teeth scrape against her clit and his tongue swept between her nether lips.

Not thinking twice about it, Caroline leaned forward and sunk her fangs into Klaus' thigh, moaning satisfied as she heard him hiss. It was rather instinctual and not even in her kinkiest dreams had she fantasized about this thing, but, as she felt Klaus' fangs sink into her sensitive flesh, her mind was spinning and her world shattered around her.

The sensations were overwhelming her, the intoxicatingly delicious blood invading her senses, raw pleasure taking over her body as she was bombarded with multiple orgasms as they both kept drinking from the other in such an intimate way.

Klaus felt his knees shake and he tried to steady himself, knowing that he had to keep Caroline in place, too, but his body was assaulted with powerful waves of pure pleasure. He felt like he head certainly reached that state of Nirvana…whatever that was. The whole world around him shifted and he knew that he was seconds away from a comatose state, but it was blissfully satisfying.

"Oh my God!" Caroline cried out as she pulled back, feeling her eyes roll in the back of her head as she tried to calm her trembling body, but failed miserably. Thankfully, Klaus pulled back, too, still a bit dizzy with the sensations, but he managed to set her down before he collapsed beside her on the bed.

"You can wear me out like that anytime, sweetheart." Klaus muttered, feeling his eyes already closed in pure exhaustion and he smirked as he felt Caroline's body drape over his.

"Mhmm…" Caroline nodded, her body shutting down, relishing in that blissful post orgasmic haze as she drifted to sleep, again in such a short while being utterly spent.

**So...what do you think? Did you like the crazy 69? :D I hope I included your prompts well into this chapter so...don't hesitate to give me more crazy prompts because I assure you that I, too, have a really dirty mind and given the fact that this is FF and that we are talking about vampires and hot hybrid sex…ANYTHING goes! ;)**

**And...I'd still love to hear your opinion on the AU/AH story that I'd love to write...I really would need some more feedback on that! **

**Ok…so enough rambling…I hope you'll, please, take the time to review and let me know if you have other prompts and what you think of yet another kinky chapter!**

**Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers! You have no idea how happy I am to see all of those amazing reviews and read all of your prompts that clearly give me inspiration! Thank you so much for all of the awesome feedback and the provocative prompts! Keep it up, please!**

**I guess dirty minds think alike because I had already started writing this chapter with this particular smutty scene and I saw that there were already several prompts that wanted some of the kinky stuff that are in this chapter! So that's really interesting...**

**Anyhow...I have seen that a few guest readers were concerned about a possible threesome, but I want to reassure you that there will be NO THREESOME! I agree that it is really OOC for both Klaus and Caroline so don't worry, but there can be a little bit of dream drama that Silas can give Caroline an erotic dream involving a threesome, so that could just be somewhat of a compromise, but I'm not sure about it either because it doesn't make sense so I don't really want to bring that into the story. **

**Now...this is an abrupt start, but I just felt it was time to get right to the good part ;) So here it goes!**

Caroline moaned loudly as she felt the cold surface of the bathroom wall against her overly heated skin. Her back had hit the wall roughly as her whole body hummed in anticipation, her breathing uneven and ragged as she felt Klaus' body pressing against hers intimately. The intimate position of their bodies did nothing to hide his aching erection and Caroline knew that there was absolutely no way that she'd ever get enough of him.

Klaus wasted no time as his hands quickly found their way up the smooth skin of her thighs. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, seeing flames dancing into their intense blue depths and he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did even though they were supposed to have a shower.

They didn't give a damn that they were in the bathroom and that just a few minutes ago they had awakened and that they were supposed to get in the shower, but clearly they hadn't made it in the shower. The haze of unbridled lust had enveloped them both as they crashed into the bathroom. There was just too much desire and sexual tension between them. Their heated couplings only made her more insatiable and Klaus was always more than glad to help her release some of the tension.

There was this urgency that had taken over both of them, making all that control that they both supposedly possessed vanish under the heat of their passionate kisses. The force and roughness of their touches were uncontrollable, a primal urge invading their senses, making their shredded control burn into flames.

Caroline savoured the taste of Klaus' sinful tongue as they kissed hungrily, glad that there was no need to get rid of the offending fabrics that should have covered their bodies because nothing dared separate their skin. Raw lust was invading her system, flooding through her bloodstream as Klaus pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Klaus' hard body was pressing hers deliciously against the wall and she moaned loudly as his very hard member was rubbing hotly against her aching core. Her whole body was trembling, craving more of the sheer pleasure that only Klaus could give her. The need was already eating at her insides and shock waves were travelling through her body at the furious kisses and intense sensations.

"Klaus! Please, just...fuck me..." Caroline practically groaned at him - still not used to use such explicit words, but knowing that it would clearly make Klaus give in- as she tugged at his hair, grounding her hips roughly against his, relishing in the low moan that it elicited from Klaus' lips. The desperation that was taking over her senses was something that Caroline obviously couldn't control because there was that _need_ that licked at her insides, burning brightly. She hadn't _felt _him _inside_ her in way too long for her taste and she needed Klaus to fill her and relieve that ache in her core, to feel how he pushed every bare inch inside of her, scorching hot and silky soft.

"Oh, I will, Caroline..." Klaus whispered huskily as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck, smirking as he felt Caroline's hands roam his body and greedily running her fingers over his back and down to his sinfully hot ass, raking him with her nails playfully as she grabbed his firm ass.

Knowing that she was as desperate for release as he was, Klaus pulled back, setting her legs down on the ground. He smirked as he took in the view of Caroline's beautiful naked body and his heated eyes lustfully raked her form. But this wasn't the time to look at her or even take his time exploring her every glorious inch with his mouth, this was the time to fuck her hard and make her scream.

"Bend over the counter!" Klaus ordered, seeing Caroline's eyes lit up as she complied, smirking at him in the huge mirror that was right in front of them. Her hands gripped the counter shakily as she felt Klaus' hands snake up the side of her thighs as he smirked at her, his smouldering gaze capturing hers, making fire spread through her veins.

His body was so close behind hers that she could feel heat radiating from him, warming her all over. He pulled her hair back so it was all hanging down her back and he grasped a handful of her blonde locks, angling her head to the side. He ran his nose down her exposed neck, inhaling all the way and back up to her ear, his stubble scraping so hotly over her sensitive skin.

"I'm going to take you from behind, love." Klaus whispered as he placed a soft kiss behind her ear and Caroline bit her lip, the muscles in her belly clenching with carnal wanting as she saw the dark, lust filled eyes and felt his hands slide down her thighs again, pulling her legs further apart.

Klaus smirked at her devilishly one more time before he kneeled behind her, making Caroline's mind reel with the anticipation and need and she swallowed thickly at the thought of what was to come (pun intended). There was that distant thought about them actually not having that much time for foreplay and teasing, but Klaus had changed his mind on that and Caroline wasn't one to complain.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned as she felt his fingers move over the trembling wet flesh of her core, the tip of his middle finger rimming her cleft as desire was licking at her insides as she felt his hot breath on her. He slowly circled her throbbing clit with the tip his tongue, teasingly, making her even slicker with pleasure and want. That velvet, provocative touch only made the ache in her core grow hotter as Klaus pulled back and Caroline could practically see the smug smirk on his face as she gripped the counter harder.

"Easy there, tiger...you're going to break that..." Klaus teased her as he saw the tight hold that Caroline had on the counter, knowing that she was perfectly capable of breaking it. He liked to tease her and he thrived in the feeling of dominance, in having control over her in a raw, animalistic way.

"Then you might want to do something about that!" Caroline replied huskily as she turned her head to glare at him, the smug smile that curved his lips making her blood boil. There was this constant battle between them, to see who was the one in charge and even though it lead to mind blowing sex, they never could decide who had 'won'.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, love." Klaus whispered as she turned back around, doing as he said and watching herself in the mirror as she felt his hands grip her thighs tightly. His lips pressed lightly on her innermost thigh, slowly making their way upwards, closer to her heated flesh. His ravenous lips raced over her flesh so softly that Caroline's body bowed, needing more of his maddeningly sweet torture.

"I want to see you behind me in the mirror, Klaus..." Caroline stated, but his name turned into a rather loud moan as she felt his mouth come down on her core hard. Klaus' tongue circled her swollen clit, flicking the hypersensitive knot of nerves and making pleasure surge through Caroline's body as he licked and nipped at her wet flesh with a hunger that made her head spin.

Caroline looked in the mirror, seeing that her face was contorted as pleasure took over her, barely being able to keep her eyes open as Klaus' talented tongue moved expertly over her. Her legs were shaking, but Klaus' hands helped her stand straight as he worked her to new heights. She was losing all sense of herself, but her eyes were gazing at the vision of herself so utterly lost in pleasure as Klaus made her feel like every nerve ending in her body was connected to her erogenous zones, catching fire with every flick of his talented tongue.

He tortured her, coaxing her body to the brink of orgasm and then letting her slide back down - over and over until sweat misted Caroline's ivory skin. Klaus' tongue was tireless and diabolical, cleverly focusing on her clit until a single stroke would set her off, then moving lower to thrust into her. The soft, shallow plunges were maddening, the flickering against the nerve-laden tissues making her desperate enough to beg shamelessly.

"More! Please Nik, let me come!" Caroline moaned, the tone of her voice sounding awfully similar to begging, but she'd try not to dwell on that too much because with the things that they had done, Caroline learned that they were beyond begging at that point. She merely wanted to get what she craved and she'd do anything for it...and Klaus' ministrations were making all of her rational thoughts burn up in flames. His lips closed over her throbbing clit, sucking at it hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling them as Caroline's hips buckled against him.

She whimpered as Klaus started moving his fingers roughly, setting a gruelling fast pace that had Caroline moaning and writhing in seconds. He suckled and nibbled at her heated flesh as she ground her hips against him and he pumped his fingers faster. The sensations were driving her insane and Klaus knew exactly how close she was, smirking as he listened to the sinful sounds that were spilling from Caroline's lips. She was so hot, her reactions so primal that Klaus knew that she was definitely made for him.

He chose to not think of the implications of that because right now things were not too complicated and the consequences of saying that out loud to anyone could be devastating. They had been simply enjoying each other and he was perfectly fine with that, but something was stirring deep inside of his chest as he thought about how there would be a time to discuss the real drama outside of his mansion.

Their time together had started to have more meaning to her, too -more than simply great sex and it unnerved her to actually have so many conflicting emotions flood her mind, so she shook her head, having already decided to allow herself as much drama free time as possible because she was always the one to worry about everything and she had had to give up on a lot in order to help her friends and this was not something she was willing to let go.

"Ah!" Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by the tormenting, exquisite touch of Klaus' fingers. Her cry of pleasure made Klaus smirk, making him push all of the thoughts out of his mind and focus back in the moment, bringing her pleasure. His mouth was on her, tasting the sweet nectar of her desire and his tongue swirled over her swollen clit as his fingers kept pumping into her.

"You taste delectable, Caroline!" Klaus licked his lips as he pulled back a little and, just as Caroline was about to protest by the loss of his mouth, he slid one more finger inside of her, stretching her with such skill that it was unbearably good. Her inner muscles were already clamping down on his fingers greedily and he knew that she was getting closer to her climax.

"Mmmm..." Her whole body was twisting, her hips rolling against his fingers, trying to find that sweet release. Klaus' mouth crashed down on her again, his fingers moving relentlessly as he felt her inner walls flutter against his fingers before he bit down gently on her sensitive clit, making her scream out as her orgasm rippled through her.

Heat spread through her fast, like lightening in the darkness and white-hot sensations were enveloping her and drowning her body as her muscles tightened to a painful extent. Caroline felt the tidal wave of earth shattering pleasure course through her veins as blinding fire rushed over her skin, an explosion of raging desire taking over her body.

"Klaus!" She yelled out as the intense sensations were rocketing through her, making her lose her mind. He reached out with his free hand and gripped hers, watching as the knuckles were turning white under her powerful hold. Caroline intertwined their fingers and held onto him for dear life as the massive amount of pleasure was still crashing down on her in waves.

Caroline was panting as she rode out the orgasm that had nearly ripped her to shreds, knowing that only Klaus could ravage her so thoroughly and leave her so utterly satisfied, yet still needy. Her body was humming in delight as she felt Klaus' hungry tongue lap at her juices, making her trembling core even more sensitive.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart..." Klaus smirked as he whispered against her wet and overly heated skin, feeling extra smug as he only heard a low mumble from her. He'd managed to reduce her to a trembling mess -again- and he was enjoying every second of it.

Caroline had barely heard him and she was still shaking with pleasure, her eyes focused on her own face, her features twisted in utter bliss when she felt his sharp fangs slide into her skin, the sinful sensation making her eyes roll back. Her whole body erupted into a hot orgasm that rolled through her like a crashing wave, building and swelling and spreading through her in a warm rush of pleasure. For Klaus it was deliciously erotic, to taste the nectar of her arousal and the potent blood all at once.

Her whole body tightened and her inner muscles contracted around his fingers and she gasped as she was catapulted into the abyss of infinite pleasure without having any kind of barriers against the assaulting sensations. Caroline was shaking under the hot intensity because it was so completely consuming and blissful.

"God, Nik!" She managed to whisper as he pulled back, licking the traces of blood from her skin and steadied her as he stood up and placed both his hands over hers. The rush of her blood still hummed through his system and Klaus smirked as Caroline met his lust glazed eyes in the mirror, her fingers holding onto his hands tightly.

"Watch us, Caroline...watch how hot you are as I fuck you." Klaus whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe as she was still concentrating hard on that small, potent powerhouse at the apex of her thighs.

The sound of his husky, accented voice made Caroline's desire flare up and rush through her all over again, with renewed fervour. Klaus placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her shoulder as one of his hands cupped her needy breast, kneading it expertly as he watched her. Every tug of his fingers on the puckered tip of her breasts caused a wave of heat down below, lust pooling in her core as pleasure bolted through her.

She was quite a vision, all flustered and hot, her lips parted and eyes hooded with desire as she whimpered under his touch. Her hair fell wildly around her face, one of her hands was still gripping the counter and the other one was holding his. Her gaze was locked on the sinfully erotic image of them.

Caroline moaned loudly as her slick sensitive skin came into contact with his rock hard erection, her nails digging into his hand as she urged him to take her already. Klaus felt all that raging lust took over his body as his cock brushed over her dripping sex, the need to feel her warmth being too much to handle. Caroline wanted to feel every glorious inch of him inside of her and apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Klaus licked his lips seductively as he slid his free hand to her hips, gripping her flesh rather roughly, but Caroline didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were barely open as Klaus pushed himself deep inside of her, eliciting a lewd string of sounds from Caroline's lips.

"Oh!" She cried out, feeling him stretch her completely as he filled her to the hilt in one swift move. For once, he stopped teasing, his hips pushing against her in a hungry rhythm that had her whimpering for more. He moved quickly, savagely, his fingers digging into her skin, raw lust and urgency marring his movements.

Caroline was panting, barely being able to keep her head up as she still watched as Klaus fucked her from behind in the mirror. Her arousal was seemingly infinite and she felt his fingers tangle in her long blonde locks, pulling her hair back from her face and she threw her head back, making sure he watched as she twisted her head to the side and sank her fangs into his neck.

The unexpected, bold move made Klaus gasp, but there was only pleasure shooting through him from her bite because as Caroline sucked at the puncture wounds, she licked his skin, soothingly. He was reeling from the extraordinary physical reaction that she had to him and that she managed to make him lose his mind with every small touch of her lips. His delicious blood was flowing into her mouth, a heavy hit of aphrodisiac that coursed through her system.

Klaus groaned as he slid even deeper into her, tugging at her hair as he slammed into her roughly. Caroline moaned as the mixture of pleasure and pain shot through her, her body arching into his as it was being invaded by the intoxicating sensation. Her senses were on overdrive, the power that Klaus had over her making her even more excited, because she had never been one to really thrive in being submissive, but after the bondage number he did on her, she was quite open to new ideas however dark and kinky they were. Klaus had managed to corrupt her in the most sinful way and Caroline would have to admit that looking at him now, in the mirror as he took her from behind was beyond arousing.

"Fuck, Caroline!" Klaus growled as she swivelled her hips against him, the new angle allowing him to hit her front wall with every thrust. He was lost in the surge of controlling desire and utter power he felt, the overwhelming sensations taking over him. Caroline smirked as she slowly moved her legs together, contracting her inner muscles around his throbbing cock.

"Ah!" He groaned and she felt his pace quickening as he started slamming into her harder and faster and Caroline was lost in the glorious pleasure. The urgency of his thrust made it clear that he was close and Caroline knew that neither one of them could hold off any longer. His thrusts became erratic as Caroline bucked her hips back against him, her nails digging painfully in the skin of Klaus' hand as she felt the ultimate pleasure wash over her.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out, his name falling from her lips as the passion of the moment consumed her thoroughly. Klaus moved into her faster and harder than he had ever before, pushing her until she thought that she'd crossed the limits, but he'd break straight through them with rough slams and he would've been worried about hurting her if she'd not have been a vampire.

Their soft moans and whimpers became loud, animalistic groans as the immense pleasure rocketed through their bodies, their eyes locked in the mirror, their gazes only igniting more desire and making the fire that burnt in their veins roar to life. His body stiffened as his climax took over him as he felt Caroline's inner muscles flutter around him.

They both stood there, panting and trying to catch their breaths as Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline, holding her close. She was still looking straight into his dangerously blue eyes as they came down from their high. He placed small kisses on her shoulders, the world beginning to contours around them again even though her senses were ravaged along with her body, disconnected, solely concentrated on what he had been doing to her, on his touch and how her body had shattered in a now familiar way.

"Klaus..." Caroline whispered, not being able to form any sentences to explain how extremely turned on she had been especially by the fact that she had seen how Klaus had taken her from behind, in the mirror. The erotic image would be surely imprinted in her brain and Caroline had to admit that it was actually something that she'd gladly have burned into her brain because seeing Klaus posses her in such a primal way was incredibly arousing and utterly mind blowing.

In fact, every single moment of orgasmic bliss she had spent with Klaus had been several shades darker and a hundred degrees hotter than anything that she could've imagined before. The scorching love making and the hard fucking had been quite the emotional roller coaster, but there was no way that Caroline could say that she didn't enjoy every second of it. She had been thriving in all the euphoric pleasure that they were both bathing in every time they kissed and every time they were together.

"Now you see how exquisite you are when you're thoroughly ravished, love." Klaus whispered in a raw voice, so sensual and seductive that Caroline had to stifle a moan at the delicious shivers that it sent down her spine. He was still fully sheathed inside of her, invading her flesh in every way possible. Klaus' words actually stirred something inside her -that was not him- and Caroline had to admit that having seen herself with Klaus like that in the mirror was a different kind of erotic fantasy, on a whole other level of hotness.

"That was definitely intense and totally hot!" Caroline gushed, her breath still ragged with the amount of incredibly hard work out that they'd been doing. She loved to see Klaus like that and she had never really given too much thought to how many different positions there were for mind blowing sex. Now, Klaus' idea of giving her the Kama Sutra seemed really tempting.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet. This was only _one_ mirror...we might have to get you in the mirror room and I shall ravish you again from behind..." Klaus whispered, making Caroline's eyes widen at his words, clearly interested and a bit unnerved by the idea of a room full of mirrors.

_And I might even consider using that other room that Kol had set up a while back. _Klaus thought, smirking as he remembered about that. That particular room was certainly full of leather crops and interesting toys and other kinky stuff that his brother had bought, but Klaus had never admitted that he had entered in there and studied each of the kinky objects. Klaus smirked as he thought about the chains hanging from the wall that he had found there and promised to hang Kol from them for transforming a room in _his_ mansion into his 'play room', but now...he might even use it, since Kol had never gotten a chance to do so.

"Klaus!" Caroline gasped and he shook the thoughts from his mind, but, from Caroline's breathy moan and the way that she gripped his hand on the counter, there was a very hard evidence of his haughty thoughts inside of her-literally. Caroline had watched as his eyes glazed over with lust and she guessed that he, too, was thinking about what he'd do to her in that mirror room. And she _knew for sure_ that he was having very R rated thoughts when she felt him harden inside of her again, the feeling of his erection expanding into her being so foreign, but so damn good!

She felt every rock hard inch of him, felt the unmistakable reiteration that every inch of her was his to posses and invade. He smiled his charming and devilish, dimpled smile at her, licking his lips as he gripped her hips, enjoying how soft her skin was under his fingers and how her hands grasped the marble counter tighter as he rolled his hips slowly as if to see what she'd do.

Caroline moaned at the sensual way that he was stretching her, their eyes locked in the mirror, making her that much more responsive as she felt his piercing hot gaze on her as he smacked her across her rear with his hand, making her gasp. Her eyes widened as she felt the slight sting of his slap, but the vibrations from the smack went straight to her core, a treacherous moan escaping her lips.

"You like that, don't you, love?" Klaus whispered and Caroline simply nodded, not even understanding how she could be so enticed by him, by everything that he was giving her. Klaus smiled at her, seeing that she bent forward even more, arching her back and allowing him a better view of her wanton curves.

"You have such beautiful skin, Caroline." He breathed as he leaned down and kissed her along her spine, gentle, featherlike touches of his raspberry coloured lips. At the same time, his hands moved around to her front, palming her breasts and as he did that, he trapped her neglected nipples between his fingers and tugged them slightly. His ministrations lacked their previous harshness and were now more teasing and gentle, the roughness of their earlier actions forgotten, but her body responded accordingly, coming alive once more for him.

Klaus bit and sucked at her shoulders, lightly making his way down her back as he kept tugging at her nipples, making her hands tighten painfully on the counter. She was sure that he had ordered a special kind of marble, strong enough so that it wouldn't crumble under a baby vampire's force. The thought almost made her giggle, but any trace of amusement left her mind as she felt Klaus' fingers tangle in her hair, winding it around his wrist to her nape and holding her head in place.

Very slowly, he started moving, pulling out of her gently and easing into her again, filling her with such precision that it was unsettlingly hot. He still looked into her eyes, scorching blue lust evident in both their gazes as he held on tight to her and then slammed into her, jolting her forward.

Caroline gripped the counter tighter, crying out as she pushed back against him as he continued his merciless onslaught, again and again, his fingers digging into her hip. Her arms were straining, muscles sore from the force that she had exerted as she grasped the counter, her legs felt uncertain, her scalp stinging a bit from his tugging at her hair and she could feel a gathering deep inside of her.

The force of her impending orgasm was going to make her collapse, she just knew it! But Klaus continued to move roughly against her, into her, his breathing harsh, moaning and groaning. Her body was bowing to him, already feeling that quickening taking over her as Klaus stilled, ramming into her deeply.

"Come for me, Caroline!" He rasped and her name on his lips sent her tumbling over the edge as she became all body and spiralling sensations and sweet release and then completely and utterly mindless. Klaus nuzzled her hair, his release flooding her as she felt her legs give in.

The next thing that she knew was that she was laying on him, on the floor, her back to his front as she was staring at the ceiling, all post coital and glowing and utterly shattered. Caroline sank lax onto his hard body, sweaty and boneless and replete.

"Let's get in the shower, love, I'll take care of you." Biting her lip, Caroline fought back the sounds of helplessness at the thought of another round in the shower. She was becoming really tired after every round of hot hybrid sex with Klaus, but that was probably because she hadn't fed in a while. Still, Klaus chuckled at the way Caroline's eyes widened as he told her he'd take care of her and he quickly made himself clear.

"Don't worry, Caroline...I was strictly referring to pampering you, and I promise I shall not take advantage of you. We'll have to feed before we engage in more of these physical activities, love..." Klaus smiled, his dimples on full display as Caroline giggled at his words, loving how attentive he was and how wise he sounded.

"Oh, I know...then I'm all yours." Caroline smiled, her words making Klaus' eyes burn with hope and love and she knew that there were some not so hidden implications to her words, but she meant every word she said.

**So...what do you think? :D I hope you liked the mirror thing and that I included your prompts well into this chapter because as I said, I had already started to write it when I saw that many of you wanted to see Klaus take her from behind and a mirror scene so...don't hesitate to give me more crazy prompts because I assure you that my dirty mind shall come up with enough smut for every kinky prompt!**

**And...I'd still love to hear your opinion on the AU/AH story (not the 50 shades...cause that is already a done deal), but that other one with Caroline having a troubled life and a son...it's just something I'd love to write...I really would need some more feedback on that! So read the AN at the end of chapter 10 for more details, please! **

**Ok…so enough rambling…I hope you'll, please, take the time to review and let me know if you have other prompts and what you think of yet another kinky chapter! And bring on the prompts, darlings!**

**Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello darlings! I'm absolutely thrilled with the amazing feedback that this story has been receiving and for that I thank you and I love you! So keep it up! And the prompts are over the moon, incredibly hot and kinky and just what I needed to get more inspiration! **

**So...I feel like I have to say this...I am still studying for the big exam to get into Med-school so I'll probably have to take a week off when I'll have the exam which is in two weeks and I'll be out of town for that and I'll be stressed and all that, but I'll try to write as much as possible until then because I just can't help myself...lol**

**But, on a lighter note, here's another update :D I have to say that your prompts really make my day so yeah...and please READ THE AN AT THE END! :D Now, on with the story! ;)**

Water was dripping from his tousled hair, droplets travelling down his sculpted chest, disappearing under the white towel that was loosely tied around his hips, hanging low enough to reveal the deep V shape of his hips.

Klaus smirked as he exited the bathroom, knowing that Caroline had gone earlier to the kitchen to get a blood bag and now she was coming back to his bedroom and that she'd have quite a nice surprise when she'd be met with his half naked body. He knew that they'd probably postpone dinner for another day or so, but the food would still be there anyway…

"Klaus?" Caroline called out as she made her way through one of the many corridors of the mansion towards his bedroom, knowing that he was probably getting dressed for the dinner. The mere thought of Klaus half naked was already making her mind reel with uncounted fantasies and images of the things that she could do to him or that he would do to her.

"Come in, love…" Klaus called, walking out of the bathroom as she walked into his bedroom. Her eyes widened slightly and he was overly satisfied with himself for the reaction that she had upon seeing him.

She stopped in her tracks, all of her fantasies coming to life as she saw that Klaus was actually half naked and cocky as ever as he came closer to her. The droplets of water were running over his tattoo, down his torso deliciously and Caroline was tempted to follow their trail with her tongue, knowing that she'd wipe that smug smirk off his face. His ever present necklaces were dripping water, too, the sight bringing back memories of how those necklaces had felt against her skin.

The memory made her mind reel, but she had to admit that even though she loved how Klaus had tied her up and had possessed her completely, the thing she loved the most was making Klaus fall apart under her touch and admittedly she was doing that often enough. So, considering the fact that he had dominated her again in the bathroom, not so long ago, Caroline thought that it was her turn to dominate him, again...tit for tat, right?

There was that sudden, powerful and utterly primal instinct that surged through her, making her body hum with the anticipation. Klaus watched mesmerized as Caroline's eyes darkened with the savage lust that was already coursing through him as well. He could practically feel her heated gaze caress his body and he decided that if she wouldn't make the first move, he would.

The definite advantages to being vampires had been fully explored by both Klaus and Caroline so far and he loved being able to surprise her and press her body against the wall in mere seconds. There was that excitement that went with the speed and the rush of desire that ignited the fire deep inside of her that had Caroline moaning as her back hit the wall.

So there went their second attempt at having dinner and not having sex every time they saw each other. Caroline had even put on Klaus' Henley shirt, hoping that that way, she'd tone down that raw need for each other, thinking that it only ignited in them both when they were naked. Apparently, she had been very wrong. Seeing her body covered up -even barely- by his shirt only made Klaus want to rip the offending fabric off of her.

Klaus' lips were on hers, feeding at them as if he was a starving man and she was the most delicious delicacy in the world. Her lips tasted like vanilla and blood with a hint of sweet strawberries and Klaus couldn't get enough of her. The low hum of pleasure that spilled from her lips onto his had him hard in a second and that towel was doing nothing to hide Klaus' evident arousal.

His mouth travelled lower, leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses that had her panting with raw desire for more of him. Caroline was never going to actually admit it, but she had never been that sure of something in her life. She was starting to develop some sort of feelings for Klaus and she was going to talk to him. Maybe after they'd both had their daily dose of each other.

"I thought we were going to at least _try _to have dinner…again." She whispered between harsh intakes of breath as Klaus continued with his hot kisses and she wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist. Her fingers threaded through his still damp hair as she brought his mouth back up to hers, needing to taste him and have some sort of relief.

"Dinner can wait. I want you…" Klaus whispered seductively in her ear as he nipped her earlobe and his hands were already working on getting rid of her clothes, making her giggle. They had never been able to keep it just at detached sex and they had realized that, but they hadn't given a damn about that because they both knew that there was so much more going on between them and they were not going to live in denial.

Caroline's clothes -his shirt- were quickly strewn across the floor, along with Klaus' towel, desperation clear in their haste to have that much craved skin on skin contact. Klaus groaned in satisfaction as Caroline's naked body wrapped around his, the soft contours of her breasts pressing into his muscled chest as she fused their mouths back together in a searing kiss.

The animalistic desire was making them both act on pure instinct and Caroline found herself pressed into the soft mattress of Klaus' king sized bed. She smirked as she felt the evidence of the impact that she had on Klaus rub deliciously against her nether lips. There was no way that she'd be able to endure the never ending torture of Klaus' teasing right now so she smirked, using her vamp speed and strength to flip them over, loving the slightly shocked expression on Klaus' face as she took charge.

"No teasing tonight…" Caroline whispered as she looked deeply into Klaus' blue eyes, her hand sliding in between their bodies and she wrapped her slender fingers around his aching member as she slowly impaled herself on his impressive length.

The look on Klaus' face was priceless as he shamelessly watched his cock slide into her, the sinfully erotic image making the moment that much hotter. She was so freaking wet and tight that he had to hold in a loud groan as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him as he was finally fully inside of her.

"You feel so good, Nik!" Caroline moaned, seeing that he was completely flooded by lust and pleasure, too. She stilled for a second, watching as Klaus' face contorted in unadulterated pleasure as she expertly squeezed her inner walls around him. He knew now that she could be a wild cat in bed, but he always loved how she'd do something that would completely throw him off.

"Caroline…" He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as he felt her warmth tighten around his cock. Oh, the things that she could do to him…Klaus was fairly certain that she'd drive him insane with need and the animal in him wanted to flip them back and slam into her and take back his much craved control. But he pushed that thought aside, knowing that Caroline had promised not to tease tonight- even though he had a feeling that she would.

His palms caressed their way towards her breasts, not being able to keep his hands to himself because the sight of her like that was too tempting. When Caroline felt Klaus' hands cupping her breasts, she splayed her hands on his shoulders, lightly rocking her hips. He was so thick and hard inside of her that, when she began to undulate, the pleasure of feeling him in such a way had her moaning.

Klaus' fingers were on her nipples, rolling and tugging, sending waves of pleasure and desire through her, the gentle stimulation going all the way to her centre. He urged her closer and took a hardened tip in his mouth, making her cry out as her body was igniting with the need for more. Caroline clenched her thighs, lifting herself up and closing her eyes as she focused solely on the way that he felt as he slid out. She bit her lip as he slid back in, stretching her as his tongue explored her chest, licking across her chest to her other breast to her other nipple, fluttering his tongue over the tight, aching tip. Rolling her hips, Caroline relished in the exquisite feel of him filling her so perfectly.

"I'm going to rock your world, Klaus…" Caroline leaned in to whisper in his ear, her hot breath fanning over the overly sensitive skin behind his ear as she placed a soft kiss there. Klaus felt a shiver travel down his body, the feeling of her wrapped so snugly around him and the sound of her sexy voice was already affecting him in a way that he knew he wouldn't last long.

His hands were on her hips, gripping her flesh in a futile attempt at keeping his control in check. Caroline was making him lose his mind with her sultry voice and irresistible touches. She was damn well going to make him submit to her because he had been the one to be in charge mostly and she had had enough, knowing that now she had the power to make him whimper her name.

"Keep them there." She gestured to his hands and he blinked once, following her gaze to his hands and nodding slightly as she smirked at him. Being in control was definitely her thing…

"As you wish, love." Klaus smiled as he replied, his voice low and full of his infamous charm. She liked seeing him like this and she slowly slid her fingers down the hard planes of muscles of his chest, dragging her nails across his abs. She was very much enjoying the way his muscles flexed under her fingertips and she gently ran her fingers back up his body until she reached his broad shoulders.

"Mm…" Caroline licked her lips slowly, deliberately as she watched Klaus' eyes darken and she felt his fingers dig roughly into her skin. She knew that he wanted her to move but she wanted to make him beg just like he had made her beg for him…

"Do you want to kiss me, Klaus?" She asked as she leaned in closer, their lips only separated by a mere inch, her hips moving slightly and she smirked at hearing his low moan.

"Yes…" He breathed, not capable of much more as she slowly closed the minimal distance between their lips and placed a soft kiss on his lips, not giving him time to deepen it. Klaus groaned as she pulled back, needing more of her than a simple pack on the lips. Their position was so damn erotic that he knew even if she didn't move much he'd explode inside of her.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Klaus…" Caroline whispered seductively as she ran her fingers up the side of his neck and threaded them into his soft hair. The mischief in her blue eyes made Klaus' mind reel as he swallowed hard, knowing that he was not above begging her for release.

"I want you to move. No more teasing!" He emphasized his request by bucking his hips into hers, making her gasp at the sudden movement that had the tip of his erection rub hotly against her sweet spot.

That was the last push that Caroline needed (literally) as she smirked at him, starting to move agonizingly slow up and down on top of him, making Klaus groan. Even that slightest friction had them both moaning as she languidly moved over him. She was so wet that he slid so easily inside of her that the slow rhythm was quickly replaced with hungry movements.

"That's it, love..." Klaus started, his words being interrupted as Caroline rolled her hips against him, feeling his hands pulling her closer, harder onto him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, repeatedly rolling her hips as she moved faster, taking him in deeper.

"Fuck!" He grunted as he felt the rush of heat travelling through his body at seeing her glorious naked body moving on top of him like that. Caroline sensed the pleasure invading her flesh and the sinful sounds coming from Klaus' lips were making her crazy. She lifted herself up and slid down harder, rolling her hips as she ground against him roughly, making him groan louder.

The feeling of intoxicating empowerment was rushing through her veins as she moved faster on top of him, relishing in the effect she had over Klaus, the mixture of hearing his moans and feeling him inside of her making her eyes roll back.

She loved feeling like that, seductive and utterly hot under Klaus' smouldering gaze. He was watching her with an intensity that made her head spin as she rode him faster, her body moving on its own accord to give them both the much needed friction. Her skin was burning as she looked into his eyes, taking him in even deeper as she worked herself into a frenzy on his stiff member, adjusting the angle so that the thick crown of his cock rubbed right where she needed it, the movement making them both gasp.

Klaus pulled her harder onto him, pushing himself up and meeting her thrusts as he gripped her hips tighter, knowing that she felt as helplessly good as he did. Her body was beginning to lose all self control, the surge of pleasure taking over her as she moved faster, riding him with complete abandon.

"Oh!" She whimpered as she felt Klaus' hand slide between their slick bodies and his finger circled her swollen clit, making a new wave of pleasure wash over her. He smirked at her, knowing that she was just as affected as he was in that moment and he wanted to hear her scream his name.

Her entire body was humming with pleasure as she moved on top of him harder, her muscles tightening as she felt the flood of sensations invading her flesh, that insanely hot pleasure crashing into her as she looked into Klaus' electric blue eyes. He gripped the back of her neck and her waist in the other, arching his hips to push even deeper.

Caroline whimpered as she felt everything tighten in her body and the sweet tension built higher from the deep rhythmic strokes. She was panting and frantic, pumping her hips restlessly, reaching between their slick bodies, rubbing her clit with the pads of her fingers, hastening her orgasm.

"I feel you getting ready to come, Caroline. You're so beautiful, so sexy...so greedy when I'm inside you." Klaus' words and his raspy voice made her body churn with pleasure, pushing her over the edge.

He was as close as she was and he knew that he'd have to give her one more little push to send her tumbling over the edge. His finger flicked over her aching clit, making her yell out as she looked him in the eye, both of them exploding into the intense supernova of pleasure.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned his name loud enough to drown out the sounds of their bodies colliding. Her body was trembling under the hot waves of her orgasm and she stood there, her gaze locked with Klaus' as they both shuddered with the immense satisfaction of their climaxes. The eye contact made the moment that much more intimate, her sex tightening around his steely erection and the rush of feelings that were flowing into them was utterly mind blowing.

"Kiss me!" Caroline whimpered, her body still humming with the surge of pleasure as Klaus pulled her down against him, her lips crashing down against his in a hungry kiss. The moment that her tongue entered his mouth, the passion ignited inside of them again, the unbelievably hot lust coursing through them both.

Caroline felt him get hard inside of her again, the shuddering waves of her orgasm still crashing into her as he started pushing into her again, harder, feeling her tighten around him again and knowing that she still had another one in her.

"What are you doing to me, Klaus?" Caroline asked as she felt the telltale coil inside of her tighten, every stroke of his cock inside of her brushing against every spot that had her writhing in pleasure. He dove into her hard, feeling his release begin to wash over him again as her body shook on top of him, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he felt the sudden urge to bite down on her soft flesh.

"Come, Caroline!" He whispered and dragged his teeth over her sensitive flesh, making her scream as another earth shattering orgasm crashed into her. He kept moving inside of her as he felt his own climax close, when he felt her warm breath on his neck.

She was still drunk on the utter pleasure and she could feel the delicious scent of his blood under the soft skin of his neck. She rolled her hips into his again, knowing that he was close and deciding to give him one heck of a climax. Her fangs extended and she sank her teeth into the warm flesh of his neck as he heard him groan. As always, the sheer deliciousness of his blood had her eyes roll in the back of her head, the enticing connection she felt to him as she drank from him was something that she rejoiced.

There were no words to describe exactly how much pleasure she was getting from savouring his blood, but one thing was sure- he wasn't the only one that gained something from the bite. The potent, delicious blood was making her head spin, her lips closing over his skin and sucking at the wound, warm blood oozing from the puncture marks and hitting her tongue.

She was simply lost in the amazing taste of his blood, not wanting to stop drinking from him and having that feeling of power over him, relishing in the fact that she had such an effect over the big bad Original hybrid. She had to admit that it was empowering and extremely arousing to hear the guttural sounds of pleasure that escaped from Klaus' lips and to know that Klaus was enjoying having her take control like that. Caroline was sure that he wasn't walking around and allowing anyone to drink from him, not like that anyway and she loved to know that she was special to him, that he was making an effort to make her happy and make her feel cherished.

"Caroline!" He whimpered her name, feeling that utter pleasure as she drank from him, making him cum hotly inside of her, the mere intensity knocking the unnecessary air out of his lungs. The sensation was too much to handle and Caroline pulled back, lazily licking at the remains of blood as Klaus collapsed back onto the bed with her still on top.

"Nik? " She asked him, placing a soft kiss on his neck as she eventually began to come down from her own high, her breathing slowly coming back to normal. Klaus was panting, too, the immense pleasure still coursing through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as he smirked, pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear gingerly.

"Yes, love?" Klaus answered, his hands wrapping around her waist as he placed a small kiss to her hair, breathing in her sweet scent and smiling as he relished in the warm and soft feeling of still being inside of her. Admittedly, he would never get enough of her, he'd never get tired of having Caroline in every way possible and he loved that she seemed to be as insatiable as he was. As much hot hybrid sex as they had, there would never be enough and he loved how they both had plenty on stamina to not have to stop for long...

"You are still..." Caroline whispered, not really daring to finish her sentence as she wiggled her hips a bit, trying to make Klaus understand. He was still partially hard and fully inside her, making it hard not to want to go again and again. Klaus smirked as he heard her and felt her hips move the slightest bit.

"Hard? You're warm and soft, love. I can't help but want you. That's what you do to me, Caroline. It's never enough." He explained, making Caroline pull back a bit to look into his eyes and her breath hitched at the way that he looked at her. Klaus smiled at her and pulled her closer, rolling her onto her back and capturing her lips into a languid kiss, enjoying how intimate the moment was.

As Caroline pulled back to look into his eyes, she blushed, seeing the wicked grin that was etched on his sinfully swollen lips as he slowly slid in and out of her. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest and grinning back at him.

"I like how you feel inside of me, Nik. I can't get enough of you." She confessed, smiling as she saw his trademark dimpled smile appear, his eyes glinting with promises of not so innocent things to come. Klaus rolled his hips and sank deeply into her, his body leaning closer to hers, encasing her on the bed as Caroline moaned softly, bringing her hand up to cup his face and brushing her fingers over his stubble as she couldn't resist but poke her finger into his adorable dimple.

"Then enjoy the ride, love..." He smiled salaciously at her, staring down at her, blue eyes glowing passionate and possessive. Klaus started to move, his body sliding over hers and his touch so raw, so carnal that Caroline's body revved back to life, wanton lust invading her flesh. He moved with ease, luxuriating in her, enjoying her and watching her, his lips parted as his breathing increases.

Caroline moaned as he twisted his hips from side to side, the feeling igniting more need into her, more pleasure. She closed her eyes, feeling the delicious soreness and this time, the build up is deliciously slow, pushing her higher step by step, with every light stroke. She was all sensation, feeling all of him, enjoying every thrust, every push that filled her.

Klaus was trying his best not to be rough and demanding on her, knowing that after the two orgasms and the passionate way that she rode him, her body had to be at least a bit sore. Even though he loved how they had consumed each other with raw need and desperation, he still thrived in the slow rhythm that he set, his muscles tense as he kept a steady slow pace.

"I'm not going to break, you know..." She whispered, feeling the need for more because even though she loved the slow movements, there was something about the look in his eyes that told her that this was not the time for gentle lovemaking.

Klaus smiled at her, already knowing that she wouldn't break because they had tried things that were not so gentle before and he loved to see that his little angel wasn't made of glass. And he picked up the pace, thrusting faster, harder and her whole body started moving to his rhythm. Caroline felt her legs stiffening and her insides quivering as her eyes burned into his.

Finally, he slammed into her, his erection brushing every needy inch inside of her that was screaming for release and she pulsed into a shattering orgasm, her passionate plea almost muted by the intensity of the moment. Klaus stilled abruptly, dropping his head to her shoulder as he reached his climax, nuzzling her neck to muffle his groan.

She slowly ran her fingers through his sandy blonde curls, tightening her legs around him as they both lay there panting, breathing heavily. Caroline sighed contently, feeling his chest brush over hers slowly, his head resting on her chest as she combed through his tousled hair, enjoying the soft purring sounds that Klaus was making.

"We should get out of bed..." Caroline told him, enjoying the deep rumble in his chest as he chuckled at her words. He pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes as her hands lingered on his neck, a soft whimper escaping her lips when Klaus pulled out of her completely and collapsed onto his back.

"We will, love. There are other, more interesting rooms in this mansion that I want to show you..." His voice was seductive and Caroline's eyes narrowed playfully as she saw the mischievous glint in his blue eyes and the sexy smirk on his face. She remembered him mentioning a mirror room, but her mind was reeling with the prospect of the other kind of rooms that he had in mind. There was just _no way_ that he had a Red Room of pain, right? Yeah...she had read the 'Fifty Shades of Grey' and, admittedly, what Klaus had done to her and with her so far was beyond what she had read in that book.

**So...what do you think? How was this chapter? I have to say that I love that there are so many of you that are giving me such hot, crazy prompts because my dirty mind just loves to come up with smutty scenes based on them! ;)**

**So...don't be shy and let me know what other prompts you have in mind! Also...I saw that many of you asked about anal sex and the use of 'toys' and I got to say that I love the ideas! Especially, as ****HotHybridSex**** said in her review, combining those two things shall lead to massive amounts of hotness. But...first I think that they should try the toys and then they can take it up a notch...right?**

**And if you agree, I have to ask...what kind of toys would you like them to use? I'd love to hear your ideas, my awesome readers, so, please, review and let me know because I need help with this idea! I was thinking that maybe in one chapter they'd 'play' with some toys and after a while, Klaus can go back to torturing her, but this time he could tie her up and then maybe use some toys, too... **

**Oh, and I loved the idea of having Caroline whip Klaus! So maybe after Klaus ties her up, she can do that? And, just so to reassure you that ANYTHING goes, I have to say that I also LOVED the prompt about Klaus being on the phone with Elijah while they go down on each other and the one with the horse is really interesting and I'll have to think of a way to include all of them into the story! To me they all sound really kinky and hot right now so yeah... I'd love to hear more, please!**

**Ok...so I received an email telling me that this story has been ****nominated for  
an ENERGIZE W.I.P. AWARD.  
In the category ****"Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**** so that is just crazy! And I'm absolutely ecstatic about it and I hope you'll take the time to vote for this story, maybe? That would be so awesome!**

**The Voting will be from July. 13. – July. 20. And since FF doesn't let me post links****, just change the * into . please!**

www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html

**And yeah...since you loved this story and it has had such awesome feedback, please vote for it! I can't even believe that this is happening and that my story was nominated with all of the other great stories! **

**Thanks again for reading and for the one that nominated me and this story - you are amazing and I love you!-and please review and if you loved it so far, go on and VOTE for the story! **

**And don't forget to REVIEW and let me know about WHAT TOYS they should use because I need your ideas for this first and what did you think about this chapter...I know it was not as kinky as the others, but a bit more emotional so...did you still like it? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You are more than awesome, people! I have to say that I love you all so please keep up the great feedback and keep telling me your kinky and hot ideas because they do give me inspiration! I absolutely love reading your prompts! They are crazy hot!**

**Also...there will be more interesting dialogue in this chapter! ;) PLEASE READ THE Author Note AT THE END! **

**Now have at it! ;)**

"Caroline...when you said we need to get out of bed I didn't think you meant to go to the kitchen." Klaus raised his eyebrow suggestively at the blonde baby vampire that was now rummaging through his kitchen, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and pouring the blood into two cups, heating it in the microwave.

"Well...I need coffee and chocolate. I might live off of blood and sex for a few days, but I _need_ chocolate." Caroline grinned back at him, still searching the cabinets for the coffee. She realized that she had no idea where the coffee was or anything actually, but she was determined to find it. They got the blood out of the microwave and drank it quickly before Caroline went back to searching the kitchen.

Klaus was enjoying the view of Caroline running around in his kitchen, her bare feet padding onto the tiled floor as she opened every drawer that she saw. Klaus tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming over her long legs and he swore that she was well aware of the fact that he was watching her because she bent over slowly, the Henley that she had insisted on wearing sliding dangerously on her behind and it was obviously not long enough to allow her to bend over. All kinds of thoughts rose in her mind; thoughts that made her blush, remembering that she had no underwear on and she had to give herself a mental slap to shake the thoughts out of her mind, because she was a woman on a mission!

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart, if you still want to have coffee, that is." Klaus warned in a husky voice, making Caroline turn back to face him, a perfectly innocent smile plastered on her face. She clearly knew what she was doing, but she was not about to give up and have sex with him in the kitchen.

"Ok, so...Where do you keep the coffee?" Caroline asked, not wanting to have to look into all the cabinets and she knew that Klaus had that smug smirk on his face as he pointed to one of the top cabinets. Caroline raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was excessively high for her to reach it. She got up on her tiptoes but she still had a long way to go and she could practically feel the smugness radiate from where Klaus was standing. He was enjoying this...

"Could you please pass me the coffee, Nik?" She asked in a sweet voice, smiling at him as she turned around, knowing that he couldn't be immune to the use of his name like that and the puppy dog look. Caroline had to admit that she was starting to get used to calling him Nik and that she loved how his eyes would soften and how his dimples made an appearance when she was calling him Nik...

"Oh, but what makes you think I can reach it? Elijah is the one that makes coffee, not me. And he usually hides the good, Italian stuff so that Kol can't reach it." Klaus smiled as he raised both hands as if to emphasize the fact that he had no idea how Elijah got the coffee so high. He walked closer to her, stopping mere inches away from her as he smiled down at her.

The next thing Caroline knew, his hands were on her hips and he was turning her around so that her back was to his front and he lifted her up, making a soft squeal escape from her lips. Damn it! She was so focused on the feeling of his body and the way that even the slightest touches made her body hum with the need for more, that she wasn't expecting the sudden movement and she heard Klaus chuckle as he held her up.

"Get your coffee, love..." He whispered in his sexy accent as he held her close, feeling the way that his shirt was sliding upwards as she grabbed the coffee and he put her down slowly. Caroline turned around to thank him and she was hit by the intensity of his blue eyes. They were so perfect, so blue and they looked like they held all the mysteries of the universe in them. Their bodies were so close; the only thing separating them was the jar in her hands. His hands were still on each side of her waist; his eyes were pulling her inside…the 'thank you' got lost somewhere in her mind.

He retracted one of his hands from her middle and took the jar from her tangled hands. He placed it on the table behind him and all she could do was stare at him- he was so damn beautiful. He cupped Caroline's angelic face, and his thumb caressed her jaw line. For a moment there, she thought that he'd kiss her hard and push her onto the counter and have his way with her, but he smiled down at her, placing the softest kiss on her lips and heading towards the other side of the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Go get the chocolate from the fridge, love. And don't eat it all, because I have a feeling we'll need it later." Klaus smirked as he turned towards Caroline, knowing that, by the look in her eyes, she had a pretty good idea of that he was talking about. She had to admit that Klaus' naughty promise made her lick her lips, not being able to stop her mind from wandering. She pictured the way that Klaus would pour melted chocolate over her or the way that she would pour some on his chiselled chest and lick it off...

"Caroline?" Klaus called her name in an amused tone, clearly knowing that she was already thinking ahead at what he had suggested. He loved how her eyes would betray the naughty thoughts that would flash through her mind and how she would bite her lower lip when she would have something in mind that certainly involved some erotic images.

"Yes, fridge... got it!" Caroline stuttered as she rushed towards the fridge, her face flushed and not wanting to meet Klaus' gaze, knowing that there was that smug smile on his face and that knowing glint in his eyes.

She opened the fridge and took only a piece of chocolate, seeing that there were many bonbons of dark chocolate, too. She took one of those, too and ate them as she turned back to see Klaus pouring hot coffee into other two mugs. He was so incredibly hot even doing such mundane things and Caroline saw that he turned to look into her eyes, the same mischievous glint reflected in his stormy blue eyes.

"Come on, love, let's enjoy the coffee in the living room, shall we?" Klaus extended his hand for her to go first, as he grabbed both of the coffee mugs and went after her. Caroline could see that his mind was working on some new kinky idea and, to be truthful, she was really excited to know what it was exactly.

They entered the living room and Caroline sat down on the huge couch, smiling as Klaus handed her the coffee and she took a sip. It was perfectly sweet and she wondered how he knew exactly how much sugar to add to her drink, but it was really nice. Klaus smiled as he took a seat into one of the armchairs that faced the couch that Caroline was on.

"This is delicious..." Caroline sighed contently as she relaxed onto the incredibly comfortable couch, sipping her coffee. Klaus smiled at her admission, clearly pleased with himself that he had managed to make such sexy sounds escape her lips with only the coffee. He eyed her speculatively and Caroline's eyes roamed his body, enjoying the view of his lean body even though he had clothes on...unfortunately.

He leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk and took a sip of his coffee before speaking. Caroline knew that by the look in his eyes, there would be more teasing and kinky things coming their way. Surprisingly enough, she had no problem being in the middle of the living room of his mansion about to do some damage.

"What would you like to do now?" His voice was soft, but his eyes portrayed the hidden innuendo.

"What do you want to do?" Caroline shot back, playing his game and wanting to see where this was going. She had to admit that the more time she spent with Klaus, the more she enjoyed teasing him.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "What I always want to do."

"And that is?" Caroline pushed, knowing very well what he was talking about, but loving the playful banter that they had going on.

"Caroline, don't be coy." Klaus warned, his dimples showing as he smiled at her, clearly enjoying the teasing conversation as much as Caroline. Reaching for him, she grasped his hand, which was resting on top of the arm of the couch, turned it over, and skimmed her index finger over his palm slowly.

"I'd like you to touch me with this." Caroline ran her finger up his index finger, making her intentions clear. He shifted in his chair, eyeing her with devious blue eyes.

"Just that?" His eyes darkened and heated at once, his pupils dilated as she looked back into his eyes, his words making her resolve falter just one tiny bit.

"Maybe this?" Caroline ran her finger up his middle finger and back to his palm, smiling seductively at him. She licked her lips, loving how his eyes followed the small movement with a hunger that had her blood boil.

"And this." Her nail traces his ring finger before sliding back over his palm. She saw that Klaus was watching her intently and she smiled up at him, knowing that he loved the way that she was looking at him through thick lashes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, love?" Klaus asked as he placed the coffee on the small table and she did the same, without breaking eye contact for long.

"Is it working?" Caroline asked him, her eyes boring into his as her body tingled in anticipation of something more. She saw the sexy smile on his luscious lips and she bit her lip, loving the way that his raspberry coloured lips looking so inviting.

"Come here..." Klaus' voice was low and so full of promises of naughty things that made Caroline's mind reel. He tugged her hand, pulling her onto his lap as he cupped her face softly.

"I like having unfettered access to you." He ran a hand up her thigh to her rear, the mere touch making her skin burn with desire. The shirt that she was wearing was doing nothing to hide her as his hand slid under it. Klaus grasped the nape of her neck with his other hand and kissed her passionately, holding her firmly in place.

He tasted of coffee and simply Klaus, but he smiled as he tasted the sweet chocolate on her tongue and she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her while their tongues explored and curled and twisted around each other, her blood heating in her veins. They were breathless when Klaus pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's go to bed," he murmured against her lips.

"Bed?" Caroline frowned and even she was surprised with the fact that she didn't want to wait to go to bed, she wanted him then and there, not a moment later. He pulled back further and tugged her hair to the side so Caroline was looking up at him, seeing the amused dimpled smile on his kiss-swollen lips.

"Where would you prefer, love?" Caroline shrugged, feigning indifference, but she truly wasn't sure if she should've said that given the fact that he had promised to show her other more interesting rooms and she just wanted him, right then and right there.

"Surprise me." Caroline relented, smiling at the look on Klaus' face. He smirked, loving the playful side of Caroline and he knew that she was definitely perfect for him.

"You're feisty this evening." He ran his nose along hers, his breath hitting her skin and making her want him even more as she tried to keep up with the playful banter and teasing words. She loved seeing the surprise and lust cloud his eyes at once so she decided to take things up a notch.

"Maybe I need to be restrained." She whispered in his ear, making him pull back a bit to look into her eyes. He was enjoying this immensely, not having expected that, but images flashed through his mind of Caroline spread out on his bed whilst he had pleasured her, tortured in such a sweet way and how she had begged for more.

"Maybe you do. You're getting rather demanding, love..." He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't disguise the latent humour there as Caroline's eyes widened playfully before she smirked at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caroline challenged, making his eyes glitter with the prospect of things to come. She knew what she was getting into, but thinking about the last time he had tied her up, she was absolutely ready for more.

"I know what I'd like to do about it. Depends if you're up to it." Klaus admitted, his eyes glinting with mischief as he saw Caroline's eyes fill with lust and how she bit her lip before continuing with the same innocent playfulness.

"Oh, Nik, you've been very gentle with me these last couple of days. I'm not made of glass, you know." She teased him, loving how she saw his eyes widen, her confession making him smirk. He remembered her saying something like that not too long ago when they were in bed and he had to admit that it wasn't any less arousing now. They had done some really kinky stuff and Klaus loved that she wasn't shy about saying things like these, but he also knew that she was provoking him purposely to get a rise out of him.

"You don't like gentle?" Klaus played along, loving her own sneaky way to demand a rough 'fucking session'. He knew that another one of their 'things', besides champagne, was that he was the one to initiate the 'fucking' and she was the one to initiate the lovemaking.

"With you, of course! But you know . . . variety is the spice of life." Caroline batted her lashes at him, smiling as she saw the way that he looked at her. She knew that he understood where she was going with this and he seemed to love the way that she went about demanding a good fucking.

"You're after something less gentle?" Klaus smiled back at her, licking his lips as several naughty images flashed through his mind.

"Something life-affirming." Caroline offered, smiling as she saw the incredulous and amused look on Klaus' face. He raised his brows in surprise and that sly smirk was practically stuck on his lips.

"Life-affirming," he repeated, astonished humour in his voice. Caroline nodded. He gazed at her for a moment, seeing a flash of uncertainty in her eyes as she bit her lip again. That simple habit of hers was really distracting and Klaus had to focus.

"Don't bite your lip," he whispered then rose suddenly with her in his arms. Caroline gasped and grabbed his biceps, instinctually, not being fearful that he'd drop her. He walked over to the smallest of the three couches and deposited her on to it.

"Wait here. Don't move." He gave her a brief hot, intense look and turned on his heel, stalking toward the bedroom, making her frown a bit as he flashed away. He was back a few moments later, taking her by surprise as he leaned over her from behind.

"I think we'll dispense with this." He grabbed her T-shirt and dragged it over her head, leaving her naked and utterly stunned. He pulled her hair back and kissed her, easing her nerves as she stood there bare, on the couch.

"Stand up," he ordered against her lips and released her. Caroline complied immediately, not knowing what he was up to, but feeling her skin burn in anticipation. She wanted him so bad and she was curious what he had in mind.

He laid a towel on the sofa, making her raise an eyebrow at him, but she didn't ask what it was for. She saw that he was giving her that heated stare and she had to admit that, when she saw the silk black ties in his hand, she was more aroused than she'd thought she'd be. He simply smirked at seeing her expression.

"Good. So, Caroline. . . by popular demand, I'm going to restrain you." His voice dropped to a breathless whisper. Desire streaked through her body like lightning simply at those words.

"Bring your knees up," he commanded softly. "And sit right back."

Caroline rested her feet on the edge of the sofa, her knees up in front of her. He reached for her left leg, and, taking the tie that he had in his hand, he tied one end above her knee.

"I'm improvising." Klaus smirked again and fastened the slipknot above her knee and tied the other end of the soft tie around the finial at the back corner of the sofa, effectively parting her legs.

"Don't move," he warned and repeated the process with her right leg, tying the second cord to the other finial.

Caroline was sitting up, splayed out on the sofa, legs spread wide and she had to admit that this was not even remotely what she had thought he'd so to her. She was still nervous to be so open, so bared in front of him, but there was that heated anticipation that was taking over her body, knowing that Klaus had already corrupted her in many ways and now, she was waiting to see what kinky ideas he had next.

"Okay?" Klaus asked softly, gazing down at her from behind the sofa. Caroline nodded, expecting him to tie her hands, too. But he refrained. He bent over, smirking as he kissed her, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss that had her mind spinning.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now, love." Klaus murmured and rubbed his nose against hers. He pulled back, walking around the couch as Caroline's eyes follow him, enjoying the view, but not being able to understand how he did that? Here she was, trussed up and horny as hell, while he was so cool and calm. He was just in her field of vision, and Caroline watched the flex and pull of the muscles of his back under his T-shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel that ripple of muscles against her body.

Klaus turned and his eyes lock on hers as he moved around to the front of the sofa and sank gracefully to his knees in front of her. Suddenly, Caroline felt very exposed and her eyes widened as she bit her lip, seeing Klaus like that.

"Exposed? Vulnerable?" he asked with his uncanny ability to voice her unspoken words. His hands were on his knees, his eyes meeting hers as she nodded. _Why doesn't he touch me?_ Caroline thought, the need to feel him getting stronger and the lust burning deeper into her core, desire pooling low in her belly.

"Good," he murmured. "Hold out your hands." Caroline couldn't look away from his mesmerizing eyes as she did what he asked. Klaus poured a little oily liquid onto each of her palms from a small clear bottle. It was scented —a rich, musky, sensuous scent that Caroline couldn't place.

"Rub your hands." She squirmed beneath his hot, heavy gaze. There was something about his demanding tone that had her body churning impatiently, the unknown making her nervous.

"Keep still," he warned her. Caroline swallowed hard, the tone of his voice dangerously hot and just seeing Klaus from that angle was making her arousal spike, her body humming with the need to feel his skin on hers. She saw the hungry and dangerously devious glint in his eyes, but she was in no condition to even guess what he was going to say.

"Now, Caroline, I want you to touch yourself." Klaus whispered and Caroline's eyes widened, her mouth falling open at hearing his words, even though deep down, there was a new wave of arousal coursing through her core.

"Start at your throat and work down." He suggested and Caroline hesitated. She was frozen in place, the demand too kinky for her to oblige by, but this was Klaus in front of her, telling her what he wanted and she had to admit that the idea was kind of hot. She had never thought about doing anything like that, but the way that Klaus' hungry gaze was roaming her body was making her want to do so, only to see his reaction.

"Don't be shy, love. Come. Do it." The humour and challenge in his expression was plain to see along with his raging desire and Caroline loved to see him like that. Caroline placed my hands against her throat and let them slide down to the top of her breasts. The oil made them glide effortlessly over her skin and she noticed that her hands were actually warm.

"Lower." Klaus murmured, his eyes darkening. He doesn't touch her, but she can see that he enjoyed the view. Her hands cup her breasts and Klaus' eyes darken even more, the lust evident in his eyes as she heard the low rumble of his voice.

"Tease yourself." Klaus told her, his voice dripping sensuality and she wasn't able to ignore the need to do as he said, she tugged gently on her nipples, seeing Klaus' eyes trained on her breasts.

"Harder." Klaus urged. He sat immobile between her thighs, just watching her, but the way that his eyes drank her in and the demanding tone of his voice were such a turn on that Caroline was lost.

"Like I would," he added, his eyes shining darkly. Her muscles clenched deep in her belly. Caroline groaned in response and pulled harder on her nipples, feeling them stiffen and lengthen beneath her touch.

"Yes. Like that. Again." Klaus rasped, his voice resonating through the empty living room. Closing her eyes, Caroline pulled hard, rolling and twisting them between her fingers. A rather loud moan escaped her lips at the feeling, imagining Klaus doing that with his fingers.

"Open your eyes." Klaus asked, his voice low, but still exuding power and Caroline had to oblige, blinking up at him as she let out a ragged breath.

"Again. I want to see you. See you enjoy your touch." Klaus' husky voice had something that was almost hypnotic and she couldn't say that there was anything sexier than his voice. The English accent certainly helped him get away with things that should be considered illegal. Oh fuck. She repeated the process, feeling the surge of pleasure go through her, knowing that this was so . . . erotic, so sinful, yet such a turn on.

"Hands. Lower." Klaus told her and she squirmed, not being able to hold still with the amount of arousing things going on at once: his voice, his words, her hands on her body, his eyes watching her so intently and the erotic image of Klaus between her thighs like that.

"Keep still, love. Absorb the pleasure. Lower." His voice was low and husky, tempting and beguiling at once and the effect it had on Caroline was undeniable. Her whole body, her senses were attuned to his voice, her core tightened in response to the roughness of his voice, the rasp of it warm and luxurious.

"You do it," Caroline whispered, desperate to feel him touch her, to feel his hands on her body, playing as they pleased. Her skin was already tingling and tightening expectantly, craving the greedy reverence of his touch. Caroline feared what would happen if he came at her full force when she was so starved for his body. They might tear each other apart.

"Oh, I will—soon. You. Lower. Now." Klaus, exuding sensuality, ran his tongue along his teeth, his lips slightly parted as he watched her expectantly; his smouldering blue eyes raking over her body in such a way that had her mind spinning. _Holy fuck_ . . . Caroline thought as she watched the heated look in his eyes and she writhed, pulling on the restraints, needing more.

He shook his head, slowly. "Stay still, love." He rested his hands on her knees, holding her in place. His penetrating gaze was unnerving, but in the best of ways, even the look in his eyes screamed sexuality and there was no way that Caroline could ever say that she didn't love seeing that.

"Come on, love—lower." Klaus pressed, his voice dripping sex and Caroline's breath hitched at hearing the passion behind his words. She knew that this was beyond erotic and she loved to see the way that Klaus was looking at her and her hands glided over her stomach down over her belly.

"Lower," he mouthed, and Caroline was certain that he was carnality personified, a sex God that was driving her insane with want and desire. Caroline wanted to be as hot for him. She wanted him as aching and needy as she felt upon hearing him. She wanted her body—her desire—to be burned onto his brain the way this image of him would be burned onto hers.

With her eyes locked with his, her hands glided over her body. Caroline watched his movements . . . listened for the catch of his breath . . . used these small clues to know what drove him wild.

"Klaus, please." Caroline let out a whimpered sigh, biting her lip before she felt as his hands glided down from her knees, skimming her thighs, toward her sex. There was that coil tightening in her core and she was wound up, but it wasn't like this wasn't incredibly arousing, because _it was!_ But Caroline had never even thought about touching herself in front of someone and right now, seeing Klaus like that, she was completely hypnotized by his stormy, lust filled eyes and his naughty words.

"Come on, Caroline. Touch yourself." Hearing the way that his husky voice uttered her name, his accent making her name sound like the most enticing thing in the world for him at the moment. She loved hearing him like that and, she had already made up her mind to make him feel as hot and needy for her, to show him that she was affecting him as much as he was affecting her.

So, her left hand skimmed over her sex, and she rubbed in a slow circle, her mouth an O as she panted, a moan escaping her lips at the feeling that was radiating thorough her body. She wanted to tease him by teasing herself, barely brushing her fingers over her already wet and trembling flesh.

"Again." Klaus whispered in that sexy voice of his that she loved. The simple word made her smirk as she looked deeply into his eyes, licking her lips as she saw his eyes roam her body, focusing on the spot where her hand was and Caroline groaned louder and repeated the move, tipping her head back, gasping as her fingers slid over her clit.

"Again." He demanded and Caroline looked back at him, thoroughly enjoying hearing him demand for more as she teased herself. It was so sexy to see him and also touch herself at the same time that she had to admit that it was making her even slicker with desire.

Caroline moaned loudly, flicking her clitoris expertly with her fingers, knowing that the surge of pleasure was clearly reflected on her face and Klaus inhaled sharply as she gasped, her fingertips massaging her clit in rapid circles now, her hips grinding into her touch.

"Nik!" She moaned his name, because this was somehow as intimate as when he was inside of her, maybe more so because she was wide open and on full display. Totally bared to him, their lust and raw need reflected in each other.

Grabbing her hands, Klaus bent down, running his nose then his tongue back and forth at the apex of her thighs. Her back was arching off the couch as much as the restrains allowed her and Klaus pinned her hips to the bed and fluttered his tongue across her clit. Caroline's skin was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, her vision blurring as her core tightened viciously in preparation for orgasm.

"Ah!" Caroline cried out, wanting to touch him, but when she tried to move her hands, his fingers tightened around her wrists. There was something incredibly hot about him and now that he was finally so close, Caroline was about to lose her mind, the need to feel more of him and his tongue on her making her buck her hips.

"I'll restrain these, too. Keep still." Klaus warned as he looked up at Caroline, making her groan. He released her then eased his middle two fingers inside her, the heel of his hand resting against her clitoris. She was wound so tight that his fingers slid easily into her, her sex pulling him in and her hips thrusting up to meet his fingers. Caroline cried out, as much from the sight of his head between her legs as from his wickedly gifted mouth.

"I'm going to make you come quickly, love. Ready?" Klaus whispered softly, his breath hitting her soaked flesh as he spoke and the mere feeling combined with the words that he uttered, made her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Yes." Caroline panted, not being able to form a sentence because she was reduced to a big ball of sexual need and sizzling nerves charged with lust and that primal need.

He started to move his fingers, his hand, up and down, rapidly, assaulting both that sweet spot inside her and her clitoris at the same time. _Ah!_ The feeling was intense—_really intense. _Pleasure built and spiked throughout the lower half of her body. Caroline wanted to stretch her legs, but she couldn't. Her hands clawed at the towel beneath her, desperate for that much craved release.

"Surrender," Klaus whispered, making Caroline's world shatter around her. She exploded around his fingers, crying out incoherently, the continuous assault over all of her senses becoming overwhelming: the husky, seductive tone of his voice, the feeling of his fingers stretching her so deliciously from the inside. He pressed the heel of his hand against her clitoris as the aftershocks run through her body, prolonging the delicious agony. Vaguely, she was aware that he was untying her legs.

"My turn," he murmured, and flipped her over so she was face down on the sofa with her knees on the floor. Caroline trembled through another climax, her body arching with the need to feel him inside her. He spread her legs and slapped her hard across her behind.

"Ah!" Caroline yelped as she felt the echo in her core. She was under siege, her brain short-circuiting as desire pumped through her. His fingers slid between her legs to touch her clit, the feel of flesh on flesh just what he needed. She was slick and aching for his cock, nearly frantic with the need to feel him filling her completely.

"Please, Nik!" Caroline whimpered, knowing that she needed to feel him inside of her more than anything else. There was that possessive hold he had on her, the primal, animalistic surge of lust and need that they were both feeling. Klaus knew that there was that wolf side of him, the one that was screaming at him to posses Caroline, to take her and make her his in every way, to claim his mate.

She wanted him so much. His hands ran up and down her spine, trembling and restless. He groaned and her sex tightened in answer.

"Oh, love." He hissed through clenched teeth as he quickly unzipped his pants quickly, not being able to withhold another minute. Klaus wasted no time, hearing Caroline's moan of approval as he gripped both cheeks of her ass and pulled her up hard against him, his erection like hot steel burning onto her flesh as she felt his erection lying hard and hot between the lips of her sex.

He entered her in one swift thrust, slamming into her as his fingers fisted in her hair, pulling at it and her back arched in pure pleasure bordering on pain as he started to move. His fingers griped her hard around her hips as he grinded into her over and over. And she was building again. Caroline was falling apart under his touch, every nerve ending in her body tightly connected to her core, the jolts travelling over her body and driving her crazy with pleasure as her nails dug into the couch, trying to steady herself, but she gave herself completely over to Klaus, thriving in the feeling of him possessing her and taking her to new heights.

"Come on, Love!" Klaus shouted, his slams rough, but still incredibly pleasurable, his engorged tip stroking her insides in such a way that Caroline shattered once more, pulsing around him and crying out as she came once more.

"Life-affirming enough for you?" Klaus kissed her hair and his body was draped over hers, both of them spent and equally lost in the post orgasmic haze.

"Oh, yes," Caroline murmured, gazing up at the ceiling. She was lying on Klaus, her back to his front, both of them on the floor beside the sofa and this seemed to be happening a lot lately. He was still dressed and Caroline turned a bit, looking into his eyes as she pouted adorably, making Klaus' eyes focus on her lips.

"I think we should go again. No clothes for you this time." Caroline deadpanned, making Klaus chuckle at her demand, loving the way that she was still craving more of him.

"Christ, Caroline. Give a man a chance." She smiled at his comment, giggling as his fingers reached for her lip, brushing over her bottom lip and making her pout even more as he stood up, taking her in his arms bridal style. Caroline had to admit that the idea of having another round of kinky sex from behind seemed really tempting at the moment.

"Are you forgetting about last night and this morning?" Caroline asked playfully, referring to the fact that he was more than ready to go for round two and three in no time. She smirked at the expression on Klaus' face, but there was still that mischievous glint in his eyes that had her wondering what other things he was thinking about.

"Nothing forgettable about either of those, sweetheart." He grinned, and when he did, he looked so young and carefree and happy. Caroline loved seeing him like that and he was showing just how happy he felt as he cupped her behind, smiling at the way that her breath hitched, her eyes darkening again with lust.

"You have a fantastic ass, Caroline." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle as he put her down, stopping for a moment to think where he wanted to take her next.

"So do you. But you have to get out of these clothes, mister!" Caroline arched a brow back at him, slapping him playfully as she sauntered seductively around him, ripping his shirt as she stepped in front of him, loving how feral his eyes were, waves of lust crashing into their blue depths.

"Now where shall I take you now, Caroline?" Klaus asked her playfully, bringing her closer as his arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her body flush against him. He just had to make up his mind and have his way with Caroline because he was nowhere near done with her...

**So...what do you think? Did you like this crazy chapter? :D I hope I included your prompts well into this chapter so...don't hesitate to give me more hot kinky prompts because I assure you that I, too, have a really dirty mind and given the fact that this is FF and that we are talking about vampires and hot hybrid sex…ANYTHING goes! ;) **

**Ok...so as I said, I received an email telling me that this story has been ****nominated for an ENERGIZE W.I.P. AWARD. In the category ****"Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**** so that is just crazy! And I'm absolutely ecstatic about it and I hope you'll take the time to vote for this story, maybe? That would be so awesome!**

**The Voting will be from ****July. 13. – July. 20.**** And since FF doesn't let me post links****,so just change the * into . please! Here's the link…**

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html**

**And yeah...since you loved this story and it has had such awesome feedback, please vote for it! I can't even believe that this is happening and that my story was nominated with all of the other great stories! **

**Thanks again for reading and for the one that nominated me and this story - you are amazing and I love you!-and please review and if you loved it so far, go on and VOTE for the story! **

**And don't forget to REVIEW and let me know about WHAT TOYS they should use and how they should go about it (if you know what I mean) because I need your ideas for this first and what did you think about this chapter... and just let me know if you have more prompts! ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was out of town again and I was not sure what to write in this new chapter because there were only a few reviews and I was a bit sad that I haven't gotten more of a response for that chapter...you still liked it, right? Because I was a bit nervous with that much dialogue and the really kinky scene, so I hope it wasn't bad...**

**So...I'm sorry if I sounded like a bitch about that, it's just that it was a bit unnerving to not know if you still enjoyed the smut or if it was too kinky or anything? Even though I hope not! ;)**

**Anyhow...I loved the prompts again! You are still the most awesome readers and I love you for the feedback and for giving me such amazingly hot ideas! Keep it up, please! :D We're at chapter 15, guys! I have to say I'm overjoyed! Thank you so much for everything because without the amazing feedback I wouldn't be posting so eagerly.**

**Now have at it! ;)**

"Any particular room you'd prefer, love?" Caroline felt fire spread through her veins at hearing Klaus' husky whisper as his hot breath hit her skin. There was no way that they were going to make it back to Klaus' room now and she smirked, a wicked idea crossing her mind. She turned around so that she was facing Klaus and then smirked up at him seductively as she grabbed his hand and tugged him through the hallway.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he followed Caroline through the door into a dark hallway and he wondered if she had any idea where she was going, but he, on the other hand, knew perfectly well that they were headed towards his studio. He was smirking at the thought of taking Caroline in that room, show her more of his work or maybe even paint her like this, in all her naked glory, her hair in wild curls and her flushed skin, with that expression of well fucked, but still wanting more.

But until then, seeing her naked form in front of him, walking through his house like that was making him feel things that he couldn't place, but he loved it. Klaus smirked as he had to admit that until they reached the art room, he couldn't wait and so, he grabbed her hand roughly, tugging her body back so that she stumbled into his chest.

"I am going to paint you, love. And I want you to be thoroughly ravaged for that, Caroline..." Klaus whispered as he pushed her up against the wall as his lips crushed against hers hungrily and he felt her hands wander over his chest, greedily exploring his torso. Her movements were frantic and she could feel the need and lust take over her, too.

Hearing what Klaus had whispered so hotly in her ear made Caroline's skin tingle in anticipation, not really wanting to admit that she was nervous about him painting her naked. There was something really arousing about the idea, though and she knew that she would gladly do it and that Klaus was melting her nerves away with his touch. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and she was not about to complain, remembering the incredibly arousing things that she had done just an hour or so ago.

"I want you now!" Caroline's sultry voice made Klaus groan as he picked her up and looked around, seeing that there was not much furniture in the hallway, but knowing his mansion well enough to know that there was one of Elijah's antique little tables just around the corner and he didn't hesitate, flashing her towards it and hoisting her up on the table.

Caroline's legs instantly wrapped around Klaus' torso, pulling him closer as she kissed him hard, her whole body having become used to feeling his skin on hers, almost as much that she _needed _that touch constantly. Klaus' erection was pressing into her core unashamedly and Caroline moaned into his mouth as she gripped his broad shoulders for support.

Klaus' hands travelled up and down her sides, teasingly running his fingertips softly over her skin and her insides were already burning in anticipation and pure need. Caroline had never actually felt this intense desire towards someone and it was a bit unsettling, but she couldn't think about it because she was simply desperate to feel Klaus' touch.

There had been this incredible connection between them since she had first met his smouldering blue gaze and these past few days, that sexual tension had exploded around them. The intensity of their trysts had left a small sliver of confusion, but much more raw need than she had ever experienced. There was something there that she couldn't explain, but she knew that it was different...what she was sure of, though, was that it was a _good kind of different_, as much as she had denied it at first.

This intense emotion that was flooding her senses as Klaus' lips left a scorching path down the side of her neck and Caroline was unable to keep thinking about anything else, knowing that she had allowed herself this time to get lost in Klaus and enjoy every second of their time together. She had to admit that her friends hadn't been on her mind much, but that she knew she would face them eventually, she just hoped that, seeing as they hadn't come looking for her, Kol had somehow kept them away, too.

The idea of the younger Mikaelson running around town warning people not to come to Klaus' mansion for a week was hilarious mostly, but also a bit too unsettling. Still, Caroline had to admit that she was starting to see that the Originals weren't that bad after all and that Kol had actually even helped them have more time together, so that they could relish in their newfound relationship.

Yes, she was ready to say that there was something more between her and Klaus because clearly, if there weren't, then she wouldn't have disappeared on her friends like that and she wouldn't have given herself over to Klaus like that. With every new interaction with Klaus, she realized that their connection was stronger than everything that she had had before and she was relishing in it.

For now, all that she wanted, _craved_ actually was for him to touch her, to feel every ripple of pleasure that he could give her because having him look at her like that as she had touched herself had been too arousing, had ignited a fire too big to be put out with only one hot round of sex. Good thing Klaus was just as insatiable as her and he didn't mind giving her that much needed release. He was giving her even more than she would've thought that she could take, but she loved that he had such stamina and utter inability to resist her.

She was bombarded with contradicting emotions at first, not knowing exactly how it was possible to feel so many things at once, but now there were no more conflicting emotions. Caroline was not one to let herself be lead by the blind need for someone, but it was more than that, it was that rush that she felt every time that Klaus touched her, the way that his eyes were reflecting such love to her.

Caroline shook her head, not being able to focus on her thoughts any longer, as much as they were starting to make her see that she belonged there. She smirked back at Klaus as she felt his hands on her thighs, slowly moving upwards on her silky smooth legs. She thanked God that there were so many beauty products in Klaus' bath that she hadn't missed a thing from her home - she suspected that Klaus had gotten Rebekah's things, but she didn't care much about that.

His intense gaze roamed her naked body with lust clouding his blue eyes as Caroline lifted her hands to cup his face, loving how Klaus' eyes got even darker if that was possible and he swiftly closed the distance between them, nestled hotly between her legs, his mouth crashing down on hers in a heated kiss.

Caroline let out a loud moan as Klaus' hands roamed her exposed flesh, groping her breasts deliciously as his lips devoured hers. Hot pleasure was surging through her body as Klaus' thumb flicked over her nipple and his other hand inched up her thigh closer and closer towards her aching core.

Klaus knew that they were both too far gone to care about the teasingly slow foreplay that they had managed to endure an hour or so ago. That had been incredibly arousing and more than he could even have imagined that they'd do, but he had loved every hot moment of sweet torture. He felt Caroline's nails rake down the expanse of his abs until she reached the hard evidence of his arousal.

Caroline pulled back a little, looking into Klaus' eyes as her hand stopped just out of reach and a smirk graced her lips as she saw the urgency reflecting in his eyes. Her fingers made a teasingly slow trail up his abs again, enjoying how his muscles tensed under her fingertips and she smiled mischievously.

Caroline narrowed her eyes seductively, wanting to say something seductive to make him beg for her because she really did enjoy having control over him but Klaus was just as wicked as her and before she could even form another word he grabbed Caroline's ass, making her wrap her legs around his hips instinctively.

The skin on skin contact made them both that much more desperate and Caroline moaned as she felt the hardness of his member press against her heated core. Klaus groaned as he felt Caroline's soft lips on the sensitive spot on his neck as she rolled her hips against him, her wet flesh rubbing deliciously over his cock.

"Caroline..." He gripped her ass harder, bringing her off the table as he felt her warm tongue trace circles on the skin just above his pulse point, her teeth nipping lightly at his skin. It was thrilling to know that she could sink her fangs into his neck so easily.

Klaus wondered briefly if she'd bite him for real in that moment. He wasn't taken aback at all because he realized that he actually wanted her to bite him and that he wanted to bite her, only that it wasn't the right time. The sweet, potent smell of her blood had overwhelmed his senses as he lifted her up and started placing open mouthed kisses down her throat.

Caroline moaned loudly as she felt Klaus' hand sneak between their bodies and started massaging her breast expertly, pinching her nipple as he started sucking at her flesh and nibbled at her collarbone. She was lost in the pleasurable sensations, but the fire licking at her insides was only getting stronger and the throbbing in her core was driving her insane.

Her lips attacked his, her tongue slipping sensuously into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer still. Klaus practically growled as he felt Caroline's hips roll over his aching erection and he nipped at her bottom lip, tugging at it playfully as their gazes met.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned his name as she rolled her hips, her need to finally have him inside of her rising to unbearable levels. Klaus smirked against her skin, thriving in the way that Caroline had moaned his name, but his gloating moment was interrupted when Caroline's hand closed over his cock.

She smiled mischievously at him as she lifted herself up, moving her body with such wanton grace that Klaus was left utterly frozen as she impaled herself on his cock. Caroline's loud moan was echoed by Klaus' groan and she looked up at him, seeing that his features had shifted, his fangs elongating at the sudden surge of pleasure.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" He swallowed hard, pushing Caroline back on the antique table and bucked his hips harder into her as he saw her hungry gaze. He realized that his fangs had dropped and her fingers brushed ever so slightly over the protruding veins under his eyes. He couldn't believe that she had made him lose control in such a way and it was a bit unsettling for the Original hybrid to realize that she was completely unravelling him.

Klaus tried to turn away from her, not wanting to bite her right then, but knowing, by the way that Caroline licked her lips, that they would be doing more of that later. He started moving his hips at a gruelling pace, wanting to distract himself as well as Caroline as he slammed into her roughly and hoping that the small table wouldn't break under them.

Caroline's cry of pleasure made Klaus move harder and faster, feeling the warmth of her velvety inner walls clamping down on him. Her hands were gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as the immense pleasure spread like fire through her bloodstream.

Klaus' incessant thrusts were deep and he smirked as Caroline gasped, adjusting the angle of his hips so that he would reach her sweet spot. Her moans and cries of pleasure were loud, but they didn't care because there was no one to hear them. Caroline's nails raked over Klaus' back as she felt his cock stroke her G-spot. She drew some blood as his rough thrusts caused delicious vibrations managed to hit her clit.

Her inner walls felt like velvet clasping around his member, enveloping him in her warmth as he went as deep as possible. Klaus smirked as Caroline rolled her hips, urging him to move faster as her head fell back against the wall. He groaned and threaded his fingers in her hair as he started moving in and out of her at a steady pace that had them both moaning. His thrusts were deep and slow and the whole world seemed to fade away.

The next few minutes or hours had made them lose track of time as the connection between them grew even stronger. Klaus pulled her head to the side as he pushed deeper into her, leaning down so that his teeth were nipping at the soft skin of her neck ever so often as they'd slowed their frantic pace.

Caroline moaned louder and her nails raked over Klaus' shoulders as he quickened his pace and began to ride her body with more passion than she had ever experienced. She had wrapped her long legs around his torso and was trying to meet his movements, feeling the need to be as close as physically possible to him. Over the past few days Caroline had realized that the feeling of him inside of her had become a need rather than a fantasy.

As she opened her eyes, she found Klaus staring at her, his entrancing blue eyes boring into hers as he pressed his forehead to hers and ground his hips against hers. He watched as Caroline bit her lip and he stilled, making her whimper as he smiled at her, that dimpled smile that made her mind spin. His necklaces were touching her chest, bumping onto her breasts deliciously with every powerful thrust, making her moan as he slowly slid his hands down her legs, moving in and out of her with such ease, but still so maddeningly slow.

Klaus smirked at seeing that need in her eyes and he pulled her legs up, making Caroline gasp as he settled her knees on his shoulders so that she was sitting on the edge of the small table and he loved the look on her face as he began to move again. Their eyes were boring into each other's, lust and need clearly reflected in both of them, but there was something more, even though that new position made Caroline's eyes roll in the back of her head, not being able to hold back the loud moans of pleasure.

"Harder" She begged him, her voice low and breathy.

Klaus gritted his teeth, pushing harder into her as he felt her legs tighten their grip on him and he grabbed both her hands, intertwining their fingers as he brought them above her head. He used the leverage to pull himself even harder and deeper inside her, his thrusts becoming faster and making Caroline moan loudly. Every movement of his body made pleasure course through her and the position they were in didn't allow her to move that much, but Klaus was completely satisfying her.

"More…" She whispered against his lips as she pressed herself even tighter against him, using her legs to pull him closer with every slam of his hips.

Klaus complied as he began slamming into her harder, making Caroline cry out as a wave of pure pleasure coursed through her. He moaned as he moved against her body faster, gently dropping her legs back to his waist so that he would be able to lean in further, to have his body pressed into hers and his lips found hers, lingering there for a moment and kissing her hotly before he leaned his face into her neck.

He felt the intoxicating flavour of her blood hit him and, as Caroline leaned into his neck, too, he felt her teeth scrape over his jugular. Emotions were running high and they probably had been long overdue another round of blood-sharing between them and it was pretty obvious that he couldn't stop her or himself from taking what they both wanted.

His fangs sank into her delicate skin first and Caroline let out a loud cry of pleasure before she copied his move and greedily drank him in. The delicious warm liquid was like an elixir of utter pleasure as it hit Caroline's taste buds, the taste exploding into her mouth.

It was hard to keep himself under control under the circumstances so he simply let go and slammed into her hard and fast, moaning her name as his fangs pierced her soft skin. There was nothing that could've prepared him for the tidal wave of sensations that hit him as Caroline's blood rushed into his mouth.

She tasted so incredibly delicious and she felt even better, the connection between them crossing any known limits. It was the physical one that had them both diving into the abyss of pleasure head first as their lower bodies moved frantically, their muscles tightening as the white hot pleasure washed over them. And then it was the connection that they felt through the blood share. That overwhelming power and satisfaction that made them feel like they were floating was indescribable.

The movements of their lower bodies had slowed down, but the feeling of sharing blood was euphoric. All too soon, Klaus pulled back, breathless as Caroline did the same reluctantly and they stared into each other's eyes as they realized that it all became too real, too good.

She kissed him passionately, not even thinking about it, but instinctively, Klaus responded, because this had become normal, primal and instinctive. Klaus deepened the kiss, the sweet taste of blood invading their senses as they kissed hungrily. Caroline sure had her wanton ways of making him lose his mind as she kissed him and rolled her hips against his.

"Nik!" Caroline's breathy moan had taken Klaus aback and his chest had tightened as he thought about how good it was to hear him name called by Caroline in such a way. Klaus dropped his head next to hers, twisting his hips slightly and making Caroline gasp. He slammed into her again, his cock dragging over her G-spot as Caroline felt a rush of sensations take over her.

"Let go, Caroline… scream" He whispered in her ear, his teeth closing over her earlobe as he moved his body harder and faster against hers. She could feel the pressure inside of her build up to an unbearable level and she knew she was about to lose her mind.

"Klaus…" Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were squeezing his painfully tight as she felt him move that much harder and pushing deeper into her.

"Louder" Klaus demanded as he pressed her hands down onto the pillow harder, pulling himself so that he could slam into her harder. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and he was lost.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled out, loving the way that the simple word could make him smile. He groaned, droving into her as hard as he could, making Caroline moan as she felt her orgasm tear through her, her inner muscles pulsing painfully around him. He climaxed along with her, the rush of his orgasm ripping through him as he yelled her name. Her body was so tightly wrapped around his that they didn't know where one ended and the other one began.

Caroline pulled back first, gasping for air as she felt her whole body tremble with the intensity of the mind blowing, earth shattering experience. She held onto Klaus' shoulders as she felt him pull back from her neck and tightened the hold of her legs on his hips as she saw that he wasn't much steadier than her.

The high of their moment was like nothing they had ever experienced before, but it was unexplainably intense. The world shattered around them as their bodies reached their climax and then there was the utter bliss of the blood connection.

She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Klaus had picked her up and they were now both in a room that seemed to be his studio, on a couch and Caroline looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We broke Elijah's table..." Klaus smirked at her as he wiggled his eyebrows, sheer smugness radiating from him as Caroline started laughing as she saw the table that was now in pieces on the floor on the hallway.

Caroline's whole body was humming with satisfaction as they snuggled on the couch, still too lost in the pleasure to even want to move. Klaus released Caroline's hands, bracing himself as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him there. He lowered himself on her and rested his head on her shoulder as they tried to regulate their breathings. Caroline felt a soft kiss upon her shoulder as she tangled her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and making him practically purr.

"I want to paint you here, in my studio, but not on the couch. Come…" Klaus quickly stood up, extending a hand for Caroline to take. She watched with awe as he smiled so brightly, making him look so young and happy and simply…giddy like a kid. Caroline loved seeing Klaus like this, it made her heart swell to know that he was so happy about this, so carefree and eager to paint her that she had no doubt about it anymore. She'd love to do this.

"I love how you smile like that, Nik." Caroline admitted, grinning at him and poking her finger in the distractingly sweet dimples that appeared on his cheeks, running her fingers lightly over his stubble as he leaned into her touch.

"And I love when you call me Nik." Klaus admitted, kissing Caroline's palm as he lead her towards the canvas and brushes and paints that he had there. He didn't really know where to paint her because she was so incredibly beautiful and nothing in there seemed to do her justice so he looked back at her.

"Do you have any idea how ravishing you look like this, Caroline?" Klaus asked, smiling as a light blush covered Caroline's cheeks, her eyes glinting with joy as his eyes roamed her naked body. She knew that the mood was suddenly becoming charged with that familiar electric sexual tension and she really wanted for them to enjoy a few moments of pure happiness.

Caroline wanted to have some time with Klaus where she could simply laugh with him and make him laugh and feel even happier, because she realized that there must not be many times when Klaus would be so carefree and act so young. She loved to see his smile and she wanted to keep it on his beautiful face. There was something utterly pleasing to know that she had managed to put that smile on his face.

Klaus had to admit that he loved being like this with her, even though he hadn't expected her light to envelop him, too. Caroline was the beacon of light that was shining brightly in the darkness that had surrounded Klaus. She admired the way that his features were reflecting the utter love and happiness that he felt and she was enjoying every second of seeing him like that so she decided to make the best of the moment.

Even though the idea that flashed through her mind was probably too crazy, Caroline knew that it was something that Klaus would definitely not expect so she wanted to see his stunned face. She smirked mischievously as she looked around and noticed the multitude of paintbrushes and colours and she looked back at Klaus, seeing that he raised an eyebrow at her.

"How about I paint _you, NIK?_" Caroline asked, smirking as she flashed over to where Klaus had the paintbrushes, picking one up and dipping it into some blue paint as she turned back to see the confused expression on Klaus' face.

"I didn't know you painted, love." Klaus admitted, not really following where she was taking things, but the blonde only smiled wider, her eyes shining with that playful glint that made Klaus see that she had something else in mind.

"Oh, I don't." Caroline clarified, her lips curling into a sly smirk making Klaus narrow his eyes at her. He clearly wasn't used to having such playful banter with anyone and Caroline smiled as she walked closer to him, pointing the brush dangerously at Klaus. The Original started laughing at Caroline's sudden playful behaviour and they looked at each other in silent battle before Klaus smirked and rushed to Caroline.

"Hey!" She yelled as Klaus grabbed her from behind and he grabbed another paint brush from the table and walked towards her menacingly. Caroline had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing at the sight of Klaus walking towards her like that.

She smirked as she caught him by surprise and swiftly ran her paint brush over the tip of Klaus' nose, chuckling as she saw the look on his face. It was that cute little grin that she had on her face that made Klaus laugh at her brave move, but managed to get some paint on Caroline's face, too, loving how this had turned interesting. He had to admit that he enjoyed the fooling around with paint because there was that smile and utter happiness that Caroline exuded that it was contagious.

Soon enough paint was flying through the room as they used their vampire speed to do more damage to the room and their skin was covered in paint. The two of them were laughing as their naked bodies were practically covered in every colour of paint that Klaus had previously owned. Their skin was smeared in blues and greens and their faces were also mostly covered in paint. It was as if a hurricane of paint had hit the room, but at least Klaus' paintings hadn't been out in the open and had survived their paint war.

They knew that their behaviour was probably worse than a child's, but they were having fun and they all needed a bit of fun and games in their lives right now. At the moment they had no care in the world and simply enjoyed their time, laughing at the ridiculous amount of paint smeared all over them. The fact that they were naked was making things that much more interesting and Caroline had to admit that seeing Klaus' hot, naked boy covered in paint was a really nice view.

"Satisfied, now?" Klaus asked as he looked at her, seeing the triumphant grin that was etched across her lips. If he knew that she'd be this happy with smearing paint all over him, he would've let her do it earlier.

"Absolutely!" Caroline replied, giggling at Klaus as she admired her work with an appreciative look. There was that sly smile on his face, his dimples showing on his paint covered face and Caroline saw that there was that knowing glint in his eyes, his blue eyes that were raking over her body.

**So...what do you think? Did you like this crazy chapter? :D I hope you enjoyed the playful banter and paint war, too! **

**Ok...so I received an email telling me that this story has been ****nominated for  
an ENERGIZE W.I.P. AWARD.  
In the category ****"Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction"**** so that is just crazy! And I'm absolutely ecstatic about it and I hope you'll take the time to vote for this story, maybe? That would be so awesome!**

**The Voting will be from July. 13. – July. 20. And since FF doesn't let me post links****, just change the * into . please!**

www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html

**And yeah...since you loved this story and it has had such awesome feedback, please vote for it! I can't even believe that this is happening and that my story was nominated with all of the other great stories! **

**Thanks again for reading and for the one that nominated me and this story - you are amazing and I love you!-and please review and if you loved it so far, go on and VOTE for the story! **

**And don't forget to REVIEW and let me know if you still want me to write about the TOYS they should use and how they should go about it (if you know what I mean) because I need your ideas and awesome prompts! **

**What did you think about this chapter? And would you like a bit more sexy time in the studio? Also...I'd love to hear if you have any ideas of where he would paint her?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my amazing readers! I'm ecstatic to say that thanks to all of you that have been so lovely and have voted for this story, 'Very Subtle' has won that ENERGIZE W.I.P. AWARD, in the category ****"Most promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction".**** We got 1****st**** place, my darlings! And I say WE because it is thanks to all of you that this story has become so popular! ;) Thank you so much for everything! I love you all! **

**And… I wasn't really planning on updating because my big exam is on Wednesday, but I wanted to give you something to thank you for the amazing feedback and this chapter shall be the 16****th**** and I have to say that I didn't think I'd be able to have so many chapters in such a short time and so many reviews! You are awesome! And this story has reached chapter 16 already! **

**Anyhow...you don't have to worry about me getting shy with the usage of toys, because as long as you are ok with all these kinky things that my mind has come up with and that had happened so far between Klaus and Caroline, I shall write more hot and kinky stuff for you all! :D **

**Have at it! ;)**

* * *

"Looks like I cannot paint you now, love. We wasted all the paint that I had here." Klaus eyed Caroline as she grinned at him, seeing that his inviting raspberry coloured lips were pursed in an adorable pout. They hadn't actually thought about that small fact and even though the sight of Caroline's naked body covered in numerous colours of paint was enticing, Klaus had truly wanted to capture the stunning image of his blonde beauty on canvas.

"Oh, don't pout, Nik. You'll paint me later. We had just a bit too much fun and we got carried away..." Caroline tried to make him see that there was nothing wrong with them having a little bit of fun without having sex and she had really enjoyed the little paint war that they had going on.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, his eyes roaming over her body shamelessly, taking in the work of art that was Caroline's naked body covered in paint. He had to admit that he didn't really regret having wasted all that paint because it was all worth it only to see that bright smile on Caroline's face, to hear her giggle and see that happiness etched on her beautiful features.

The sight of Caroline's milky skin tainted with blues and greens and all shades of grey paint and he drank her in with his icy blue gaze. He had to admit that her promise that he had time to paint her later on was making him smile and he relented, knowing that even though he wouldn't paint her now, there were many other fantasies of her in his art studio to fulfil. Plus, he smirked as he thought that he had already had at least two sketches of Caroline in really compromisingly erotic positions.

There was a crackling in the air when they were near each other, a sense of anticipation like the coiled silence before the boom of thunder and Caroline had started to see that it was always present. He'd probably deliberately waited a beat before looking into her eyes, giving her the opportunity to check him out because he knew she loved to look at him. Caroline's mind was clouded with the really hot image of Klaus standing there, his sculpted body covered in paint, but still dark and Dangerous. And all hers- her subconscious offered.

She hadn't yet gotten used to the impact of that face. Those sculpted cheekbones, the thickly lashed blue eyes, and those lips . . . perfectly etched to be both sensual and wicked. Caroline loved when they smiled with sexual invitation, and she shivered when they thinned into a stern line, knowing that the haughty smile was only a small invitation. And when he pressed those lips to her body, she burned for him. Sinful thoughts that made her shiver flashed through her mind and Caroline had to admit that even she was surprised at how quickly the mood changed around them, turning from playful to sexual in mere seconds.

Caroline licked her lips instinctively, knowing that, in part, the sudden electric sexual charge around them was caused by the smouldering look in Klaus' eyes, the fact that he didn't flirt with his eyes, he _eye-fucked_ her into oblivion with those blue eyes of his. She should've become used to the change that came over him when he looked at her, but it still hit her with a force strong enough to rock her on her feet.

That look conveyed how hard and deep he wanted to fuck her—which he did every chance he got—and it also afforded her a glimpse of his raw, unrelenting force of will. But here she was, constantly awed by the gorgeousness of the complicated, frustrating, messed-up, sexy-as-sin man she was falling for more and more with every day.

"Come here, Caroline." Klaus smiled as he extended his hand to her, not really sure where he wanted to take her, but wanting to have her as close to him as possible.

Another shiver slid through her at the way he said her name, with the same authoritative bite he used when he said _Come, Caroline_, while she was beneath him...filled with him...desperate to climax for him...The mere thought of the things that his voice had made her do, had her body tightening in anticipation. She was pretty sure that all of the fun times that she had with Klaus and all of the things they'd do later were probably illegal and certainly kinky, but the temptation was too strong and she had been already corrupted by the big bad hybrid.

He had definitely been rubbing off on her (pun intended) in more ways than one and she had to admit that she'd want to know what else did the big bad Original hide? The rooms that he had mentioned seemed to be interesting, making Caroline's mind reel because there was a strong need, a desire to go into that room, to enter the room of sin that Klaus had mentioned. Even though she hadn't even thought about anything too adventurous in the sack, Klaus had blurred all the lines, making her feel like a goddess every time he looked at her, with every touch making her body tingle and he had clearly burned away her inhibitions and she'd cross any of her limits with Klaus because he could make it all seem natural and exciting.

Caroline shook her head, not really knowing where those thoughts had come from, but she smiled as she closed the distance between their bodies, loving how even the slight touch made her feel so good.

Klaus had watched her closely, loving how her eyes were boring into his, but her mind seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts. Judging by the way that her teeth closed over her plump bottom lip, Klaus could only guess what kind of naughty thoughts were crossing through Caroline's not so innocent mind. He liked how she had been so playful and happy and how she was equally beautiful even when she didn't grin like that, but when her features reflected the lust.

Inside her, something sighed with happy surrender and her body went lax with pleasure at being pressed so close to his when his strong arms enveloped her in his embrace. Caroline craved him constantly, so deeply it was a physical ache. What she felt was lust, but it was also so much more. Something so precious and profound that Klaus' lust for her was making her want him even more every time and it was a bit unnerving. But it had never been an issue with Klaus. He knew what she needed and how much she could take.

The sudden flash of his grin stopped her heart. Confronted with that breathtaking face framed by that lustrous curly hair, Caroline felt her knees weaken just a little. He was so polished and urbane except for the decadent length of those silky strands and those damn sexy necklaces that he always wore and that felt so amazing when they brushed over her chest. He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling and showing off his dimples.

"You can't smile at me like that and not expect me to want to know what you are thinking, love. Not when you look so delectable, love." Klaus spoke, his sensuous voice sending delicious shivers down her spine. Her lips twisted wryly, intending on wiping that smug expression off his face because she knew that he wouldn't actually expect an answer. And she loved to take him by surprise.

"How gorgeous you are. It's sickening how often I think about that. I need to get over it already." Caroline admitted, pouting a bit as she looked up into his eyes, knowing that by being honest she had made Klaus smile sincerely and that he loved hearing her confession even if he wouldn't really admit it.

He cupped the back of her thigh and urged her tighter against him, teasing her with an expert roll of his hips against hers. He was outrageously gifted in bed. And he knew it, which made him so infuriatingly smug, but Caroline had to say that she enjoyed even that part of him because it lead to so much hot hybrid sex.

"I'll be damned if I let you!" Klaus smirked, loving how she had told him such a thing, but also appreciating her bravery to not back down from a challenging question. Even though he had expected her to fess up about more erotic fantasies that she had been thinking about...

"Oh?" Heat slid sinuously through her veins, her body too greedy for the feel of his and her mind pushing her to make him beg for her, to have some sort of control over him at least for a bit.

Caroline pulled in a slow and shaky breath. She was completely seduced by the smouldering look in his eyes, the provocative tone of his voice, the heat of his body, and the mouth-watering scent of his skin. He was her drug, and she had no desire to kick the habit.

"Nik..." Caroline breathed, entranced.

With a soft groan, he sealed his chiselled mouth over hers, stealing away thoughts of anything else with a lush, deep kiss . . . a kiss that almost succeeded in distracting her from her goal.

She pushed her fingers into his unruly hair to hold him still and kissed him back, her tongue sliding along his, stroking and tasting. There was that ever present rush of desire that coursed through her body when they were so close and their mouths engaging in that primal battle. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, making Caroline let out a soft moan as she pulled away from his plump lips, looking into his eyes.

Caroline could clearly feel that he was already thick and hard between them, but he grew more so as she cuddled into him, nipping his jaw with her teeth and reached down to grip his perfect ass, tugging him tighter against her. She loved the expression of slight shock and playfulness that she saw in Klaus' eyes at her bold touch. Caroline had never been exactly _shy_ about her sexual needs and now, with Klaus she felt like she had no need to hide any naughty part of her personality.

Klaus' hands came up and gripped the sides of her throat, his thumbs beneath her chin to push it up. The look in his eyes gave him away, and before he could take her and press her against a wall or tie her up or whatever he wanted to do to her next, Caroline smirked mischievously at him as her fingers wrapped around his impressive member.

He growled, his hips jerking at the sudden feeling, not having expected that. At seeing what kind of reaction Caroline had managed to get out of Klaus, her confidence levels skyrocketed, making her feel daring as she looked into Klaus' stormy eyes. She wanted to make him fall apart under her touch, to see his expression as she'd pleasure him.

But before Caroline could do anything about that, Klaus smirked at her as he stepped back and away, his hand dropping to fist his erection, his eyes boring into hers.

Caroline gasped as she shifted restlessly, her attention riveted to that dexterous hand and its long, elegant fingers. As the distance between them widened, she began to ache, her body responding to the loss of his. The heated languidness he'd instilled with his touch turned into a slow burn, as if he'd banked a fire that had suddenly been stoked.

"See something you like?" he purred, pleasuring himself and making Caroline lick her lips. The erotic sight was more arousing than she could've thought and wetness was pooling between her legs. She just couldn't bring herself to look away from him, as sinful as the sight of Klaus pleasuring himself was- it made her feel even hotter.

Astonished that he'd taunt her like that after she had clearly showed him what her intention was, she looked up . . . and her breath caught in her throat.

Klaus was smouldering, too. She couldn't think of another word to describe him. He was watching her with a heavy-lidded gaze like he wanted to eat her alive. His tongue slid leisurely along the seam of his lips, as if he tasted her. When he caught the full lower curve of his plump lips between his teeth, Caroline could've sworn she felt it between her legs. She knew that look so well . . . knew what came after it . . . knew how ferocious he could be when he wanted her that badly. And she definitely wanted him, too.

It was a look that screamed SEX. Hard, deep, endless, mind blowing sex. He stood there, in the middle of his art studio, his feet planted wide, his ripped body flexing rhythmically as he caressed his beautiful cock with long, slow strokes. Caroline had never seen anything so blatantly sexual or boldly masculine and she wanted to be the one to please him.

Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes, which were portraying the lust that she felt and the pleasure from his steady strokes. She stepped closer, biting her lip as she placed her hand over his, looking into his stormy eyes as she pulled his hand away, licking her lips before daringly speaking up.

"Let me..." She whispered as she watched Klaus' eyes flash with awe and utter desire as she smirked at him, loving the effect that she could have on him. Caroline kneeled down, licking her lips as she ran her hand over his length slowly, eager to taste him again. Her mouth encased the tip of his erection, her lips flowing over the wide crest and her gaze met his as she pulled him deeper.

"Yes," he hissed, the fingers of his right hand tangling in her hair. Caroline smiled at his response, relishing in feeling the satiny softness of his heated flesh on her tongue. She loved to see that she was affecting him almost as much as he affected her, but Klaus wanted to show her that she had a far greater effect on him than she thought. And Caroline was clearly not holding back.

Hollowing her cheeks, she took him to the back of her throat then pulled up to the crown. She repeated the move over and over, focusing on suction and speed, as greedy for his orgasm as he was, spurred on by the abandoned sounds he made and the feeling of his fingers clawing restlessly at her hair. His hips churned, his hand in her hair guiding her pace, but still allowing her to control him.

"Ah!" He watched her with darkened eyes, clearly too aroused and filled with too much need to hold back his words of appreciation.

"I love the way you suck me off. Like you can't get enough of me." And she really couldn't. Caroline didn't think she ever could get enough of him. Hearing Klaus talk dirty to her like that only spurred her on, only made her want to hear more, to elicit such sinful words from him more often. His pleasure meant so much to her, because it was real and raw. She got a glimpse at how he lost control, but she loved to see him fall apart like that. He couldn't hold back with her because he wanted her beyond reason. And the feeling was mutual, because they were becoming undone.

She pumped him with her fist, feeling the thick veins throbbing beneath the smooth skin. A ragged sound tore from his throat and salty warmth spurted on her tongue. He was close, his face flushed and his lips parted with gasping breaths. Sweat misted her brow. Her excitement mounted along with his because that feeling of having control over Klaus was intoxicating, overwhelming her senses.

He was completely at her mercy, near mindless with the need to climax, muttering filthy sexy things about what he was going to do to her the next time he fucked her. And she loved every word of it because she was beginning to see why people liked to dirty talk. Especially hearing those explicit words in Klaus' accent was beyond arousing and Caroline swore that she would have to make him lose control more often.

"That's it, love. Milk it . . . make me come for you." His neck arched, his breath exploding from his lungs. "Fuck."

He came as he had made _her_ come so many times before -hard and brutal. Semen burst from the tip of his cock in a thick, hot rush that she struggled to swallow. He growled her name, his hips pumping upward into her working mouth, taking what he needed from her, giving her all he had until he was emptied. Caroline smirked as she heard his groan and then felt the way that his legs tensed, his hands bringing her up.

"Caroline..." He was left almost speechless, pleasure washing over him as she smiled up at him, her hand cupping his face as her other hand gripped his necklaces and brought him closer. She loved how adorable he was when he was stripped of his control, he clearly wasn't used to not having his much craved control, but with Caroline it seemed to be an experience that he enjoyed - very much so.

"I think we might need a shower now..." Caroline suggested, her fingers dancing over his chest playfully as she saw his eyes shine with that haughty glint that she loved. He smirked, regaining his wits as she raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to go for round two, which he was more than ready for, again.

Klaus smiled as he flashed them away, into his bathroom, making Caroline giggle as he had picked her up again, only stopping once they were both in the shower and putting her down so that he could turn on the water.

Without wasting any more time, his mouth sealed over hers. He nipped her lower lip then thrust his tongue into her mouth, holding her where he wanted her with his fist in her hair. The dominance of the act was undeniable, but it only turned her on more. Hunger surged through her, a need for him that Caroline couldn't control or fight. She whimpered, her chest heaving already, her body soaking up the water as they moved under the shower.

The water was already turning blue-green and darker as they moved under the spray of water, the paint slowly fading from their skin. But they were not too focused on that, their minds and bodies engaged in other, more pleasurable activities.

"Caroline...let's wash off the remains of your little game first, shall we?" Klaus asked, knowing that she'd probably decline his offer, but she giggled as stepped back. She grabbed the liquid soap and turned back toward him, smiling as she saw the way that Klaus was still watching her with a raised eyebrow.

She squeezed a small amount of soap on her hand, rubbing them together to create some lather, then placed them on his shoulders and gently washed away the line of paint on each side, then continued down his chest because that was the area covered in paint. Klaus smiled as he watched her, feeling her hands slide over his chest hotly before sneaking behind him to wash his back, too.

"Now it's your turn..." Caroline told him, smiling as she squeezed some soap into his hands, turning around so that he could clean her up, too. He didn't really want to waste any more time because even seeing her like that was turning him on and he still owed her a min blowing release. So, he reached for the shampoo and Caroline closed her eyes, shutting it all out, everything but the man whose sole focus at that moment was her.

She waited, breathless, for the feel of his magic fingers. When it came, Caroline reached out to the wall in front of her for balance. With both palms pressed flat against the cool tile, she savoured the feel of his talented fingertips kneading into her scalp and moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked, his voice low and rough and it only turned her on more. She loved how sweet he could be, washing her hair and enveloping her in the scent of his shampoo, relishing in the fact that she was going to smell like him.

"Mhmm..." Caroline replied, not being quite able to form any coherent words and she simply relaxed under Klaus' touch.

She drifted in bliss as he washed and conditioned her hair, shivering lightly as he ran a wide-toothed comb through the soaked strands, not having expected that. She was slightly disappointed when he finished and must have made some sound of regret, because he leaned forward and promised:

"I'm not nearly done." The whispered promise for something more had her arousal burning through her veins, lust invading her flesh as she leaned into him. She smelled the body wash, then—

"Klaus." Caroline gasped as her back arched into his soap-slick hands. His thumbs dug gently into the knots in her shoulders, melting them with the perfect amount of pressure. Then he worked his way down her spine . . . her buttocks . . . her legs . . .his fingers roaming and his hands massaging her skin, making her whimper.

"I'm going to fall," She slurred, drunk with pleasure as she felt how he lifted her legs one by one. But Klaus only smiled at her words because they both knew that he wouldn't let her fall so he made sure to ease her mind.

"I'll catch you if you fall, sweetheart." Caroline smiled down at him, the words hiding a deeper meaning that wasn't lost on either of them. She looked at him crouched before her, his hands gliding up her calves, his body an amazing display of taut flexing muscle. And all other thoughts fled her mind, leaving room for the raging desire and need that was taking over her. Cupping his jaw, she tilted his head up.

"I need you, Nik." Caroline whispered, seeing that his eyes had darkened with lust and, seeing as his arousal was pretty evident, he was certainly ready for her. Klaus smiled at her breathy request, standing up and he stepped closer to her, he hovered over her, his hair damp, making him look incredibly hot as his big body was casting a shadow over hers. Tilting his head, he lowered his mouth and lightly traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Caroline gripped his lean hips, arching upward to try to feel his body against hers.

He settled between her legs, his erection lying hard and hot between the lips of her sex, hot need travelling through her at the touch. She knew that she couldn't hold back any longer, needing that much craved connection with him so she smirked at him, rubbing her wet cleft shamelessly along the heated length of his cock. Klaus' eyes darkened as he moved, rolling his hips to find her slick entrance with the broad head of his penis. He pushed gently against her, parting her, spreading her open as he slipped just the tip inside. Caroline writhed against the tight fit, her body burning with the need to be filled by him in every way.

"Please!" Caroline moaned, knowing that her body wouldn't stand another round of teasingly slow foreplay and that she needed him now! Her nails dug into the tight curves of his ass and she tugged him against her. She didn't care that it might hurt. If she didn't get him in her, she thought she'd lose her mind. So she was making it clear to Klaus that she wanted him to take her.

"Look at me." Klaus slid his hand into her hair, fisting it to hold her where he wanted her. He could see the pure lust in her eyes, the utter need for release and he decided not to prolong the moment and give her exactly what she wanted.

His hand shoved between her legs and cupped her sex. Caroline jerked, surprised at his aggression. He made a low sound of reassurance and massaged her, rubbing her tender flesh with the consummate skill she'd grown so addicted to. He smirked at her, moving his arm to arch her back and lift her breast to his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her pert nipple, biting down with his teeth then wrapped his lips around the aching peak, sucking so strongly that she felt the echo in her core.

Caroline was under siege, her brain short-circuiting as desire pumped through her. His fingers slid between her legs to touch her clit, the feel of flesh on flesh just what she needed. He lifted his head and watched with dark eyes as he made her come for him. Caroline had been too turned on, too wound up from what she had done to him that she cried out when the tremors rippled through her, the release of tension after the brief deprivation almost too much to bear. But he didn't let up. He stroked her sex until she came again, until violent shivers racked her body and she squeezed her legs shut to stop the onslaught.

When he pulled his hand away, Caroline sagged, boneless and breathing heavily. She curled into him, her face pressed into his throat, her arms wrapping around his neck. And Klaus pulled her legs around his waist, making her look into his eyes, not sure if she could take more from him, but he licked his lips, kissing her as he eased his member into her, her slick muscles closing in over him deliciously.

Caroline moaned his name heatedly as he filled her to the hilt and started moving inside her. They were both well aware that it would be hard and fast, but it was exactly what they needed. Klaus was kissing her shoulders and neck, his hands finding hers and holding them over her head, intertwining their fingers. Caroline's back arched as she felt him pound into her hard and fast, just as he promised.

She couldn't stop from moaning as he was in complete control over her body. Klaus enjoyed being the one in charge and Caroline had to admit that being submissive to him wasn't bad at all. He took her to new heights every time they tried something new. She knew what turned him on and she had gotten used to talking dirty to him. It always brought out the beast in him and that lead to primal- animalistic, rough sex.

"Klaus! You feel so good!" Caroline whispered as she grounded her hips into his the best she could. Her body was pressed to the shower wall, her hands were pinned above her head and he was holding her by the waist while his thrusts became frantic. He was kissing every patch of skin he could reach, biting and sucking at it, probably leaving marks, but he didn't care right then and neither did she because it wouldn't be permanent. The thought of having his mark on her was turning her on even more because she loved to be possessed by Klaus, to have him claim her as his in every way.

Caroline was moaning as Klaus bit into her shoulder unexpectedly and she fell over the edge, her body almost collapsing due to the intensity of her orgasm. There was that hot rush of pleasure that took over her body, overwhelming her senses as Klaus drank her in, finding his own release as he tasted the sweet elixir of her blood.

Klaus felt her muscles clench around him and he tightened his grip on her, holding her up. Klaus growled as he heard Caroline's scream as she came and that triggered a white wave of immense pleasure to course through him. He spilled all he had into her womb, her walls milking his cock for all he had. Her blood was staining the water that fell over her back as Klaus pulled back when he felt that he could stand straight.

"Go on, love." Klaus murmured in her ear softly as he stilled inside her, buried into her heat as her fangs descended and she gently bit into his shoulder, not being able to move much because her legs felt like they were made of jell-o. His blood flowed into her mouth, warm and delicious, potent sweetness invading her mouth as she moaned at the taste, the sensations spreading through her sore body like warmth.

"Nik…I can't really move." Caroline admitted with a giggle as her sore muscles protested when he pulled back, making her whimper a bit. Klaus only smiled at her shy admission, loving the fact that he had fucked her so good that she couldn't walk and he had to admit that he, too, was pretty worn out.

"I got you, love. Let's go sleep a bit. I have plans for later so I want you well rested, Caroline." Klaus smirked as he picked her up and walked into his bedroom, placing her gently on the bed before sliding in next to her. He smiled at the look of curiosity and anticipation on Caroline's face, but she snuggled up into his body, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she giggled a bit.

"That sounds…promising." Caroline whispered as her eyelids fluttered, her body melting into his as Klaus felt his eyes close as sleep took over them both. He really did have big plans for them as soon as they woke up…

**So…what do you think? I tried to have a bit more roughness and some dirty talk, but not too much…was it good? I really hurried to write this because I shall be running around this week and I won't have time to write so yeah…**

**Did you like their interaction in the art studio? I thought that Caroline would want to have fun a bit more…and, don't worry, Klaus will paint her…but I will be waiting for your suggestions for how he should paint her (place, position)…;)**

**Also…I want to say that I absolutely loved the suggestions for the mirror room and the naked photo-shoot sounds really hot! And I'll still love to hear more suggestions for when Klaus takes her to Kol's kinky room…so please don't hesitate to review and tell me as many kinky and hot ideas as you want! It makes my day to read them and it gives me inspiration!**

**Oh, and given the fact that I have the exam this week, I won't be posting for a few days, I don't know how many, and I hope you won't be too upset with that and that you will review and give me many, many more prompts that will give me inspiration to write as soon as possible! And I'm glad that many of you already told me about the toys and I really want to thank you for that! I can't say how happy I am when I read some of your kinky ideas and suggestions and it just makes my dirty mind reel with the need to write so…keep it up and review! ;)**

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support because without you all, my awesome readers, this story wouldn't be so popular and I wouldn't have so many ideas to write such hot hybrid sex! **

**And...I'd still love to hear your opinion on the AU/AH story that I'd love to write...I really would need some more feedback on that! (read the AN at the end of chapter 10 for more details) and don't worry! There will be the 50 shades inspired fic that I will definitely write. **

**Ok…so enough rambling…I hope you'll, please, take the time to review and let me know if you have other prompts and what you think of yet another kinky chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello darlings! I'm finally back and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter I hope it was worth it! And Kol is back, too, in this chapter! With all of his innuendos and really interesting ideas and I hope you'll enjoy some more playful banter between them now…I have some things in mind to explain why no one came searching for Caroline just yet! ;)**

**Thank you again for the awesome prompts and for the amazing reviews! It really makes me happy to see that this story has reached 17 chapters now and over 300 reviews! You are incredible! Keep on reviewing and telling me what kinky ideas you have for the story! ;)**

**Oh and thank you so much for the support and understanding with the fact that I had an exam, which BTW I passed! I got into med school so yaaay! But I still love to write so don't worry, I promise I won't give this up! ;)**

**Now enough rambling…on with the story! :D Oh, and there's a little something extra in this chapter because I thought I might want to catch up and respond to a few more prompts because I really love all of them! **

Caroline giggled as they came closer and closer to the water and Klaus smirked as he scooted her up into his arms, heading straight for the gigantic pool that was located in the back of his mansion. Caroline hadn't seen it before, but she had to admit that she was enjoying the sight of the blue water as Klaus' arms wrapped tighter around her.

He watched as her eyes narrowed playfully, but didn't give her a chance to say anything as he leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her luscious lips.

There was something different about this whole situation and Caroline could feel something strong surfacing in her heart, only making her smile as she relished in the feeling of utter freedom. These carefree moments that she was spending with Klaus made her truly feel happy, which was something she hadn't thought possible for a long while. Shaking her head as she decided to make the most of their little pool party for two, Klaus grinned against her lips and he pulled back, throwing Caroline into the water, causing a splash around her and he smirked as she resurfaced, giving him a death glare.

"You did NOT just do that!" Caroline yelled back at him, narrowing her eyes as the smug smile on his face only widened. Klaus was definitely not taken aback by her reaction, in fact he was hoping for it, his dirty mind already conjuring images of Caroline wearing a latex outfit, handcuffing him to the bed and punishing him for being a 'bad hybrid' today. His fantasy was literally making him hard and he moved closer to the edge of the pool before slowly going into the water, but was met by a splash of water hitting him straight in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, Caroline." Klaus strode to her, his voice low and sexy as hell, but also menacing, his eyes narrowing playfully at her. Caroline tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips, still not sure if he'd either splash back or kiss her senseless- probably the latter since it was _Klaus _we were talking about...

His lips crushed onto hers, his hands closing over her tiny waist, bringing her closer as her lean, tanned legs wrapped around his torso. Klaus devoured her mouth, his tongue dominating hers as he kissed her deeply, with bruising force and passion. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she felt her core coming into contact with his erection and she instinctively started rolling her hips over the obvious bulge in his trunks.

An animalistic growl escaped from Klaus' mouth as Caroline's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, her nails scraping his scalp in her haste to deepen the kiss. Klaus started kissing down the side of her neck, nipping at the skin over her collarbone on his way towards her breasts. His sinful mouth explored as much skin as he could reach, her chest heaving while the sexiest sounds were leaving her mouth as his hands roamed over her back, grabbing her ass and grounding his hips into hers harder.

The feeling of his skin against hers was sending shock waves through her body, her nerve endings tingling in excitement, instantly needing more of him and she tried to steady herself. One of his hands was making its way towards her heated core, driving her mad with need as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"You might want to keep it down, love...we are not actually alone in the mansion anymore and, knowing you...we'd attract a lot of unwanted attention." Klaus' hot breath skimmed over her skin, making her swallow hard and his words were certainly sending a new wave of desire through her. She smirked as she thought about it, not really being one to care about exhibitionism before and clearly too far gone to care now.

"Let them hear...they can even watch, maybe they'll learn something..." Caroline whispered seductively in his ear, her tongue running over his neck as she started nibbling on his skin, her teeth scraping against his flesh and making him moan.

"Hmm... you're quite naughty my dear." Klaus chuckled against her breast while his lips were already back working on her needy flesh as he looked up at her, seeing the lust clouding her blue eyes. Klaus' fingers gently pulled aside the material of her bikini and the tips of his fingers brushed over her nether folds teasingly. Caroline bit her lip to try to keep form moaning and Klaus moulded his lips to hers, effectively swallowing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue was swirling around hers as his fingers moved slowly over her throbbing clit, circling it and Caroline bucked her hips in her attempt to make Klaus give her what she desperately wanted.

Their lips were fused together as two of Klaus' fingers finally entered her, making Caroline dig her nails into his back, her hips moving on their own accord to try and take his fingers deeper into her. Klaus groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamping on his fingers as he began moving them, his mouth leaving hers to leave a hot trail of open mouthed kisses down to her still clothed breasts. He dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking at the hardened peak through the thin fabric of her bathing suit.

Caroline moaned as she pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side roughly as she ran her lips over the skin of his jaw and down the side of his neck. Klaus continued his ministrations with both his fingers and his mouth, biting her nipple softly and then sucking on it hungrily. His fingers were moving frantically in and out of her, curling inside of her and driving her insane with pleasure. Caroline had been truly trying to keep quiet, but it all felt so good, Klaus was making her writhe and she couldn't stifle the loud moans...she should blame Klaus for that, for he was the one that drove her insane with pleasure.

The water felt incredible and it cooled down her overly sensitive body as the waves of her orgasm began to crash into her. Caroline was kissing the skin just above Klaus' throbbing vein, her lips and teeth working on giving him one hell of a hickey. She felt him bite down on her nipple again, his fingers hitting a particular soft spot inside her and the urge to scream was overwhelming her so she bit down hard into Klaus' neck, relishing in the warm blood flowing into her mouth.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" Klaus moaned as he pushed his fingers harder into her, feeling her whole body tremble under his touch when waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. Caroline felt that she was about to explode with every deep stroke of his fingers and she gasped for air as she was teetering over the edge. Klaus felt the spasms of her inner muscles around his fingers and he knew she was close so he pressed his thumb over her swollen clit while kissing her deeply.

Caroline's body was on fire, every nerve ending being connected to her core and screaming for release as Klaus used all of his skills to make her come undone. His thumb was mirroring the movements of his tongue and Caroline tightened her grip on him, her senses being overwhelmed with pleasure.

He smirked wickedly as he pried his mouth from hers, taking a few steps further into the water and lowered himself to his knees, holding Caroline up while her thighs rested on his shoulders and her back pressed into the edge of the pool. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair, seeing his bright blue eyes peer up at her as he submerged himself into the water. Klaus' lips brushed over the heated skin of her core and Caroline pushed her hips into him, urging him on. _Oh, the perks of being a hybrid..._ Caroline thought as Klaus' tongue flicked her clit, working three of his fingers into her at this point. She was already too far gone and she knew she would fall apart again soon.

Immense pleasure was radiating throughout her entire body and she grounded her hips onto his mouth, feeling those sinful lips close over her bundle of nerves and suck hard. Her lips were parted, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, but no sounds came out, the pleasure being too strong to even allow her to form any coherent sounds. Klaus felt a sudden urge to bite her, right there, where all her blood seemed to have gathered and he tried his best to control the beast inside of him. He hadn't really meant to, but an animalistic groan came for his lips, sending delicious vibrations through Caroline's core while his hands went to her hips, holding her tightly against his mouth.

"Oh my God! Do it, Klaus!" Caroline moaned as she felt the scraping of his fangs on her sensitive clit, finding herself really aroused by the idea of him biting her right there- _again_. At hearing her breathy plea, Klaus lost it and he thrust his tongue inside her opening, lapping at her cunt relentlessly, as his fangs sunk into her delicate flesh. She was wound so tight and when she felt the shot of pure, unfiltered pleasure come crushing into her as he began drinking her blood while still working his tongue in and out of her she shattered.

As her orgasm began to violently rip through her, Caroline mewled and her body shook, her muscles tightening almost painfully. Her hands were clutching at Klaus' head as he nibbled at her nether lips while the water around them began to take a shade of red from her blood. The intensity of the moment left her panting, her vision blurred and the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

Klaus emerged from under the water and held her close, giving her a little time to adjust to the pleasure, as well as himself, while placing soft kisses all over her shoulders, letting her enjoy her high while he tried to come down from his own blood induced high.

"Caroline..." She heard Klaus whisper to her, not really sure if it was due to the fact that she was still not fully coherent after that mind numbing orgasm, but she thought that his voice seemed a bit distant, like he was not right there, next to her, but far away. Her eyes were closed and she still felt like she was floating on a cloud of pleasure so she was reluctant to open her eyes, but she heard Klaus whisper her name again.

This time, she slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was definitely _not_ in the pool with Klaus, but that they were still in his bedroom, in Klaus' bed, which meant that she had had a really explicit 'wet dream'. Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly how detailed the dream had been and how pleasurable it was and, judging by the incredible smug look on Klaus' face, he had a pretty good idea about what she had dreamt.

"I take it you had a really nice dream, love..." Klaus smiled, showing off his dimples and making her blush as he leaned in closer to her, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. Caroline was not sure how much of her dream had been obvious, but even if she was comfortable around Klaus when it came to sex and all that (because she had to be honest that he had made her feel cherished and had burned away her inhibitions) she was still a bit embarrassed that even her dreams were invaded by erotic scenes involving Klaus.

"I did...how about you?" Caroline tried to steer the conversation away from her and avoid the subject, but clearly Klaus was having none of it. He looked at her with that mischievous and knowing look that made warmth spread through her.

"Not as nice as yours, apparently. Care to share what I was doing to make you come in your sleep, Caroline?" Klaus asked bluntly, his sexy accented voice sending delicious shivers down her spine.

She hadn't even thought that she had truly come in her sleep, but she flushed, knowing that it wasn't like Klaus couldn't make her come even in her dreams. Still, she was shocked to hear that she had actually had such a carnal reaction to an erotic dream, because she had never even thought that it could be possible, but Klaus was _nice_ enough to tell her exactly how she had reacted and he was clearly satisfied, knowing that he could do that even in her dreams, meaning that she had a wild imagination.

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline looked away from his dimpled face, not really sure how to feel about the whole situation. Klaus chuckled a bit, scooting closer on the bed and placing his thumb under Caroline's chin, making her look up into his eyes again.

"Come now, Caroline. Don't be shy...you were pretty vocal a minute ago. I'd like to know what got you so worked up, love." Klaus smiled at her, watching how she blushed and tried to look away again, but he simply held onto her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he looked into her blue eyes. He loved how innocent she was with some things and how incredibly adorable she looked when she blushed like that, but he also loved when she took charge and made sure to let him know that she was truly a goddess.

Caroline knew that there was no easy way out of this situation and that Klaus wouldn't stop asking her so she might as well tell him at least a bit about her dream. She knew that if she revealed even a small detail, she'd get to see that look on Klaus' face, the look of shock and lust all mixed into one so she decided to give him a little teaser.

"Do you have a pool?" Caroline asked coyly, her lips curving into a sly smile as she watched Klaus' expression change into the one that she had been expecting to see. His eyes widened slightly, making her feel even more confident in her decision. She brought the sheet around her body, smiling as she slid closer to Klaus, but still kept the thin sheet between their bodies.

"You dreamt that we were having sex in a pool?" Klaus asked when he finally recovered from the initial shock. He had to admit that the idea was really interesting and that he wasn't really expecting that, but that he loved how she proved to have such haughty thoughts and fantasies. He really would be delighted to make them all come true.

"Well..." Caroline started, smiling at him again, not wanting to give away too many details, but knowing that it was probably more than enough to make Klaus want to make that fantasy a reality. Still, before either one of them could speak another word, they heard the telltale ring of a phone, which was really odd since neither of them had been paying attention to their phones, much less charged the battery so there was no way that their phones could have 'survived'.

Klaus was as confused as Caroline was when he heard the ringing, both looking at the other with raised eyebrows, but he quickly stood up and saw that his phone was sitting on his nightstand, clearly charged as if it wasn't left untouched for a few days, because neither he nor Caroline had used their phones since that night at the bar. But he saw the name on the screen, his eyes narrowing as he realized what had probably happened.

"Hello brother." Klaus answered the phone, immediately hearing Kol's voice. He turned back to face Caroline, who was still confused by the situation, but curious to know what was going on.

"Ah, Nik. I'm sorry to disturb you from much more pleasurable activities...I took the liberty of snatching up your phone so that I could call you, since you have both been too busy to charge your phones. I wanted to tell you that you have nothing to worry about because I have taken care of everything. I got Caroline's phone, too, and, seeing as I had already promised you a week with no interruptions, I sent her friends and her mother a text from her phone saying that she'd be going away for a week so you don't have to worry about them barging in on you, either. And, finally...I left you the key to the 'play room' so you can go ahead and use it. There are plenty of toys in there so have at it before this blissful week ends, because I assume that with Elijah in the house you won't be playing around that much..."

Kol rambled on, not giving Klaus or Caroline a chance to interrupt him from his suggestive speech. Caroline's eyes widened at hearing the crazy things that Kol was telling them, being thankful on one hand for the fact that even though he had practically stolen her phone, he had made things quite convenient and she was relieved that she didn't have to worry about her friends or her mother barging in on them at least for a while.

She knew that it might have been a bit - or a lot - selfish of her to not talk to her friends and mom in days, but Caroline didn't want to feel guilty for feeling so happy and content with Klaus so she was grateful that Kol had solved that problem for her. Actually now all that she was thinking was not about her friends, but about how Kol's innuendos and suggestions that they should go into the 'play room'. It couldn't actually be what she was thinking, right?

The thought wasn't making her as nervous as it should and she was actually not that surprised to find out that there could be such a room somewhere in the enormous mansion. Caroline had to admit that the idea of having some other toys to play with wasn't that bad after all...maybe she hadn't really tried toys with someone before, but the thought of having Klaus 'play' with her was in fact extremely arousing.

Caroline thought back to the night when Klaus had tied her up and had blindfolded her and tortured her oh so hotly and she assumed that any toys that they used, Klaus would make it exquisitely pleasurable and utterly mind blowing. Even the mere thought had her mind reeling with possible sexy scenarios and she was sure that she'd enjoy herself immensely as she did every time that Klaus touched her.

Klaus was watching Caroline carefully, as if to gauge her reaction at hearing Kol's ramblings. His brother lacked tact, but, admittedly, his ideas were not that bad and even though Klaus was not really into taking Caroline into the play room right away, he was really considering at least starting to play a bit with some of the toys...

They were both too lost in thought to even utter a response to Kol and he probably had seen that coming because he immediately started talking again, the smugness practically eradiating from the phone. Klaus knew that his younger brother had a knick knack for being annoying and he loved to get a rise out of Klaus.

"Don't go shy on me now, Nik. Just experience and enjoy, darlings, while there's no one home because I assume you wouldn't want our self righteous brother to walk in on something like that, now would you?" Kol asked and Klaus could hear him chuckling over the phone, knowing that he had made his point.

"Why don't you mind your own business, brother? And just keep Elijah out of the house as you so kindly offered, for at least a week..." Klaus tried to deflect, but he didn't really know how to react to this because he didn't really mind that his brother had given him and Caroline a week off just for themselves.

Even though he was a bit sceptical about how Kol had taken their phones and when had he come into the mansion without being noticed, but, since he had left them that present a couple of days back, he was starting to see that Caroline was not actually bothered by his behaviour. Both Klaus and Caroline could admit that they were enjoying their week with _almost_ no interruptions and that Kol had been a great help with giving them exactly what they both needed, some time alone just to enjoy and accommodate to their new relationship.

"Oh, speaking about Elijah, he mentioned something about calling you so I think you should be expecting his call later on. And...I still have a surprise planned for you two love birds so...I'll talk to you soon!" Kol added before he hung up the phone, his last words leaving both Klaus and Caroline intrigued because they didn't know what kind of kinky surprise they should expect from Kol.

After having seen the last surprise that Kol had given them both: the lingerie and handcuffs; Klaus and Caroline could only imagine what other surprises he might have in store for them.

Caroline was kneeling on the bed, the sheet draped over her body, barely covering her as she watched Klaus place the phone back down on the nightstand. He was looking at her, with an unreadable expression on his face and she had to admit that the phone call and Kol's suggestive ideas had thrown her off a bit. It was weird to hear what he had to say and Caroline had to admit that, in a weird way, Kol had made a point and had actually given them exactly what they needed: time alone to enjoy each other.

Klaus smiled at seeing Caroline's expression, being actually pleasantly surprised to see that she was not outraged with Kol's indecent propositions. Even though he didn't like his younger brother interfering in his life, especially in his love life with Caroline, he had to admit that he was not that appalled by the idea of taking out some toys and playing with Caroline. He remembered how responsive she had been when he had blindfolded her and handcuffed her to the bed so he really did want to see how she would writhe under him again and, admittedly, the thought of exploring more of each other sexually was appealing. So he smiled as he sat back down on the bed, his eyes boring into Caroline's.

"What do you say, love? Do you want to play?" Klaus asked her in his husky voice, seeing as Caroline's lips curved into a smile even though she tried to hide it, her eyes widening in mock shock. She was trying really hard not to let it show that she was actually considering this, but hearing Klaus' words and the way that he said that had her smiling back despite her best efforts to stay serious.

She didn't even know why she was getting shy now because everything that she had tried with Klaus so far had been so out of character for how she was - or rather how she _used to be_ as a human. Caroline wasn't some innocent little girl and she wasn't pretending to be outraged about what Kol had said because, in fact, she had to admit that it sounded good. Klaus had made her lose her inhibitions and had made her be confident and embrace every bit of her sexuality and he knew that she was quite a spectacular _woman._

Klaus smirked as he saw that look in Caroline's eyes, the one that said that the idea was not too much for her, the intrigued look confirming that she was considering his suggestion. He watched as her rosy lips curled into a sly smile that he knew betrayed her, giving away that she was having quite the mischievous thoughts. And Caroline decided to play his game, but not before making some sort of compromise to make sure that he wouldn't forget that she was not going to be submissive. She was ready to give him control as long as he gave some back later on...

"If you want to play, Nik...then you have to let me play with you, too..." Caroline grinned haughtily at him, loving the expression on his face as she used his nickname like that. He wasn't really expecting that, but he had seen glimpses of her personality and had to admit that he wasn't really surprised to hear that she was compromising, wanting to have some sort of control.

The big bad hybrid wouldn't have thought that he would ever be giving up his precious control, but Caroline had made him relent a few times now and he had to admit that he had enjoyed himself immensely. So he decided that he'd think about it because the mere sight of Caroline's naked body only covered partially with the white sheet was making it really hard to concentrate. She was truly a magnificent distraction so he crawled up the bed so that he could reach her and caressed her exposed shoulder with the tips of his fingers, making her shiver slightly.

"We'll see about that, love." Klaus said in a low tone as Caroline looked into his eyes and smiled, shaking her head at his words, but she was silenced from any kind of response when he leaned in to kiss the expanse of her neck and Caroline cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips over hers, wanting to kiss him again. She was never going to get tired of his kisses or him for that matter and it was all so clear in that moment, they needed each other and couldn't live without the other from now on.

"You ready? I'm going to ruin you for other men." Klaus purred into the skin right behind her ear and Caroline moaned loudly, breathing a loud 'Yes' and gripping his shoulders. He was driving her crazy with need.

How she could even speak in that moment was beyond her so she sneaked her hand between them, going down his abs and fisting his rock hard erection. He hissed when he felt Caroline begin to stroke him and he kissed her passionately as his hands traveled down to her breasts, massaging them slowly and running his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, tugging at his member involuntarily and a low groan escaped his sinful lips at the pleasure she had accidentally given him. Caroline smiled mischievously as she guided his erected member to her heated core, teasing herself, rubbing his head over her swollen clit, moaning.

Klaus's eyes widened when Caroline did that, the things that that girl could do to drive him crazy…He couldn't wait any longer. He kissed her urgently as Caroline positioned his erection at her entrance, moaning into the kiss when he bucked his hips to allow only the tip to enter her. She was so wet for him, so tight and warm that he knew nothing could ever be the same after this. They fit together perfectly and only with each other they could feel complete.

"Klaus…" She moaned, urging him to move, to finally make the connection they both craved. She opened her legs for him. Klaus placed his hands on her hips, making her stand still as he slid into her slowly, teasingly. He was enjoying every moment as her inner muscles stretched around him, engulfing his length in her warmth. Caroline moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt, her hands clutching at the sheets. His body was touching hers everywhere and the sensation of his skin on hers was amazing. There were no words to describe how right this felt for them both just because of that simple connection. Klaus was gazing into her eyes, his hands searching for hers, intertwining their fingers and bringing them above her head. He leaned in to kiss her deeply, making her loose her mind with his heated touch.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked smirking as she bucked her hips in response. She was a little minx and he was sure she would rock his world as much as he would rock hers. He'll give her the time of her life with those toys that Kol had mentioned. Their hands were resting on the pillow above Caroline's head and, as he started moving she squeezed his hands hard, lost in the pleasure he was giving them both. His thrusts were deep and slow as he looked into her fiery eyes, lust clouding them as she parted her lips, a moan escaping them as Klaus leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

Klaus wanted to take things slow, to relish in each other's touch as much as they could before the beginning of their play time, to prolong the moment into eternity, but apparently Caroline had something else in mind. He inner muscles clamped on his member hard, squeezing him rhythmically, making him moan. She was showing off her skills knowing that it would make him lose his mind. Klaus's thoughts were running wild, his body fighting to hold off so he decided he'd give Caroline one hell of a ride.

"Caroline… Bring your legs together, sweetheart. And brace yourself against the headboard." He said as he placed her palms on the flat surface of his headboard. Caroline closed her thighs, immediately feeling the perks of the new position. She had never experimented so much with sex and she was sure that Klaus would make her scream his name in no time as he always did.

Klaus moaned when he thrust again, the deeper penetration allowing him to hit her G-spot and he watched her as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He pulled back and roughly slammed into her, his penis rubbing against her thighs and labia, making high pitched mewls come out of her lips.

"Oh!" Caroline practically screamed when he entered her again. As they kept going at it, Caroline's whimpers were like music to Klaus's ears and he started moving his hips at a faster pace. She was pushing at the headboard as he kissed her neck, licking and nibbling at the erogenous zones he easily found.

The feeling was incredible, her whole body shaking under his as he continued to move his hips, creating delicious friction, rubbing against her clit and reaching places deep within her that she hadn't known about. She loved how he made her feel, insatiable and she just wanted to make sure he would never forget this. Caroline cupped his face, bringing his lips from her neck to her mouth, kissing him with all she had, her tongue slipping between her teeth and into his mouth. She didn't know how, but she wanted to end up on top of him. She bit his lower lip, pulling back to look into his eyes and the desire, love and hunger that she saw in his eyes made shivers run down her spine.

"Klaus..." She didn't know how to say it- Klaus I want to be on top? Yeah right… she couldn't do that, not when she had lost her words in the ocean of his eyes. Klaus smirked, knowing what she wanted and even though on other circumstances he would've pushed her to say the words, he saw the look in her eyes that made it all fade away. He simply pulled out of her, loving the whimper she made at the loss of contact and got off her, resting on his back.

"It's all yours…have at it, love." Klaus said, pointing to his erection, which was now a forbidden erotic image, slick and hard, covered in her juices. Caroline didn't waste any time and moved on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock, moaning loudly at the feeling of him inside her, her muscles tightening around him deliciously.

His lust filled eyes were glued to hers, his hands gripping her hips as she started moving. Her nails raked his chest and abs as she grounded her hips into his. She felt so good on top of him, taking control as Klaus was falling apart under her gaze. He always was the one that seemed in control, but he was letting her dominate him in a way that was incredibly erotic. Caroline was moving fast up and down his length, his hands pulling her down onto him harder every time. She rolled her hips, earning some friction. Klaus's jaw hit the floor when she started riding him faster and harder, her breasts bouncing up and down, her eyes boring into his, drawing him in and drowning him in desire.

"Caroline…" His voice was husky, his hands cupping her breasts and massaging them roughly as she moaned, leaning forward to kiss him, the separation from his lips was too long and she needed to feel it. Caroline's nails raked over his chest before reaching his necklaces and fisting them, pulling Klaus up, arching her body into him, eliciting a loud groan from Klaus as Caroline moved her pelvis slightly and squeezed around him, the new position making them both moan.

"Wow" Was all Caroline could utter as she crushed her lips onto his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, battling his as his hands went to her lower back, sliding to her ass. She started moving slowly, gliding her body onto his, providing that much needed friction. Klaus groaned as she moved over him, still gripping her hips and feeling that he was getting closer and closer to his release. He wouldn't allow himself to fall over the edge before she did, and so he flipped them over at vampire speed, still deeply buried inside her.

"Klaus!" She shrieked at the sudden movement, but as soon as Klaus settled his pace again, she was mewling under him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her with passion and urgency, sucking her tongue into his mouth and swirling his around it, a low grumble coming from his chest.

Caroline couldn't seem to get enough of him, her hands exploring the expanse of his back, drawing the contours of his muscles. His hands went under her thighs, lifting them up so that Caroline could wrap her long legs around his waist. His thrusts were deeper now and faster, harder and Caroline was struggling to breathe, her heart was racing with all of the lust coursing through her veins. Klaus was nipping and sucking the patches of skin just above her pulse point, marking her as his, and somehow it only served to turn her on even more, to make Caroline want to leave a mark on him as well.

"Oh God!" Caroline practically yelled out as Klaus's thrusts became erratic, his hips clashing into hers, sending shock waves through her clit, making her bite her lip in order not to scream out every time he hit that sweet spot inside her that only he could reach. He had found a particularly hot spot on her neck, kissing it and grazing his teeth over her collarbone as he ducked his head and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Klaus!" His name never sounded so good and he thought he'd lose it, her heartbeat driving him crazy. Even though danger simmered just beneath the surface of his skin, knowing that his hybrid nature could take over at any time, Caroline felt safe with him every time and she wanted to feel that connection. She wanted him to bite her. She was losing control fast as he trailed kisses up to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, his hips never ceasing their movements.

Caroline was kissing his neck, sucking at his skin, biting down whenever he'd hit that sweet spot and she rolled her hips into his, trying to meet his thrusts with equal fervour. Having her biting his neck while her inner walls were tightening around him ignited something deep inside Klaus's heart that drove him tantalizingly close to the edge.

"Caroline! You feel so good!" He was growling into her neck and the vibrations sent pleasurable waves throughout her body, all the way to her core. She was teetering on the edge of her second mind blowing orgasm and all that she could think of was finally being connected to him in every way possible.

Klaus felt her pulse thudding under his lips and he was so far gone in the pleasure of their lovemaking that he didn't really notice when he vamped out. His fangs scraped her collarbone and Caroline inhaled sharply, wanting to feel that high that they felt when they shared blood. Klaus realized just how important Caroline was to him because he was doing things with her that he had never done with anyone.

She wasn't just some other girl that he used before when all he did was fuck and feed. No, she was _the_ _woman_, the one that made his humanity break through, the only one he loved and he would never do anything to harm her. In the throes of passion he lost it when he saw the look in her eyes, the adoration as she looked at him was still intact. Caroline looked at Klaus- truly seeing him like he really was and found herself tracing the veins that were protruding from his skin. Her fingers ended up on his lips, parting them as her other hand brought him down so that his face was close to hers and she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." She whispered as she placed her hand on his chest, covering his face in soft kisses before finally she reached his mouth. He parted his lips and she swept her tongue between them and started swirling it around his, bucking her hips, desperately needing to regain the friction. His fangs were still in place as Caroline kissed him passionately, deliberately pressing her tongue against one of his fangs, drawing blood.

The moment she did that, Klaus started thrusting into her roughly, kissing back with such intensity that Caroline thought she'd come right then. The sensation of her blood into his mouth made him moan then sucking her blood out of her tongue was extremely hot for both of them. Caroline was trembling with desire and need for those fangs to sink into her neck. They needed release because they both knew that if they didn't they might just explode.

"Don't hide anymore…I want you to bite me whenever you feel like it." Caroline's voice was hoarse, her breathing erratic and her eyes darkened as her body was begging for the ecstasy that only Klaus could bring her. He was taken aback by her request a bit, but he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, sucking at the skin above her pulse point, making her squirm. Klaus was slamming into her as he plunged his fangs into her carotid artery and she yelled out his name.

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, pulling him as close as possible. Klaus sank his fangs back into her neck, the taste of her blood exploding into his mouth. He was drinking her in, feeling all of her desire, love, pleasure that flowed through her bloodstream course into his system. Klaus felt her inner muscles clamp around him with such force that he knew he was literally seconds away from his release and he let out a feral growl. Her walls were fluttering around his cock and she screamed his name in utter bliss as she fell over the edge, taking him along with her.

He felt Caroline shatter under him, her whole body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, her nails digging into his skin. Klaus came right after her, the combination of her blood on his tongue while her muscles squeezed him made him lose any sense of reality, his cum shooting out of him, until he couldn't even think straight, panting. He was freaking shaking.

"Damn!" That was all that he could say as they both came down from their high. Caroline barely able to pull his mouth to hers, kissing him languidly, not caring about her blood still staining his lips. He moaned as he felt her suck the blood out of his tongue, his member quickly responding to her ministrations. He was still inside her, her body pressing hers into the mattress, but Caroline pushed him gently away.

"Klaus…" Her voice was just above a whisper as she smiled sweetly at him, feeling sore in places she hadn't felt before. He buried his face into her chest, making her giggle. It was refreshing to hear her laugh and he covered her in kisses, making her squirm. He moaned at that and pulled out of her, rolling on his back as she snuggled into him.

"You still owe me a date after this…especially if you want to play…" Caroline playfully smiled as she saw that dimpled smile etch on his lips, knowing that he was not going to argue with her on that. The way that they both felt so at ease with each other was actually incredible and Klaus had to admit that everything about Caroline was making him fall more and more in love with her…even though he hadn't told her the words yet.

"I'll take you on as many dates as you want, love." Klaus replied, pulling her into his arms as he rested back against the pillow, lightly running his fingers through her blonde hair, trying to smooth out the mess he had previously made. She snuggled into him, giggling as she felt her eyes close again, relishing in that blissful feeling. Her mind was already wandering to the promise that Klaus had made about the toys, not being able to not get a bit nervous, but she was mostly excited and curious.

There was that smug smirk on Klaus' face as he pulled Caroline closer, kissing the top of her head affectionately as he thought about what he wanted to do to Caroline next. He only had a small phone call from Elijah to get through and then…he could ravish Caroline properly and torture her in the sweetest of ways _again._ He had a feeling that they'd both thoroughly enjoy their play time…

**So…what do you think of this chapter? Did you like the playful banter with Kol? I hope you're still here and that you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope I made it up to you now…this is probably the longest chapter yet so yeah…I haven't written it all at once so I really hope it's still good and that you liked it!**

**Anyhow…I was thinking that in the next chapter there shall be an interesting phone call from Elijah (but I haven't decided who is going to be teasing who during the phone call) so I would love to hear your suggestions if Klaus should not want to stop teasing Caroline even when he was talking to his brother or if Caroline should tease him? And…there will be toys next…**

**The bad news is that I won't update in another 2 weeks probably because as I said, I shall be going to the beach and I can't take my laptop because I'll be also working for a bit so yeah…that sucks! And I hope you'll understand and still leave me some reviews! **

**As always I would truly love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and your prompts and suggestions because they really are all amazing and they give me inspiration! So please let me know your kinky ideas! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my darlings! I'm truly sorry that the 2 week break that I told you about turned into quite a long hiatus…but everything has been hectic around here and I couldn't really focus on writing anything. I really hope you're still here with me even after such a long wait! **

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews and I have to say that the prompts are awesome and really hot and I can't wait to write them! All of your crazy ideas are great so you don't have to be embarrassed in the slightest about any of them! The toys ideas are super helpful and I really, **_**really**_** hope that I'll do them justice! **

**Have at it! ;)**

Hot, unbridled lust was still coursing through Caroline's veins, adrenaline pumping freely as a rush of buzzing energy kept her body on edge. She had to admit that the lewd and very tempting promises that Klaus has made to her were keeping her up, a million kinky images flashing through her mind. She had no idea when she had begun to have such a dirty mind that she couldn't shake the salacious thoughts of what Klaus would want to do to her.

On the other hand, Caroline knew for a fact that even though she had never been particularly shy in the sex department, she had never had someone as experienced as Klaus was. _Because, let's face it, the man truly was a freaking sex God! _And everything that she had experienced so far with Klaus had been above and beyond any of her wildest fantasies. So, when she had heard his conversation with Kol, she had to admit that his crazy kinky ideas had turned her on immensely, hence her raging libido that was still keeping her up.

The prospect of having Klaus play with her- whether it was in that so called play room or in his bed- had set her whole body on fire. Desire was flowing in her bloodstream, invading her skin and overwhelming her senses, making it really difficult to focus. Caroline was absolutely certain that Klaus was not really asleep, either, so she was having a hard time controlling her urges, especially since _his hard_ body was pressed so intimately to hers.

Caroline's mind was reeling as she tried to keep her body under control, but knew that she was failing miserably as she heard and felt the low hum in Klaus' chest. He was definitely awake and certainly aware of her raging arousal, which made Caroline's eyes widen as she buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Someone's having quite inappropriate thoughts..." Klaus smirked as he gently placed his fingers under Caroline's chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were blazing with lust and the devastatingly beautiful smile that curled on her lips made him smile back lovingly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, love. I would gladly oblige to every one of your fantasies and you know that." Klaus assured her, kissing her sweetly on the lips and seeing that her eyes closed and she let out a giggle as she placed her hands on his chest, making him look down at the way that their bodies were touching, her breasts pressed hotly against his chest.

The image of their upper bodies pressed so intimately together and the feeling of her bare skin against his as Caroline straddled him made up quite an erotic image. In that moment, Caroline's previous shyness was gone and Klaus smirked as he watched the heat swirl in the green-blue depths of her sparkly eyes. He knew that the blonde baby vampire was not shy at all and he had to admit that he did enjoy the way that she smiled so innocently while her eyes portrayed the desire and salacious need that was coursing through her body.

"I believe that Kol's constant annoying innuendos have given you some ideas...love?" Klaus asked her, raising an eyebrow as he smiled that charming dimpled smile that made her insides melt and that always managed to bring out the wildest side of her. She knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of because he had made it pretty clear that he wanted to take things further and, with Kol's lewd suggestions, she was sure that Klaus was just a second away from whisking her into the play room and torture her in the sweetest of ways.

"Well...I did say that I want to play, Nik." Caroline smiled slyly back at the smug hybrid as she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes that she had come to recognize meant that he was about to make a very indecent proposition that she'd probably enjoy immensely. It was like that with him. She was starting to see that spending so much time with Klaus had only made her want him more, had only made her imagination run rampant with such explicit scenarios that made her blush every time.

And every time that she looked into his eyes, he burned her fears and her embarrassment away because he was gazing at her with such adoration and such ferocious desire that it gave her quite the ego boost. Her confidence levels were over the moon every time he looked at her in that special way, the intensity of his gaze making delicious shivers travel all over her body. It was like every nerve ending on her body was coming to life at once, like fireworks exploding in every cell of her body at once, blinding passion burning through her veins.

Klaus had clearly corrupted her in the hottest of ways, making her feel so desired, wanted and still cherished every time he touched her. Caroline's mind was reeling with quite haughty thoughts as she was brought back to the present when she felt Klaus' hand gently slid up her sides, his fingers caressing her skin slowly. She leaned down, resting her hands on Klaus' strong chest, her chin on top of her hands so that she could watch him closely.

"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, both his hands settling on either side of her hips, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her skin, making those sparks ignite between their bodies. Caroline looked into his smouldering eyes, not really knowing what to tell him because she hadn't really thought about what exactly they could do, but she was pretty sure that anything involving him and a play room would be more than hot.

"_You_ tell _me..._" Caroline whispered as she slid closer to his face, her lips brushing over his, her body already burning with arousal, not really caring what he wanted to play with as long as she got some sort of release.

Klaus watched her intently, smiling as she closed the distance between their lips, his body already aware of the friction that her hips had created over his. He was positive that they'd never tire of each other, but now, having had that conversation with Kol, he had seen Caroline's reaction, which was surprisingly good. Now, he truly did want to take her into the play room and have his way with her in every way possible.

There were just too many options and Klaus didn't really know what to do first, because he was a bit hesitant still to take her into the play room just like that. He decided that he'd play a bit with her there, on the bed and then he'd take her into the room. Caroline was proving to be a little minx, but he knew that she was still the one that always challenged him and he wanted to make her see that he was the one in charge, that he was in control.

"Do you want me to tie you up, Caroline?" Klaus asked her in such a husky voice that made her skin tingle as she felt the slight scrape of his stubble against her neck. His lips were dangerously close to her neck, his hot breath fanning over her skin and making it hard to think clearly.

Caroline had to admit that hearing Klaus say those words, especially in that low, seductive tone and with his distinctive accent was making her breath hitch as fire spread through her veins. She was sure that if he truly wanted, he could make her come just by listening to his voice and hearing the lewd words that were spilling from his sinfully delicious lips. She'd have to save that thought for later and maybe ask Klaus to talk to her more in that way sometime...

But, as she thought about his words, she was not really eager to have him tie her up and torture her. In fact, she wanted to be the one to make him beg this time, but she knew for sure that the big bad hybrid wouldn't give that much control to her. Caroline wondered for a moment exactly what she wanted and she felt another rush of hot desire pool low in her belly, making her squirm.

"Right now...I just want you!" Caroline whispered, knowing that with the utter need that was taking over her body, she wouldn't be able to think straight and there was just no way that she could endure any kind of play time, knowing that Klaus would most definitely prolong the moment.

And they stood staring at each other, drinking each other in—the atmosphere charging between them, the air almost crackling, neither saying anything, just looking. Caroline bit her lip as desire for this beautiful man seized her with a vengeance, igniting her blood, pooling below her waist. She saw her reactions reflected in his stance, in his darkening blue eyes, but she didn't dare say more.

Before her mind could overanalyse the moment, Klaus grabbed her hips and swiftly rolled her under him as her hands reached instinctively for his sandy blonde curls while his mouth claimed hers. His soft lips were devouring hers, the need and lust clearly shared by both Klaus and Caroline as his tongue found hers. Her answering moan was swallowed by Klaus' lips as his hands moved to her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her deeply, savagely.

"Where do you want me, love?" Klaus breathed against her lips, making her blood boil with the searing carnal lust that was coursing through her with every question that Klaus asked her. There was a dangerous purr to his voice that sent a shiver through her. She could feel the warmth of his big, hard body and smell the richly masculine scent of his skin.

Caroline was sure that he was purposefully making her say the words, making her lose any of those inhibitions. He only wanted her to act on instinct as she had done every time that they'd been together and she had to admit that her mind was fogged with raw, unbridled need, her body driven by such an animalistic and primal urge that she knew she was a goner.

"Tell me what you want, _Caroline_." Klaus encouraged her, the way that her name sounded as it fell from his luscious lips igniting a fire deep down, shaking her to her core. He was a cheeky little prick for using all of those seduction techniques to make her relent, to drive her insane with want.

But if there was one thing that Caroline had picked up from him was that he, too, had his weaknesses and that he was as affected by her as she was by him. So, there was nothing stopping her from asking exactly what she wanted. Even though it had seemed too much for her when she had heard of the dirty talk, now she was completely for it. His blazing blue eyes were burning into her, making desire spread through her like wildfire.

"Kiss me from here...to here." Caroline was slightly panting by now, her voice a mere whisper as she trailed a finger from the base of her ear down her neck. Klaus smiled wickedly as he watched Caroline's finger trail so lightly over her skin, enjoying how bold and beautiful she was when she showed him exactly where she wanted him.

He smoothed her blonde curls out of the line of fire and bent, leaving sweet, soft kisses along the path that her finger had taken. Klaus smirked against her silky skin as he heard the low moan that escaped Caroline's lips, taking his time and going back to her ear. His tongue traced the wildly throbbing vein in her neck, her body going lax as he pulled her closer. His lips left a scorching path on her neck, his tongue sneaking past his lips to taste her vanilla scented skin.

Klaus loved how responsive she was to his every touch, but decided to take it up a notch as his blunt teeth closed over the sensitive skin just above her collarbone, his tongue darting out to soothe and incite before his lips closed over the abused skin sucking at the flesh. Caroline moaned as she felt his ministrations, the pleasure-pain rocketing through her at high speed.

"Klaus!" She whimpered as she felt him pull back a bit, her skin aching for his touch. Klaus simply smiled at her, his eyes gazing into hers expectantly as Caroline tried to control her erratic breathing. He was working her up, making her body crave his touch so badly, but he was still holding back.

"What now, Caroline?" Klaus asked, a sly smirk gracing his features as Caroline's eyes narrowed playfully at him. She wanted nothing more than some release and, watching his temptingly full lips, she knew exactly where she wanted them.

"Kiss me..." She panted, not really sure if she could utter the words, but feeling that her body was practically screaming for Klaus to just touch her.

"Where?" Klaus smirked at her wickedly, his eyes blazing with desire and his tone demanding. He used that authoritative tone of voice that was a major turn on, but left no room for discussion. Caroline was certain that her body would be experiencing some kind of withdrawal if he didn't give into her soon so she tried to give him an answer... It was a bit mortifying, but beyond arousing to even have to say those words, so she went for a more vague answer.

"Here..." She whispered as her fingers inched dangerously close to the apex of her thighs, spreading her legs as she watched Klaus' eyes darken with lust. The mere sight of her soaking flesh was so sinfully arousing that Klaus had to swallow hard, not to let a moan escape his lips as he watched Caroline's fingers slide softly over her trembling flesh. She looked straight into his smouldering blue eyes as her fingers brushed over her throbbing clit, making her moan rather loudly, breaking Klaus from his trance.

"My pleasure, love." He grinned mischievously as his mouth finally descended on her aching core, his tongue expertly swirling around her clit and making her moan. Caroline's fingers threaded through his hair, holding his mouth as close to her wet flesh as possible, feeling every small pleasurable flick of his tongue right down to her toes.

He didn't stop with his hot assault, his lips closing over her clitoris and sucking ever so slightly, still making her writhe under him. Klaus looked up at her, relishing in the sinful sounds that were spilling from Caroline's gorgeous lips as he worked her up, his tongue circling the aching entrance to her body before sliding into her. Her answering moan was like music to his ears, making him want to repeat the move, but pulling back from her a bit and blowing a soft breath over her trembling skin.

Caroline's back arched off the bed, her eyes widening as her fingers pulled at Klaus' hair, needing more from him. She watched as he smirked, his eyes fixing on hers as his tongue dipped over her slit, tasting her in long leisurely licks, his lips closing hotly over the lips of her labia and his tongue flicking over her wet centre. Her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure and her skin tingled in anticipation, the sight of him so intent on pleasuring her so thoroughly burning itself into her brain.

"Nik!" She cried out, feeling his tongue and lips all over her slit, sucking and circling and driving her insane, over and over, never relenting. The pleasurable assault was taking over her, his tongue invading her flesh, his mouth moving in such a salacious way over her that it made her head spin.

Klaus was enjoying making her fall apart under his mouth, his eyes still glued to hers, but seeing that she was starting to have a hard time even keeping her eyes open. He loved to see her like that, in the throes of passion, her features a perfect picture of utter bliss and her body bending under his touch, bowing in front of his skilled tongue. The way that her hands gripped his head and her head was thrown back was making it clear that she was close- so close to falling into that endless pool of pleasure, so close to shattering into a million pieces.

"Please, Nik...I want more, make love to me!" Caroline whimpered, not really sure where she had found the strength to even form a sentence. Klaus was taken aback by her request and he stilled, making Caroline whimper in protest, but, apparently she hadn't really realized what she was saying. Somehow, he managed to recover from the initial shock, which he shouldn't even have had in the first place.

"I am." He murmured into her skin, blowing another soft breath over her soaking slit and making Caroline moan his name as she pulsed into a long, slow orgasm. Her fingers tugged on his hair and she watched as he lifted his head a bit, gazing down at her with such an intense look that she was left breathless. Caroline swallowed hard, her lips parting as she saw the way that Klaus' luscious lips glisten with the evidence of her arousal. The image was so much more erotic than she could've thought, leaving her panting, a frantic need eating away at her insides.

"No. I want you inside me." Caroline whispered, her teeth closing over her bottom lip as she watched Klaus kneel between her legs, his arousal deliciously evident as his muscles flexed. He was looking into her eyes longingly, his lips curving into a lopsided smirk as he leaned down on her, her legs sliding apart to accommodate the width of his hips, his chest pressing hotly onto her breasts as his lips brushed over hers.

Their breaths were mingling, their eyes boring into each other's as Caroline's hands came to rest on his broad shoulders. Klaus smiled as he heard the soft moan that spilled from Caroline's lips onto his as she felt his hard member press into her skin. She was bordering on delirious with so much pleasure that she had received, but she still needed more. Her body was craving his in every way; was craving his glorious body filling her, enveloping her in the most intimate of ways.

Klaus leaned in, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck and she did the same, her vampire features emerging as she breathed in the distinct smell of his blood. Caroline knew that he had bitten her last time and she hadn't bit back. Now that they had had _that_ talk, she knew that he had asked her to bite him whenever she wanted and right then, her fangs descended, scraping over his neck and making him moan into her skin.

Caroline wasted no time in sinking her fangs into his skin, the delicious aroma of his blood driving her crazy. Her craving for his blood was something that he loved and now that she drank from him in such an exquisite way, he moaned because there was that intimacy between them again. But she didn't really take that much blood, pulling back after only a few moments and licking the remaining blood from her lips as she looked into his eyes, entranced by the emotions that she found there.

The air around them was filled with the potent scent of their arousal, crackling with the electric sparks that ignited between their bodies. The spell was broken, however, when Klaus' phone started ringing incessantly on the nightstand. His eyes widened, having forgotten that he was supposed to receive a phone call from Elijah. Caroline had clearly been too worked up to remember that and now, her body was burning with need and it seemed like it wasn't going to get any release.

"Don't answer it, Nik. I'm warning you..." She murmured softly as she felt his body tense on top of hers. He knew that he wanted to get over the phone call so that they could have much more time undisrupted. Caroline whimpered when she saw the look in Klaus' eyes, knowing that he was thinking about answering.

"I have to, love. I'll make it up to you later..." He told her, fingering a blonde curl of her hair before placing a wet, lush kiss on her pouting lips as he climbed off of her and retrieved the phone from the bedside table and answered Elijah's call.

"Hello, brother." As Klaus started talking to Elijah, Caroline stood on the bed, watching him, noticing that he was still so deliciously hard. She knew that she wanted to tease him and leave him high and dry as he had done to her just now so she threw caution out the window and went over to Klaus, smirking as she saw the confused look on the hybrid's face. Caroline had no idea what he was talking to Elijah about and she truly didn't care. If they were having a serious talk it was going to be that much more fun to see Klaus try and compose himself and not react to what she had in mind.

She sauntered sexily over to him, seeing that the big bad hybrid was watching her intently, his eyes boring into hers, not knowing how to react. Caroline smirked deviously as she reached him and slid her hand over his sculpted chest, his eyes narrowing at her, but he still tried to keep his focus on Elijah, which proved to be rather hard when Caroline kneeled down in front of him.

Caroline peeked up at him through her lashes and he was gazing down at her with such intensity...trepidation- that it made her smirk. He was looking at her in awe, surprise and confusion evident in his blue eyes, but also lust and disbelief. She didn't give him time to react as her hand closed over his impressive erection, squeezing tightly as she looked up at him. The look on Klaus' face was priceless. His whole body tensed as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape his lips.

He couldn't believe that Caroline was doing that, but there was no denying the trepidation that he felt as he saw her kneeling before him, her hands gliding slowly over his aching member. The only problem was that Elijah was talking to him on the phone and he was having a really hard time focusing on his voice...

Caroline smirked up at him as she tentatively put him in her mouth, her lips closing hotly over his tip and sucking hard. Klaus' eyes widened and his body tensed at the feeling, a soft breath escaping his lips, the pleasure shooting through him maddeningly hot. Elijah was still talking over the phone and he clenched his teeth to keep from moaning because Caroline was making it extremely hard for him to concentrate.

She moaned at the taste of him, at the warmth and satiny softness of his skin, at the smell of him. Caroline nuzzled her cheek against his groin and balls, wanting his scent all over her, marking her as his. Her tongue followed the thick veins coursing the length of him, licking him up and down. The delicious blood coursing just under her tongue was making her vampire features emerge and, as she looked into Klaus' eyes, she thought she might just implode from that carnal lust.

He was watching her with such raw, animalistic desire that she thought he was about to pick her up and throw her on the bed to fuck her into oblivion. The intensity of his gaze was making her feel powerful, the mere sight of his lust filled eyes making it clear to her that she affected him more than she would've thought.

She heard his teeth grind when she sucked him with long drawing pulls, moans of wicked pleasure and bliss vibrating in her throat. Caroline loved how he was trying his hardest to not react, he was holding himself back, denying her the satisfaction of knowing she pleased him because his moral brother was on the phone talking to him. The situation was definitely making her all hot and bothered, especially thinking that Elijah could hear them and realize what kind of sinful thing was happening on the other side of his phone call.

Smiling as he tried to speak to Elijah, Caroline pulled back only to push him down on one of the armchairs before resuming her ministrations. Klaus was watching her with wide eyes, his deep voice faltering as he tried his hardest to answer to whatever it was that Elijah had asked him. Caroline had to admit that seeing the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson fall apart under her was quite the ego boost and she looked up into his eyes, meeting Klaus' intense gaze with her hooded eyes.

Caroline could sincerely admit that she didn't really pay attention to what Klaus was saying to Elijah, but there was _one_ sentence that really made her smirk, the hidden innuendo behind Klaus' words not lost on her. His fingers threaded through her blonde curls, cupping her head tenderly, but drawing her attention to him as he replied to Elijah.

"I can't come right now!" Klaus hissed, making Caroline's eyebrows arch suggestively as her eyes widened, not having expected that kind of response from Klaus. But, apparently he wasn't going to last much longer and Caroline smirked as she looked into his eyes. She knew that he was really holding back, biting his tongue as to not let any of his moans and groans escape from his lips. They wouldn't want Elijah to figure out what kind of obscene things Caroline was doing to him, right?

She loved to see him so helplessly lost in pleasure, so under her control and she was certain that he was completely falling apart under her. She had to admit that she was enjoying the sight of Klaus' face as he was still relishing in the pleasure, but trying to contain his moans of approval. Because even to him, this was thrilling and exciting, but he only wished that Elijah would finish his speech already. As much as he was enjoying himself, he definitely would have to punish Caroline for her inappropriate behaviour.

Pumping the thick root with her fist, Caroline milked him, sucking on the plush crown, luring his pre-cum to the tip where she could lick it up with rapid flutters of her tongue. His thighs bunched, his breath came in fierce pants. She felt him coil tight and she went wild, double-fisting him, her mouth working so hard that her jaw ached. His spine straightened, his head lifting from the seat only to slam backward as the first thick spurt exploded in her mouth.

Caroline whimpered, not being able to stay as silent as Klaus was trying to be, because his flavour was igniting her senses, making her crave more. She swallowed convulsively, her hands pulling and rubbing on his throbbing penis to lure more of his rich, creamy semen onto her tongue. His body tensed as he came for long minutes, filling her mouth until he spilled out of the sides of her lips. He made no sound, as unnaturally silent as he'd been during the long phone call from his brother, which was still going, apparently. Damn, Elijah sure did have a lot to talk about!

Caroline knew that she would've sucked him off for hours. She wanted to, but Klaus put both hands on her shoulders and urged her away, his eyes blazing with that primal satisfaction. Caroline looked up into his heartrendingly gorgeous face, saw his eyes glittering in the semidarkness, hearing him as he tried to keep his voice steady when Elijah asked him another thing.

Truth be told, he had missed more than half of the conversation, but he was glad that Elijah still seemed oblivious to the sinful way that Klaus had fallen apart. He touched her lips with his thumb, smearing his semen over and around the swollen curves, still trembling from the force of his climax. Klaus had never thought that he would be in such a spot, but he watched as Caroline's tongue darted out to flick over his thumb, catching the drops of his cum and smirking as she nipped his finger.

The image was so erotically sinful that Klaus knew that not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined that. There was just no way in hell that Klaus would be able to talk to Elijah anymore, because he had a beautiful vampire kneeling in front of him to punish for her very naughty ways.

"I'll call you later, brother. I have something to take care of." Klaus ended the phone call, not even caring what other things Elijah had to tell him because he had held back for far too long and now, he had a punishment to give to Caroline, who was still watching him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"Now, Miss Forbes...how should I punish you? I admit...I wanted to spank you since you first called me a tease." Klaus smirked mischievously at Caroline, who was having a hard time breathing normally, her lips parting as a ragged breath escaped from her lips, making Klaus' eyes dart to her mouth. That hot sinful mouth that had tortured him in such a pleasurable way mere seconds ago.

Hearing him say such words made Caroline swallow hard, thinking about how Klaus would spank her and not being able to contain the nerves that were only amplifying her arousal. His dark promises of punishment were awakening some raw, primal urges that took over her body. Caroline flushed as she looked directly into Klaus' eyes, seeing that devious determination that she knew would make her succumb to his every request.

Klaus slowly moved towards his nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out another one of those black scarves that he had used to tie her up. Caroline watched him with trepidation, not really knowing what he had in mind for her, but seeing clearly in his eyes that whatever punishment he was thinking about was not going to be painful, but pleasurable and infinitely arousing.

"Come here, love." He called her over to the bed, his eyes dark and narrowed as Caroline walked slowly towards him. She loved how, even now, that he was threatening to punish her, his eyes would roam over her body in such an open and carnal way that would make her tremble.

"Turn around." Klaus demanded, making another delicious shiver to travel down her spine as she complied to his request, feeling his hands caress along her spine, making her straighten herself, arching her back. Klaus smiled as he brushed her hair back before placing the blindfold over her eyes and tying it behind her head. Caroline gasped as she felt his fingers on her shoulders, his hot breath against the shell of her ear.

"Now bend down and touch your toes." He whispered, making Caroline's breath hitch in her throat as she felt his hands slide down her sides, slightly pushing her forward. She knew that this would be something even more arousing than she had thought. She complied to his demand, bending forward and touching her toes, feeling utterly exposed in that position.

"Good girl. I'm going to spank you, Caroline and then I'm going to play with you." Klaus whispered hotly, his voice menacing, yet soft, which was making her body tense in unexpected arousal and anticipation. She had to admit that she was definitely turned on by his husky voice and harsh breathing because it screamed seduction, her blood racing with adrenaline and unadulterated lust. Her insides burned with potent liquid desire, contorting in need and utter want.

"Then...I will tie you up and fuck you, love." Klaus breathed as he placed his hand reverently on her backside and very softly caressed it with his whole hand. With the blindfold over her eyes, Caroline couldn't see anything, but her body was deliciously aware of the precarious position and the closeness of Klaus' body to hers. She thanked her many years of cheerleading that she was so flexible and had no problem in showing Klaus exactly how flexible she truly was.

Her heart was in her mouth, her insides clenching in anticipation as Klaus' hands gently stroked her behind. Klaus lifted his hand and brought it down in a resounding slap against the junction of her thighs, her behind and her sex. The sensations were utterly conflicting: the stinging from his palm and the pleasure that vibrated against her sex were exquisite.

"Oh!" Caroline whimpered, feeling as his hand went back to caressing her behind, soothing the aching skin and sliding from left to right, but not giving her the chance to recover from the first slap before his palm disappeared, and he brought it down again. Caroline groaned as the sensation spread. He started a pattern: left to right and then down again, making Caroline's head spin.

The fact that she was blindfolded was only making the experience that much more arousing and pleasure-pain was radiating through her body, making her skin burn with the need for release. She had to admit that there was a stinging pain, but it was bearable because the pleasure was overruling it.

All too soon, the feeling stopped, Klaus groaning as he watched the glistening wet flesh of Caroline's slit, knowing that he would punish her more later on, but that now he needed to be inside of her, to fill her up and fuck her senseless.

Caroline had no idea what he wanted to do, her senses still buzzing with the sizzling sensation that she felt radiating from her behind. Her body was humming in need, need for release and she was about to tell Klaus that she needed him inside her, but, apparently he didn't need to hear that because he knew. She cried out loudly as she felt the first thick inch push inside her, spreading her open.

The sudden assault had almost made her come right then and there, not having expected it, but her body was begging for release, ready to take everything that Klaus was giving her. He slammed his hips onto hers, making her cry out as he pierced her deep and stretched her almost unbearably. Her hands were shaking, her body feeling as though it would lose balance, but Klaus' hands gripped her hips tightly, steeling her in place as he took her from behind.

Her hips circled, seeking that perfect bit of pressure to get her off but he kept it from her, deliberately. The pounding in her clit and the needy clenching of her core was driving her mad, her body hungry for release. He pushed once more into her and she moaned loudly, already so worked up that if it wasn't for Klaus' hands holding her, she'd surely fall. Klaus moved into her leisurely, sliding lazily in and out, keeping her on the edge.

"Klaus," She whimpered, the sensitive tissues inside her rippling greedily around him. Caroline was coated in sweat, barely able to breathe. It was all too much for her to take and she hoped that Klaus would finally give her the release she craved so badly. Her sex stretched around the delicious hardness, sucking him deeper with every thrust. She heard his breath catch on a muffled groan, and then he was taking her, possessing her and making her his.

Caroline cried with the pleasure of it, her entire body shivering with delight as he fucked her thoroughly, the wide head of his gorgeous penis rubbing and tugging at tender, hyper-stimulated nerves. The pressure built and built, brewing like a storm . . .

"Yes," She gasped, stretched tight with anticipation as he moved faster and harder against her, the sensations invading her flesh, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave and crashing into her with such force that it left her breathless.

Caroline came with a hoarse cry of his name, her entire body convulsing in fierce tremors as the relief exploded through her. The orgasm lasted forever and Klaus was tireless, extending her pleasure with the perfect thrusts she'd been so frantic for earlier. Klaus groaned as the evidence of his release spilled hotly inside of her, making her whimper in utter exhaustion.

"Easy there, love." He whispered as he pulled out of her, his hands still holding onto her tightly as he pulled her up, hugging her trembling body to his as he took off her blindfold. He watched as Caroline's eyes focused lazily on him, her lips parted as her breath came in ragged pants, her cheeks flushed and her body still wracked with delicious spasms.

When she finally collapsed in his arms, panting and soaked with sweat, he lifted her carefully off him and placed her lengthwise on the bench seat. Shattered, Caroline let out a soft sigh, not sure if she could handle more, but not stopping him when he pushed her thighs apart and put his luscious mouth on her. She was soaked with his semen but he didn't seem to care, tonguing and suckling her clit until she came again. And again.

Her back arched with each orgasm, her breath soughing from her lungs as the overwhelming pleasure was shattering her to pieces. It was so exquisitely torturous that she swore she hadn't felt anything like it, but with Klaus, she was relentless, aching for more, wanting more even though he gave her everything. She lost track of how many times she climaxed after they began rolling into each other, cresting and waning like the tide.

"I can't take any more." Caroline whimpered as Klaus held her close, knowing that her body was getting sore, but he wanted to push her over the edge, to make her see that she was his, that her body was so responsive to him even if she thought it was too much.

"I know." His abs tightened as he slid into her, his eyes on her face as he pushed carefully through swollen tissues. Caroline's eyes widened as her nails dug into Klaus' shoulders, scraping his skin and causing as much damage to him as he was causing to her. The truth was that they both relished in every small sting of that addicting pleasure-pain.

"I just want to be inside you." Klaus confessed, kissing her as he stilled into her, their connection stretching into unknown territory, but being stronger than ever. They were constantly craving more, thriving in the blissful pleasure that rocketed through them as they brought each other higher and higher.

Her neck arched as he slid deeper into her, a low sound escaping her because it felt so damn good. As worn out and over-stimulated as she was, Caroline still craved to possess him and to be possessed by him. She knew she always would and it was a bit unnerving to sense all of these things at once. Her body was assaulted with constantly increasing pleasure as Klaus kissed her so gently, the softness of his kiss being the complete opposite of how their lower bodies worked themselves into a frenzied high.

As they both came crashing into the abyss of pleasure, their bodies finally stilled, their panting mingling together as they tried to compose themselves. The rough, animalistic sex was something that had left them both utterly spent, but Caroline had to admit that even though she was exhausted, they had both needed that raw release, to posses each other and to mark each other as mates.

**So...what do you think of this? I'm a bit nervous about all the kinkiness going on in this chapter so I re-read it a few times, but didn't really change it because it just feels right to have some raw, animalistic sex. They are definitely not going to break being supernatural and powerful...right?**

**Also...I tried to include more of your prompts here because I really loved the ideas that you had regarding the phone call and I had to include more of them. I hope the spanking was good and the whole punishing wasn't too over the top...so yeah...I'd love to hear your thoughts on that!**

**Anyway...please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this, if you liked the whole phone call with Elijah and the way that Caroline was being disruptive...or the multiple orgasms at the end. Was this up to par or have I lost my touch?**

**I really hope you'll still review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions because I truly love them and, even though I wanted to write about the play time in this chapter, it simply started turning into a super long chapter so I promise that they will play in the next chapter! **

**I will still love to hear if you have more kinky suggestions because the ones so far are incredibly hot and all I hope is that I can do them justice! **

**Again, THANK YOU all from the bottom of my heart! For being here from the beginning and putting up with this long hiatus and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! So please, make my day and leave a review, darlings!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dearest readers! I'm sorry for the wait, again, but right now I'm packing because I'm going to be moving to go to med school and yeah...everything is frantic around here, but, since I think that once I will arrive there, I'll be even busier with unpacking and settling in and classes, I decided to update! **

**I have to say that I have been re-reading your awesome reviews just to get an idea of what prompts I can write now and they are incredibly hot, all of them! I absolutely love all of you so much because you have been so supportive and understanding and I want to thank you all so much because reading your reviews makes my day every time! Also, I want to thank those of you that have been constantly reviewing and leaving prompts and all that! You are amazing and I hope you'll keep on reviewing and leaving me your crazy hot ideas! **

**I tried to make this chapter more descriptive especially in the beginning and I really hope that you love this as well as all the sexiness going on and the kinky stuff that will take place ;)**

The first rays of light penetrated the darkness that had settled over the mansion, casting shadows over the two lovers as dawn came. Their bodies became more and more visible with the soft light, revealing the sexy contours of the couple's barely covered bodies. The sun was now witnessing the intimate embrace of the two, its rays kissing the skin that was left uncovered by the silk white sheets. It was quite a sight to behold, the way that the beautiful blonde angel was carefully tucked under the warm embrace of her dark king, their legs entangled as their bodies sought after each other.

The air around them was still tainted with the sinful aroma of their lingering arousal and the soft sounds of their moans seemed to be still echoing through the spacious bedroom. If any vampire were to enter their little love nest, they would surely be overwhelmed by the potent aromatic cocktail of sex, blood and sweat. Good thing that Kol had - in his own, twisted, yet sweet way- offered them a week free of any interruptions and so far he had managed to keep his promise.

Even in their subconscious, both Caroline and Klaus gravitated towards each other, needing to feel the comforting skin on skin contact even in their sleep. It was quite outstanding how good they fit together in everything that they did, even if it was the way that their bodies seemed to drift together, moulding against each other perfectly.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes, not being able to sleep any longer because he had had something in mind for that day and he wanted to get things done before Caroline would wake up. He loved feeling the soft contours of her warm body softly nestled into his and her small hand splayed over his chest as her silky blonde curls cascaded over her and lightly caressed the skin on his arm.

The lightest touch of those incredibly soft locks of splendid blonde hair was comforting and Klaus smiled as he thought about how aware he was becoming to every small detail about their connection. It was still a bit unnerving to know that he was becoming more and more attached to her, _used _to her presence there and he still hoped that they could figure things out with her friends and his family. One thing was for sure: he was going to do anything that he could to fight for what they had and Caroline seemed to think the same.

He had been opening up to her bit by bit and she had been accepting him with his dark parts and his good parts. Klaus was aware that her feelings had changed from what she felt in the beginning and that what they had now was more than simply physical, it was something strong and it was definitely something worth fighting for.

Smiling down at the angelic figure of the baby vampire draped over his chest, he gently stirred, placing the softest of kisses on her forehead as he slowly stood up from the bed. Klaus was careful not to wake her up as he moved soundlessly around the room to pick up clothes from his closet and got dressed as silently as possible. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, smiling as he looked back at Caroline.

She was quite a vision like that; her body stretched deliciously over his king sized bed, the white sheet barely covering her most intimate parts. Her golden locks were beautifully draped over the pillow and a stray strand had fallen over her cheek, every hair on her head seeming to be perfectly dishevelled to make her look like a siren. Klaus had to admit that Caroline had done quite a number on him. The irony wasn't lost on him because this baby vampire had managed to bring the big bad Original Hybrid to his knees and her light had invaded his darkness and had taken over him.

Smirking at the thought, Klaus watched his beautiful Caroline, not being able to look away and shaking his head as an idea flashed through his mind. He quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the blonde that was lying so peacefully on his bed. He wanted to have as many things to remind him of every moment that he had spent with Caroline as possible. He thought of the sketches that he had drawn of her, those really compromising drawings and he smiled as he thought that a picture on his phone was the next best thing to have. Especially since she looked so good and the sheet was pooling over her body in such a sinful way that he could see every curve of her luscious body clearly.

Klaus took two more pictures as Caroline slightly shifted a bit in her sleep as the sheet slid a bit lower, revealing the delicious curves of her breasts to him, unintentionally. He smirked as he thought about having a naked photo-shoot with Caroline, but for now he had to settle for this because he was already lingering too much and he needed to get out of there if he really wanted to come back before Caroline would wake up. So, he kept that thought in mind for later because he would really want to tell Caroline about it and see what would be her reaction.

With a sly smirk on his face, Klaus quickly grabbed a paper and scribbled a note in case she woke up before he got back and placed it on the nightstand. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before flashing out of the room and into the garage. He got into his black SUV, smiling devilishly as he started driving away, his hand reaching into his jeans pocket as he pulled out his phone, his eyes scanning the pictures that he had just snapped.

...

A soft sigh escaped her lips as the sun shined over her, her body stretching out as she felt the delicious soreness in her muscles. Caroline smiled as she turned around, extending her hand to look for Klaus' hot, warm body. Her eyes fluttered open as her hand only found an empty bed, Klaus' pillow cold without him there. She wondered for a moment if he was in the bathroom, but her vampire hearing didn't pick up any sound.

A rush of panic surged through her, remembering the dream that she had had of Silas, but quickly calming down a bit as she looked around the room, recognizing that she was still in Klaus' bedroom. She stood up in bed, pulling the sheet around her as she leaned over to the nightstand to grab her phone and see what was the time when she noticed a piece of paper there.

Caroline took the note in her hand, her nerves completely forgotten as she read the contents, smiling as she saw Klaus' elegant handwriting. She had to admit that she had been overreacting just now because, considering her state of undress, she should've known for sure that it wasn't another dream about Silas. This time she shook her head, not wanting to think about that anymore and she looked back at the note, grinning at the thoughtfulness that Klaus was showing.

_I have gone to retrieve some blood bags, love. I shall come back home soon. Fondly, Nik._

She just couldn't stop smiling as millions of butterflies exploded in her stomach at the simple gesture that Klaus had done by leaving her a note. Her heart warmed as she re-read the note because she couldn't help but notice the fact that he told her he'd be back _home_ soon. Caroline didn't know if he meant for it to sound like that or if it simply sounded like that to her, but he had made her feel like he was coming back to _their home_, not only his.

And the next thing that had made her grin like a fool was how he signed the note as 'Nik' because she understood that for him that nickname meant something more. Caroline had noticed that only his family called him Nik and she was actually really happy that he had included her into that small circle that was allowed to call him Nik.

Having read the note several times and still grinning from ear to ear, Caroline decided that today she wanted to do something for him, something that felt normal to her. So she quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, to shower and freshen up. Even though she had woken up alone, she was glad that this way, she could surprise him, too with something that, even though she knew was nothing really special, it would be special to Klaus.

Caroline got out of the shower, refreshed and eager to start her day, something that had not happened when she would wake up alone at her home. Every day that she would've woken up alone at home, she would feel lonely and even though she tried to stay cheerful all the time because that was simply her way of fighting all the doom and gloom around her.

She had always thought that even though they were always threatened by supernatural evil, she should live life to the fullest, enjoy every second and try to make the best of things. That's how she ended up where she was now- in Klaus' bedroom, grinning and wandering around the hybrid's house comfortably.

With all the bad things happening with Silas, she had felt a little down, but Klaus had managed to make her see that she deserved to be happy and she deserved to be loved and cherished. Admittedly, she felt safe there, she felt cherished and she felt loved in every second that Klaus was with her.

Smiling at that thought, Caroline shook her head, walking around his bedroom and frowning at the thought that she still didn't have any clothes there. She would have to make do with Klaus' clothes, then. She smiled as she made her way to Klaus' dresser, picking up one of his Henley shirts and pulling it over her head before heading to the drawers and grabbing a pair of black boxer briefs and sliding them up her legs. Caroline looked into the mirror, smiling at her reflection, having to admit that the outfit looked good on her.

Caroline rolled the sleeves a bit and smiled as she brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling Klaus' scent that still lingered on the fabric. She looked back at her reflection, already imagining Klaus' reaction when he'd come home to see her dressed in his clothes, knowing that the last time she wore his shirt and boxers he was practically ready to rip them off of her.

Finally, she decided to get on with her plans for the day and she quickly stripped the bed of the sheets, putting them into the laundry basket before looking for new bed sheets. She found some other white ones, rolling her eyes, but still smiling as she noticed the soft, Egyptian cotton fabric and she quickly made the bed, humming some random song as she thought how nice it was to do silly things around the house. It seemed such a domestic thing to do and even if it was a trivial thing, it meant something more because she wanted to show him that she was accepting that there was something more between them.

When she was done with making the bed, Caroline quickly made her way through Klaus' huge mansion towards the kitchen, being grateful that at least she had some shoes left. A giggle escaped her lips as she put on her black heels, seeing herself in the mirror and shaking her head at the image that greeted her. She had to admit that wearing Klaus' Henley and her black high heels was quite sexy and she couldn't wait to see Klaus' reaction.

She looked around her as she walked towards the kitchen, finally being able to notice the lavish furniture and artwork that adorned every wall of the Mikaelson mansion. Caroline smiled as she saw some incredibly beautiful landscape paintings hanging on the wall, remembering the time when Klaus had shown her his art studio way back - the night of the ball. But she didn't have much time to reminiscence about that because she rushed into the kitchen.

Her idea was to have a small picnic with Klaus, outside, somewhere around his huge propriety because they hadn't been outside for almost a week now and she had to admit that even though she had thoroughly enjoyed every minute that they had spent inside the house, she wanted to go out.

Caroline smiled as she opened the fridge, noticing that there was barely something there and pouted as she looked around, opening cabinets as she eyed the coffee that they had left out last time. A light blush covered her cheeks as she thought about what had happened after they had drunk the coffee a few days back.

Now, she simply made a coffee and got out some crackers and cheese for their picnic because that was the only thing that she could find in his kitchen. Caroline smiled as she looked for some wine, not being surprised that Klaus had such simple, yet sophisticated 'human food'. She quickly made her way to the living room, not really sure where she could find a bottle of wine, assuming that he surely had to have a wine cellar, but not really wanting to go looking for it.

Caroline was lucky enough to find a bottle of red wine in the liquor cabinet and she smiled as her vampire hearing picked up the sound of a car approaching the mansion. Her feet carried her into the kitchen, smiling as she rushed into the living room and grabbed a blanket, wanting to be ready to go out when Klaus would enter the house.

She smiled as she heard the car engine stop and the front door opening moments later, her fingers running through her hair as she fluffed her hair, anxious to see Klaus. She looked down, smiling as she remembered what she was wearing and grinning as she heard Klaus call out to her when he walked into the hallway and she smiled as she told him to come into the kitchen.

When Klaus entered the kitchen, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, not having expected to see Caroline in such a sexy outfit that made him halter in his steps. He had admitted that the last time that he had seen Caroline dressed in one of his shirts he had thought that she looked incredibly hot, but now, seeing her dishevelled hair and black high heels, he had to admit that she was even sexier than before.

The blonde looked so good wearing his clothes and he was glad she had chosen these because she could've borrowed some clothes from his sister, but that she preferred his shirts. It was just something that the wolf in him was thriving in, because, in a way, she was openly admitting that she was his, that she wanted his mark on her, his scent on her and that she was his _mate._

Caroline watched as Klaus stopped in his tracks, his eyes raking over her body, taking in every inch of her long legs that were barely covered by his shirt and she saw that heated look in his eyes. His smouldering gaze was making her skin burn with desire as it roamed over her body in such an intense way that had every nerve in her body tingling in anticipation.

A satisfied and cheeky smile formed on her lips as she saw the reaction that Klaus had at seeing her outfit and she had to admit that it was empowering to see the effect that she had over the mighty Original hybrid. The way that his smouldering blue gaze was burning into her skin was clearly giving her more confidence than she would've thought, but it was also extremely arousing. Klaus' plump lips curled into a seductive smirk as he looked into Caroline's eyes, making it more than clear that he had some not so innocent thoughts running through his mind.

"You look ravishing, love. I barely got home and you are already planning on seducing me?" He smiled at her, showing off his sexy dimples as he raised an eyebrow, walking closer to her and seeing the way that Caroline smiled back at him. She giggled a bit at hearing Klaus say that and she tilted her head to the side, leaning onto the counter as she looked back at him.

"Not yet, Nik. _We...-" _Caroline grinned as Klaus came even closer, his tempting body mere inches away from her and, as she spoke, her hands slowly trailed over his sculpted chest before sliding onto his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck, bringing him closer. So, when she got his full attention, her fingers curled into his soft hair, making him smile as she leaned in, her lips lightly brushing over his as she continued.

"-are going to have a picnic." Caroline smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Klaus' lips before pulling back a bit to see his face. Klaus was stunned a bit by Caroline's idea, not having expected that, but he actually thought it would be good to get out of the house a bit. Not to mention that it all sounded very much like a date to him. And, judging by the joyous look on her face and the way that she fluttered her lashes at him, giving him those puppy eyes he knew that he couldn't refuse her anything.

"We are?" He asked smiling, amused at her cheeky smile and the way that her fingers played with his hair, loving how normal this seemed to them. It was actually really nice to have those simple interactions with Caroline and having her smiling like that and hugging him, her fingers caressing him and making him feel so comfortable and even...dare he say it? -_accepted_.

Caroline smiled at him, one of her hands sliding over his shoulder and her fingers gently stroking the side of his face, enjoying the light tickle of his stubble against her fingertips. She watched as his dimples formed on his cheeks and couldn't help but grin back at him as her finger gently poked his dimple, making him pull her even closer, his hands tightening their hold on her waist.

"Yes. I couldn't find much around, but how does wine with cheese and crackers sound?" Caroline asked him sweetly, her eyes sparkling as she motioned towards the things on the table. Klaus watched the things that Caroline had gathered for their picnic, smiling at the simple gesture, but loving to see the enthusiasm on her face. Maybe he was a bit too hopeful, but his mind, his instinct, his _heart_ told him that maybe, just _maybe_ things between him and Caroline would survive the crash of reality.

He had seen that they had become closer, that everything they did had more meaning than simply sex. He had sensed that she was changing, she was accepting him, was starting to have feelings for him. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but these moments with her, these simple interactions were giving him hope, the look in her eyes was giving him hope and the way that she spoke to him, the way that she touched him and smiled at him was so special.

Caroline also knew that things between them were morphing into something more, something that she had been afraid to admit. But, in that moment, she just couldn't _not_ be like that with Klaus because she was getting to know more about him and, the more she knew, the more did her heart melt for him. Plus, the amount of hot hybrid sex that they had was exquisitely overwhelming. And, she had to admit that even though they should probably talk about what they should do once reality came crushing down, but she was sure that she wanted to live every moment to the fullest.

Actions spoke louder than words so she decided to show him that she was willing to take a chance as he had once dared her, to get to know him, to be with him. Caroline wanted to show Klaus that she was actually giving him a chance, she was willing to risk it all for him, to be with him and to let him possess her, mark her, make her his.

Looking deeply into her green-blue eyes, Klaus saw the determination, the decision, the silent agreement that they had without having to utter words. They understood each other only by looking into each other's eyes. They were both smiling, both lost in the depths of blue eyes, both feeling that undeniable connection and constant pull between them.

Not being able to stand even the smallest distance between their lips, Klaus finally leaned closer to her, watching as Caroline's pink lips parted and her eyes met his heatedly. His lips brushed over hers softly, his bottom lip sliding in between hers as she pressed herself against him, her eyes closing as she responded to his gentle kiss. Caroline let out a soft moan as she felt Klaus' tongue slide softly over her lower lip before entering her mouth and caressing hers in such a lewd way that had her melting into him. Both of them knew that if they deepened the kiss and got lost in each other they would never leave the house for the picnic.

Slowly, Klaus pulled away, his fingers smoothing away some of her blonde curls, smiling as they both stood there, looking into each other's eyes, panting. He watched as Caroline's eyes focused on his, her lips curling into a sly grin as her hands fisted the fabric of his Henley, trying to steady herself.

"Come on, love. Let's get out and enjoy the picnic." He smirked, placing another chaste kiss on her slightly swollen lips before pulling back and grabbing the blanket and bottle of wine. Caroline nodded at him, shaking her head as she grabbed the cheese and crackers and they both got out of the mansion, smiling.

"So where do you want to stay, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he looked at the massive yard that stretched around the mansion. Caroline looked around, deciding that it was probably best if they went closer to the trees to set down the blanket and she pointed to a spot where it seemed like there was a clearing between the trees.

"There." She told Klaus, making him smile as he quickly sped into the garage and grabbed the cooler with the blood bags and then went to set the blanket on the ground, smiling as Caroline quickly placed the food and wine in the middle.

It was so nice outside, the sun shining down on them and the birds chirping in the nearby trees. Caroline marvelled at the peacefulness and she smiled to herself knowing that she had picked a perfect day to have a picnic. And, seeing Klaus sit down on the blanket and picking up the bottle of wine and the two glasses that she had brought was making her feel so happy. The whole thing was such a perfect picture of domestic bliss that it warmed her heart, a grin constantly present on her lips.

"Sit down, love. Are you hungry?" Klaus asked as he saw that Caroline finally shook her head, breaking out of her reverie as she sat on the blanket next to him.

"Actually, I am...Any B positive in there to go with the wine?" Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus reach into the cooler and grabbed two blood bags, handing one to her and smiling as he filled the glasses half with wine and half with the blood from the other blood bag.

"Drink up, Caroline. You'll need more than one blood bag." Klaus winked at her as she simply sipped directly from the blood bag, her vampire cravings taking over her as she finally sated that hunger, quickly draining the blood bag in her hands. And Klaus watched her as dark veins appeared under her eyes, but she did a pretty good job at controlling her vampire face and, as she drained the bag, he handed her one of the glasses that had blood tainted wine swirling inside. Caroline licked her lips, smiling as she took the glass from Klaus.

"Thanks." She smiled as he winked at her before both took a sip from the red liquid, which, Caroline thought was delicious. The sweet taste of blood mixed in with the intricate bouquet of the wine was absolutely exquisite and a soft moan escaped her lips. Klaus watched her intently, taking in every small sound that fell from her tongue and he saw that her eyes were boring into his.

"This is delicious." Caroline smiled as she looked back at Klaus, already having drunk almost half of the contents of her glass and she watched as Klaus' blue eyes took a darker shade. That mischievous glint was back in his eyes, the sly smirk on his lips indicating very haughty thoughts. Caroline just knew that he was about to either say something quite scandalous or he'd do something even more dangerously hot.

"_You _taste even more delicious, love." Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline blush, but a small smile played at her lips as she shook her head, trying to mask the hot rush of arousal that burned through her body at hearing his words. Truth be told, hearing him say things like that in that sexy accent was incredibly hot and it was turning her on. Caroline shifted a bit, crossing her legs as she took another sip of her drink.

"Is this a date, sweetheart?" Caroline heard Klaus ask her in such a soft voice that she wouldn't have heard if she weren't a vampire. She saw that he was lying on his back, looking up at the sky and the branches of trees that were above them. The question had surprised her a bit because she hadn't really given that much thought to it, but, now that he brought that up she had to agree that it really did seem like a date.

"Maybe..." Caroline smiled cheekily as she watched the smile on Klaus' delicious lips. He was reclining on his side, looking at Caroline and sipping his drink. She quickly took another gulp of the wine and blood before smiling at Klaus, her body already wanting to feel his own, missing the heat that he had and that made her feel so cherished and safe.

"Come here, Nik." She watched as Klaus' eyebrows rose, but he went over to her without argument, scooting closer to Caroline on the blanket. He smiled as he settled gracefully in front of her on his knees, but he clearly was not close enough for her taste.

"Closer." Caroline spread her legs, smiling as she crooked her finger at him. Klaus watched her intently, his gaze drifting to her spread legs, noticing how poorly his shirt covered her, but loving how Caroline seemed to be so carefree and not even noticing how much she was revealing.

Klaus smirked as he moved forwards, filling the space between her thighs, his hands ending up on her knees and pulling her even closer. Caroline gasped a bit as she saw that Klaus had grabbed her legs and pulled her flush against him, making her cross her ankles behind his back. She giggled as Klaus smirked at her, his hands sliding over her waist and caressing her through his shirt.

"Close enough, love?" He asked Caroline, making her smile at him as she wound her arms around his neck, carefully gripping the glass in one of her hands. Her eyes bored into his and Klaus saw that there still was that radiant smile on her face, that glow that he had gotten used to seeing and had been proud to know that he could make this beautiful angel be so happy.

"Never..." Caroline uttered sincerely, making Klaus' eyes widen at the honest answer, his dead heart warming up as he watched the emotions swirling in the depths of her blue eyes. She was breathtaking as ever, but hearing her say that she wanted him closer, still was making it rather hard for him not to take her right then and there. And, really...what was stopping him?

Apparently, Caroline was thinking the same thing, seeing as she was already bending forwards and capturing his lips with hers. Her hands were still around his neck, balancing her as she pulled Klaus even closer, licking across his parted lips sensually then slipping it inside his mouth to tease his tongue with gentle caresses. Groaning, he deepened the kiss, eating away at her mouth in such a lush kiss that made her achy and wet.

Klaus groaned, his hands sliding up her thighs and buttocks restlessly, his touches igniting a scorching fire inside of her that burned brightly through her veins. Caroline let out a soft moan as she felt Klaus' hands roam possessively over her body, bringing her body closer to his. The way that his strong arms were wrapped so tightly around her, so protectively like he didn't want to ever let go and it made Caroline all mushy inside because, yes...she felt that utter relief in her soul, that warm feeling of being held by the man that understood her and satisfied her deepest, most intimate desires.

Her teenage self had been insecure and neurotic, desperately craving that connection with someone, wanting to find someone that would actually fall for her and treat her like she was worth it. Caroline had never been the first choice and she had always had that inferior feeling around Elena when they were in high school, she suffered and had been hurt more times than she'd like to admit. But she was a different person now, stronger and more mature and, having Klaus accepting her, choosing her first, making it clear that he wanted her -badly- was overwhelming, but exactly what she had waited for, what she needed.

"I need you, Caroline" Klaus whispered against her lips, his hands roaming over her rear and groaning as his fingers slipped under the fabric of her shirt. "I need to be inside you..." He smirked as Caroline whimpered, his fingertips sliding dangerously over the soft skin of her lower back and gently playing with the elastic band of the boxer briefs that Caroline was wearing.

"No. Oh my God! Not here." Caroline gasped as she felt Klaus' hands slowly slipping into the back side of her boxer briefs, pulling her closer as his hands cupped her rear hotly. Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears, but they were outside and it was such a forbidden territory for them that she had to admit that it was thrilling. She knew that whatever she would've liked to say, there was no denying that she wanted Klaus any way, anywhere and anytime.

"And why not, love?" He asked her as his sinful mouth travelled salaciously over her jaw and down the side of her neck, his tongue darting out to tease her skin. Caroline was barely able to focus at that point because she really didn't know what she had been so appalled about, but, as Klaus gently pulled back, his hand taking the glass from her -which she hadn't even realised that she still had gripping in her hand- Caroline smiled, at least knowing that she could have a bit of fun with this.

"Well...we can't have sex on a picnic blanket, Klaus." She smiled haughtily at him, seeing that Klaus' eyes were shining with that familiar salacious need and mischief. Caroline had to admit that she loved riling him up like that, smiling as she saw that sly smirk curve on his lips. And the next thing she knew was that she had been picked up and flashed over to a tree, her back hitting the trunk as Klaus' hard body pressed into her front.

"Now...I believe that I still owe you a round of... what was it that you called it, love? Hot hybrid sex...against a tree..." Klaus smirked as he watched Caroline's eyes widen a bit, her lips parting as she watched him. She was taken aback by the sudden movement and she had to admit that the promise behind Klaus' words was driving her insane with lust, heat pooling between her legs.

"I believe you do." Caroline grinned back as she used her vampire strength and speed to flash him up against another tree, her lips crashing onto his in a searing kiss, her hands sliding under his shirt and roaming over his sculpted chest, making him groan. Klaus had been surprised that Caroline had pushed him up against another tree, kissing him with such ferocious need and lust that made his blood boil.

He smirked as he felt her body pressing him urgently into the tree behind him, Caroline's hands fisting in the necklaces that she pulled out from under his shirt. She smiled as her lips captured his with ardent fervour, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Klaus groaned into her mouth as Caroline sucked at his tongue teasingly, reminding him of how those lips would wrap around a certain other part of him and suck greedily.

Not being able to resist much longer, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand slid under her backside, picking her up and flashing them harshly into another tree. By the cracking sound that resonated through the meadow and the gasp that escaped Caroline's lips, Klaus figured that he had underestimated his force, breaking the tree. He looked at Caroline, smiling that dimpled smile as she giggled at the situation.

"Easy there, mister hybrid or you won't have any trees left around the house." Caroline teased him, grinning at the playful way that he narrowed his eyes before flashing her to another tree, this time managing not to break anything.

"Are you mocking me, Miss Forbes?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the playful smile that curled her lips. He loved seeing her like this, having that playful banter with her that they both seemed to enjoy so much. She looked back at him cheekily, her hands lightly running over his curls, her lips pursed into a slight pout.

"Maybe I am...what are you going to do about it, Nik?" Caroline smiled up at him, her fingers slowly descending over his shirt, down his chest and abs before sliding under his Henley and finally touching him skin on skin. Klaus smirked slyly at the way that she managed to look so innocent, yet saying such provocative, promising words.

"Oh, you'll see..." Was his rather vague answer that sent delicious shivers down her spine, making her insides tighten in anticipation . Also, her brain provided explicit images of the night before, when he had punished her for having been disruptive when he had been on the phone with Elijah. Caroline's body still hummed with lust and that rush of adrenaline, that surge of empowerment at having had such control over the big bad hybrid.

Klaus smirked at the look of salacious trepidation that Caroline had at hearing his words, satisfied because he knew what she was thinking about. But those thoughts would have to wait, seeing as they were both aching for the connection between their bodies so he smirked deviously at her.

Before she could question him further on that smug look on his face, she felt his fingers slide under the waistband of the boxer briefs that she was wearing and slid them down her legs, all the while still having that smug smirk on his perfect lips. Caroline smiled down at him, her hands tangling in his sandy blonde curls, wanting to pull him up and kiss him, but, apparently he had other ideas in mind.

Klaus looked up at her, smirking as he kneeled before her, one hand keeping her pinned while the other lifted her left leg over his shoulder, opening her to his ardent mouth. He slowly licked her cleft, his tongue parting her folds to stroke over her throbbing clit, making Caroline gasp at the surge of pleasure.

Her head thudded against the tree, heat pulsing through her blood from the point where his tongue was driving her mad. Her leg flexed against his back, urging him closer, her hands cupping his head to hold him still as she rocked into him. Feeling the rough satin strands of his hair against her sensitive inner thighs was its own provocation, heightening her awareness of everything around her…

They were outside of Klaus' mansion, in the midst of the meadow with nothing to shield them from the world, and he was on his knees, growling his hunger as he licked and sucked her slick, aching cleft.

He knew just how to get to her, knew what Caroline liked and needed. He had an understanding of her nature that went above and beyond his incredible oral skills. The combination was devastating and addicting like nothing else.

Her body shook, her eyelids heavy from the illicit pleasure. His tongue rubbed over and over the clenching entrance to her body, teasing her, making her grind shamelessly into his working mouth. His hands cupped her bare butt, kneading, urging her onto his tongue as he thrust it inside her, making Caroline's eyes roll in the back of her head.

There was reverence in the greedy way he enjoyed her, the unmistakable sense that he worshipped her body, that pleasuring it and taking pleasure from it was as vital to him as the blood in his veins.

"Yes," Caroline hissed, feeling the orgasm building. She was buzzed by wine and blood and the heated scent of Klaus' skin mixed with her own arousal. Her breasts ached for his touch, her chest heaving as she tried to steady herself, her body trembling on the edge of a desperately needed orgasm.

"I'm so close." Klaus smirked up at her, looking up at Caroline, admiring the exquisitely erotic view of Caroline's blonde curls falling over her face, which was a perfect portrayal of the pleasure that _he _was making her feel. A new wave of determination washed through him because he loved watching her lost in pleasure like that and he wanted to make her fall apart under his skilful tongue.

He was satisfying her in such a way that Caroline thought that she was going insane with the constant assault over her senses. Klaus' lips circled her clit and his cheeks hallowed. Sucking rhythmically, he massaged the hypersensitive knot with the tip of his tongue, making Caroline moan loudly as her back arched off the tree, her hips churning to get him closer.

Everything tightened viciously inside of her, then released in a fiery burst of pleasure. The orgasm poured through her in a scorching wave that had her head spinning. Hearing and seeing her come undone like that did wonders to Klaus' already raging libido and he knew that they were going to drive each other crazy with lust.

Caroline cried out, pumping her hips mindlessly into his mouth, lost to the primal connection between them. Her fingers were tugging at his curls, keeping him in place, her other hand sliding back against the tree, her nails scraping harshly into the tree trunk. Klaus held her up as her knees weakened, tonguing her quivering flesh until the last tremor faded.

When Caroline opened her eyes again she eyed him up the length of her torso. Klaus had stood up and put her shaking legs on the ground, his lean body pressing deliciously into hers as he held her up, his hands on her rear and his eyes glued to her face. He didn't want to miss any second of the way that Caroline's beautiful features morphed with the rush of untamed pleasure.

Caroline's mind was buzzing with that primal pleasure and her veins were invaded by urgency and wanton lust, which was overwhelming and completely consuming, but she smiled, seeing that Klaus would always keep her grounded, give her as much pleasure as she could take and render her speechless, but still hold her close until she was craving more.

There was something about him that screamed control and Klaus surely was used to being the alpha male and showing that every time. Caroline, however, felt powerful around him. She _wanted _to have control over him, to make him see that he had met his match, his mate, the woman that could make him beg. Even though he hadn't been completely at ease with relenting control, he had more often than not given her everything that she wanted and if it meant allowing her to dominate him at least a bit for a chance he did...just a bit.

Smiling seductively at him, she knew that she wanted to give him one heck of a show and, now, Caroline had a pretty good idea why she had been such a big fan of cheerleading. She could show Klaus just how flexible she was and how interesting things could be with some simple cheerleading moves.

Looking into Klaus' fiery blue eyes, Caroline lifted her right leg up straight, her foot resting lightly on his left shoulder before she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck, binging him closer as her hands guided his to hold her around her lower back. She grinned innocently at the stunned expression on Klaus' face, his eyebrows rising as he eyed Caroline as she eased into the vertical split position that she was all too familiar with from her cheerleading time. And, seeing the look on Klaus' face, Caroline decided to tease him a bit.

"What? I'm a cheerleader, remember? I've got moves you've never seen, Nik..." She winked at him, grinning as Klaus smiled that dimpled smile whilst his hands tightened their grip on her hips, bringing her closer as he dipped his head in the crook of her neck. His stubble scraped deliciously over the sensitive skin at the junction between her neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over her skin as he whispered lowly into her ear.

"I might want a further demonstration later, love." Klaus smirked as he pulled back a bit, seeing the lustful glint in Caroline's sapphire blue eyes as she bit her lip gently. It was quite a tempting little habit of hers and Klaus had to say it was making it hard for him to not want to nibble on that plump lip himself.

"I'll see if I can put up a little show for you...I think you'll like me in that uniform..." Caroline whispered hotly at him as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, her tongue flicking lightly over his luscious bottom lip before pulling away. The rough, intense urge for their bodies to be connected was something that neither could deny any longer. There was such raging passion between them that they couldn't hold back anymore.

Then Caroline, seeing as he was still completely dressed, pouted at him and ripped open his button-fly and pulled his big, beautiful penis out, watching as Klaus' eyes widened in surprise. His hand instantly covered hers, stilling any other ministrations, because all that he needed was to be inside of her, to have her soft, delicate wet flesh engulf him so hotly. She whimpered as he pushed himself into her inch by gloriously hard inch, her body struggling to accommodate the wonderful fullness she craved.

"Kiss me." Yanking his head down to her, Caroline practically groaned the demand to Klaus, seeing that dimpled smile appear on his face. Klaus was slightly amused that his little blonde vampire, who was falling apart under him mere seconds before was so demanding already, yanking at his jeans and then ordering him to kiss her. He had to admit that he loved how Caroline was not afraid to ask what she wanted and he was all to glad to oblige.

They knew that they both needed to feel the ripples of rough pleasure, that enticing sensation, that high that came with every hot round of sex they had. Klaus knew for sure that he couldn't last that long because he was hard and aching for her since they had sat on that picnic blanket. So, seeing the way that Caroline pulled him closer, rolling her hips with abandonment and utter desire, he gladly picked up the pace, more than ready to fuck her fast and hard, just how she liked it.

He pulled her hips to meet his powerful thrusts, her tender sex aching as Klaus filled her over and over with that heavily thick column of rigid flesh, his gaze dark and possessive, his breath leaving him in grunts every time he hit the end of her. Caroline's body was assaulted with hot rushes of unbridled pleasure, her back scraping over the tree with every powerful thrust of Klaus' hips.

A trembling moan tumbled from her mouth, the friction of his drives stirring her never-sated need to be fucked senseless by him. Only him. Forever. A handful of strokes and his head fell back as he gasped her name, his hips rolling to stir her into a frenzy.

"Squeeze me, Caroline." When she complied, the ragged sound he made was so erotic her sex trembled in appreciation. Her precarious position didn't really allow her to move around much and so, she tightened around him, enjoying the ragged sounds spilling from his sinful lips.

"Yes, love…just like that." Caroline moaned as she felt her inner muscles tighten more around him and he cursed. Every stroke of his impressive member inside her was making her lose her mind, nerve endings wired to that sizzling spot deep inside of her that was about to explode with pleasure. His gaze found hers, the stunning blue hazed with sexual euphoria. A convulsive shudder wracked his powerful frame, followed by an agonized sound of ecstasy. His cock jerked inside her, once, twice, and then he was coming long and hard, spurting hotly into the clutching depths of her body.

Caroline cried out, his release triggering her own mind blowing orgasm as stars collided inside of her, around her, making everything else dissipate except the pure pleasure that coursed through her at high speed. Her legs were shaking as she and Klaus held onto each other, neither of them quite able to stand straight in that moment. Klaus gently placed down her leg, which she had so hotly extended.

"Wow...now this was hot! We didn't even take our clothes off..." Caroline murmured into Klaus' shoulder, making him chuckle as she pulled back to look into his eyes and grin back at him. His fingers lightly brushed a stray curl behind her ear, placing a soft kiss upon her lips before adding cheekily.

"Well...come, then, sweetheart. I'm sure we can do something about that. And you shall see what I plan to do about you mocking me, Miss Forbes." Klaus whispered hotly in her ear, making Caroline shiver with trepidation, desire surging through her body again and igniting that fire that was raging deep inside her core. She swallowed hard, her mind already taking her back to the night before and she bit her lip, looking up into Klaus' blazing blue eyes.

"Are you going to punish me again, Klaus?" Caroline asked slyly as she watched the heat sizzle in the depths of Klaus' blue eyes, making her hot and bothered all over again. He truly hadn't expected Caroline to ask him such a thing and in such a innocent looking way, no less.

He had thought long and hard if he hadn't overwhelmed her, pushed her too far the night before with the spanking and the animalistic, raw fucking, but, he was utterly ecstatic that Caroline had not only enjoyed it, but now she was almost suggesting that she would want to be punished again.

Caroline had sensed a bit of hesitation in him, knowing that he was a bit worried that he had gone too far so she wanted to reassure him that it wasn't something that had scared her. In fact, she had enjoyed herself immensely, had craved to be taken in such a raw, rough way that had her world shattering around her in millions of small pieces.

"Do you want to be punished, love?" Klaus watched her intently as he cradled her body, his hands resting on her hips as he took a step back and tucked himself back into his jeans. Caroline finally stepped away from the tree, heading towards the blanket that they had left there with all the things, wanting to play coy a bit.

"Maybe..." She answered him vaguely, again, as she began walking towards the blanket, hearing his chuckle behind her as he walked behind her. Klaus watched her as she turned her head back to look at him as she answered and smirked.

"You are quite vague today, Caroline. Maybe I _should _punish you." Klaus countered, seeing Caroline stop in her tracks and turn to face him. Her smile did nothing to hide the hidden desire that shined brightly in her eyes and Klaus had to admit that he loved that. Caroline had a haughty smile on her face as she sped away into the mansion, but not before she told him 3 words that would surely make him chase after her in a heartbeat.

"Maybe you should..."

**So...what do you think? This is the longest chapter I have written yet and it was a bit hard to write all the dialogue and still make it fun and flirty. I really love how it turned out, though...do you? Did I do your prompts justice? With the outdoor sex and the cheerleader pose? Or the scene with the picture that Klaus took?**

**At first, I wanted this chapter to be more play time, but I just thought that since Klaus already punished Caroline for being disruptive whilst he was on the phone with Elijah...I decided to respond to a few other prompts in this one ;) Also, I hope this is a good set up for Klaus to get to punish Caroline a bit more, right? This time, next chapter shall definitely be the play room or maybe just some toys...so if you have suggestions for that, I'll be glad to hear them!**

**Another**** bad news, darlings, is that I won't update in another 2 weeks probably because as I said, I shall be going off to med school and I am moving in two days and I can't promise I'll be able to write anything, but I hope this was good enough to make you still want to read more.**

**As always I would truly love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and your prompts and suggestions because they really are all amazing and they give me inspiration! So please let me know your kinky ideas! I love you all!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
